4 Season by Aline Key
by Aline Key
Summary: Observações importantes: Esta é a 4ª temporada na minha versão, a partir do 2 capítulo.
1. The Pain

**2º Capítulo – The Pain  
**  
Observações importantes: Esta é a 4ª temporada na minha versão, a partir do 2°capítulo. Lembrem-se: No 1° capítulo Brennan e Booth foram para Londres. Lá Booth conheceu a inspetora Kate Pritchard, da Scotland Yard e ficou visivelmente atraído por ela, o que não parece ter incomodado sua parceria que recebeu as investidas de Dr. Ian Wexler, também um antropólogo forense, numa boa. O assassinato deste, no entanto, joga para escanteio toda essa história frívola e faz a dupla tentar solucionar o caso. O episódio termina com Booth e Brennan voltando para os Estados Unidos e é aí que continua a partir do 2º capítulo que será postado aqui. Ângela e Hodgins também terminaram seu relacionamento, abalados com a volta do ex-marido da moça. Cam dormiu com ele, o que não foi suficiente para dar segurança a Hodgins sobre seus sentimentos.

SINOPSE: Um corpo é encontrado, queimado, as vísceras ao redor, no alto de um prédio comercial de Washington. O mesmo padrão de Max Keenan. Brennan e Booth investigam e ela têm que lidar com o maior desafio de sua vida.

Booth olhava, atento, a tela de computador. Em alguns momentos digitava, em outros lia. Seu sorriso maroto denunciava que sua pesquisa não era profissional.  
Era um novato na era digital e não possuía mãos tão hábeis na digitação, mas ia se virando como podia para se fazer entender.  
Havia criado uma conta de e-mail há um certo tempo, mas sua falta de uso o fizera ser cancelado. Brennan insistia para que ele se mantivesse atualizado com o mundo da informática, sua vida poderia ser mais prática.  
Praticidade ou não, o que percebia era que na Internet podia falar coisas que talvez não conseguisse pessoalmente. E manter contato com uma inglesa há quilômetros de distância em tempo real o fazia pensar: Santa Internet!  
O programa era um comunicador instantâneo que Brennan o apresentou certa vez, o mesmo que ela usava para suas conferências com a equipe do Jeffersonian quando estava fora.  
O celular vibrou sobre a mesa fazendo-o acordar da distração.  
A voz grave do chefe parecia um eco no minúsculo aparelho. Booth ficou tão pálido quanto um morto.  
___Sim, entendo...  
A janela de conversação tremeu no monitor.  
___Onde, senhor?  
Booth engoliu em seco. Desligou o celular e digitou uma despedida rápida para a Drª Kate Pritchard. Olhou vagamente para a janela de seu escritório, ainda preso à cadeira, enquanto o computador desligava. A luz artificial da cidade entrava pelas frestas da persiana.  
O relógio da parede marcava 7:45 pm e seu tic-tac martelava seqüencialmente parecendo socar seu estômago.

***

Tum-tum-tum. A porta do apartamento da parceira era tão dura e oca quanto o que ele ia dizer a ela. Bateu novamente.  
___Temperance?- chamou.  
Tirou o celular do bolso e chamou. Lá dentro o telefone de Bones vibrou em cima da mesa da sala.  
Booth teve um mau pressentimento e com violência arrombou a porta.  
A sala tinha as luzes apagadas e era mal iluminada por um fraco abajur. Sentiu um forte cheiro de velas e rosas. Sacou a arma. Seu faro policial andava aguçado e ele não queria marcar bobeira.  
Esgueirando-se pelas paredes caminhou lentamente até o banheiro, o primeiro cômodo antes do corredor. Tudo estava numa estranha penumbra. Alguns pingos rubros sobre o vidro do lavatório o deixaram alarmado. O chão também estava molhado.  
Saiu, passou pela cozinha americana e viu alguns botões de rosa estatelados sobre a mesa.  
___Droga – murmurou.  
Havia uma faca de serra sobre a bancada de mármore, mas estava limpa.  
Mais líquido rubro no corredor escuro. Booth suava por baixo do terno preto. Molhou os lábios com a língua e forçou a porta do quarto de Brennan. Abriu e o cheiro forte de rosas irritou seu nariz. Conteve um espirro.  
Em frações de segundos seus olhos assimilaram a visão geral do ambiente. Estava iluminado somente por velas e a cama impecavelmente arrumada denunciava a ausência da parceira.  
Seus ouvidos de policial captaram uma música longínqua, como um rádio de pilha ou um MP4 sem caixa de som.  
Caminhou na direção daquele som e descobriu uma porta ao lado do enorme guarda-roupa, propositalmente escondida. Abaixo dela uma luz dançante revelava mais velas no interior.  
Empurrou cuidadosamente, olhando com cautela. Era um segundo banheiro. Tão minúsculo quanto o primeiro, porém, mais privado. Havia uma cortina de plástico transparente e ele pôde vislumbrar uma parte do que seria uma banheira de madeira. De madeira? Ofurô, concluiu. A música vinha deste local e ele percebeu a silhueta imóvel de alguém atrás da cortina. A afastou vagarosamente e a cena que viu o fez gelar até à alma. Foram segundos, mas o cérebro trabalha rápido.  
Brennan estava dentro da banheira coberta por um líquido grosso e vermelho. Seu pescoço também estava encarnado e sua cabeça pendia para trás. Nos ouvidos tinha fones de ouvido ligados a um MP3 pendurado em um suporte de plástico, preso no azulejo.  
___Bones! – chamou – Bones!  
Continuou segurando a arma e sacudiu a moça com violência.  
Bones parecia acordar de um transe e assustou-se com a presença de Booth.  
___Booth? – ela murmurou, piscando.  
Franziu o cenho e se mexeu na banheira.  
___O que está fazendo aqui? – ela passou a mão nos cabelos e tirou os fones de ouvido.  
___O que está fazendo, Bones? O que é este líquido cor de sangue?  
Booth guardou arma e sentou no vaso sanitário visivelmente cansado. Respirou aliviado ao ver que a irritação de Bones transpirava vida.  
___Hunft... – ela encostou o pescoço na borda da banheira onde repousava antes da intromissão de Booth. – Eu... isso aqui foi uma idéia da Ângela... para eu relaxar.  
Booth riu nervosamente.  
___Isso tudo são essências e óleos misturados na água. Dão essa coloração vermelha para amaciar a pele.  
___E as rosas...- ele apontou para as pétalas que boiavam.  
Brennan ficou sem graça como quando se é pego fazendo algo infantil. O sorriso divertido e ao mesmo tempo surpreso de Booth faziam-na se sentir desconcertada.  
___Não é tão estranho quanto tomar cerveja em um chapéu adaptado...- reclamou desviando o olhar.  
Booth a olhava e parecia não dar atenção à brincadeira. Sua expressão fechou-se.  
___Eu vim aqui porque o que tinha para falar... – hesitou - era urgente.  
___Imagino que por telefone não seria possível. – desdenhou ela, encarando-o.  
___Bones... – sua voz saiu embargada, quase afetuosa – Encontraram um corpo...  
Booth olhou para os dedos que brigavam entre si, fitando-a logo em seguida.  
___Amarrado...carbonizado...as vísceras...no chão...  
Ele viu os olhos azuis de Brennan umedecerem.  
___No alto de um prédio comercial, agora à noite.  
Booth gemeu:  
___Eu sinto muito.  
Bones ficou encarando-o. Não entendia. O pai estava preso...mas, como?

***

___Como? Booth?- Brennan murmurava nervosamente no carro.  
___Ok, eu entro em contato daqui a pouco, estou dirigindo.  
Booth desligou o celular. A sirene ligada, o carro em alta velocidade.  
___Ele deve ter fugido, Booth, ou então pode ser outra pessoa. As gangues têm métodos similares de executar suas vítimas, não tem?  
Brennan estava com o olhar assustado. Seus olhos ficavam mais claros quando estava triste ou preocupada, Booth já notara.  
___Sim, Bones. É possível que seja o serviço de outro, vamos chegar e verificar o corpo, certo? – ele olhou para ela tentando passar calma.  
Ao chegarem na frente do prédio, outros carros da polícia já estavam estacionados. Um furgão com o logo do Jeffersonian estava parado ali também. Brennan entendera que enquanto Booth estava em sua casa, sua equipe já fazia o trabalho.  
Mal estacionaram, Brennan abriu a porta e saltou do veículo. Abriu a porta de trás para pegar seus utensílios no banco traseiro.  
Havia vários policiais e uma pequena equipe forense analisava o corpo à distância, na certa esperavam a presença da antropóloga.  
___O que temos aqui? – Brennan perguntou aproximando-se do corpo. Uma fumaça escassa saía do mesmo.  
___Boa noite, Drª. Brennan. Ele já deve estar aqui há horas, dado seu estado. O fogo o consumiu por muito tempo, já é possível perceber perda considerável de massa, levada em cinzas pelo vento. – falou um rapaz raquítico e desengonçado.  
Realmente o corpo estava em estado deplorável. O que antes fora pele era agora uma crosta carbonizada que esfarelava ao mais leve toque. O cheiro de carne queimada era insuportável.  
___É homem ou mulher? – Booth perguntou com um lenço na boca.  
___Homem, provavelmente. Meia idade, suponho, mas temos que levá-lo para o Jeffersonian logo.  
Enquanto os peritos recolhiam os últimos materiais e se preparava para retirar o corpo, Booth recebeu uma ligação. Bones observou-o enquanto tirava as luvas.  
__Tem certeza? Certo. Obrigado.  
Olhou para Brennan.  
___Seu pai fugiu da prisão hoje de manhã.  
Os lábios da antropóloga se abriram e seus olhos expressavam derrota. Booth pressionou os lábios, incrédulo.

***

Brennan não escondia a frustração. Ficara feliz ao saber que Max deixara-se prender por ela, por Russ. Queria fazer as coisas certas, ou melhor, do jeito que as considerava certas.  
___Eu não entendo... – balançou a cabeça. – Como ele pode ter fugido? Por quê, Booth?  
Seus olhos penetravam Booth com uma intensidade desesperadora enquanto ele dirigia.  
___Nós temos que averiguar, Bones. Acho que você poderia ir para casa descansar e dar uma olhada na sua secretária eletrônica para ver se ele deixara alguma mensagem.  
___Qualquer mensagem que ele tenha me deixado, Booth, está naquele corpo. Os ossos, eles me dirão alguma coisa. Eu vou pra lá, não vou pra casa. – ela falou decidida.  
Ao chegarem no instituto, Brennan viu Ângela e esta correu ao seu encontro, antes que pudesse se aproximar do local onde o corpo era examinado por Camille e Hodgins.  
___Vocês estão aqui...  
___Brennan. – Ângela interrompeu-a.  
Booth notou algo estranho em Ângela que segurou a antropóloga pelos ombros.  
___Quero falar com vocês, venham comigo.  
Brennan foi arrastada pela amiga seguida por Booth.  
No corredor de acesso lateral, Ângela sentou Brennan em um banco. Booth observava com desconfiança.  
___O que foi, Angie?  
A moça sentou-se ao lado de Brennan e olhando para Booth disse:  
___Nós já sabemos a identidade do morto. – ela encarou Brennan.  
___Já? – Booth pareceu surpreso.  
Os olhos de Ângela estavam marejados quando esta enfiou a mão em um dos bolsos do jaleco azul. Colocou a mão cerrada na palma da mão de Temperance que não entendia nada.  
___O quê...  
Brennan sentiu algo gelado em sua mão e ao abrir sentiu seu coração palpitar. Booth olhou sério para Ângela que chorava baixinho.  
___O que é isso? – indagou Booth ajoelhando-se ao lado de Brennan para observar.  
Ele percebeu que Brennan olhava fixamente para um pingente em forma de coração preso a uma corrente pousada em sua mão delicada. Seus olhos de céu liberaram uma lágrima que caiu sobre a mão do agente quando este se adiantou em abrir a jóia. Dentro havia uma foto quase minúscula de um Max Keenan jovem, uma mulher bonita e um casal de crianças. Booth sentiu o coração falhar e olhou para Brennan. Ela o encarava com suas enormes burcas azuis e úmidas. Lágrimas desesperadas começaram a jorrar de seus olhos, como se ela acordasse de um transe repentino.  
___Não... – sua voz saiu débil.  
Booth apertou sua mão enquanto Ângela tinha as suas em sua boca.  
__Não... – o choro agora era forte, sentido, desesperado.  
Booth a tomou nos braços e recebeu sua chuva de lágrimas no peito. Seus olhos marejaram também diante da dor da parceira. Brennan chorava como uma criança, uma criança que nunca mais veria o pai.


	2. The Reason Why

**Capítulo 3 - The Reason Why**

_SINOPSE: Brennan vive o pior momento de sua vida e Booth tem que apoiá-la. Ele fará o possível para protegê-la. _

_[memories] Max abraçou Brennan. Ela sentiu o perfume da loção de barba e uma sensação agradável de segurança tomou conta dela. Viu Booth. Parado junto ao pilar das escadarias do fórum, ele sempre estava por perto. Seus olhos cúmplices eram de aprovação, ainda que aquela situação fugisse de seu habitual senso de justiça. Brennan sentiu que ter uma família não era mais algo tão irreal, tão distante [memories]._

Temperance soltou um soluço. Olhava as fotos e não conseguia encontrar nada, nenhuma evidência que pudesse responder às suas dúvidas.

_[memories] Russ olhou com olhos afetuosos. O sorriso era sofredor e ao mesmo tempo compreensivo. Caroline informara que a prisão de Max era necessária. Ela fora forçada a recorrer da decisão. Um novo julgamento seria marcado. Brennan sentiu, como nunca antes, que ela dizia a verdade. Como se todo o mundo de repente se tornasse tão humano. Caíam por terra algumas teorias científicas, algumas teses antropológicas e se sobressaíam certas leis psicológicas. Ela entendia. Ela sabia, não cientificamente, pois não tinha provas. Seu pai ainda era seu pai, mesmo um assassino. Havia uma família, assim como ela, esperando por justiça. Kirby tinha filhos, esposa, família. Ainda que os atos individuais de uma pessoa fossem maus, sua família era a via arterial de um coração bom [memories]._

O chaveiro deu passagem para Booth. Ele avistou rapidamente o pedaço de madeira caído no chão que usara na noite anterior para improvisar uma tramela na porta do apartamento de Brennan, que ele havia arrombado.

Russ levantou do sofá e veio ao seu encontro com alguns papéis nas mãos. Booth o recebeu com um abraço afetuoso, de amigo. Russ tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

___Como você está, cara? – perguntou sentando-se.

Russ sentou ao seu lado com dificuldade, como se o corpo estivesse destruído.

___Cansado...

Amy, mulher de Russ, entrou na sala.

___Olá, agente Booth. – ela estendeu a mão branca e esguia.

___Tudo bem, Amy? E as meninas?

___Estão no quarto vendo um DVD – ela estava com os olhos tristes – Você aceita um café, faço num minuto!

Booth ia negar.

___Todos aqui estão precisando de um bom café forte – ela disse saindo para a cozinha.

Booth olhou para Russ e sorriu. Olhando para a mulher que trabalhava na cozinha, Russ comentou cansado:

___Eu não fiz nada para merecer alguém assim, Booth – riu-se – Amy é maravilhosa.

Booth observou, por alguns segundos, Amy abrindo os armários.

___Nós íamos contar para o meu pai sobre o nosso casamento – a voz do rapaz saiu embargada. Booth o encarou. – Nós moramos juntos há algum tempo, então decidimos nos casar pra valer... sabe, eu sempre quis dar uma vida melhor para as meninas, ser um pai melhor do que o pai verdadeiro delas...

Booth sentiu uma tristeza incômoda. Pensou no motivo porque estava ali. Brennan.

___Onde está sua irmã, Russ?

___Ela está... destruída – Russ engoliu o choro – Ela está no quarto. Não faz muito tempo fui vê-la. Ela está lá... há horas...

Booth lançou-lhe um olhar atencioso e bateu com a mão aberta em seus ombros, mostrando entender sua dor. Levantou e passou por Amy na cozinha.

___Tomo seu café daqui a pouco, Amy.

Ela sorriu, dócil.

Booth andou pelo corredor e vacilou diante da porta da parceira. Deu alguns toques com o nó dos dedos e chamou-a. Sem resposta, resolveu tentar a maçaneta, a porta se abriu.

Temperance estava deitada na cama, o corpo virado para a janela coberta por uma longa cortina branca e fechada. O quarto estava mal iluminado. Na cama, além da moça, milhares de fotos estavam espalhadas. Alguns papéis jogados no chão, uns amassados. Em quase quatro anos de trabalho juntos, o agente nunca presenciara nenhuma atitude menos racional da parceira. E o que menos ela parecia naquele momento era racional.

Aproximou-se da cama, do lado onde podia ver seu rosto. Ela estava com os olhos cerrados. Os cílios úmidos denunciavam lágrimas recentes. Não querendo acordá-la ele ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e contemplou seu rosto branco e límpido. Sentiu uma dor profunda no peito e engoliu em seco. Precisava proteger aquela mulher, cuidar dela, não deixar que nada de mau lhe acontecesse.

Os cabelos de Brennan estavam alinhados com exceção de alguns fios que caíam em seu rosto delicado. Booth os tirou com cuidado e lentamente ela abriu os olhos. Sua cabeça estava apoiada sobre seu braço e ao ver Booth, lágrimas começaram a descer pelas maças descoradas de seu rosto. Instintivamente o agente sentou na cama ao mesmo tempo em que ela sentou para abraçá-lo. Breenan deixou-se aconchegar e chorou como uma criança umedecendo o colarinho do terno de Booth. Foram minutos em silêncio, choro e pesar.

***

Russ estava enfiado num terno preto emprestado e apertava a mão de Amy. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e irritados pela claridade do dia. Na mão direita, a pequena e esquelética mão de sua enteada, Hayley, suava gélida, provavelmente temerosa pela hostilidade de um ambiente tão fúnebre. Tristemente ele olhou de relance para seu grupo, Amy segurando Emma, também pela mão e ele com a caçula. Brennan estava ao lado da pequena, segurando sua mão direita. Seus olhos cansados estavam vermelhos. Booth a apoiava ao seu lado, a mão esquerda no ombro esquerdo da parceira.

___Eu quero respostas, Booth.

___Shhhhhh – ele murmurou ao seu ouvido.

___Eu quero respostas...

O discurso do padre parecia longo demais. Brennan estava impaciente, tomada por uma onda nostálgica de descobrir um culpado. O pai ainda fresco dentro daquele carvalho escuro e ela ansiosa para ir ao Jeffersonian fazer umas pesquisas. Sua fase de depressão pós-trauma passara muito depressa.

Olhou para Russ, viu as sobrinhas e a cunhada e repensou suas atitudes. Eles não eram cientistas nem racionais, mereciam o doce respeito de um luto. Abaixou a cabeça e contemplou os próprios sapatos, ao passo que sentiu o braço de Booth apertá-la mais. Viu uma lágrima atingir a ponta do calçado e aconchegou-se no peito másculo do protetor que nunca saía de perto.

***

Brennan estava séria no sofá. Na mão um copo de café gelado estava inerte. Ângela veio sentar próximo a ela e enlaçou-a pelo encosto do sofá, tirando a amiga de algum tipo de transe.

___Eu não entendo o porquê de se comemorar a morte de alguém.

___Antropologia, Brennan. A resposta você deve ter aprendido, algumas culturas velam seus mortos... Estamos aqui relembrando a memória de seu pai.

___Não se vela um morto depois do enterro, Angie.

Ângela encarou a antropóloga.

___Seu pai não podia ser velado...

Brennan mordeu o lábio e avistou Booth conversando com Russ. Eles observavam as enteadas do irmão, provavelmente lamentando o tempo que o avô substituto não teve com elas.

___Booth é tão bonito, não é Ângela? – Brennan comentou ainda olhando para ele.

Ângela franziu o cenho e manteve um sorriso no canto da boca sem entender. A amiga era tão racional e não ficava comentando sobre os homens desta forma. Brennan continuou sem olhá-la.

___Ele é o perfeito macho alfa, protetor, másculo, de feições finas e traços marcantes. Suas mãos... – hesitou, deu-se conta de não estar em sua classe na faculdade.

Encarou a amiga e ficou sem graça. Ângela sorriu carinhosamente.

___Tudo bem, querida. Não se envergonhe. Ele é tudo isso que você falou e mais um pouco.

Brennan riu e voltou a olhar para Booth que agora tomava um café com Caroline.

___Ele... – Brennan continuou -... Ele sempre está por perto. Sempre protetor, sempre solícito... Talvez eu ainda não entenda muito sobre a raça humana.

___Você não entende muito sobre os homens, especificamente... – Ângela riu.

___Acho que não.

___Sabe, Tempe, eu realmente não conseguiria ser igual a você. Trabalhar tanto, ser tão focada, me apaixonar e... – Ângela olhou com afeto aqueles olhos azuis intimidados pela conversa íntima -... Não me entregar...

Ângela encarou-a com mais firmeza.

___Eu nunca entendi porquê.

___Eu...

___Temperance...

Brennan levantou os olhos claros e deu de encontro com o protetor macho alfa à sua frente.

Ângela levantou e saiu sorrindo para a amiga.

___Como se sente?

Booth sentou-se. Brennan estava curvada e apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos. O copo de café, intacto, preso entre as mãos.

Ele colocou o copo sobre a mesinha, pegou-a pelos dois ombros e a encostou no sofá. Manteve o braço direito esticado atrás do pescoço dela.

___Eu não sei como me sinto...

Brennan soltou uma baforada de ar quente e exausto.

___Eu nunca tinha perdido alguém que amo, sabe, não desta maneira...

Ela manteve os olhos esbugalhados fixos em um ponto invisível.

___Eu perdi meus pais, descobri a morte da minha mãe de uma forma terrível...

Um fio de lágrimas se formou no rosto fino. Ela escondeu seu rosto triste no ombro do parceiro. Booth avistou Sweets se aproximar e fez um gesto negativo com a mão esquerda aberta no ar. O psicólogo deu meia volta desapontado. Booth abraçou-a com força como se pudesse passar toda a paz necessária através daquele ato.

***

Ângela caminhou pelo movimentado pavilhão do Instituto Jeffersonian em direção a Hodgins. Ele estava concentrado despejando um líquido vermelho claro dentro de um tubo de ensaio com um líquido transparente. Ela desistiu de interrompê-lo e passou ao lado dele, olhando por cima da divisória. Seus olhos se cruzaram por um instante enquanto uma pequena fumaça limpa saía do tubo. Ela abaixou a cabeça e seguiu para a escadaria de acesso ao piso superior. Cruzou a passarela central e vislumbrou o cientista e todo instituto. Ele parecia ter aceitado bem a separação e ela ficava louca de raiva só em imaginar isso. Covarde! Quem ama luta pelo que é seu.

Ângela respirou fundo e dirigiu-se à sala de Brennan para deixar uns papéis que precisavam de sua assinatura. Surpreendeu-se ao ver a amiga concentrada em frente ao computador com várias anotações em papéis sobre a mesa. Julgava que ela estivesse em casa se recuperando.

___Tempe! Eu estive no enterro do seu pai esta manhã! O que faz aqui?!

Brennan encostou-se à cadeira.

___Angie, você me conhece. Eu preciso de respostas e não posso ficar em casa sem fazer nada.

Ângela parou ao lado da antropóloga e viu a tela do programa do instituto e mais 5 janelas de pesquisas do Google.

___Temperance, vá ficar com seu irmão! Ele está sofrendo. Como você acha que ele se sente sabendo que sua irmã foi trabalhar no mesmo dia que enterrou o pai?

Os olhos azuis da moça não entendiam. Sua forma de lidar com a dor estava indo bem.

___Talvez você realmente saiba como lidar com tudo isso, querida, mas existem pessoas que não são tão racionais... Como seu irmão.

Brennan entendeu. Ângela era ótima para explicar coisas óbvias para seres humanos comuns e não tão óbvias para outros de QI avançado.

___Ok, vou pra casa.

O celular tocou. Ângela entortou a boca pressentindo que ela não iria para casa tão cedo.

___Brennan.

___Seu pai foi pego por um bando de mafiosos, Bones. Acho seguro não entrar em certos detalhes com você...

___Como assim, Booth? Somos parceiros, você...

___Bones! Confie em mim. Pelo menos desta vez, por favor.

Brennan respirou fundo vendo Ângela sair da sala. Contemplou a tela de pesquisas no computador.

___Tudo bem, Booth. Vou confiar em você.

Booth desligou o celular enquanto observava, atrás do volante, o informante dobrar a esquina. Infringia seus próprios princípios, seu senso de justiça, mas não podia colocar Brennan em perigo.

Ele agora sabia quem eram os mandantes do crime e sabia também que se Max Keenan não tivesse sido morto, Russ ou Temperance estariam em seu lugar. E Max seria morto logo depois.

Agora estava terminado. O serviço estava feito. Eles não precisavam mais perseguir os filhos de Keenan. Ele já estava morto. E Booth sabia. Mexer com eles era como mexer em cacho de abelhas. Basta cutucar uma para ser atacado por todas. Ele mordeu os lábios, colocou os óculos escuros, deu partida no carro e saiu.


	3. Running Away From The Truth

**4ª capítulo – Running Away From the Truth  
**_  
SINOPSE: Brennan e Booth investigam um homicídio que mexerá com seus sentimentos mais profundos._

Brennan estava sentindo-se como um peixe fisgado que, ainda vivo, se debate para fugir. Seus olhos claros e assustados olhavam ao redor como se ela estivesse buscando auxílio em alguma civilização inexplorada.  
Um grupo de mulheres tagarelava coisas vãs e seu ouvido ardia pelas gargalhadas finas e estridentes. Crianças sacudiam sua saia ao passarem correndo como doidas, próximo a ela. Um rapaz raquítico com voz esganiçada fazia perguntas sem sentido: O que achou deste? Quer experimentar? Gosta de lilás ou prefere o vinho? Quer ver um sapato?  
Amy avistou-a por detrás de uma ilha de roupas e veio ao seu encontro sorrindo como se compreendesse algo que nem uma antropóloga mundialmente famosa conseguia.  
__Russ comentou que talvez você não se sentisse à vontade no shopping...  
Brennan não entendia porque se sentiria à vontade em um lugar tão bagunçado, com pessoas empurrando umas às outras. Ela fez uma careta com sorriso forçado e foi conduzida pela cunhada até uma espécie de sala improvisada com sofás confortáveis e alguns espelhos. Sentiu-se um pouco melhor ao sentar-se, porém a agitação do lugar causava-lhe náuseas incômodas.  
O mesmo rapaz magricela que a metralhava com palavras veio e ofereceu um café. De repente ele lhe pareceu amigável e ela aceitou a louça minúscula. Amy parecia muito preocupada em agradar a irmã sisuda do futuro marido, mas Brennan estava muito tensa para perceber. Na verdade, mesmo sem tensão ela não perceberia.  
Uma moça negra com maquiagem exagerada aproximou-se com Emma e Hayley vestidas como princesas. Os vestidos eram impecáveis, num tom verde água com laços de cetim e flores delicadas.  
Brennan não conseguiu entender porque ficara tão emocionada. Amy correu para as meninas deslumbrada.  
___Vocês estão... lindas!  
Brennan estava com os olhos marejados e quando Amy pediu às duas filhas que se aproximassem da tia para que esta as contemplasse também, surpreendeu-se com aqueles olhos azulados brilhantes anunciando uma surpresa sofrida. Emocionou-se e se compadeceu por seu luto recente.  
___Uau, meninas! – Brennan conseguiu dizer.  
___Gostou, tia? – Hayley perguntou.  
Brennan afirmou com rápidos movimentos nervosos.  
___Eu não – Emma reclamou – Está pinicando um pouco.  
Brennan riu enxugando o canto dos olhos.  
___Emma, você está linda! – a antropóloga disse passando a mão pelos cabelos louros ondulados da sobrinha.  
Emma não sorriu, apenas ficou olhando a tia, um tanto desconhecida. Amy apressou-as para que tirassem os vestidos e dirigiu-se para a atendente:  
___Vou ficar com estes, ok?  
___Sim, senhora, vamos preparar a nota do aluguel.  
A moça saiu e Brennan ficou observando Amy ajudar as meninas, à porta do provador. Eram bem diferentes. Amy era feminina, mãe protetora, cuidava de sua prole como toda fêmea, o contrário de Brennan que sempre preferira não ter essas responsabilidades. Preferia ou tinha medo. Ela, na verdade, não sabia. Pegou-se questionando suas escolhas. Nunca havia se casado, optara por se formar várias vezes, várias especializações, alto QI, muito até para sua idade. Aos 32 anos tinha faculdade, mestrado, doutorado, especializações e... pra quê? Desde quando completara 18 anos não saiu mais das universidades. Terminara uma especialização no ano anterior, sem contar o feito quase à distância por falta de tempo. E conseguia dar aulas, sair a campo para trabalhar e ainda escrever livros de ficção.  
Brennan encostou-se rapidamente no sofá assustada com suas conclusões. O que ela era? Uma máquina? Se seu cérebro fosse um super computador de última geração, seu coração era... uma geléia derretida pela atividade cerebral?

***

___Como foi? – Ângela perguntou a Brennan sobre seu passeio com a família do irmão desta enquanto andava pelo instituto Jeffersonian.  
___Acho que foi... bom? – Brennan fez uma careta.  
Ângela riu.  
___É claro que foi bom, querida! Sair com pessoas normais – Ângela passou o cartão de identificação para acessar a área restrita de análise e identificação de corpos – Sabe o que você precisa?  
Ângela parou frente a Brennan ao se aproximarem da mesa.  
___Terapia. É bom quando perdemos alguém querido...  
Brennan não prestava mais atenção em Ângela, olhava fixa para o corpo carbonizado sobre a mesa sendo analisado por um estagiário anônimo e Cam.  
___Bom dia, Drª Brennan – Cam a cumprimentou – Chegou esta manhã. Ainda estamos no processo de identificação da causa-mortis, mas Ângela já está analisando a lista de pessoas desaparecidas enviada pelo FBI.  
Brennan aproximou-se dos restos. Estavam destruídos. Pedaços carbonizados foram colocados sobre a mesa em uma tentativa de ordená-los, o corpo, porém estava esquartejado.  
___É mulher – a antropóloga apontou para o que sobrou do osso pélvico. Cam assentiu. – Caucasiana. Nunca dera a luz.  
Brennan tocava, com as mãos emborrachadas, os restos negros.  
___Ela foi desfigurada antes de queimada – ela apontou para o que sobrou do crânio, havia restos de pele carbonizada fixos nos ossos e faltavam partes cerebrais.  
___Quem fez isso tinha essa intenção – o estagiário comentou.  
Brennan levantou os olhos notando a presença do desconhecido. Seu rosto, até então fechado pela análise do corpo, serenou-se e ela se surpreendeu por reconhecer as feições do rapaz.  
___Você... é meu aluno.  
O rapaz abriu um largo sorriso e Brennan contemplou uma dupla carreira de dentes perfeitos e brancos.  
Ângela ficou alegremente surpresa pela atitude da amiga e Cam sorriu satisfeita. Brennan reconheceu o garoto magro com os dentes mais brancos de sua classe.  
___Desculpe, me lembro de você, você senta na primeira fileira e tem os dentes mais alvos dentre meus alunos, mas...  
___Roger. Meu nome é Roger Carllson, Dra. Brennan – ele estava visivelmente surpreso por ela se lembrar dele.  
A antropóloga sorriu e voltou-se para os restos.  
___Seja bem vindo, Roger – comentou com os olhos fixos no crânio da vítima.  
Ângela e Cam se entreolharam disfarçando sorrisos. Um bip soou e Booth entrou no local.  
__Bom dia, pessoal! Já sabem quem é o falecido? Oi, Bones, você está bem? – ele se aproximou da parceira.  
Brennan ergueu-se e ficou ereta à sua frente observada atentamente pelo estagiário.  
___Sim. Estou bem sim.  
Booth sorriu para ela.  
___Como foi com as sobrinhas?  
___Bem, elas são umas gracinhas...  
___Hã-ham... – Cam pigarreou, olhou de relance para o estagiário, para Brennan e debruçou-se sobre os restos na mesa – Temos uma família esperando por respostas...  
Brennan lançou um olhar para Booth e aproximou-se da mesa.  
___Vou continuar pesquisando, ok? – Ângela disse saindo – Estou aguardando o resultado da arcada, seria bom ter o crânio limpo também, qualquer novidade me procurem.  
O estagiário se sentia um peixe fora d'água e deparou-se com o olhar curioso de um agente do FBI.  
___Novo estagiário? – apontou para ele, olhando para Brennan.  
___Roger, quero que conheça o agente especial Seeley Booth.  
___Oi, Roger – Booth acenou para o jovem, um pouco sorridente demais, o que intimidou o estudante.  
Brennan já era toda atenção ao corpo. Cam juntava alguns restos.  
___Vou precisar destes ossos limpos – a antropóloga olhou para o aluno – Roger, preciso que chame o Dr. Hodgins. Ele fica ali no departamento de entomologia que, como vai perceber, não é uma sala.  
Ela deu um risinho e Booth ficou sem entender. Cam estranhou um leve tom irônico na voz de Brennan que não costumava ser irônica nunca.  
___Ele é o entomologista responsável, Roger – ela falou enquanto ele saía.  
___Temos insetos, Drª? - Cam quase sussurrou debruçada ao lado da antropóloga.  
___Não – Brennan apontou para alguns resíduos com pequenos pontos claros – Algum tipo de pó, pode ser um mineral. Onde ela foi encontrada? – ela se dirigiu a Booth.  
___Jogada num barranco da Southwest Freeway, no Distrito de Columbia. Ela?  
___Sim, é uma mulher – ela apontou para o que sobrou da pélvis como se o agente pudesse reconhecer algo – Bom, é uma interestadual, muito movimentada, não é provável que tenha sido jogada ali por mais de dois dias sem ter sido notada.  
Hodgins chegou com o estagiário e foi informado por Brennan sobre alguns minúsculos resíduos esbranquiçados. Ele sorria e assustava a todos com sua alegria estranha. Mineralogia fora sua especialização mais complexa e quanto mais complexa mais surpreendentemente atraente.  
___ Pode ser cal de construção civil...sim, pó de osso... não... hum....  
Todos ficaram esperando e se entreolhando.  
___Fosfato de cálcio. Claro que não – ele fez uma careta – Vou precisar de uma amostra deste material.  
Ele saiu para pegar alguns utensílios para a retirada.  
___Se este pó, ou seja, o que for, deixou resíduos, a carbonização não foi longa. – Brennan começou a conjecturar. – Hipóteses. Não gosto delas.  
Ângela entrou com os resultados dos exames da arcada dentária. Hodgins passou por ela e seus olhos se cruzaram de relance.  
___Wow, é pra mim! – Cam adiantou-se – Vou fazer as comparações do resultado com os das pessoas desaparecidas, ok?  
___Comece com as mais recentes, entre... hum... 20 e 40 anos de idade. – Brennan orientou.

***

___Camila Velásquez, 34 anos. – Ângela chegou ao local 45 minutos depois - Ela era policial, trabalhava na divisão de homicídios do distrito de Columbia. Morava com outro policial – Ângela leu os registros em uma papelada nas mãos – James Hanover, 39 anos, mesma divisão – ela olhou para Booth e depois para Brennan – Eram parceiros.  
Booth fechou o semblante e Brennan o olhou.

***  
___Eu... tenho muitos inimigos... – James fungou e olhou para Booth – Você sabe, agente Booth. Nós sempre temos.  
Booth assentiu penosamente. Brennan ao seu lado olhou de relance para o parceiro.  
___Demorou muito para nós começarmos a sair... Éramos parceiros há dois anos, sabe...  
Booth começou a se sentir desconfortável com aquelas declarações.  
___Eu relutei muito. Ela também. Estávamos muito ligados, mas... tínhamos medo, não sei... não sei... – James olhava a mesa de carvalho.  
___Quando vocês foram morar juntos – olhou rapidamente para Brennan e prosseguiu – você já estava separado?  
___Divorciado – James levantou os olhos e encarou o agente – Em 18 anos de casamento, agente Booth, nunca traí minha esposa, não precisa acreditar se não quiser...  
Booth sorriu compreensivo, acreditava.  
___Eu... fui abandonado e... enfim... eu e Camila nos rendemos. Realmente ela era muito importante na minha vida...  
Booth engoliu em seco e Brennan percebeu o desconforto do colega. Estava se sentindo compadecida com o policial. Se render era uma palavra estranha para ela. Ficou um pouco triste e abaixou a cabeça por segundos que foram percebidos pelo parceiro mais sensível.  
Já no carro, Hodgins ligou. Brennan acionou o viva-voz.  
___Brennan, incrível! O pó que foi encontrado no corpo é tinta mineral, um projeto totalmente inovador na construção civil. A composição é à base de cimento e areia, matérias-primas naturais, é ecologicamente correta. Ela não evapora e pode ser usada como massa de regularização.  
Ambos sentiram a agitação do biológico diante de tal descoberta.  
___E tem mais! O produto não está patenteado por nenhuma empresa aqui dos Estados Unidos, ele foi desenvolvido pioneiramente por uma empresa do Brasil, o que significa que vocês só precisarão descobrir quem é o representante legal por aqui.  
Booth fez uma careta e Brennan ficou encarando-o. Hodgins entendeu o silêncio.  
___Certo, vou fazer uma pesquisa para descobrir os representantes do produto e mando no seu celular!  
Hodgins desligou. Brennan sorriu e Booth olhava para a rua satisfeito.

***

Os trabalhadores da empresa mencionada por Hodgins ficaram intimidados com a presença do FBI. Um homem gordo, barba mal-feita, suado e camisa regata os conduziu até o galpão onde a tinta era preparada.  
___Vocês trazem o material do Brasil? – Booth perguntou olhando um enorme tonel, onde a tinta branca era remexida por uma espátula gigante mecanizada.  
___Não – o homem riu e parou ao que Booth o encarou – É, bem, nós produzimos aqui, a composição é simples, a empresa tem o direito da produção em solo americano.  
___Eu vou precisar de uma amostra da tinta.  
Brennan tirou um tubo da mochila e uma espécie de concha com a qual recolheu o material.  
___O que é tudo isso, héin? Alguém morreu? – o homem riu nervoso.  
Booth o encarou e aproximou-se, nariz com nariz. O homem fechou a cara.  
___Quem disse que estamos investigando uma morte, eu não falei nada sobre isso. Sim, é sobre um homicídio. Quero a lista de todos os seus empregados, supervisores, chefes, acionistas, o diabo, ok?  
___Sim... sim, Senhor.  
O homem afastou-se um pouco assustado e subiu para o segundo piso do galpão. Os poucos funcionários que estavam no local foram aos poucos saindo para a área externa. Brennan lançou-lhe um olhar de aprovação. Ele ficou satisfeito.

***

Cam estava em frente aos ossos limpos. Roger analisava alguns cortes e ficava desanimado, respirava fundo e continuava.  
___Sabe, às vezes demora muito tempo até conseguirmos respostas – ela falou para tranqüilizá-lo.  
___Essa moça, ela foi muito... ela está destruída. Vingança. Alguém queria vingança.  
___Conjecturas. Fatos, Roger, eles são importantes. Sua professora não gosta de suposições.  
Roger debruçou-se sobre os restos. Novamente tocou o crânio destruído e passou os dedos nos orifícios.  
___São buracos de bala, não são? – ele questionou, o rosto quase colado no crânio.  
Cam aproximou e tocou as erosões.  
___Sim... – ela percebeu uma perfeita perfuração do lado esquerdo e notou que onde faltavam pedaços de crânio mais à direita, haviam alguns cantos arredondados.  
___Hum... ela teve a face desfigurada por balas – contou mentalmente as perfurações visíveis – umas 5 perfurações, digamos que o lado direito tivesse várias outras, poderia sim, ter se partido diante de tantas balas.  
Cam ergueu-se.  
___A outra parte do crânio pode ainda estar no local...  
___Se ela foi morta onde foi encontrada...- Roger completou e Cam sorriu satisfeita.  
___Você é um gênio, Roger! – disse saindo às pressas.  
Andando pelo corredor ligou para o celular de Booth.  
___Booth, o crânio foi cravejado por balas e se partiu no momento da morte. Não temos a parte direita do crânio, todo o resto do corpo está aqui, o que se supõe, e apenas isso, que ela foi esquartejada no local onde foi encontrada e carbonizada logo em seguida, mas o crânio...  
___... se partiu e não estava junto ao corpo porque ela foi morta em outro local – Booth completou – Ótimo, Cam!  
___Agradeça ao estagiário – ela sorriu.  
Booth desligou o telefone e dirigindo disse para Brennan.  
___Cam disse que o crânio está no local do crime.  
___Ela foi morta em outro local... – Brennan apertou os olhos e começou a pensar – A tinta mineral encontrada...  
Booth arregalou os olhos, olhou rapidamente para os retrovisores e numa fração de segundos, ligando a sirene, virou o carro totalmente para a esquerda para voltar. Brennan se segurou e alguns carros buzinaram.  
___Liga para a Caroline, peça um mandado para a empresa de tintas – Booth disse dirigindo.  
Brennan o fez imediatamente. Booth dirigia em alta velocidade e com a mão direita tirou o celular do bolso e discou para o FBI.  
___Aqui é o agente Booth, quero reforço para a Reservoir Road – leu o endereço no papel que Brennan estendia para ele - próximo ao Hospital Georgetown. O local é uma fábrica de tintas. Estou a caminho, um homicídio pode ter acontecido neste local.  
___Sim. Caroline, tem que ser agora – Booth tomou o celular da mão da parceira.  
___Caroline, eu preciso do mandado. Sim, eu sei, mas esquece tem que ser agora, eu preciso dar uma busca no local, meus homens já foram para lá, Caroline. Existe um pedaço de crânio perdido, pode estar neste local.  
Ele desligou e ofereceu o celular para Brennan. Ela pegou encarando-o.  
___Olha, você sabe, eu tenho que ser agressivo, às vezes, eu...  
Brennan sorriu.  
__Tudo bem, Booth.  
Ele sorriu de volta.

***  
Era noite. As sirenes dos carros da polícia chamavam a atenção. Brennan olhou para Booth e apresentou a evidência que faltava. Um pedaço de carne e osso envolto por longas mechas ensangüentadas de cabelo claro dentro de um saco plástico com o logo do FBI. Booth encarou o homem gordo e se dirigiu a ele falando seus direitos. A confissão, ex-presidiário querendo vingança. Outros três funcionários da empresa foram presos por participação. Booth ficou pensativo todo o trajeto e Brennan queria entender o que se passava com ele. James Hanover chorou copiosamente em frente aos dois parceiros, enquanto ambos se entreolhavam compadecidos. Na estante, vários porta-retratos expressavam a felicidade de um casal que decidiu se render, esquecer qualquer ética que complicasse uma linda história de amor. Inexplicavelmente Brennan tocou a mão direita de Booth quando este a depositou no freio de mão do carro para arrancar e ir para casa. Ele olhou sem entender e encontrou dois olhos claros confusos que pareciam querer dizer algo. A parceira apertou-lhe a mão e ele retribuiu em silêncio. O que parecia cumplicidade aparentou sofrimento, de repente.  
___Sou sua parceira, Booth.  
Ele assentiu lentamente, aproveitando o contato quente com a mão macia de Brennan.  
Ele respirou fundo e, para assombro dela que não esperava, afagou-lhe a face rosada com as costas da mão. O agente percebeu o olhar desentendido que parecia rogar por respostas. Ele sorriu, soltou o freio e arrancou com o carro.  
O percurso silencioso era penoso. Brennan apoiou o braço no vidro do carro e permaneceu observando as luzes da cidade que passavam rapidamente, como se no ar pairasse uma sensação de pesar. Booth, rígido como uma pedra, prendia as duas mãos ao volante e perscrutava o vidro com os olhos penetrando a escuridão da noite.  
Ele parou frente ao prédio da parceira. Demorou-se a encará-la e, sem graça, sorriu.  
___Foi um caso rápido esse. E difícil.  
Ela sorria cúmplice.  
___É. Ele perdeu alguém que amava por vingança... As pessoas podem ser cruéis, não é mesmo? – Brennan filosofou.  
A cientista filosofando. Booth pensou ser o momento perfeito em que, nas histórias de ficção, se beija a garota.  
___A vida é breve. Parece uma brisa gostosa que passa depressa e quando se vê... já foi... – ele parecia estar criando um clima.  
Brennan de repente aproximou-se e tocou-lhe a face com os lábios mornos e pequenos. Foi um instante, breve como um sopro.  
___Boa noite.  
E ele ficou paralisado vendo-a se afastar do veículo para sumir dentro do edifício. Com Bones era assim. Um sopro, um segundo, quando ele percebia, já passou.


	4. The Brain

5º capítulo – The Brain

_Sinopse: Brennan começa a experimentar situações diferentes em sua vida e precisa aprender a lidar com isso. Enquanto ela tenta se encontrar, o Instituto precisa identificar um corpo encontrado em uma mala abandonada no saguão do Aeroporto Internacional Washington Dulles._

_Observação importante: Caso do corpo na mala inspirado em história real ocorrida recentemente em Curitiba, PR._

Temperance Brennan estava sentada, ereta, as pernas cruzadas e as duas mãos apoiadas no joelho. Olhava desconfortavelmente para Dr. Sweets. Ele a encarava como se aguardasse uma resposta. O olhar parecia calmo e os braços repousavam sobre os apoios da poltrona preta.

Brennan respirou fundo e disse:

___Eu não entendo porque estou aqui, sem o Booth.

___Dra. Brennan, isso não é uma de nossas sessões habituais. Essa sessão é só sua. Você perdeu um ente querido recentemente.

Brennan pareceu aborrecida.

___Eu não preciso de terapia.

___Afundar-se no trabalho não é a solução Você foge e se encontra lá, mas precisa trabalhar sua adequação ao mundo real.

Ela não entendia bulhufas do que o psicólogo falava. Sem Booth ficava sem direção. Com ele ali, pelo menos, poderia trocar olhares cúmplices e até fazer troça da psicologia exagerada de Sweets.

___Foi idéia do agente Booth.

Brennan se surpreendeu.

___Eu também terei sessões individuais com ele.

Brennan ficou muito incomodada com a situação. Booth odiava psicologia tanto quanto ela, por que precisaria dela agora?

___Por quê?

___Há coisas que deve ser tratadas individualmente, Dra. Brennan.

Ela discordou mentalmente, entortou a boca sem entender.

___Como se sente agora, passados esses dias após a morte de seu pai?

Brennan foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta.

___Hum. Bem eu acho...

Sweets pareceu inconformado com a expressão imutável de Brennan.

___É... quer dizer... é claro que eu não queria que ele morresse...

___Dra. Brennan, pare de racionalizar. Quantos anos você tinha quando seus pais foram embora?

Brennan o encarou perplexa pelas perguntas íntimas. Lembrou-se de estar em uma sessão de terapia e julgou que eram necessárias.

___Quinze.

___Como se sentiu? – Sweets tentava arrancar um pouco de emoção da doutora.

Ela se ajeitou na poltrona, estava desconcertada.

___Bem... – ela olhou para o chão e depois para a janela – Eu os fiquei esperando, esperando... mas eles não voltaram.

___E como você se sentiu em relação a isso?

Brennan levou a mão ao queixo, o braço apoiado no descanso da poltrona. Parecia estar relembrando algo.

___Mal...

Ela continuava olhando para a janela. Depois com um olhar triste encarou Sweets, aparentemente rendendo-se à tortura psicológica.

___Eu os esperei cada dia, cada semana, cada ano. Todo Natal eu sentava próximo à árvore e esperava. Nunca tinha aberto seus últimos presentes, esperando – os olhos úmidos denunciavam uma lágrima – E um dia... – ela olhou para a janela – Russ foi embora, suponho que ele não tenha agüentado tanto sofrimento.

Sweets ficou satisfeito com a suposição de Brennan. Era sinal de que falava a mulher e não a antropóloga.

___E os presentes continuam fechados?

Ela o olhou enxugando uma lágrima que apontava no canto do olho direito.

___Não. Um dia meu pai me entregou uma fita de vídeo gravada por minha mãe... – ela olhou para o chão – E então eu obtive algumas respostas...

Brennan olhou para algum vazio, possivelmente relembrando o passado. Uma lágrima há muito contida, escorreu pela face branca e morreu na boca seca. Ela ficou um pouco abalada pelas lembranças e pensar no pai a fez tremer, principalmente a imagem de seu corpo carbonizado como se não fosse ninguém. Mas ele havia feito o mesmo com outras pessoas...

___Dra. Brennan – Sweets a arrancou de seus pensamentos – Não tenha medo ou vergonha. Você é mais do que ossos, é carne, coração, é um ser humano.

Os olhos azulados estavam marejados e ela mordia os lábios na tentativa de manter-se calada.

___A pressão é muito grande. Não das pessoas, mas de você. Prende seus sentimentos como se prendesse o próprio ar. Se renda, abra seu coração.

Brennan apertou os olhos e lágrimas fugiram de seus cílios. Ela pensou em Booth. Que ódio que estava dele por abandoná-la daquela maneira. Agora lá estava ela, em frente...

___... à um garoto de 23 anos que só porque tem um diploma de psicologia acha que entende mais de mim do que eu mesma! Eu odeio o Booth por isso. Eu me odeio também porque estou aqui querendo que ele esteja aqui e eu só quero ser uma antropóloga! Só quero fazer o meu trabalho! Mas tem o meu irmão, minha cunhada, agora tem minhas sobrinhas, tem a Ângela e todos os outros e também tem o Booth. Todos gritando que eu tenho que ser mais humana, que eu posso ter uma família. Eu só quero ser uma antropóloga, mas meus sentimentos estão atrapalhando...

Ela abriu os olhos e deu de cara com um garoto de 23 anos que sorria satisfeito com sua psicologia.

___Quais sentimentos a atrapalham, Dra. Brennan?

Brennan estava paralisada. Como ele havia feito isso? Não podia ser magia, isso não existia. Lembrou-se de quando ficou com uma amnésia que todos atribuíram a um feitiço de Voodo há quase dois anos atrás. Estremeceu.

___Amor? Fraternidade? Paixão? Esperança? Ódio? – Sweets falava e a cabeça de Brennan não raciocinava.

___Eu... eu falei...involuntariamente... Como você fez isso?

Ele riu.

___Esse é apenas seu coração querendo tomar a frente em algumas situações, Dra. Brennan.

___A mente, Dr. Sweets, ela é o placa mãe do corpo! Sem ela não há nada!

Sweets achou graça da comparação feita por Brennan. Se bem a conhecia ela não fazia esse tipo de comentário.

___Mas assim como uma máquina, nós não temos só a mente. O coração é tão importante quanto.

___Como órgão que bombeia vida para o corpo, sim. É o centro do nosso corpo, realmente é vital. Mas o cérebro controla tudo e a mente, nossa consciência, tudo o que somos está aqui.

___Eu não concordo.

Ela pareceu indignada.

___Eu ainda acho que tudo o que somos está aqui – ele bateu com a mão espalmada no peito.

***

Mal Booth entrou pelas portas do Instituto Jeffersonian foi bombardeado por perguntas de uma antropóloga furiosa.

___Que história é essa de terapia individual? Eu não preciso de terapia! Eu odeio psicologia, eu odeio! Por que você também está fazendo terapia sozinho? O que é tudo isso, Booth?

Ela o intimidava e o encarava.

___Bones, não temos tempo para isso, temos um corpo. Eu vim te buscar para...

___Você é insuportavelmente irritante, às vezes - ela disse dando as costas para o agente.

___Bones!

Ele começou a andar rapidamente atrás dela.

___Você está parecendo uma adolescente mimada.

Ela virou-se fervendo de raiva.

___E você é um tira chato e arrogante! Só precisa de mim porque sozinho nunca conseguiria resolver um homicídio.

Ele ficou encarando-a.

___Você está com raiva, fala coisas absurdas quando está com raiva. Odeia psicologia e está descontando em mim.

___Eu estou com raiva porque você não estava lá comigo. Nós sempre fazemos esse negócio juntos, o que deu em você?

Ele ficou sem graça e logo respondeu:

___Bones, você ficou órfã, a terapia é importante neste processo.

Ela ponderou e assentiu. Respirou fundo e sorriu de leve.

___Vamos ao corpo então.

Ele sorriu com a capacidade de mudança repentina de humor da parceira. Ambos caminharam abraçados até o carro.

***

O Aeroporto Internacional Washington Dulles era localizado a 42,5 quilômetros oeste do centro de Washington, nos Condados de Fairfax e Virginia. Brennan e Booth chegaram em 30 minutos e a polícia local já se encontrava no saguão. Havia vários homens do esquadrão anti-bomba. Booth havia informado à antropóloga que um corpo fora encontrado em uma mala abandonada. Os funcionários suspeitaram de bomba e o alarme foi geral.

___Bom dia, sou o agente especial do FBI, Seeley Booth – Booth exibiu o distintivo a um aos policiais – Esta é a Dra. Temperance Brennan do Instituto Jeffersonian.

Brennan ajoelhou-se imediatamente diante da mala. Preta, provavelmente de nylon, não era comum, era comprida e um pouco achatada.

___É mala para acomodar tacos de golfe – Booth comentou.

Brennan colocou as luvas azuis emborrachadas e abriu o zíper da mala. Foi interrompida pelo comandante da operação anti-bomba.

___Ei, moça, não tem como remover essa mala e verificar o corpo em outro lugar? Estamos dentro de um aeroporto.

Brennan o encarou.

___É imprescindível que eu pré-analise os restos no local.

___Fale com ela, agente – pediu o policial.

Booth ficou em dúvida, então ajoelhou ao lado da parceira. Ele falou em voz baixa:

___Bones, não tem como, só desta vez, enviar a bolsa e o corpo pro Jeffersonian primeiro?

___Booth, você sabe que o transporte pode comprometer as evidências – com a voz também baixa, ela olhou para os policiais. – Aliás... porque não pede aos policiais para fazerem uma parede humana para eu dar uma olhada, não vai levar dez minutos.

Booth sorriu com a idéia brilhante que ele não tivera e solicitou ao comandante o pedido da antropóloga. Este, que não ficou muito feliz, mobilizou seus homens. Logo Brennan e Booth estavam cercados por um muro escuro e fardado.

Ele ajoelhou-se novamente próximo a ela e recebeu um olhar agradecido. Ambos sorriram.

Brennan concentrou-se na mala. Voltou a abrir o zíper e inclinou o corpo para olhar dentro. Por ser grande e comprida, a mala estava deitada.

___Bones...

Ela olhava pela abertura quando Booth tocou-lhe as costas, ao que ela sentou. Estava ficando de quatro e ia pegar um pouco mal. Ela percebeu e ele disfarçou um sorriso.

___O que é isso?

Brennan puxou o conteúdo da mala com cuidado. Ela havia estendido um pano grande embaixo da abertura da mala para não contaminar o corpo.

___Está envolvido em...

___Plástico filme, desses de cozinha – Brennan concluiu – Abra minha bolsa, por favor.

Booth abriu e ofereceu a ela. Brennan enfiou a mão no bolso externo e puxou um canivete. Começou a cortar o invólucro com cuidado e um odor de putrefação subiu. Em uma fração de segundos, Brennan contemplou a visão e começou a sentir náuseas assim que o mau cheiro alcançou suas narinas.

___Droga, me dá uma máscara, rápido!

Booth o fez prontamente, puxando-a de dentro da bolsa da parceira, colocou em seu rosto, pois ela segurava o corpo.

De repente Brennan parou.

___Bones?

Ela ficou paralisada por segundos e imediatamente fechou o invólucro, colocando a parte exposta do corpo dentro da mala novamente. Fechando o zíper, tirou a máscara e encarou Booth.

___Você acreditaria se eu te dissesse que pela primeira vez estou passando mal ao examinar um corpo?

Ele sorriu atencioso e tocou-lhe o ombro.

___Sim. Vamos sair daqui, está bem?

Ele ajudou-a a se levantar e conseguiu uma maca e um furgão para transportar o corpo até o Instituto Jeffersonian.

No volante, Booth olhou de relance para a parceira e perguntou:

___Tudo bem?

___É uma criança, Booth. A pele escura, pode ser negra, não deve ter mais do que dez anos de idade.

___Conseguiu ver tudo isso, Bones?

___Ela está em posição fetal, a primeira coisa que vi foi a pélvis. E pelo tamanho, não precisei abrir a mala toda. Muito pequena.

Ela suspirou fazendo lentos movimentos negativos com a cabeça.

___Booth, droga... Eu não posso ter uma família...

Booth sentiu um soco no estômago pela declaração tão cheia de pesar.

___É a primeira vez que isso acontece... eu... eu pensei nas minhas sobrinhas...

Ele se compadeceu dela e sorriu lançando-lhe com olhar carinhoso.

___Eu... Booth, é por isso que nunca quis ser mãe.

Booth notou que ela tentava esconder uma lágrima. Falou, ora olhando para o trânsito, ora olhando para ela:

___Bones, calma. Você está abalada com a morte do seu pai. Viu? Você não é uma máquina, também precisa de ajuda. Foi por isso que falei com Sweets.

Ela o olhou de relance, estava assustada consigo mesma, com essa situação diferente e incômoda.

___Bones, isso o que aconteceu com você, essa perda tão recente, você sabe, era mais do que um motivo para você pedir um afastamento, não é? Férias antecipadas, sei lá. Você precisa de um tempo, Temperance.

Ela o olhou e nunca concordaria com tal afirmação, mas não sabia por que sua mente aceitara a idéia.

***

___Tá tudo bem, querida? – Ângela entrou na sala de Brennan.

A antropóloga estava sentada no sofá, a cabeça para trás, no encosto. Ângela sentou-se ao lado da amiga que demonstrava cansaço.

___Eu não sei o que está havendo... Eu faço isso há dez anos, Angie...

___Booth disse que você passou mal ao examinar o corpo, amiga. Fiquei preocupada.

Ângela segurou a mão de Temperance.

___Será mesmo que o Sweets está certo? Será que meu coração está querendo dominar meu corpo?

___O Sweets disse isso?

___Sim. Ele disse que eu deveria parar de racionalizar tudo, especialmente neste caso da morte do meu pai.

___Ele tem razão, Tempe. Você está passando uma barra. Eu acho que você se afunda no trabalho para fugir da realidade, para não ter que lidar diretamente com os problemas pessoais que te afligem. Seu corpo está te mostrando que você precisa dar um tempo.

Brennan ficou pensativa olhando para a amiga.

___Eu não sei fazer diferente... – concluiu afinal.

___Você tem que considerar os encontros com o Sweets, Brennan. Por mais que odeie psicologia, acho que depois de tantos anos, você terá que recorrer a ela, pois trabalhar e trabalhar não está sendo mais uma boa terapia para você.

Brennan fez uma careta e antes que dissesse que não tinha entendido, Ângela prosseguiu:

___Imagine que você é um super computador de última geração, o melhor da atualidade – Ângela ficou empolgada ao que Brennan riu – E você tem trabalhado duro por anos, foi programada para ser o mais avançado, top de linha, e você vem desempenhando seu trabalho muito bem, sem nunca falhar ou desligar. Tem um gerador próprio, então quando existe um black-out geral você continua trabalhando.

Brennan riu. Ângela era incrível.

___Você já enfrentou seqüestro, tentativas de assassinato, perseguições, explosões, já foi enterrada viva...

Brennan a olhava, agora séria.

___E o seu gerador interno não falha... Você continua funcionando... Mas, um dia, algo muito sério acontece. Algo muito além de tudo o que você já enfrentou, é como um super-mega vírus dos mais poderosos. E ele atinge o seu coração, mas você, super computador, se mantém firme. Porém...

Brennan estava com os olhos marejados.

___... o vírus atinge o cérebro, o gerador próprio, o que nunca pára. E então, todo o resto começa a falhar, pela primeira vez, em dez anos...

Brennan abaixou a cabeça chorando e Ângela a abraçou. Temperance soltou-se e a encarou sorrindo em meio às lágrimas.

___Você é a única que me entende, até parece que traduz uma língua estranha de algum povo aborígine isolado do mundo...

Ela riu e chorou ao mesmo tempo.

___Querida, eu traduzo o inglês para sua língua. Você é tão esperta, tão inteligente e tão distante da realidade, precisa aprender a viver.

Brennan enxugou o rosto.

___Ângela, você também acha que eu deveria entrar em férias antecipadas?

Ângela sorriu.

___Claro, quem teve essa ótima idéia? Você precisa de trinta dias isolada em algum lugar paradisíaco, refletir sobre si mesma, quem sabe até escrever um novo livro. Você precisa se adaptar socialmente, é verdade, mas acho que neste momento tudo o que precisa é ficar sozinha, Tempe.

Brennan respirou fundo.

***

___Isso é plástico pra caramba – Cam comentou e se corrigiu logo em seguida olhando para o estagiário de Brennan – É uma quantidade considerável de material sintético.

___Quase não se vê o conteúdo, dado o número de vezes que o plástico foi enrolado – Hodgins observava o corpo escuro enrolado como se fosse um bicho da seda.

O novo estagiário observava atento.

___Seria possível retirar o plástico sem rasgá-lo, Dr. Hodgins? – Cam perguntou.

___Podemos tentar, mas esse é um material extremamente flexível – Hodgins ficou pensativo.

___Acho que seria importante saber quantos metros foi usado para avaliar se é um plástico comum, destes que se vendem em qualquer mercado – Cam disse.

Hodgins sorriu com a idéia.

__Ok.

O trio levou cerca de cinqüenta minutos para desembalar o corpo da menina. Conseguiram manter a integridade do plástico quase que totalmente.

___Por sua fragilidade o plástico deveria ter se rasgado em diversos pontos – Hodgins estranhou a durabilidade do material.

___Bom, dá pra ter uma idéia de sua metragem – Cam começou observando – Acho que o corpo foi embalado e imediatamente colocado na mala para ser abandonado no aeroporto. A consistência do material é a mesma de um plástico filme comum, se mais dias se passassem ele já poderia ter começado a se decompor pelas aminas produzidas pelo corpo putrefato.

___Hum – Hodgins estava com o cenho franzido.

Cam o encarou.

___Algum problema, Dr. Hodgins?

Ele continuou observando o plástico.

___Isso não é plástico filme.

Cam franziu o cenho.

___Veja, toque.

Cam o fez, parecia plástico filme para ela. A legista deu de ombros ao que ele continuou:

___Filme é um polímero termoplástico dos mais comuns – Hodgins começou a explicar analisando o plástico - Hum, no caso específico deste, está um pouco rígido para ser considerado um plástico filme, que é extremamente maleável. Não acredito que ele é comercializado neste estágio.

Cam o encarava tentando acompanhar o raciocínio, aparentemente sem entender. Ele continuou.

___Acredito que este material precisaria de mais tempo para alcançar o nível comercial desejado de maleabilidade – ele piscou triunfante – Este plástico foi retirado antes deste processo, em uma fábrica.

A médica sorriu para o também químico.

___Excelente trabalho, Dr. Hodgins. Para confirmar, quanto tem um destes rolos de filme caseiros? Cem metros? – ela questionou olhando para o estagiário mudo, na tentativa de introduzi-lo no debate. Ela respirou e tirou uma mini fita métrica anelada ao seu chaveiro que estava no bolso do jaleco.

Cam começou a medir o plástico com a ajuda de Hodgins e do estagiário.

__Este plástico não é do tipo caseiro mesmo... – ela começou – Ele tem, hum, uns dois metros e meio de largura.

Cam continuou medindo e os outros dois colegas seguravam o material conforme ela ia medindo.

– Cento e trinta e cinco metros de comprimento por dois e meio de largura. Definitivamente não se compra isso em qualquer varejo – ela concluiu após efetuar a medição.

Cam olhou para Hodgins. Enquanto isso Ângela passava o cartão de identificação.

___E agora?

___Eu posso rastrear as fábricas de plástico da região, empresas que fazem a comercialização e estabelecer um perímetro de investigação – ele disse saindo.

___Isso não é o FBI quem faz? – ela gritou para o entomologista que já estava nas escadas.

___Eu vou dar a informação mastigada – ele piscou e saiu.

___Não gosto dessa aparente rixa com o FBI que o Hodgins tem.

Cam falou para Ângela.

___Não é rixa. Hodgins só quer parecer mais esperto – Ângela respondeu e vendo o corpo sem o invólucro disse: Wow, agora sim posso trabalhar na face dela. Hum, restos pequenos...

Cam confirmou com a cabeça.

___Sim. É uma criança, Ângela – Cam informou enquanto o estagiário mudo olhava alucinado para a artista.

___Vou pegar a câmera e tirar fotos do seu crânio. Brennan não conseguiu fazer isso no local e eu quero reconstruir o rosto dessa criança o mais rápido possível – ela disse saindo, os olhos com um certo pesar.

___Menina, Angie, é uma menina – a médica completou e olhou para o estagiário.

___Ângela Montenegro, Sr. Desmond.

Ele ficou sem graça.

___Uma excelente artista plástica que trabalha a alguns anos como artista forense em nosso departamento.

O rapaz ficou um pouco desconcertado e Cam completou:

___Alguma consideração a fazer sobre o corpo?

___Hum, eu...

___Tudo bem.

Ela respirou fundo e debruçou-se sobre a vítima.

***

Booth estava sentado em sua cadeira lendo um papel e fazendo anotações. Alguém bateu no batente da porta e ele olhou.

___Agente Booth?

O funcionário entrou quanto Booth fez um sinal para ele.

___Aqui está a lista atualizada de pessoas desaparecidas. O senhor quer que eu mande para o Instituto Jeffersonian agora?

Ele ia confirmar quando avistou Brennan junto à porta.

___Não.

Ele pegou o papel.

___Pode ir, Paul. Obrigado.

Booth chamou Brennan que entrou e se sentou.

___O agente Delroy é um ótimo policial, mas aqui, na área administrativa, vira um pateta – ele sussurrou as três últimas palavras.

___Por quê? – ela pareceu indignada.

___A lista de desaparecidos, ela é enviada imediatamente para vocês porque se um agente a solicita em nome do Instituto ou qualquer outro órgão é porque já autorizou sua liberação - ele justificou-se diante do olhar desaprovador da parceira. - Ele pede autorização a todo instante, para tudo.

Booth sabia que Brennan desaprovava o mau julgamento que ele fazia das pessoas.

___Está sob suas ordens, só está sendo obediente.

___Hunft... O bom funcionário sabe suas responsabilidades e então as cumpre... deixa pra lá. Como você está?

Ela deu de ombros.

___Estranha, muito estranha... Saí para dar uma volta e olha eu aqui. Preciso do crânio limpo. Também preciso muito de um assistente, Booth. Acho que nunca vou encontrar alguém como Zack. E bem agora minha mente resolve começar a falhar...

___Brennan, acalme-se.

___Eles precisam de mim, não temos outro antropólogo doutor em antropologia forense em todo o complexo de museus do Instituto, Booth.

___Você não analisou o corpo?

___Não. A Cam está fazendo isso, mas... ela é legista, Booth. Seu jeito é um pouco diferente...

Booth deu de ombros, algumas vezes as duas pareciam fazer a mesma coisa.

___E a identificação? Ângela já conseguiu um rosto?

___Quando saí de lá ela estava começando a trabalhar nisto. Eles demoraram um pouco para remover o plástico do corpo da criança. Hodgins está pesquisando as empresas de plástico da região porque o que foi usado para embalar o corpo tem especificações além das vendidas comercialmente.

___Como assim? - Booth falou abrindo o celular e discando um número - Como ele sabe? Plástico filme é muito comum, Bones. Pode ser encontrado em qualquer mercado.

Ela se ajeitou na cadeira diante da aparente irritação do agente.

___Hodgins precisa mandar essas informações para mim, Bones. Agente Booth – ele falou ao celular - quero uma lista das empresas de plástico da região, ok? Estou procurando uma que atenda ao mercado varejista, que produza plástico filme comum, ok?

Booth pareceu aborrecido.

___Às vezes ele se esquece que eu trabalho para o FBI e não ele.

___Ele só quer ajudar.

___Atrapalhando? Quando ele resolve fazer uma investigação que não diz respeito às suas funções e não comunica ao FBI está atrapalhando. Ele deveria se concentrar nos insetos, nas evidências, em tudo que um cientista deve se concentrar. Investigação é meu departamento, Bones.

Ele falava apontando o dedo na direção da antropóloga. Ela respirou aparentando cansaço. Ele tentou controlar a irritação diante da parceira.

___Eles desenrolaram o corpo e tentaram manter a integridade do invólucro – ela continuou - foi o que Hodgins mandou pro meu celular. Disse que são cento e trinta e cinco metros de comprimento por dois e meio de largura.

___Hum, então é só comprar muitos rolos.

___O plástico parece ser diferente de um desses comuns, ele acha que pode ter vindo de uma fábrica mesmo.

Booth colocou a mão no queixo, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e encarou-a.

___E ele está pesquisando as empresas agora, certo?

___Devem ser muitas em Washington, não é?

___Talvez. Meu pessoal fará uma busca e com a vantagem de conseguir um mandado para cada uma delas, ok?

___ Sinto-me culpada, eu devia estar debruçada sobre o corpo desde a hora em que ele chegara... tem uma família atrás da filha... – ela disse negando com a cabeça.

___Ok, Bones – ele levantou – Vamos almoçar. Você está aqui para almoçar comigo enquanto os squints fazem o trabalho deles, certo?

Ela sorriu e ele a empurrou de leve para a saída da sala.

___Ops, a lista.

Ele voltou rápido, pegou o papel, dobrou e saiu colocando-o no bolso do paletó.

___E Russ? Deve estar ansioso pelo casamento – ele comentou no corredor.

___O casamento! Tanta coisa na minha cabeça, me lembrei que tenho hora no cabeleireiro às seis.

Ele riu enquanto os dois entravam no elevador.

*************************************************************************


	5. Mind & Heart

6º Capítulo: Mind & Heart

Ângela atravessou a rua, após almoçar no restaurante Royal Dinner, na esquina da Jefferson Street com a Pensilvania Ave.

Ao iniciar o caminho na calçada em direção ao Instituto avistou, no início da mesma, Hodgins caminhando em sua direção distraído. Ele sugava um canudo enfiado num copo branco enorme com uma tampa de plástico. A mão esquerda no bolso do jeans e os passos lentos demonstravam a falta de pressa característica da hora do almoço.

Ele estava mais bonito, ela já notara antes. A barba cerrada e o cabelo curto menos rebelde lhe davam um ar mais maduro.

Ao se aproximarem ele a viu e sorriu meio sem graça.

___Tudo bem? – ela sorriu como se sempre fossem apenas colegas de trabalho.

___Sim e você? – Hodgins tinha agora um olhar meio desafiador que a intimidou um pouco.

___Ângela – ele continuou – Amanhã é sábado, quer sair comigo?

___O quê? – Ângela ficou inconformada.

___Eu tenho entradas para um show legal de uma banda nova. Platéia pequena, mais intimidade – ele parecia não se importar como o olhar furioso dela.

___Jack, você deve estar me confundindo com alguma garota idiota com quem saiu. Não pode estar achando que podemos recomeçar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele jogou o copo em uma lixeira próxima e continuou aparentando uma calma irritante.

___Não vamos recomeçar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Porque aconteceu muita coisa. Eu falei para sairmos para a gente ter uma oportunidade de conversar sobre tudo isso.

Ângela parecia menos tensa.

___E porque acha que vou aceitar?

___Porque eu te amo, quero me casar com você e gostaria de resolver tudo da melhor forma possível.

Ângela bufou.

___Jack, você parece não confiar em mim, não é mesmo? Como podemos nos casar assim?

___Você beijou seu ex-marido, Angie. Nós éramos noivos. Beijo para mim, na boca, é paixão, cumplicidade, não é um cumprimento comum.

Ângela respirou fundo. Ele tinha razão, apesar de ela ainda achar que beijo na boca poderia ser um cumprimento.

___Ok, Hodgins, vamos conversar. Mas num show de rock?

___Quem falou em rock? – ele sorriu maroto, num tom misterioso.

Hodgins se afastou andando de costas e olhando para ela. Acenou com a ponta do dedo, virou-se e seguiu.

Ela deu um risinho pensativo e continuou andando.

***

Ângela digitava coordenadas no computador portátil para que a face da vítima fosse sendo construída no Angelator, simulador de realidade apelidado pelo time por ser a principal ferramenta de trabalho da artista.

Cam observava os rabiscos virarem pontos e números matemáticos que iam se transformando em um desenho holográfico do crânio da garota.

___Ela tem a pele um pouco escura, não muito, os olhos grandes, muito magra... – Ângela comentava enquanto o crânio ganhava desenhos de um rosto – Ela poderia estar doente?- a artista perguntou para Cam.

___Creio que não. Peso normal, corpo levemente inchado após a morte, mas ainda assim devia estar entre 37 ou 43 kilos quando viva. Os ossos não apresentam desgaste aparente, mas isso a Dra. Brennan terá que verificar.

___Ela poderia estar subnutrida, com fome, poderia ser uma criança pobre – Hodgins começou a conjecturar.

Cam o encarou certa de que o comentário era totalmente desnecessário e que o entomologista tinha um tom irônico inapropriado para o momento.

___Ok, ok...

O rosto voava agora em um espaço escuro e vazio dentro da luminosidade da mesa de processamento digital.

Todos olhavam encantados e em silêncio. Ângela foi até a mesa do computador e pegou seu bloco de desenho. Colocando o esboço no ar comparou-o com o rosto digitalizado. Algo destoava, mas não encontrava o que era. Algo nos ossos da face, algo divergente no momento em que se cobria o crânio com os músculos e a pele.

Brennan e Booth chegaram. Eram por volta das 14 horas e eles haviam almoçado em um restaurante próximo. Sweets avistou o casal que entrava no recinto.

___Olá, Dra. Brennan, agente Booth. Como está?

Brennan fez uma careta.

___Estou bem o suficiente para estar aqui, Sweets.

___Ok, ok. Não estou aqui para avaliá-la, doutora.

___Está aqui por quê então? – ela perguntou se aproximando do grupo junto com Booth.

___Estou ajudando no que for preciso.

___Então não ajudou em nada ainda, certo? – Booth exibiu-lhe duas fileiras de dentes em um sorriso divertido.

Sweets sorriu sem graça. Brennan olhou para Booth e parou ao lado de Ângela para observar a imagem. Franziu o cenho.

___Hum...

Ângela olhou de relance para a amiga, certa de que ela percebera algo que não se encaixava.

___Ângela, aumente alguns milímetros o formato dos olhos.

A artista o fez e Brennan continuou observando. Todo o grupo parecia ter prendido a respiração esperando algum progresso da antropóloga. Um celular tocou quebrando a concentração do esquadrão de squints.

___Droga, desculpem – Cam falou olhando rapidamente para o celular para identificar o número – Com licença, tenho que atender.

Ela saiu da sala abrindo o telefone. Brennan emergiu novamente na visão da garota.

___Emagreça as maçãs do rosto, uns 4 milímetros, Angie.

Brennan continuava observando, os olhos um pouco espremidos como se quisessem aumentar o foco de visão.

___Hum... ela não é afro-americana, seus traços não correspondem... – Brennan começou a andar vagarosamente em volta da mesa e parou no ponto mais próximo do rosto digital.

Todos esperavam um veredicto. Booth a olhava, admirado com seu instinto investigativo no que se tratava de vítimas de homicídios e seus ossos.

___Árabe? Indiana? – ela começou a fazer suposições como se perguntasse à garota.

Olhou para o grupo com ambas as mãos apoiadas na mesa.

___Procurem uma garota desaparecida entre oito e doze anos de idade, árabe, indiana, do oriente médio. Pode ser imigrante de lá ou filha de um. Aposto que ela mora na comunidade do povo islâmico. Quanto a você – ela dirigiu-se ao estagiário mudo – preciso que limpe aqueles ossos, seria muito bom que terminasse hoje.

Brennan foi saindo e completou olhando no relógio:

___Mas vou entender se não conseguir. Alguns ossos estão torcidos por causa da posição fetal da vítima após o espasmo cadavérico. Faça o melhor.

O estagiário sorriu de leve. Hodgins pegou a lista oferecida por Booth antes que ele saísse atrás da parceira, Sweets e Ângela sorriam satisfeitos com a antropóloga que encontrara rapidamente aquilo que a artista não notara de imediato.

***

Booth estava ao volante. Brennan no carona do utilitário parado no semáforo. O agente sorriu para ela.

___Sua mente ainda está funcionando muito bem, héin?

Ela sorriu satisfeita.

___Ainda bem, mas...

___Mas...

___Eu conversei com a Cam. Entro de férias assim que o caso for solucionado.

___Isso é bom, Bones. Você precisa de um tempo mesmo.

Ele olhava para o trânsito e de repente experimentou uma sensação desagradável de chateação.

Brennan notou seu silêncio repentino.

___O que foi?

___Hum, nada. É a primeira vez que você não sai de férias na mesma época que eu – ele soltou.

___Hum, e você vai ter que trabalhar sem mim – ela falou maliciosa.

___Bom – ele ficou sem graça – somos parceiros. É natural que sintamos falta um do outro – ele se defendeu e imediatamente completou - no trabalho.

Olhou para ela.

___No trabalho – enfatizou.

Ela parecia sustentar um ar divertido, como se começasse a perceber situações embaraçosas como aquela. Seu celular interrompeu o momento.

___Brennan – ela atendeu já com o viva-voz ligado sabendo que era Ângela.

___A garota chamava-se Jazira Lavardick, tinha nove anos de idade completados... na semana passada - o tom de voz da artista era triste.

Brennan e Booth se entreolharam.

___Ela não morava na comunidade islâmica que você mencionou, mas realmente é filha de um árabe erradicado aqui. Mora com ele em Springdale. A mãe falecera em um acidente de carro há... oh, meu Deus... seis meses.

Booth fez gestos negativos com a cabeça, inconformado com a tragédia. Ele já dobrava à direita, mudando o percurso para se deslocar até o bairro mencionado por Ângela, na região nordeste da cidade.

___O pai já deve estar arrasado com o desaparecimento da menina – Ângela comentou com a voz desolada.

___Angie, ele reportou o desaparecimento? – Brennan tentou quebrar o clima fúnebre para não atrapalhar os trabalhos.

___Sim, há duas semanas. Ela sumiu a caminho da escola.

___Brennan.

Eles ouviram a voz de Cam.

___Ela apresenta sinais de violência sexual.

Brennan permaneceu imóvel, o olhar vazio e a imagem do corpo da criança em sua mente.

___Obrigado, Cam, Angie – Booth disse desligando o celular da parceira que estava no porta objetos.

Ele olhou de relance para ela, mas não ousou dizer qualquer palavra. Brennan continuou muda e com a aparência desolada.

Booth resolveu respeitar seu modo de lidar com situações que a assustavam e continuou dirigindo, concentrado agora no trânsito um pouco caótico à frente.

***

Malik Lavardick chorava, o rosto entre as pernas. Booth parecia estar com uma dor aguda no peito tamanha a contração de sua face contendo as lágrimas. Brennan mordia a boca e apertava as mãos com força, os olhos azuis quase transparentes por lágrimas. Se levantou e parou junto aos porta-retratos no aparador da sala enquanto Booth tentava conversar com o pai.

___Minha menina... – ele chorava tapando a boca com as mãos para não gritar.

Brennan via uma criança alegre e sorridente abraçada aos pais sobre o móvel escuro destacada por uma fraca luz vespertina que entrava pelas portas-janelas.

___Sr. Lavardick – Booth começou com dificuldade e Brennan lançou-lhe um olhar cúmplice – sei que é um momento difícil para o senhor, mas preciso que me diga se notou algo estranho nos dias que antecederam o desaparecimento de sua filha.

A sala era muito bem decorada ao estilo norte-americano, Brennan notou. Aquele ambiente não denunciava nenhum detalhe sobre a real nacionalidade da família, como se a mesma declarasse sua atual cidadania com orgulho através da fina decoração.

___Não, nada, senhor... – o pai de Jazira comentava tentando conter os soluços e o choro.

Aquele homem veio querer um futuro melhor para a filha e a esposa, provavelmente. Moravam na região nordeste da cidade, composta basicamente por residências, onde predominava a população de classe média e alta, o que, no entendimento antropológico da doutora denunciava isso.

Naquele instante a porta da sala se abriu e uma mulher entrou hesitante procurando alguém.

___Sr. Ladvardick?

Ele ouviu sua voz e ela ficou perplexa ao perceber que suas suspeitas estavam certas. Correu abraçá-lo.

___Sra. Lewis, mataram minha menina! Mataram minha menina!

A mulher, um pouco obesa, com maçãs do rosto rosadas e aparência simpática abraçou o homem desesperado observada pelo agente e pela antropóloga, ambos abalados com a cena.

Brennan moveu-se de súbito e saiu pelas portas-janelas que se abriam para um lindo e bem cuidado jardim lateral.

Booth a observou sair ao que a mulher disse:

___Boa tarde – ela estendeu a mão para Booth enxugando as lágrimas com a outra mão – Eu sou Laura Lewis, vizinha do Sr. Lavardick há anos.

O agente cumprimentou a mulher e após, olhou para o homem.

___Sr. Lavardick, eu sinto muito por sua perda.

___Esperávamos muito pela volta da menina, o bairro todo estava mobilizado... – a mulher segurou um acesso de choro – Que tristeza!

O pai chorava copiosamente. Booth percebeu que seria difícil conversar com ele e estendeu seu cartão.

___Sr. Lavardick, por favor contate-me caso saiba ou se lembre de algo que possa ajudar na investigação da morte de sua filha.

O homem pegou o cartão em meio às lágrimas e o agente completou:

___Faremos o que for possível para prender os responsáveis por isso.

Booth se levantou do sofá.

___Com licença, Sr. Lavardick, Sra. Lewis.

Ele dirigiu-se até o jardim para chamar Brennan. Ela estava agachada junto a uma bicicleta infantil e alguns brinquedos. Booth tocou-lhe o ombro e ela se levantou, os olhos um pouco vermelhos como sempre ficavam quando ela chorava, os rastros de lágrimas úmidos em sua face fina.

Ele sorriu compadecido e enxugou-lhe o rosto com os dedos polegares, a mãos em concha sobre ambas as maças rosadas. Ela respirou fundo, segurou as mãos dele e apertou-as por um instante, soltando em seguida.

Ambos caminharam até o carro, ele com a mão em suas costas como que apoiando-a, como sempre fazia.

***

Booth cutucava um objeto com bolas de metal, na mesa de centro do consultório do Dr. Sweets. Este o encarava esperando que ele respondesse sua pergunta. Booth parou e o encarou.

___Sim. E não.

___Seja específico, agente Booth.

Ele respirou fundo e afrouxou o nó da gravata, aparentemente irritado.

___Sim, eu admito que passo muito tempo com minha parceira além do necessário para o nosso trabalho profissional e não, eu não acho que isso atrapalhe minha vida pessoal – ele falou, às vezes virando os olhos em sinal visível de desdém pelo psicólogo.

___Você é casado, agente Booth?

Booth riu com a pergunta óbvia.

___Você sabe que não.

___Tem namorada?

___Não – ele grunhiu.

___Quando teve sua última relação sexual?

___Ah! – Booth levantou-se como se fosse sair, deu meia volta e parou, as mãos na cintura – O que é tudo isso, Sweets?

___As sessões individuais foram idéia sua, agente Booth – Sweets se defendeu.

Booth bufou contrariado ainda encarando o psicólogo.

___Eu acho que você não se envolve amorosamente com ninguém por causa da Dra. Brennan.

Booth sentiu um soco no estômago e seu rosto queimar. Alguns milésimos de segundo paralisado, como que atacado por um inimigo de surpresa, ele se sentou um pouco intrigado.

___Por quê acha isso?

___Imagine comigo uma situação.

Booth entortou a boca, fez uma careta e soltou-se na poltrona com os braços relaxados.

___Se você encontrasse uma garota, uma garota legal mesmo e você se apaixonasse, se casaria com ela, certo?

Booth pensou e assentiu.

___Então, imagine que você se casou e agora tem uma família.

Booth franziu o cenho como se realmente estivesse imaginando, a mão direita no queixo, o braço apoiado na poltrona e os olhos cravados em Sweets.

___Você, um tira, correndo atrás dos bandidos feito super-herói.

O agente riu com a analogia absurda.

___E aí ficaria muito preocupado porque se eles descobrissem sua família... – ele parou para estudar as expressões do policial – eles iriam machucá-los para atingir você.

Booth concordou.

___Ok, certo. É isso mesmo, eu tenho um filho e, você sabe, eu já vivo preocupado, mas o que a Brennan tem a ver com isso?

___Tenho duas suposições.

Booth mostrou-se entediado.

___Você se apegou a ela, não pode se separar, ela é parte de você como... mente e coração! Isso! – Sweets bateu uma mão na outra, satisfeito com sua conclusão.

Booth ficou sem graça.

___E que esposa entenderia, agente Booth?

Booth o encarava, assustado com a psicologia do garoto.

___E você não estaria disposto a apostar sua parceria por causa de uma família, estaria? – Sweets jogou a afirmação como uma linha para fisgar Booth. Sabia que o agente era todo coração e não admitira tal coisa.

E ele caiu. Negou veemente com a cabeça.

___Não, não. Como assim? Eu gostaria de ter alguém me esperando em casa, sim, assistir TV junto, viajar, ter filhos, dormir junto... Sim, claro.

___Mas...

Booth estava com a cara fechada.

___Sua esposa nunca entenderia uma parceria como a sua e da Dra. Brennan. No começo sim, mas depois, viria o ciúmes.

Booth pensava e fazia caretas.

___E você não quer perder a Dra. Brennan...

Booth levantou os olhos, surpreso com a afirmação.

___Porque ela é a mente e você o coração.

Booth o olhava incrédulo. Aquele moleque entendia mesmo de psicologia. Ficou furioso por isso.

___Mas essa é só uma hipótese – Sweets disse olhando para cima.

Booth bufou irritado e olhou no relógio de pulso.

___A outra é mais complicada. Você não consegue se envolver romanticamente com ninguém, não por falta de tempo, mas – Sweets o encarou – porque o agente do FBI se apaixonou pela antropóloga.

___O quê?!

Booth se levantou transtornado.

___Tá maluco? Como vai falando do que não sabe?

___Pois é, agente Booth, como disse, são hipóteses... – Sweets parecia querer irritá-lo de propósito.

___Pois eu fico com a primeira, mente e coração! – Booth apontou o dedo indicador junto à têmpora e bateu no peito logo em seguida.

Saiu pisando firme em direção à porta. Girou a maçaneta com força e antes de sair ainda ouviu Sweets dizer:

___Eu fico com a segunda!

***

Russ olhou-se no espelho. Brennan atrás dele.

___Você está muito elegante.

Ele sorriu e ela ajeitou-lhe a gravata. Ele se virou e ficou de frente para ela.

___Nossos pais teriam orgulho de você. Você já tem uma família linda.

Russ sorriu dócil.

___Eles também ficariam orgulhosos de poder conhecer a mulher inteligente e maravilhosa em que a filha deles se tornou.

Brennan emocionou-se e abraçou o irmão imediatamente, antes que as lágrimas atrapalhassem sua imagem racional de antropóloga.

___Nosso pai pelo menos pôde te conhecer um pouco mais, como adulta. Ele sempre dizia como você ficou linda e inteligente – ele falou fitando-a nos olhos.

Brennan esboçou um sorriso fúnebre, lembrando-se do passado e de que mudara de identidade sem saber. Chacoalhou a cabeça.

___Nada de lembranças tristes... – ela disse.

Ele sorriu e afagou-lhe os cabelos.

***

Booth consultou o relógio sentado ao volante com o motor ligado, em frente ao Instituto Jeffersonian. Eram sete da noite. Olhou-se no espelho retrovisor e conferiu se o gel mantivera o cabelo no lugar. Ajeitou a gravata e olhou para as portas do Instituto, nada do Hodgins. Buzinou forte. O prédio estava semi apagado, apenas a iluminação noturna. O smoking preto o deixara muito bem e ele gostou do resultado bem alinhado. Olhou para o Instituto novamente e buzinou.

Hodgins apareceu enfiado num terno azul escuro com gel no cabelo e a barba perfeitamente cerrada. Não lembrava o entomologista fascinado por coisas estranhas.

___Tá bonito, héin? – Booth zombou quando ele sentou no banco do carona.

___Você também! Há, há, há! – eles riram juntos – Agora vamos buscar as donzelas.

Booth arrancou com o carro. Seis minutos depois estacionaram diante do prédio de Ângela. A moça morava há menos de cinco quilômetros de distância do instituto. Hodgins chamou-a pelo celular e em cinco minutos a artista apareceu como uma deusa descendo os degraus baixos da entrada.

Hodgins ficou paralisado vendo-a aproximar-se em câmera lenta, os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, o lápis nos olhos realçando os traços asiáticos. A boca carnuda tinha rosa propositadamente claro e o tubinho verde escuro caía perfeito no corpo torneado. A faixa preta na cintura dava-lhe um ar moderno e Hodgins a confundiu com uma estrela de cinema.

Ela percebeu o olhar alucinado do biólogo quando se aproximou do carro e sorriu. Ao sentar no banco traseiro o perfume feminino invadiu o veículo e o que deixou Hodgins enlouquecido atacou a rinite alérgica de Booth que espirrou.

Hodgins o encarou indignado.

___Como pode espirrar quando uma mulher linda e cheirosa entra no seu carro? – ele terminou a frase piscando para Ângela que riu.

___Desculpe, Angie. Tenho alergia a rosas – ele falou fitando-a pelo retrovisor - Mas... uau, você está linda! – ele completou sorrindo galante.

___Obrigada, vocês também estão... lindos!

Os três riram.

Booth saiu com o carro e logo estava na casa de Cam.

A médica caminhou até o carro sob os olhares de coiote do agente e do biólogo. Segurava a barra da saia preta longa que lhe cobria os pés. O bojo vinho do corpete sem alças assentava-lhe perfeitamente e os ombros à mostra eram um convite à sua exuberância negra. Os cabelos estavam presos e a maquiagem era leve. Ela entrou no carro sob assobios.

___Vocês resolveram arrasar esta noite? – Booth olhava as duas pelo espelho.

As moças riram. Hodgins virado para trás comentou:

___Booth, esta noite promete, héin?

Booth riu malicioso e arrancou para a igreja onde Brennan já estava.

O grupo entrou pelas escadarias. A igreja era pequena e Booth julgou que não haveriam muitos convidados já que Russ e Amy moravam na Carolina do Norte e quase não conheciam ninguém em Washington. Estava errado. No pequeno hall que antecedia a capela da igreja várias pessoas estavam sentadas.

___Uau, vocês estão lindas!

Sweets veio de encontro ao quarteto, vestido com um terno preto, nada diferente do que já usava no dia-a-dia. Somente o cabelo estava muito penteado para trás e com gel. Ele fez uma careta para os rapazes.

___Vocês não...

Todos riram alegres, o clima leve, fora do ambiente pesado do Instituto.

Breenan apareceu, saindo da capela. Booth sentiu uma onda de calor e um calafrio ao vislumbrá-la tão feminina. A câmera lenta do mundo parecia ativada.

Ao contrário de Angie e Cam ela optara por deixar os cabelos encaracolados soltos, na certa feliz pelo comprimento mais longo. Todos notaram a cor do cabelo mais acobreada e escura. O vestido todo longo e azul escorria por seu corpo perfeito dando-lhe um ar medieval, combinando com o par de olhos de diamante contornado de preto, seu tom quase aquático.

Ela caminhou lentamente em direção ao grupo sob o olhar encantado do parceiro e a ovação dos amigos.

___Tempe! Que espetáculo! – Ângela comentou.

___Você também.

Ela olhava para Booth certa de sua aprovação e o sorriso de monalisa era cúmplice e retribuído. O agente ofereceu-lhe o braço e ela repousou sua mão nele.

Todos caminharam e ele sussurrou-lhe:

___Você está linda.

___Você também – ela respondeu virando-se rapidamente, os lábios tão próximos que ambos podiam sentir as respirações.

Sweets sorriu malicioso, certo de suas teorias psicológicas.

Russ apareceu e saldou o grupo. Todos se locomoveram para o altar e quando a noiva chegou, Booth não conseguiu prestar-lhe a devida atenção, só tinha olhos para a espetacular mulher ao seu lado.

Estavam eretos no altar observando a marcha lenta da noiva que entrava sozinha na igreja. Sem tirar os olhos dela, Booth inclinou-se e cheirou o pescoço de Brennan. Ela o encarou assombrada ao que ele sussurrou:

___Esse não me dá alergia.

Ela não entendeu. Concentraram-se na cerimônia.

Amy de noiva estava linda. Se de jeans, camiseta e um cabelo loiro maltratado era uma mulher comum, ali caminhando sozinha com seu vestido branco e seu buquê de rosas vermelhas estava deslumbrante.

Brennan observou Russ recebê-la e ficou emocionada. Amy lhe entregou o buquê. A antropóloga olhou de relance para Booth e imediatamente, mas com a delicadeza de uma madrinha, entregou as rosas para Cam que estava sentada na primeira fila. Ela voltou e pegou novamente o braço de Booth que lançou-lhe um olhar acompanhado de um sorriso charmoso, ciente de que Brennan lembrava-se de sua rinite.

Sweets estava certo, eles se completavam. Mente e coração, a primeira opção.

***

A música da boate estava muito alta e Cam não entendia o que Ângela dizia. Brennan gargalhou e as duas, cúmplices, gargalharam também.

Estavam sentadas em um banco em formato de U junto a uma parede com uma mesa redonda no meio.

Hodgins virou o copo de uma vez e olhou para Ângela que alegre pela natureza e pela bebida, lançava-lhe olhares convidativos. Ele ria.

Booth e Lance chegaram até a mesa com mais bebidas. O psicólogo descabelado, sem o paletó e a gravata jogada ao redor do pescoço; o agente idem, à exceção da gravata que fora guardada, cuidadosamente por sua parceira na bolsa de mão desta.

A camisa branca semi-aberta de Booth causava ondas de calor em Brennan. Ele se sentou ao seu lado sentindo-lhe o cheiro de álcool misturado ao aroma de jasmim dos cabelos.

Ela estava mais relaxada e Lance notou quando a moça pousou a mão direita na perna de Booth. Este pareceu nem perceber e ambos conversavam com os outros alegremente, de vez em quando os olhares se cruzando fixos e próximos.

O psicólogo estava começando a achar que acertara realmente em sua teoria, mas não queria ser o doutor naquela noite. Imediatamente cravou os olhos em Cam e convidou-a para dançar. Ela se surpreendeu, sorriu para Ângela e Brennan e aceitou o convite. Ambos foram para a pista.

Hodgins ia convidar Ângela, mas ela se adiantou fitando Brennan e Booth com malícia. O casal foi dançar, deixando a antropóloga e o agente sozinhos na mesa.

___Eu tenho impressão que fizeram de propósito – Brennan comentou, o olhar semi-cerrado e a voz um pouco mole pela bebida.

Booth, muito próximo a ela, encarou-a, a centímetros de tocar seu nariz.

___Eu também.

Ambos gargalharam.

___Quer dançar também? – ele perguntou.

A moça estava com os olhos bêbados.

___Quero ficar aqui com você – e surpreendentemente afundou o rosto no pescoço de Booth, sentindo-lhe o aroma de loção masculina e álcool.

Ele ficou sem ação e, de repente, o que era excitação tornou-se preocupação. Ele temeu estragar o relacionamento de ambos por causa da combinação bebida e música. Não sabia se era certo deixar as coisas acontecerem num clima tão quente e alcoólico, no outro dia poderia vir a culpa e o embaraço. Mas que hora para pensar, ele indignou-se consigo mesmo.

Seus corpos estavam tão próximos, no entanto, que o calor da situação não deixou Booth raciocinar. Brennan falava bobagens e acariciava seu peito por sobre a blusa, as pontas dos dedos tocando-lhe a pele algumas vezes. Ele precisava decidir se conseguiria resistir aos encantos da parceira. Ele sabia muito bem que ali não estava a antropóloga racional e decidida que trabalhava com ele assessorando o FBI, mas uma mulher incrivelmente atraente que o convidava a ser menos agente do que sempre fora. E ela também estava bêbada.

O que fosse que acontecesse, Booth sabia, o outro dia seria ressaca e arrependimento.

___Booth...

Ele não pôde pensar direito, sentiu a mão fina puxar seu rosto e a boca macia de Brennan tocar seus lábios.

Eles se beijaram, pela primeira vez para valer e Booth percebeu o desespero dela quando o enlaçou por baixo dos braços fortes dele.

___Ah, não acredito! – Ângela deu um gritinho.

Da pista de dança os quatro amigos fizeram festa, mas o casal sequer ouviu.

Hodgins olhou para Ângela e, segurando seu rosto com as mãos, ela tascou-lhe um beijo, certamente empolgada com o momento.

Sweets e Cam se entreolharam.

___Nem pense... – ela começou com o olhar assustado.

___Não pensei – ele riu.

Booth decidiu desligar a mente e se entregar naquele abraço quente e aqueles beijos há tempos desejados. Ambos ficaram ali, se descobrindo e se conhecendo, de uma forma que antes nunca haviam feito.


	6. Misunderstandings

**7º capítulo – ****Misunderstandings**

_Sinopse: Desencontros e embaraços confundem a cabeça destes parceiros._

Os olhos de Brennan foram se abrindo aos poucos. Ela piscou algumas vezes para se acostumar com a luz, mas tudo estava embaçado. Não conseguia se mexer na cama, o braço esquerdo estava dormente e não sentia suas pernas.

Ela tentou mover o braço que estava sem forças, abriu os olhos e vislumbrou uma imagem branca. Seu cérebro estava trabalhando lento e tudo o que via era uma parede branca com reflexos de raios de sol. Revirou os olhos e sentiu uma dor aguda no fundo, as pálpebras pesavam uma tonelada. Ficou na mesma posição por alguns minutos tentando descobrir onde estava.

A moça começou a abrir e fechar a mão para que o sangue voltasse a correr normalmente pelo braço. Respirou fundo e virou a cabeça para o lado. Vislumbrou a janela do quarto com a conhecida cortina branca balançando levemente pelo vento tímido que entrava por uma fresta. Estava em seu próprio quarto.

A cabeça doía terrivelmente. Foi o porre da noite anterior, se lembrou.

Tentou se levantar e a fisgada na têmpora direita a fez gemer de dor. Apertava os olhos, pois a claridade do quarto a cegava. Esfregou-os. Sentou-se na cama e colocou a cabeça abaixada em direção às pernas dobradas e cobertas, por um fino lençol, para não ter vertigens. Após, levantou os olhos e deu uma olhada no ambiente. Seu quarto estava muito iluminado, a luz do sol estava forte indicando que dormira além da conta.

Olhou para a cama e para si mesma, notou que trajava apenas a lingerie. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

"Droga, o que aconteceu?", ela pensou assustada. Viu o vestido que usou na festa de casamento jogado na cadeira.

A boca tinha um gosto amargo e ela escorregou para a beirada da cama, colocando os pés no chão. Procurou os chinelos com os olhos e não encontrou. Levantou-se e se sentiu zonza. Parecia drogada e não de ressaca.

Andou pelo quarto procurando algo para calçar. Encontrou os chinelos à porta do banheiro. Lavou o rosto ainda lotado de maquiagem borrada. Estava horrível. Os cabelos duros de laquê faziam ondas projetadas para o alto. Estava de sutiã e calcinha, que alívio. Será que isso significava alguma coisa?

Tomou um longo banho, tirando todo o odor que sobrava de álcool, fumaça e suor misturado a vários perfumes, e não era só o seu.

Brennan ficou intrigada tentando relembrar o roteiro do casamento de Russ e Amy, mas sua cabeça parecia querer explodir.

Após o banho, escovou bem os cabelos e colocou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta curta. Estava em casa e queria ficar à vontade. Sentia-se um pouco exausta e parecia que uma bigorna fora equilibrada em sua cabeça.

Caminhou até a porta do quarto, a abriu e foi andando no corredor em direção à cozinha. Encontrou Amy e Russ sentados na mesa tomando café. Ficou aliviada, isso indicava que não era tão tarde e que parecia estar tudo normal.

___Bom dia, dorminhoca – Russ a saldou.

___Bom dia – sua voz saiu como um miado.

Brennan sentou-se à mesa e, solícita, Amy foi até o armário pegar uma xícara para a cunhada.

___Que horas são?

___Onze e quinze – Russ comentou após dar uma olhada no relógio pendurado na parede da cozinha.

Brennan suspirou fundo.

___Como se sente, Tempe?- disse Amy se sentando e oferecendo uma aspirina.

___De ressaca...

O casal riu. Breenan fez uma careta.

___Por acaso... vocês sabem me dizer como eu fui parar na minha cama... sem roupa?

O irmão e a esposa se entreolharam e Brennan ficou sem graça e assustada ao mesmo tempo.

___Bom, mana, eu não vi você chegar.

___Quando acordei de manhã, fui espiar para ver se você já tinha chegado. Fiquei com pena porque você estava deitada de bruços, descabelada, bem desconfortável no vestido da festa.

Brennan entortou a boca e queria se esconder em um buraco. Estava envergonhada.

___E... – ela começou – como eu cheguei em casa?

Os dois deram de ombros desconcertados. A antropóloga jogou o comprimido na boca e tomou um gole de suco.

___Bom, de manhã o agente Booth ligou para você – Amy começou.

Brennan levantou os olhos, curiosa e um pouco assustada.

___Ele perguntou por você e eu disse que estava dormindo. Depois disse estar indo para algum lugar a respeito da investigação que estão fazendo.

Brennan ficou pensativa. Sábado de manhã Booth costumava passear com Parker e não trabalhar.

___Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada do que aconteceu...

___Você vai lembrar, Tempe – Russ disfarçou um sorriso divertido – Por mais bêbados que fiquemos, no outro dia, começamos a lembrar aos poucos dos micos que pagamos.

Brennan ficou preocupada. Que micos ela havia pagado na noite anterior?

***

O utilitário preto do agente Booth estacionou em frente à Miles Industries, em Arlington Blvd, no Condado de Arlington. Ele saiu do carro fechando a porta com força. Ajeitou a gravata que o sufocava um pouco irritado. Os óculos escuros escondiam os olhos exaustos e lhe conferiam uma aparência mais dura do que sua irritação trazia à tona.

O agente Spencer o acompanhava nesta manhã. Ele conferiu as horas no relógio. Estava atrasado para o compromisso com a mulher e as filhas. Sair com o agente Booth numa ensolarada manhã de sábado não estava em seus planos.

Ambos caminharam, aparentemente fatigados, até a entrada da fábrica e exibiram os distintivos na guarita de segurança. Os vigilantes já sabiam que o FBI estava para fazer uma visita à fábrica por estes dias, pois alguns agentes haviam contatado a empresa por telefone na semana anterior e os funcionários foram avisados pela chefia de que o local estava na rota de uma investigação criminal.

Os dois policiais aguardaram um dos guardas interfonar para alguém, provavelmente seus superiores. Booth fora informado que um dos funcionários da empresa comentara sobre a retirada de uma quantidade de plástico há alguns dias e isso chegara aos ouvidos do FBI.

O guarda fez sinal para que os acompanhasse e seguiu por um caminho de paralelepípedos que levava a uma espécie de loft grande e branco com esquadrias pintadas de preto.

Ao entrarem pelas portas foram recebidos por uma moça espetacularmente bonita que alegrou aquele dia quente e irritadiço.

Parecendo bailar dentro de uma saia preta bem cortada que cobria-lhe os joelhos, a moça os conduziu até o galpão da fábrica. Chegaram até uma espécie de escritório onde um homem obeso que parecia estar com insolação os recebeu.

___Sr. Jhering, estes dois agentes do FBI querem lhe falar. Sr. Jhering é nosso diretor.

Ela lançou um sorriso lindo e branco para os dois por trás dos óculos de aro preto que lhe conferiam uma elegância de secretária executiva fora do comum e saiu. Booth sorriu sem graça como se ele estivesse um bagaço e não fosse digno de estar na frente de uma moça tão bonita. Tirou os óculos e cumprimentou o chefe da moça, segundos antes do parceiro que ainda revirava os olhos para dar uma última olhada na recepcionista.

___Sr. Jhering, queremos falar com seus funcionários. Recebemos uma informação confidencial acerca da retirada de uma quantidade de plástico de sua empresa – Booth comentou.

O homem os conduziu para o local onde se preparava o material.

___Agente Booth, nós somos uma empresa de plástico. Retiramos material todos os dias, não entendo...

___Sr. Jhering – eles pararam no meio do caminho – precisamos confirmar se cento e trinta e cinco metros por dois de largura de plástico foi retirado da fábrica para outros fins que não o comercial. Segundo me consta, o material parecia não estar pronto para ser comercializado.

O homem ficou pensativo.

___Bom, difícil saber. O processo da conclusão do termoplástico é longo e possui várias etapas de reações químicas e fusões.

___Posso falar com seus funcionários?

O homem fez um sinal com a cabeça um pouco intrigado e continuou conduzindo os dois agentes.

***

Lance fechou a porta e acenou para Mia, a secretária do consultório onde trabalhava. Ele dividia o local com mais três psicólogos, trabalhando ali por quase seis horas diárias, cumprindo outras quatro no prédio do FBI. Ao sair e entrar no corredor rumo ao elevador foi abordado por alguém.

___Dr. Sweets!

Virou-se e viu Cam, aparentemente aflita com os cabelos soltos, nervosamente apertando uma bolsa contra o corpo.

___Dra. Saroyan? Está tudo bem?

___Não, não está, eu preciso muito falar com você.

Sweets lançou os olhos para o relógio de pulso.

___Infelizmente eu não posso agora, Dra. Eu tenho um compromisso.

___Por favor, Sweets, são só alguns poucos minutos.

Sweets encarou-a sério.

___Dra. Saroyan, infelizmente eu não poderei atendê-la mesmo. Eu o faria se fosse qualquer outro compromisso menos importante. Tenho um encontro de negócios com pessoas que ficam muito chateadas com atrasos. Portanto eu somente estarei disponível na segunda-feira.

Cam ficou visivelmente desapontada. Respirou fundo.

___Tudo bem, Dr. Sweets. Eu vou voltar aqui na segunda-feira, pode ser?

Ambos entraram no elevador e apertaram o botão acionando o comando para descerem.

___Certo. Eu não tenho ninguém depois do almoço ainda. Te encaixo neste horário, tudo bem?

___Sim – ela sorriu sem graça.

***

Hodgins acenou para o policial que lhe dava passagem. Entrou com uma mão no bolso e alguns papéis na outra. Viu Zack sentado de costas, virando quando sentiu sua presença. Hodgins sorriu com um certo pesar para o amigo que estava enfiado em um uniforme azul pálido, com os cabelos revoltos tal qual um menino.

___Zack, e aí, cara?

Abraçou o garoto e sentiu a resistência característica do jovem cientista. Ambos se sentaram.

___Como está?

___Estou bem...

O garoto parecia mais branco do que o natural e seus cabelos grandes novamente lhe conferiam um ar meio rebelde que ele certamente não tinha. A aparência levemente desconcertada, mas imutável era a mesma. Doía em Hodgins ver o amigo ali, preso, sem poder encontrar os outros.

___Como está sendo a estadia aqui, Zack? Já deixou os outros presos doidos?

___Isso não é uma estadia, Jack, é uma prisão. Como forma de passar o tempo, tento criar charadas para os outros presos, quando estamos no refeitório ou no pátio. Mas eles sequer entendem uma equação simples.

Hodgins riu.

___Sentimos muito a sua falta, amigo.

Zack pareceu sorrir, mas seus lábios não esboçaram mudança. Seu olhar parado e seu aparente desdém eram naturais.

___Como estão os casos de homicídio?

___Como sempre.

Hodgins abriu os papéis que trazia na mão em frente ao rapaz.

___Este caso é interessante. O corpo decomposto de uma menininha foi encontrado dentro de uma mala no Aeroporto Washington Dulles.

Zack observou as fotos do corpo, da mala, leu os relatórios. Vislumbrou a foto 9 X 5 preta e branca num canto da capa do arquivo e a marca de um clipe de papel xerocado.

___O que é isto envolvido no corpo dela? – Zack apontou para uma das fotos.

___Plástico. Foi enrolado em seu corpo várias vezes.

O rapaz continuou observando os arquivos.

___E vocês conseguiram tirá-la deste invólucro ou ele estava decomposto junto com o corpo?

Hodgins sorriu, aparentemente empolgado por discutir o assunto da perícia de um caso de homicídio com alguém entendido do assunto.

___Sim, isso foi bem fascinante. O termoplástico não estava decomposto, cara. A menina estava morta havia cerca de oito a dez dias e ainda assim as aminas nada fizeram com ele.

Zack ficou pensativo.

___Estranho. Por quê?

Jack sorriu por entender mais de química do que o jovem antropólogo.

___Porque ele não estava finalizado, não tão maleável quanto seria após todos os processos. Provavelmente ainda faltava alguma reação de polimerização no material. São muitas etapas até se chegar ao resultado final.

Zack continuou fitando-o e seu olhar não denunciava se entendia ou não. Presumir o rapaz era algo bastante difícil, por isso só se sabia o que ele pensava, após ele mesmo declarar claramente.

___Então, vocês suspeitam que o material veio de uma fábrica de plásticos?

Jack sorriu satisfeito, ele estava acompanhando o raciocínio.

___Sim.

___As indústrias são comerciantes dos termoplásticos também? Não é necessário que as reações químicas ocorram num laboratório e a polimerização final ocorra na fábrica?

___Não. No caso dos plásticos não. Os processos precisam ser feitos todos num único local para preservar o material.

Jack terminou e continuou observando o amigo. Zack ficou aparentemente incomodado pelo silêncio e baixou os olhos para a mesa. Jack bateu de leve em seus ombros, um pouco emocionado.

___Eu sinto falta do Instituto – Zack comentou levantando os olhos.

Continuaram em silêncio.

___Eu sinto falta das nossas conversas.

Jack engoliu em seco e tentou manter o sorriso desconcertado imóvel, a boca começava a formigar.

___Eu sinto falta das orientações da Dra. Brennan – ele começou a falar, os olhos baixos novamente – Eu sinto falta das repreensões da Dra. Saroyan, eu sinto falta do mal-humor do Agente Booth, eu sinto falta dos conselhos da Ângela, até das análises psicológicas do Dr. Sweets eu sinto falta...

Jack baixou os olhos e não conseguiu evitar que os olhos marejassem. Aproveitou que Zack ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa e limpou os olhos antes que começassem a denunciar o que sentia naquele momento. Respirou fundo.

___Bom, amigo...

Zack levantou os olhos brilhantes que agora demonstravam que o garoto estava emocionado.

___Eu tenho que ir.

Hodgins juntou os papéis e arrumou-os enquanto levantava.

___Foi muito bom te ver novamente, cara.

Hodgins aproximou-se de Zack e deu-lhe um tapa nas costas.

___Obrigado, Jack. Por vir aqui de vez em quando.

Jack sorriu e foi embora deixando o garoto sozinho novamente.

***

Brennan abraçou Amy e ajoelhou-se para beijar as sobrinhas.

___Tia, quando você irá nos visitar?

Brennan ficou muito emocionada pelo interesse repentino da caçula.

___Dentro de alguns dias, querida. Eu vou entrar de férias e vou vê-las logo.

Ela abraçou Hayley e se surpreendeu ao ser beijada por Emma, que agora parecia ter se acostumado um pouco com sua presença.

___Tchau, tia.

Brennan sorriu carinhosamente e, aproximando-se do irmão, o agarrou.

___Vou sentir muito a sua falta, Russ. Muito.

Ela o apertou mais junto a si e foi retribuída por ele.

___Te amo, Tempe. – ele disse acariciando seus cabelos.

___Eu também te amo, Russ.

Os dois se soltaram e o grupo do irmão caminhou em direção à porta que os levaria para fora em direção ao avião.

Brennan sentiu um aperto no coração. Antes de entrarem, Russ se virou e acenou, ela acenou de volta. Ele fez um movimento com a cabeça, acenando para alguém atrás dela e saiu. Brennan virou imediatamente e seu coração acelerou ao vislumbrar parado à sua frente, de óculos escuros e a franja lisa caindo sobre eles, Sully.

Ambos ficaram por alguns segundos parados se olhando. Ele começou a andar em sua direção e Brennan sentiu o corpo tremer. O que ele estaria fazendo ali? Ele provavelmente deveria ter ligado e Russ comentado que estariam no aeroporto àquela hora.

___Oi.

Ela sentiu um perfume fresco maravilhoso que inundou suas narinas e arrepiou-lhe a alma.

___Oi.

Ficou desconcertada. Ele tirou os óculos.

___Você está... linda.

Ela riu, achando um absurdo, já que os cabelos estavam desordenadamente presos e ela usava um jeans velho e uma camiseta sem graça, a primeira que encontrara no meio da ressaca.

Realmente não era um bom dia para um encontro nostálgico com ex-namorado. Ela não havia falado com Booth ainda, sequer encontrara Ângela, precisava conversar com alguém e descobrir algumas coisas. Não tivera tempo para ficar sozinha, colocar a mente para funcionar e pensar sobre a noite anterior. Com Sully ali à sua frente, lindo, sorrindo com um ar marítimo, sentiu um calafrio gélido quando sua mente jogou flashes de uma Brennan sorridente agarrada a um Booth extremamente irresistível.

___Como está? Soube da morte do seu pai.

Sully capturou-a de seus pensamentos. Droga, o que aconteceu entre ela e Booth?

___Ah, sim...

___Você está bem? Está um pouco pálida. Quer tomar alguma coisa?

___Não eu...

Ele olhou no relógio de pulso, tão másculo quanto ele, ela notou.

___Hora do almoço. Está com fome?

Ela fitou-o, respirou fundo.

___Sim – disse cansada sorrindo.

___Vem, quero conversar com você.

Ele tocou de leve suas costas conduzindo-a para algum lugar. Brennan lembrou-se rapidamente do tempo que passaram juntos e sentiu que exatamente onde ele tocava, pegava fogo.

Chegaram em um restaurante, no saguão do aeroporto e sentaram-se. Brennan teve um momento de lucidez. Com as mãos cruzadas apoiadas na mesa começou a inquirir o agente.

___Sully, por quê voltou?

___Bem – ele se soltou na cadeira – eu... meus projetos não deram muito certo.

Brennan prestava atenção em suas palavras, mas também em sua boca carnuda, sua barba levemente cerrada e a franja lisa que deixava seus olhos mais atraentes.

___Eu tive muitos contratempos com o restaurante. Cheguei a montar dentro do barco, mas aí, aconteceram muitas coisas complicadas.

Brennan sorriu e ambos foram interrompidos pela garçonete que chegava com um cardápio.

___Eu não estou com muita fome, só quero uma salada e um suco de laranja sem açúcar.

___Eu quero essa coisinha aqui – ele disse apontando para o cardápio e mostrando-o para a moça.

Brennan devia estar confusa. Sully estava irresistivelmente atraente com uma camisa preta jogada em cima de uma camiseta branca. Sua expressão era mais grave, mas o sorriso lembrava um garoto. Lembrou-se que ele ficaria fora por um ano e na verdade ficou dois.

___E se você teve tantas complicações porque demorou a voltar? Disse que ficaria um ano, já se passaram dois – ela perguntou após a garçonete sair.

___Eu fui indo bem no começo. Gastei muito dinheiro para implantar o restaurante. Reencontrei uns amigos que gostaram da idéia, aí começamos a trabalhar juntos. Foi ficando legal, as pessoas gostavam...

Ela observava sua boca falando rapidamente.

___Mas depois de um tempo, começou a ficar ruim. No início cheguei a fazer uns fretamentos, aí com o restaurante achei que tudo ia ser diferente. Enfim, o restaurante naufragou...

Ele deu um riso nervoso e ela o fitava compadecida.

___Fiquei fazendo fretamentos a partir disso. Aí foi batendo uma saudade estranha do passado... crimes, investigações, estranho para caramba!

Brennan riu. Não imaginava que ele um dia poderia sentir saudades do FBI.

___E então eu entrei em contato com Washington, com Booth.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele.

___Ele comentou sobre a morte do seu pai. Sabe – ele a encarou – quando eu estava lá, eu pensei muito em você. E quando as coisas começaram a não dar certo, eu pensei muito em você mesmo.

Brennan olhava incrédula.

___Ligar para o Booth foi uma desculpa. Eu já tinha ligado para o Bureau, mas... eu queria saber de você. Eu quis saber como você estava e soube da morte do seu pai. Brennan, eu sinto muito.

Ele pegou nas mãos um pouco frias da antropóloga. Ela o encarou e puxou as mãos.

A garçonete interrompeu com os pratos. Após sair Brennan começou:

___Sully, não dá para ficar tanto tempo fora e pensar que tudo continua de onde parou.

Sully a encarava, os olhos pareciam transpassá-la. Ela queria ser dura, mas o efeito da presença do ex-namorado causava-lhe sensações nostálgicas irresistíveis.

___Você... está com alguém, Temperance?

Ela o encarou. Respirou. Pensou em Booth.

___Eu...

Olhou para o prato de saladas à sua frente e após, fitou o ex-agente.

___Não.

Ele sorriu e fez questão de parecer aliviado.

***

___Aconteceu algum crime, agente? Para o FBI estar envolvido...

___Informação confidencial, Sr. Jhering – Booth respondeu para o diretor da fábrica, a voz grave.

___Ok, ok.

Chegaram ao local onde os funcionários trabalhavam a todo vapor. Sr. Jhering chamou um dos homens.

___Paxton, estes são os agentes do FBI Seeley Booth e Douglas Spencer.

O funcionário fez um sinal com a cabeça.

___Paxton é o supervisor deste período, agentes. Paxton, eles precisam de informações acerca de alguma retirada grande de plástico nestes últimos dias. Você soube de algo deste tipo?

___Ah, sim. Há cerca de duas semanas o Payton pediu uma grande quantidade de plástico.

___Por quê? – o chefe pareceu um pouco aborrecido.

___Não sei, Sr. Jhering. Pensei que ele tinha falado com o senhor.

___Um funcionário sai com um monte de plásticos e o senhor não percebe, Sr. Jhering? – Booth perguntou, anotando as informações em seu bloco.

___Payton é o supervisor do turno noturno, agente Booth. Os supervisores dão ordens e os funcionários obedecem. Eu não preciso ser informado de tudo o que acontece. Deve haver algum relatório do acontecido.

O grupo voltou para o escritório e o homem procurou o papel com a informação dentro de uma gaveta de um velho arquivo deslizante, após oferecer café aos dois tiras.

Depois de revirar a gaveta, encontrou as anotações que procurava, leu e as entregou ao agente.

___Dez e trinta, p.m. Dia quinze de outubro, são dez dias atrás. Aqui diz para uso pessoal? Funcionários pegam as coisas para uso pessoal assim, de graça?

___Não, agente Booth. Ele deve ter pagado o valor, os funcionários, se precisarem, podem retirar um pouco de material para uso doméstico.

___Cem metros, é bastante plástico para uso doméstico – Booth leu no relatório – Esse pode ser nosso homem caso tenha colocado valor divergente.

Sr. Jhering ficou olhando sem entender, um pouco apreensivo.

___Esse Payton, quando começa o turno dele?

___Ele só volta na segunda-feira, agente Booth. Está viajando. Começa o turno às três p.m..

Booth respirou fundo e até aliviado porque podia agora ir embora. Spencer também ficou aliviado.

___Voltamos segunda para conversar com seu funcionário.

Os agentes saíram da fábrica e ao passarem pela recepção receberam um aceno charmoso da secretária. Ambos riram após virarem de costas para o local.

___Toma vergonha, Spencer – Booth comentou sorrindo com o canto da boca.

O outro agente riu.

Booth sentou-se ao volante e enquanto Spencer se ajeitava discou o número de Rebeca. Estava atrasado para buscar Parker. Quando ligara de manhã comentara que seriam poucos minutos, mas agora sabia que passara a manhã toda fora.

Estava certo, a mãe de Parker estava uma fera. Mas ela tinha que entender, ele estava trabalhando. Ela sempre tornava as coisas difíceis. Booth dirigia e falava ao telefone.

___Rebeca, Parker tem seis anos, você ainda não se acostumou com minha rotina de tira ou se acostumou a sempre me irritar?

O agente Spencer o olhava de canto de olho algumas vezes, mas não queria deixar Booth embaraçado.

___Eu chego em quinze minutos, já terminei meu trabalho, ok? Deixe as coisas prontas. Não esqueça de separar aquele trator enorme que dei a ele, onde vamos acampar vai ter bastante terra e ele vai se divertir.

Booth desligou o telefone.

___Ex-mulher – ele comentou cansado olhando rapidamente para Spencer.

Pensou em Brennan e discou seu número para ver se finalmente conseguia falar com a parceira. Ouviu o toque irritante da chamada e na segunda vez caiu na caixa postal. Booth ficou muito irritado e fechou o telefone rapidamente. Ela estava ignorando-o e isso o deixava furioso.

___Minha senhora, quer ser atropelada?

Ele freou bruscamente, estava nervoso.

___Sabe, tem um motivo para haver uma lei contra falar ao celular no trânsito – Spencer começou.

Booth encarou-o e o agente, sem graça, desviou os olhos para qualquer ponto na rua.

***

Brennan apertou o botão de rejeição de chamada de seu celular. Era Booth e certamente aquele não era um bom momento para conversar.

Sully a fitava e ela sorriu sem graça.

___Era Ângela. Depois eu ligo para ela.

Ele continuou fitando-a.

___Você nunca mentiu muito bem.

Ela sorriu e ingeriu uma garfada de salada, desviando a conversa.

___E então, o que pensa fazer agora que voltou?

Eles ficaram por milésimos de segundo em silêncio se olhando. Ela esperando a resposta e ele pensando no que realmente queria dizer. Disse outra coisa.

___Bom, eu pretendo aguardar a decisão de Cullen sobre meu pedido para reintegrar o FBI.

___Vai mesmo voltar?

___Sim. Descobri de repente que não tenho outra coisa para fazer – ele deu de ombros e comeu sua refeição.

Brennan ficou pensativa. Lembrou da atmosfera quente da noite anterior. Franziu o cenho olhando a comida do prato e a imagem do rosto de Booth rodava em sua mente. Ele estava com o habitual sorriso charmoso, num ambiente frívolo e ardente.

___Tá tudo bem, Brennan?

___Hã, sim...

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Ligaria para Booth assim que chegasse em casa. Melhor não. Conversaria primeiro com Ângela, amigas são para essas coisas.

Sorriu para Sully e comentou do casamento do irmão e de qualquer outra coisa que fizesse com que sua mente parasse de raciocinar.

O rapaz sorriu, charmoso, e Brennan riu de alguma piada esquecível.

***

___Mãe, o pai tá demorando muito... – Parker reclamou vindo para a sala com uma miniatura do homem-aranha.

Rebeca bufou nervosamente, mas tentou contornar a situação.

___Seu pai é policial, Parker – ela deu um beijo na testa do filho.

Foi até a janela dar mais uma olhada.

___Fique tranqüilo que daqui a pouco – foi interrompida pela buzina tocada em ritmo musical, característica para anunciar a chegada de Booth.

Ela respirou fundo ao que Parker já abria a porta da frente apressado.

___Pai!

___Até que enfim...

Rebeca pegou a mochila de Parker e uma outra mala onde estavam apetrechos de acampamento.

___E aí, carinha? – Booth saltou do carro e abraçou o filho.

___Pai, você demorou!

___Me desculpa, garotão! O papai estava correndo atrás dos bandidos – e deu um safanão no homem-aranha da mão de Parker, como se quisesse dizer que era um herói também.

Rebeca veio ao encontro de Booth com as mochilas. Estava com a cara um pouco amarrada.

___Oi, Rebeca.

___Oi, Seeley. Você vai acampar de terno? – ela comentou colocando a bagagem no porta-malas já aberto.

___Eu ainda vou dar uma passada em casa para trocar de roupa – ele disse arrancando a gravata e atirando-a no banco do carona.

Ele ajudou Parker a se ajeitar no banco traseiro e colocou o cinto de segurança nele.

___O homem-aranha não precisa de cinto, certo?

Parker riu e Booth tirou o paletó. Rebeca o encarou.

___Ainda vai pro seu apartamento?

Booth respirou fundo e jogou o paletó no banco do carona.

___Tchau, Rebeca.

Ele deu a volta tirando a camisa para fora da calça e abrindo um botão. O sol estava forte.

___Tchau, gatinho.

Rebeca deu um beijo no filho.

___Dá tchau pro aranha, mãe.

___Tchau, aranha – ela riu ao mesmo tempo que Booth enquanto este colocava o cinto de segurança.

Ela fechou a porta e parou na janela do carona.

___Parker já almoçou, Seeley.

___Ah, sério? – ele perguntou colocando os óculos escuros.

___Sim. Tchau.

Rebeca ficou vendo o carro se afastar.

___E aí, aranha? Vai acampar com a gente esse fim de semana?

Parker riu.

___Pai! Ele não fala!

Booth riu.

___Pensei que ele falasse. Parker, o Eddie também vai.

___Eba, que legal, pai! Faz tempo que a gente não brinca junto.

___Pois é, vai ser um acampamento de homens, ok? Só eu, você, o Eddie e o pai dele, certo?

___Legal.

Booth sorriu observando o filho pelo retrovisor. Pegou o celular e discou um número. Parou em um semáforo e esperou a ligação completar.

___Alô?

___Ângela?

___Booth?

___Oi, Angie, tudo bem?

___Tudo bem e você?

___Bem. Angie, você sabe da Brennan?

___Eu? Pensei que você soubesse mais do que eu.

Booth sentiu o ar malicioso.

___Angie, eu tentei ligar para ela de manhã, duas vezes.

___Hum, e você dormiu na sua própria casa?

Booth sorriu irritado.

___Você não sabe dela?

___Booth, eu não a vejo desde ontem na festa. Eu e Hodgins fomos embora antes de vocês, lembra-se?

___Pai!

Booth olhou para Parker pelo retrovisor.

___Pai!

___Parker, o pai está no telefone. Só um minuto. Ângela, se você falar com a Brennan... bem, diga que eu fui naquela fábrica de plásticos, voltaremos lá segunda-feira.

___Só isso que você quer que eu diga a ela?

Booth sentiu a curiosidade de Ângela sobre a noite anterior, mas ele não estava nem um pouco interessado em comentar nada.

___Eu vou acampar com o Parker, só volto amanhã à noite e para onde vou não tem sinal, portanto estarei incomunicável.

___Ok. Bom divertimento para vocês.

___Obrigado.

Booth desligou o telefone e rumou para seu apartamento para tomar uma ducha rápida antes de pegar a estrada.

***

Ângela pegou uma lata de milho em conserva e consultou a data de validade, enquanto sua ligação era completada. Estava no supermercado e queria falar com Brennan. A amiga atendeu.

___Brennan?

___Oi, Ângela.

Brennan estava em casa, acabara de chegar e jogava a bolsa no sofá quando o telefone tocou.

___Querida, você está bem?

___Sim, estou, por quê?

___Hum, amigas sempre estão querendo saber uma da outra.

Brennan não caiu na conversa.

___Ah tá. O que foi?

___Brennan, Booth me ligou, queria saber de você. Vocês não se falaram ainda?

Brennan sentiu um frio na barriga.

___Ângela, eu não sei o que aconteceu ontem à noite.

___O quê? Como assim? Com licença.

Ângela ultrapassou um carrinho de compras lotado de um homem charmoso que a fuzilou com o olhar. Ela sorriu simpática e continuou pelo corredor de enlatados.

___O quê? – Brennan perguntou.

___Estou no supermercado, Brennan. Então, como assim não se lembra do que aconteceu? Não acredito, qual foi a última vez que tomou um porre para valer, héin?

___Agora é que vou tentar me lembrar. Acordei, levei meu irmão, Amy e as meninas no aeroporto. Eles comentaram que não me viram chegar e Amy disse que me encontrou dormindo com o vestido toda descabelada na cama.

Ângela dobrou uma 'esquina' de prateleiras e parou em frente aos produtos dietéticos.

___Querida, isso é estranho. Você e Booth estavam tão animados, não dormiram juntos?

___O quê? – Brennan se ajeitou no sofá.

Ângela pegou uma lata enquanto uma velhinha a observava assustada. A moça riu para a senhora.

___Como assim empolgados? – Brennan quis saber.

___Bom, você estava bem mais bêbada que ele, dava para notar – Ângela riu.

Brennan esperou ouvir mais alguma coisa sobre a noite anterior.

___Vocês se beijaram isso todo mundo viu.

___Ai...

Brennan fechou os olhos e pôs a mão na cabeça. Lembrou-se imediatamente da cena. Ela tocando o peito do parceiro e puxando seu rosto para beijá-lo.

___Meu Deus, fui eu que dei em cima dele... que vergonha...

___Vergonha se você não transou com ele, Brennan.

Uma mulher loira olhou assustada para Ângela e arrastou a filha pequena para longe. A artista deu um risinho.

___Meu Deus, qual o problema das pessoas com o sexo? – ela falou vendo a mulher se afastar - Brennan, vocês estão neste impasse sexual há, o quê? Quatro anos? Meu Deus, você é toda bem resolvida antropologicamente, mas no assunto Booth, vira uma freira!

Brennan riu nervosa. Ângela tinha razão.

___Angie, nós somos assim. Tentamos nos focar no trabalho para não pensarmos nestas coisas.

___Pra quê? Por quê?

Ângela parou diante de uma muralha para produtos de beleza com a mão esquerda na cintura inquirindo a amiga por telefone.

Brennan deitou no sofá e ficou observando o teto e os desenhos que os carros faziam nele ao passarem lá embaixo na rua.

___Já imaginou o desastre que vai virar nossa parceira se ficarmos juntos?

___Eu não acho. Acho que seria muito excitante!

Brennan entortou o nariz. Ângela pensava somente com o coração.

___Brennan, por que você é assim tão racional? Não dá pra viver a vida intensamente desta forma.

___Assim eu me protejo, Angie. Eu sei o que uma desilusão amorosa faz com as pessoas.

___Ok, ok. Eu entendi. Você não sabe lidar com perdas, certo? Está acostumada a ganhar, a fazer o que quer, a vencer.

Brennan continuava deitada com as pernas cruzadas enrolando a ponta dos cabelos nos dedos.

___Amiga, você tem 32 anos, nunca pensou que já é o bastante? Que já chega de se esconder?

___Eu não me escondo, Angie.

___Tempe, você realmente é muito ousada, toma a iniciativa, enfim faz tudo isso. Mas francamente, querida, e amigas são para se conversar com franqueza...

Brennan sentiu um arrepio e ficou esperando a filosofia de Ângela.

___Você já teve outros relacionamentos, teve caras muito legais, mas a verdade é que quando está gostando de alguém de verdade, fica na defensiva, não consegue se entregar.

Brennan ficou pensativa.

___E, Brennan, o que há entre você e Booth?

Brennan observou a janela, não sabia o que dizer.

___De verdade – Ângela completou.

___Eu não sei, Angie.

Ângela começou a andar com o carrinho de compras novamente.

___Pois te dou um conselho de amiga. Trate de descobrir e logo. Aproveite essa fase difícil que está passando, saia, vá refletir e pense em você, analise o seu coração. Faça experiências científicas nele.

Brennan sorriu.

___Brennan, quatro anos é muito tempo. Para mim seria. Vocês já passaram da fase da simples atração física há muito tempo e você sabe mais disso do que eu.

___Angie. Aconteceu outra coisa hoje para colocar mesmo minha vida de ponta cabeça.

___O quê? – Ângela estava na fila para o caixa.

___O Sully voltou.

___O quê? Não acredito... Agora que você enlouquece de vez. Dois gostosões na sua vida de novo...

A moça do caixa deu uma olhada para Ângela e disfarçou um sorriso. Brennan riu.

___Ângela, você não ajuda muito com esses comentários.

___Ah, eu sei, querida. É muito para um coração agüentar – Ângela caiu na gargalhada e tentou controlar a altura da voz.

___Angie, ele disse que está voltando para o FBI, que seus projetos não deram certo, que soube da morte do meu pai, que sentiu saudades...

___Ui... – Ângela comentou – Sei, sei, toda aquela história mole de príncipe arrependido... Ai, querida, sério, não queria estar na sua pele.

Brennan sentou-se no sofá, aflita.

___O que eu faço, Angie?

Ângela começou a colocar a compra na esteira do caixa.

___Minha opinião? Querida, escolha. Sully é um cara espetacular, maravilhoso, mas o que o seu coração diz?

Brennan respirou fundo.

___Booth é seu parceiro, querida. Na profissão. Permita que ele o seja também na sua vida.

Brennan ficou desconcertada.

___Como disse, não é mais só atração. Você está apaixonada por ele e não quer admitir para não estragar sua parceria.

A moça do caixa disfarçava sorrisos.

___Angie, vou pensar sobre o assunto, ok?

___Pensa logo, Brennan. Dois caras legais, não ficam sozinhos muito tempo. E Booth, certamente tem ficado por sua causa, mas... sabe-se lá até quando.

Brennan riu.

___Angie, eu estou confusa. Nem sei se o que Booth sente vai além da atração como você mesma diz.

___Ah, meu amor. Você não entende nada dos homens mesmo, né? O que você quer? Que ele anuncie nos jornais ou apareça na tevê?

___Hã?

___Está estampado na cara dele há muito tempo.

___O quê?

___Ai, minha amiga cientista. Seu parceiro é louco por você e você é a única em todo o Jeffersonian que ainda não notou.

Brennan abriu a boca perplexa.

___Acho que até o FBI todo já sabe disso.

___São 57 dólares, senhorita – a moça do caixa falou, os olhos um pouco divertidos.

Brennan levantou do sofá e começou a andar pela sala, a mão direita na cintura.

___Que absurdo, Angie.

___Engraçado é que nem você consegue disfarçar muito bem.

___O quê?

___Meu bem, colocar um agente do FBI nos sonhos e na vida da personagem do seu livro e achar que todo mundo não ia saber que são vocês dois?

___Angie, não somos nós dois.

___Brennan, nos conhecemos há quase seis anos, acha que ainda consegue esconder alguma coisa de mim?

Ângela digitou a senha do cartão enquanto escutava a amiga bufar do outro lado.

___Ok, Ângela. Eu vou desligar. Preciso pensar.

___Ok, nos vemos na segunda-feira. A propósito, o agente dos seus sonhos foi acampar com o filho e está incomunicável, ok?

Brennan bufou de raiva.

___Tchau, Ângela.

Ângela sorriu para a moça do caixa que lhe devolvia o cartão.

___Amigas são para dizer a verdade, não é mesmo?

A moça do caixa riu.

***

Booth está montando a barraca do acampamento com a ajuda de Clark, o pai de Eddie, amigo de Parker. Ele ri de alguma coisa e vê o filho correndo com o garoto. Respira fundo e pensa em Brennan. Está de noite e a luz da lua cheia reflete na areia.

Brennan está caminhando no Instituto Jeffersonian, o lugar que mais gosta de estar. Observa a altura do lugar, as plataformas, as ilhas forenses, a passarela. Ela só quer ser uma antropóloga. Pensa em Booth. Aquele olhar grave e sempre presente. Aquela boca sempre contendo um sorriso maroto troçando de algum argumento científico que nem entende. Mas entende do amor, das pessoas, de coisas que nem ela consegue ver lógica. Talvez não haja lógica, talvez a vida não seja tão lógica quanto parece. Talvez não haja necessidade de se provar ou testar tudo. Talvez em certos casos tudo o que se precise é fazer, arriscar, ir com tudo. Ela sorriu lembrando-se de como ele podia ser grosseiro às vezes e gentil em outros momentos. De como tinha paixão para defender o que acreditava. De como ele brigava pelas coisas certas. Ainda que só ele as julgasse assim.

Caminhou com as mãos nos bolsos pensando o que faria dali para frente. Se lembrou de seu jeito nada racional naquela noite. Do cheiro de seu parceiro, destacando-se dos outros cheiros. De como seu peito podia ser aconchegante. De como seus braços podiam dar-lhe segurança. E lembrou-se do beijo. Arrepiou-se e sorriu. Ele parecia cheio de defeitos e irritante em alguns momentos, mas também parecia perfeito em outros.

Ficou intrigada com o fato de sua mente só se lembrar dos eventos ligados ao beijo e de mais nada. Não se lembrava do que acontecera depois. Não lembrava como chegara em casa. Nada.

Continuou vagando feito um fantasma, mais um, no frio e silencioso Instituto Jeffersonian, lotado de restos mortais.


	7. Asleeps Hurricanes

Os termômetros marcavam 25º Celsius em Washington. O sol estava forte, apesar de morno naquela manhã de outono. A cidade já estava acordada havia três horas. Naquele horário, nove a.m., o movimento chegava ao seu ápice e vários carros lotavam as principais vias arteriais dos bairros para alcançar o centro comercial do Distrito.  
Se Washington era relativamente pequena com seus pouco mais de 500 mil habitantes, ficando quase às moscas aos fins de semana, a partir das seis da manhã de toda segunda-feira a história era bem diferente. Os 177 km² da cidade ficavam abarrotados com mais de 900 mil trabalhadores saindo e entrando do Distrito.  
Brennan estava digitando em frente ao seu notebook. Várias janelas abertas na tela do computador prendiam sua atenção desde o momento em que chegara ao Instituto, havia cerca de uma hora.  
Começou a escrever um novo livro para passar essa fase difícil da perda de seu pai e queria aproveitar o tempo livre para pesquisar, pois ficar ociosa a fazia pensar e pensar em sua vida era o que ela menos queria fazer.  
Ângela passou pela porta da sala com um copo de café, distraída. Microssegundos depois, voltou consultando o relógio. A enorme bolsa a tiracolo denunciava que ela acabava de chegar.  
___Bom dia, querida. Está aqui faz tempo? – ela disse sorvendo um gole do café.  
___Sim, estou desde às oito.  
___Caramba, se soubesse que você cairia da cama hoje teria te trazido um café. Quer? – ela ofereceu e a amiga recusou.  
___Obrigada. Tomei em casa – disse voltando-se para o computador.  
Ângela sentou-se na cadeira à sua frente e ficou observando a antropóloga. Esta olhou de relance e soltou a mão do mouse sorrindo.  
___O quê?  
___Já falou com Booth?  
A antropóloga desviou o olhar.  
___Eu...bem, eu não o vi ainda.  
___Meu Deus! Que angústia! Ser sua amiga não é fácil! – Ângela suspirou.  
Brennan riu nervosa.  
___Angie, essa situação é totalmente diferente em minha vida. Sabe, estou um pouco constrangida por não me lembrar dos detalhes daquela noite.  
___Querida, dormir com alguém não é algo que se esquece, não importa o tamanho do porre. Ainda mais alguém como Booth.  
Brennan ficou olhando-a sem entender a última frase.  
___Então, talvez não tenha acontecido nada.  
Brennan continuou encarando-a confusa, tentando descobrir se o sentimento que a dominava de súbito era alívio ou desapontamento.  
___Eu no seu lugar saberia exatamente o que fazer.  
Ângela se levantou.  
___Mas, é melhor nem perdeu meu tempo comentando porque sei que você fará do seu jeito. Racional, científico e antropológico – ela disse saindo para a porta.  
Brennan achou graça e, já sozinha, ficou pensativa.

***

Lance arrumou a gravata enquanto esperava o elevador alcançar o andar de seu consultório. Ele riu ao comentar com Robert sobre o desastre do jogo entre Longhorns e Ducks, ocorrido no domingo à noite.  
Robert, um afro-americano de 1,87 de altura, fora um excelente jogador de basquete nos tempos da faculdade. Era amigo de Sweets e seu colega de profissão, ambos dividiam os custos com as salas alugadas para clinicar em um prédio comercial no centro de Washington. Haviam estudado juntos e morado na mesma república na época de doutorado na Universidade de Columbia e se tornaram grandes amigos.  
Cinco anos mais velho, Robert estudara na mesma sala que Sweets, Psicologia Anormal, ao mesmo tempo em que o amigo caçula fazia outro doutorado, Análise Comportamental, no período da manhã.  
Sweets sempre fora um assombro para toda a sua família, amigos e até os companheiros de profissão. Precoce, se formara em Psicologia Clínica aos vinte anos, sendo praticamente o mais jovem psicólogo americano a integrar a classe. Seu mestrado fora completado aos vinte e um e com dois doutorados, já se acostumara às brincadeiras dos agentes do FBI e outros profissionais com quem cruzava.  
___Eles estavam desanimados no segundo tempo – o amigo comentou.  
___Cara, aquilo foi humilhante! Praticamente entregaram os pontos.  
Eles caminharam conversando alegremente em direção à recepção e encontraram Mia, a secretária.  
___Bom dia, Mia - ambos disseram.  
___Bom dia, doutores. Dr. Sweets, o senhor já tem uma paciente à sua espera.  
___Ah, obrigada – ele agradeceu pegando o The Washington Post que era estendido pela funcionária – Te vejo no almoço, Robert.  
Robert concordou com a cabeça e foi para sua sala.  
Sweets abriu a porta e reconheceu Cam, sentada de costas com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo. Muito ereta e aparentemente desconfortável na poltrona, levantou-se assim que ouviu a porta se abrir.  
___Dr. Sweets.  
___Dra. Saroyan, bom dia.  
Ambos apertaram as mãos e se sentaram, frente a frente.  
___Vejo que você conseguiu meu primeiro horário do dia – ele comentou colocando o jornal na mesa de centro e cruzando as pernas.  
___Dei sorte. Quando liguei para confirmar o horário da tarde perguntei se tinha algum horário livre de manhã e sua secretária comentara que havia uma desistência – ela parecia nervosa, estralando os dedos.  
___Ah, sim, sorte mesmo.  
___Você parece ser bem cotado, Dr. Sweets. Ela comentou que meu encaixe do horário do almoço foi possível só porque você havia marcado para mim, senão horário livre só daqui três semanas.  
Sweets sorriu, aparentemente lisonjeado.  
___E então, Dra. Saroyan. Como posso ajudá-la?  
Cam respirou fundo e colocou a bolsa que trazia no colo na outra poltrona.  
____Bem, eu sou uma pessoa bem resolvida. Quando tenho problemas, eu normalmente os resolvo sozinha. Mas o que acontece, é que já fazem algumas semanas que eu não tenho conseguido me acertar.  
___Ok. Prossiga.  
Ela mexia nervosamente as mãos.  
___Sou uma profissional. Sei separar muito bem a vida profissional da pessoal e ninguém nada tem a ver com isso.  
Sweets a encarava, demonstrando tranqüilidade para passar segurança, o quer era de praxe em todos os seus atendimentos.  
___O que acontece é que estou envolvida com alguém. Obviamente ninguém tem nada com isso, eu poderia casar e ninguém precisaria ficar sabendo.  
Sweets sorriu atencioso com os rodeios da médica para revelar seus problemas.  
___O problema é, veja bem, num ambiente como o Jeffersonian, onde a gente passa dez, às vezes doze horas por dia, é natural fazermos amizades, nos apegarmos como uma família. No casamento do Hodgins e da Ângela, por exemplo, eu fui dama de honra. Então, na verdade, minha vida pessoal não está tão separada da profissional.  
____Dra. Saroyan, sou psicólogo, totalmente profissional. Esta sessão é confidencial, fique à vontade para falar o que quiser sem receio.  
Cam respirou fundo, observou a sala por um instante, como se tomando fôlego e depois fitou Sweets.  
___Você se lembra quando o ex-marido da Ângela apareceu aqui, certo?  
Sweets confirmou com a cabeça.  
___E você se lembra do episódio complicado que acabou interferindo no relacionamento da Ângela e do Hodgins, certo?  
Sweets sorriu atencioso e assentiu novamente com a cabeça.  
___Pois bem. Parece que Hodgins e Ângela estão se acertando novamente e isso é muito bom.  
Sweets não sabia onde a médica queria chegar.  
___Acontece, Dr. Sweets que eu... bem...eu não parei de sair com o Greyson.  
Sweets entendeu e então deu-lhe um sorriso encorajador de aprovação.  
___Eu venho escondendo isso há semanas, sabe. Pôxa, era para ser só um caso como outro qualquer, atração física pura, ele logo ia embora de Washington e tal...  
___Mas ele não foi embora.  
___Na verdade ele conseguiu se fixar em Arlington, o que é basicamente em Washington.  
Sweets a fitava com olhar paternal.  
___Ele trabalha em uma empresa multinacional e conseguiu se transferir para a filial deles em Arlington.  
___E por que ele fez isso?  
Cam sorriu constrangida.  
___Ele disse que gostou do lugar e queria ficar mais perto de mim.  
___Hum.  
Sweets encarou Camille nos olhos.  
___Escute, Dra. Saroyan. Você é solteira, bonita, independente, conheceu um cara legal e está vivendo uma paixão. Não se culpe e não tema se ele toma decisões como essa que a assustam, por você achar que é cedo demais ou rápido demais no relacionamento.  
Camille o encarava surpresa por ele deduzir acertadamente o que ela sentia.  
___Viva sua paixão intensamente, sem medos. Só temos essa vida para viver, então, viva.  
Ela sorriu aliviada.  
___Ângela é adulta, vai se casar com o Dr. Hodgins tão logo se acertem. Como Greyson é o ex dela, lhe convém, até por ética, chamá-la para conversar sim, porém quando o romance entre vocês ficar sério. Mas você irá apenas anunciar os acontecimentos – ele enfatizou o 'anunciar'.  
Cam respirou fundo e sorriu visivelmente mais tranqüila.

***

Hodgins e Daniel, o estagiário da vez, estavam vendo as imagens dos ossos da garota morta projetadas em um dos monitores da plataforma forense.  
___Aqui – o estagiário apontou – as lesões que indicam violência sexual. Existe uma lesão forte nas costelas e a bacia foi quebrada, mas...  
Hodgins observava o rapaz e ouvia sua análise da imagem.  
___A forma como os ossos da costela estão lesionados, alguns deslocados, outros até trincados. Vê? – ele apontava no monitor – parece que essas lesões aqui ocorreram depois da morte. Hum, por quê?  
___Porque o assassino precisava colocá-la em uma mala – Cam comentou passando o cartão de identificação para subir na plataforma – porém o corpo estava em posição fetal por algum motivo, provavelmente para ser acondicionado em algum tipo de caixa, e para ser colocado na mala, o assassino precisou quebrar alguns ossos, aleatoriamente, pois o espasmo cadavérico manteve o corpo rígido.  
___Por isso existem arranhões no termoplástico das costas da menina, o corpo já estava envolto nele quando as lesões aconteceram – Hodgins completou.  
Daniel sorriu.  
___Bom dia, Dr. Hodgins.  
___Bom dia, Dra. Saroyan. Este é Daniel Macpherson, o novo estagiário.  
___Bom dia, Sr. Macpherson – ela cumprimentou o jovem e se dirigiu para Hodgins – vamos conhecer toda a sala de antropologia forense da Dra. Brennan.  
Ambos riram e o estagiário ficou sem entender. Observando a imagem do monitor, Cam comentou:  
___A Dra. Brennan começou a procurar seu substituto para suas férias, será que é você, Dr. Macpherson?  
Daniel olhou surpreso, não sabia que sua professora entraria em férias. Estava no início de novembro e as provas e trabalhos de final de ano estavam a todo vapor na faculdade. Ficou empolgado com a idéia de um estágio no famoso departamento forense do Instituto Jeffersonian.  
___Será um privilégio...  
___Para nós será um alívio – Hodgins comentou entre dentes.  
___Dr. Hodgins, alguma informação nova sobre o caso? – Cam perguntou.  
Hodgins passou a mão pelos cabelos.  
____Bom, o FBI mandou informações sobre a mala. Ela foi comprada em um site na internet, entregue em uma lanchonete com horário programado, ninguém do lugar afirma ter recebido a encomenda. Segundo o relatório, isso aconteceu três dias antes do corpo ser achado. A entrega foi por Fedex em menos de 24 horas do pedido e o número do documento para a transação corresponde ao de uma mulher de meia idade, moradora de Los Angeles que afirmou nunca ter acessado o site e sequer jogar golfe.  
Cam cruzou os braços.  
___Número falso, digitado aleatoriamente só para ter uma identificação para o cadastro on line.  
___É, e o endereço I.P. do computador do acesso é de uma lan house da Virginia que foi multada por não registrar seus clientes – Hodgins completou.  
___Entrega programada com o assassino no horário para receber – Daniel comentou já intereirado do caso.  
Cam e Hodgins olharam para o estagiário. Finalmente um que falava e interagia com a equipe.  
___Booth e Brennan já saíram para interrogar o funcionário da fábrica de plásticos? – Cam perguntou para Hodgins.  
___Voce quer saber se eles já se viram hoje? – o entomologista tinha um tom malicioso na voz.  
Cam sorriu reprovando-o com o olhar.  
___O que você sabe?  
___Pelo que eu soube não se falam desde a festa.  
O estagiário estava constrangido sem participar da conversa pessoal.  
___Sério? O que será que aconteceu depois?  
Escutaram o som do identificador na entrada da plataforma.  
___Pessoal, é possível nos concentrarmos no trabalho e respeitarmos a privacidade alheia? – Ângela entrou comentando.  
Hodgins e Cam se entreolharam disfarçando sorrisos.  
___Ok, ok – Hodgins ia sair mas parou ao avistar Booth entrando no Jeffersonian.  
Cam o viu também fazendo com que Ângela se virasse para olhar o que chamara a atenção da médica.  
Booth avistou o grupo e, não vendo Brennan, desviou-se direto para sua sala.  
Hodgins, que estava mais adiantado, quase na escada, virou-se para as duas moças.  
___Podemos nos concentrar no trabalho e respeitarmos a privacidade alheia? – ele disse sorrindo.  
Ângela lançou-lhe uma careta e Cam riu. O biólogo foi trabalhar e o estagiário observava a cena sem entender, fascinado com a possibilidade de substituir a professora.

***

___Bones, precisamos ir. O interrogatório do supervisor começará em alguns minutos. Sei que você gosta de assistir...  
O agente parou em frente à mesa da parceira tentando parecer o mais natural possível. Só não contou com o fato de não saber fazê-lo. Brennan o encarava séria.  
___Bom dia.  
Ele respirou fundo.  
___Bom dia – ele sorriu – Vamos?  
Ela se soltou na cadeira.  
___É muita gentileza sua vir até aqui me buscar para o interrogatório.  
Booth sentiu um calafrio incômodo, Brennan parecia muito segura de si e ele odiava se sentir por baixo.  
___Eu não vim buscá-la, eu vim trazer uma documentação para a Cam. O interrogatório, eu posso conduzí-lo sem você, mas como sei que gosta de me observar enquanto faço o meu trabalho... – ele deu um sorriso maroto, após ter começado um pouco duro.  
A expressão da antropóloga mudou rapidamente e seu olhar demonstrava uma indignação contida. Ela levantou-se de súbito e pegou o casaco que repousava no encosto da cadeira.  
___Vamos – Brennan foi saindo e cruzou o Instituto em direção a porta principal com Booth na sua cola.  
___Hum, parece que os dois começaram bem o dia... – Cam comentou observando a cena da plataforma.  
Ângela olhou de relance e ficou preocupada vendo a amiga caminhar em passos rápidos à frente de Booth que tentava acompanhá-la, principal denúncia de momentos de desentendimentos entre os dois.  
Já no carro, o silêncio entre eles era constrangedor. Booth transpassava o vidro dianteiro com um olhar indecifrável e a moça o espiava com o canto dos olhos de vez em quando. Parecia estar pregada no banco.  
Pararam em um semáforo. Ele começou a tamborilar o volante com os dedos e deu uma olhada rápida para a parceira. Resolveu puxar conversa.  
___E então, como foi seu fim de semana?  
___Bom e o seu?  
Brennan continuou imóvel mirando com os olhos algum ponto distante, mal parecia respirar.  
___Bom também. Eu e Parker acampamos, foi bem legal.  
___Ah, que ótimo.  
___É.  
O carro voltou a movimentar-se e em segundos Booth o manobrava para entrar no estacionamento coberto do prédio J. Edgar Hoover.  
O silêncio voltou a incomodar a dupla, que esperava dois caminhões terminarem suas manobras em frente à entrada do estacionamento. Booth molhou os lábios e disfarçou um sorriso, pareciam dois adolescentes.  
___E seu irmão?  
___Voltou para a Carolina do Norte – ela respondeu prontamente.  
___Ah.  
Ela o espiava quando ele olhava para frente. Ele a olhava de relance quando ela olhava para fora da janela.  
___Finalmente.  
O caminho ficou livre e Booth entrou com o utilitário. Estacionaram e Brennan saiu rapidamente, aliviada. Ambos permaneceram num silêncio mortal dentro do elevador e chegaram ao 15º andar com as bocas pregadas, mas os olhares muito ativos.  
Na sala de interrogatório, Howard Payton aguardava um pouco tenso. Booth o avaliou com os olhos percorrendo, em frações de segundos, toda a figura do supervisor da fábrica.  
Payton era alto, mesmo sentado se percebia. Branco, cabelos negros e lisos e um rosto de boa aparência. Muito bem vestido em um terno verde escuro, não parecia em nada com o outro supervisor do turno da manhã, estava mais para um executivo, desses enfiados em escritórios.  
Booth sentou-se bem próximo a ele e em todas as perguntas tentou intimidá-lo ao máximo, observando cada expressão, tonalidade da voz, visíveis sinais de estresse ou oscilações de humor.  
Brennan o encarava e também o fazia com o supervisor. Fez pouquíssimas perguntas, mais relacionadas ao material encontrado no corpo da menina, mas na maior parte, limitou-se a observar.  
Booth estava sendo bastante duro com o homem e ela chegava a querer detê-lo algumas vezes, mas não podia atrapalhar o interrogatório. Ele tinha, no entanto, aquele costume de criar hipóteses e intimidar a todos como se já fossem culpados, o que a deixava indignada.  
____O termoplástico foi para minha piscina, eu queria cobri-la, só isso.  
Booth continuou encarando-o. Brennan estava um pouco impaciente, mas deixou o parceiro fazer o seu trabalho.  
O longo silêncio e os olhares inquisidores fizeram o homem se mexer na cadeira nervoso e intimidado.  
___O que foi, agente?  
___Nada – Booth estudava suas feições – Só estou tentando descobrir se você se encaixa no perfil de estuprador de menininhas usando termoplástico para se livrar do corpo.  
O homem ficou extremamente pálido.  
___Pelo amor de Deus, agente! Eu não sei do que está falando.  
___Não sabe mesmo, Sr. Payton? – Booth o inquiriu apoiando o cotovelo na mesa negra, o corpo bem próximo do interrogado.  
Brennan continuou observando a cena aguardando alguma estratégia do parceiro.  
De repente Booth levantou-se e começou a andar em direção a porta.  
___Vou confirmar sua história. Vamos, Bones – ele fez um movimento com a cabeça chamando a moça.  
Brennan se levantou, os olhos cravados em Payton. Ambos saíram. Ela ia falar, mas Booth fez um sinal para que não começasse. Ao invés de se dirigir para sua sala, Booth continuou em direção ao corredor e apertou o botão chamando o elevador. Brennan o acompanhou todo o trajeto, calada, sem saber para onde ele ia.  
Ao parar ao lado dele para aguardar o elevador finalmente falou.  
___Percebeu alguma coisa no supervisor?  
Ele deu de ombros, o sorriso maroto denunciando a satisfação que sentia ao percebê-la confusa.  
___Não. Só quero botar uma pressão.  
Ela ficou pensativa, observando-o.  
___Para onde vamos?  
___Confirmar a história – ele respondeu sem olhar para ela, encarando a porta fechada do fosso do elevador.  
Ambos entraram no compartimento tão logo a porta se abriu.

***

Linda Payton era loura, cabelo tamanho médio, um pouco desidratado e não natural. Magra, estatura mediana, tinha uma expressão triste, apesar do belo sorriso.  
Ela oferecera um pouco de suco de abacaxi à Booth e Brennan e os convidara a se sentar. O calor estava um pouco incômodo naquele dia e, àquela hora, que antecedia o horário do almoço, o agente demonstrava-se um pouco fatigado.  
Após um rápido diálogo sobre os hábitos familiares e o trabalho do marido, a mulher de Payton mostrou a piscina para a dupla, porém dizia não saber sobre o termoplástico.  
Os três caminharam no quintal, próximos à piscina e uma churrasqueira. Tudo estava arrumado, mas a modéstia demonstrava terem menos dinheiro do que o supervisor aparentava ter.  
___A senhora não trabalha, sra. Payton? – Booth perguntou observando a mulher quando pararam perto de duas espreguiçadeiras.  
Ela pareceu constrangida.  
___Fazem alguns meses que perdi o emprego. Tive alguns problemas...  
___Problemas? – o agente pareceu interrogá-la.  
Brennan o reprovou com o olhar.  
___Esse machucado em seu olho, a senhora sofreu alguma queda? Aqui, com seus afazeres – ele apontou para o rosto da mulher que o olhou com olhos assustados – domésticos?  
Brennan franziu levemente o cenho encarando a mulher, tentando entender onde Booth queria chegar.  
___Eu...  
A mulher ficou desconcertada e passou a mão nos cabelos, nervosa.  
___...caí.  
___Como?  
Ele a encarava duramente, mas Brennan notou uma expressão parecida com uma espécie de piedade.  
___Limpando o vidro... – ela desviou o olhar.  
___A senhora tem problemas conjugais com seu marido, sra. Payton?  
Os olhos castanhos de Linda Payton expressaram sofrimento e embaraço. Brennan o olhou de relance, ele fitava a mulher, sério, as mãos nos bolsos da calça.  
___Nós... bem... sim, como todo casal – ela o fitou desconcertada.  
___Por isso não sabia do termoplástico?  
Ela continuou fitando-o.  
___Ele viajou esse fim de semana, soubemos na fábrica – ele deu uma olhada para Brennan – a senhora não foi com ele, foi?  
A mulher sorriu sem graça e baixou os olhos.  
___Ele não lhe conta o que faz, não é? Não lhe conta para onde vai, ou com quem.  
Linda Payton respirou fundo. Brennan estava séria observando a cena, um pouco admirada com a capacidade do parceiro em perceber coisas que ela muitas vezes não percebia.  
___Eu e Howard... bem, nós estamos nos separando, isso está sendo muito difícil para mim. Ele sai, não tem hora para voltar, às vezes dorme fora.  
Booth a encarava sério, um ar de compaixão.  
____A senhora poderia me fornecer alguma fotografia do seu marido?  
A mulher levantou os olhos assustada. Brennan encarou Booth.  
___O que foi, agente? – ela olhou para Brennan – Vocês comentaram estar investigando meu marido por causa de um crime, não disseram que crime. Meu marido está envolvido no quê?  
Booth trocou olhares com Brennan rapidamente.  
___Isso é confidencial, sra. Payton.  
___Como assim? Você nem apresentou um mandado, agente Booth – ela estava com a fala trêmula,olhos úmidos e um sorriso nervoso nos lábios.  
___Eu não preciso de um mandado para entrar em sua casa se me convidou para entrar – ele continuou encarando-a.  
Ela passou a mão nos cabelos.  
___A senhora pode dificultar ou facilitar as coisas, sra. Payton.  
Linda Payton respirou fundo e olhou para o céu, como se tentasse recobrar a calma. Após, fitou o agente e sua parceira em seguida, fazendo um sinal para que entrassem na casa.  
A mulher entregou a Booth uma foto onde o marido aparecia abraçado a um homem com um enorme peixe, à beira de uma lagoa.  
___Este é Gerald Gobain, melhor amigo de Howard. Eles sempre saem juntos. Pescam, acampam...  
___Jogam golfe – Booth completou, tocando o ombro de Brennan e apontando uma enorme mala com alguns tacos de golfe num canto da sala, quase no corredor que ia para os quartos.  
Brennan abriu levemente os lábios, os olhos um pouco esbugalhados pela surpresa. A mulher sorriu e pareceu divagar.  
___Sim. Adoram. Quando Howard e Gerald passam o fim de semana juntos, é sempre para um campo de golfe na Virginia que vão.  
Booth molhou os lábios e apontou para a foto nas mãos.  
___Posso ficar com essa foto, sra. Payton?  
___Sim, agente – sua expressão mudou – Mas, por favor, me diga, meu marido é suspeito de algum crime?  
Ela levou as mãos à boca.  
___Ah, meu Deus! O que ele fez, agente Booth?  
Ele a encarou sério e olhou de relance para Brennan, como se não soubesse o que dizer.  
___É uma investigação de rotina, sra. Payton – ela começou sorrindo dócilmente para a mulher, aproveitando para mostrar a Booth que nada havia mudado na parceria de ambos – É praxe do FBI interrogar e analisar todas as hipóteses.  
Ele sorriu e a mulher encarou a antropóloga.  
___Qualquer coisa, me avisem, por favor.  
___Sim, com certeza. Fique tranquila.  
A dupla saiu da casa e entrou no carro.  
___Booth – Brennan começou colocando o cinto – a mala com os tacos de golfe não incriminam o supervisor.  
Booth a olhou. Pelo tom de voz, começando a conversa chamando-o pelo nome, ele percebeu que ela não estava repreendendo suas conjecturas.  
___Bom – ele colocou o cinto – ele é o principal suspeito agora. Trabalha em uma fábrica de plásticos, tirou exatamente a mesma medida de plástico que foi encontrada na menina, joga golfe e bate na esposa.  
Ele ligou o carro e manobrou para sair sob os olhares espantados da parceira.  
___Tá certo que jogar golfe não prova nada, só que ele sabe onde comprar uma bolsa para tacos de golfe.  
O carro já saía da pacata via local onde moravam os Payton e pegava uma avenida quando Booth ligou para o Bureau.  
___Spencer, sabe o caso da menina da mala? Entra no meu computador e manda pro meu celular a foto do indivíduo que deixou a mala no aeroporto, tirada pelas câmeras de segurança. Mas faça isso agora mesmo, ok?  
Meio minuto depois, Booth mostrava a foto exibida na tela do celular para a parceira.  
___Não se parece com Howard Payton – Brennan comentou franzindo o cenho.  
A imagem estava desfocada e tinha distorções, porém era visível que o homem era alto e louro.  
___Pelo menos temos um suspeito que tem a mesma descrição – Booth apontou para a foto dos dois amigos depositada no colo de Brennan.  
Ela olhou e viu que o amigo de Howard, também louro e alto, poderia ser o suspeito.  
___Quando bati o olho em Howard Payton percebi que sua aparência não batia com a do homem que deixou a mala. Fui confirmar sua história com a esposa porque isso tudo é uma coincidência mórbida. O cara tira praticamente a mesma quantidade de plástico da fábrica que trabalha e agora sei que a esposa não sabia de nada.  
Ele apontou para a foto.  
___Agora esse cara aí bate com o da imagem.  
Booth dobrou à esquerda.  
___Liga para a Caroline, vamos conseguir um mandado para a casa do amigo do supervisor – ele disse discando um número no próprio celular.  
Ela o fez prontamente enquanto ele solicitava o endereço de Gerald Gobain, o que levou apenas alguns minutos.  
___Avise que estamos indo pro fórum pegar o mandado – ele falou com o celular no ouvido.

***

Brennan ficou no carro, notebook no colo tendo uma conversa on line com Ângela que lhe mandava algumas informações novas sobre os ossos.  
Uma tela de vídeo exibia a amiga de Brennan em tempo real. Ela também comentava sobre o novo estagiário e a antropóloga confirmou que era um aluno muito dedicado.  
___Ele nos surpreendeu em algumas coisas – Angie comentou.  
Brennan sentia a pressão de ter que escolher logo um substituto. Toda a equipe estava exausta com a troca de estagiários quase diária.  
Daniel Mcpherson era formado em Antropologia, agora fazia o doutorado em Antropologia Forense e também fizera o mestrado com Brennan. Ela estava quase certa de ter encontrado o seu substituto, mas ainda precisava avaliá-lo.  
___Brennan – Ângela chamou-a – Cadê o Booth?  
___Foi pegar o mandado.  
___Amiga, vocês precisam conversar.  
Brennan suspirou.  
___Brennan, isto é sério. Vocês estão distraídos com o caso, mas precisam resolver essa situação. Estou falando sério, Booth fica extremamente nervoso quando não consegue resolver as coisas.  
___Ângela, estamos bem. Ele não está tão irritado, estamos trabalhando bem.  
Ângela balançou a cabeça suspirando. A amiga era teimosa e ainda por cima, insensível.  
___Tá certo. Eu se você resolvia isso logo ou esse agente vai ser preso.  
Brennan franziu o cenho.  
___O quê?  
___Preso por matar alguém hoje!  
___Você está exagerando.  
___Que homem agüenta tanta tensão, amiga? Fica atenta, a qualquer momento esse homem vai ter um troço. Vê se no fim do dia, vocês conversam, ok?  
Brennan viu Booth descendo as escadarias do fórum.  
___Ele vem vindo, tchau! – ela disse fechando o notebook rapidamente.  
Enquanto ele dava a volta no automóvel, ela colocou o computador na bolsa e depositou-o embaixo de seu banco.  
Booth entrou feito um vento e ela colocou o cinto de segurança olhando-o de relance, desconfiada do que Ângela dissera sobre seu humor.  
___Pega. Agora a gente resolve esse caso – ele jogou o papel no colo dela e colocou o cinto de segurança.  
___Tá tudo bem? – ela perguntou um pouco apreensiva.  
Ele colocou os óculos escuros e arrancou com o carro.  
___Está tudo muito bem – ele respondeu sem olhar para ela.  
Brennan era uma cientista e sentir as coisas no ar era algo que ela não sabia. Portanto, não conseguiu identificar se Booth estava irritado mesmo ou se era sua imaginação afetada pelo comentário on line da amiga.  
Alguns minutos em silêncio e ela resolveu falar.  
___Você não parece bem, aconteceu alguma coisa?  
Ele continuou pregado no banco, encarando a rua, o carro em alta velocidade. Falou sem olhar para ela.  
___Eu fico muito irritado quando estou com fome.  
Realmente já eram quase duas da tarde e ambos não haviam comido nada. Brennan sabia, no entanto, que ele não ficava irritado quando estava com fome coisa nenhuma, pois muitas foram as vezes em que trabalharam sem ter tempo para comer com Booth até fazendo piadas. Decidiu ficar calada. O agente quebrou o clima tenso com uma frase mais tensa ainda.  
___Eu estou bastante ansioso para resolver esse caso, assim você poderá sair logo para suas férias – ele lançou para ela um olhar acusador e um sorriso forçado.  
Brennan ficou confusa e muito irritada por não saber qual era o problema do parceiro.  
___Booth – ela começou com calma e escolhendo as palavras – vamos conversar, ok? Mais tarde, pode ser?  
Pararam num semáforo e ele a encarou. O rosto tenso e sério, assustador por trás dos óculos.  
___Ah, você quer conversar.  
Ela o encarou sem entender a frase e o tom ameaçador.  
___Por que você mudou de humor de repente? Ou já estava assim e eu não percebi?  
Ele voltou a dirigir olhando para a rua. Ela respirou fundo.  
___É sobre sexta à noite, certo?  
Booth mordeu os lábios e continuou fuzilando com o olhar o vidro dianteiro.  
___Então, você se lembra daquela noite.  
___Na verdade eu...  
___Agora você quer conversar? – ele deu uma olhada para ela.  
O utilitário preto estacionou em frente a um sobrado branco no final de uma rua residencial.  
___Sinto muito, mas não é uma boa hora – ele disse abrindo a porta do carro e batendo-a forte logo em seguida.  
Brennan estava perplexa com a atitude estranha dele. Enfiou a mão para trás e pegou a bolsa, saiu do carro ainda transtornada com o mau humor repentino do parceiro. Até parecia que Ângela era vidente ou alguma coisa do tipo. Talvez fosse realmente boa no assunto 'homens'.  
Booth estava na porta da frente, tocando a campainha. Brennan ficou logo atrás, esperando. Não obtiveram resposta. Ele sacou a arma e, com ela em punho, forçou a porta. Estava trancada.  
___Vamos pelos fundos – ele disse se dirigindo para o lado direito da casa.  
Brennan o seguiu, assim como ele, esgueirando-se pelas paredes.  
Cada vez que passava em uma janela, Booth espiava com cautela. Chegaram no quintal dos fundos, a casa era pequena. Brennan avistou um caixote retangular de madeira, com aparentemente oitenta ou noventa centímetros de altura por um metro e vinte ou um metro e meio de cumprimento.  
___Booth – ela apontou para o objeto junto a uma cerca de vime.  
Booth fez sinal para que ela fosse até lá. Rapidamente a antropóloga chegou até a caixa e ajoelhou-se diante dela. Abriu a bolsa no gramado e pegou as luvas. Levantou a tampa da caixa e olhou dentro.  
Booth a observava, encostado junto à parede do fundo da casa, em uma varanda coberta.  
Por dentro, a caixa estava limpa. A moça tirou um frasco com líquido de dentro da bolsa e molhou o interior, pegando o luminol logo em seguida para verificar vestígios de sangue invisíveis a olho nu.  
Booth esperou. Brennan virou o rosto para ele e confirmou a presença de sangue com um movimento rápido com a cabeça. Ele voltou a caminhar em direção a porta dos fundos, enquanto a moça guardou seus utensílios.  
Booth abriu a porta de tela e forçou a da cozinha. Estava trancada e ele vislumbrou o interior do cômodo pelo vidro engordurado. Ele se afastou um pouco, prendendo a tela com o ombro esquerdo e com um chute arrombou a porta. Entrou.  
Brennan se levantou fechando a bolsa quando um tiro ensurdecedor cortou o silêncio. Ela largou a bolsa onde estava e saiu correndo em direção a porta da cozinha que Booth arrombara minutos antes. Entrou cautelosa, temendo que algo de pior tivesse acontecido. Foi se esgueirando pelas paredes e alcançou a sala. Avistou Booth caído com a mão ensangüentada no ombro esquerdo. Certificando-se que não havia ninguém na sala ela correu até ele.  
___Você está bem? – ela perguntou aflita vendo o ferimento no ombro.  
___Estou, foi de raspão. Ele foi lá pra cima, Bones.  
Rapidamente Brennan pegou a arma de Booth que estava caída ao lado dele e começou a subir as escadas.  
___Droga, Bones, volta aqui!  
Ela não deu ouvidos e continuou subindo. Ele, imediatamente, pegou o celular com a mão esquerda e apertou um número que discava automaticamente para o Bureau.  
Brennan entrou em um corredor apontando a arma com os braços estendidos, preparada para qualquer surpresa. O coração, no entanto, batia acelerado.  
Várias portas fechadas, lado a lado, faziam a moça ficar alerta, pois o assassino podia aparecer a qualquer momento. Mal terminou de pensar, um homem grande, louro, com quase dois metros de altura apareceu e se posicionou diante dela.  
___Parado!  
Ele parecia um viking, muito grande e musculoso.  
___Gerald Gobain, você está preso! Mãos ao alto!  
Ela o vasculhou com os olhos, um pouco trêmula. Estava desarmado.  
___Eu só queria... – ele parecia desesperado.  
Ele estava desarmado. Mas como? Como atingiu Booth?  
___Por favor, entenda... – ele começou a caminhar na direção dela.  
___Pra trás! Ou eu atiro!  
Ele enfiou a mão no bolso.  
___Eu vou atirar!  
Ele sacou uma arma e ela não pôde pensar duas vezes, atingiu-o no ombro. Ele caiu para trás, mas em fração de segundos mirou a arma nela e ela teve que atingi-lo na testa, não dando tempo para ele.  
A arma voou da mão do gigante, mas não disparou ao acertar a parede. Ela o viu agonizar e espirrar sangue pelo nariz e pela boca.  
___Bones!  
Ela escutou Booth chamá-la. Brennan se aproximou e observou o homem morrer em poucos segundos.  
___Bones!  
Sabendo que o homem estava morto, desceu as escadas correndo.  
___Estou aqui – ela disse ajoelhando-se ao lado do parceiro – eu o matei, Booth. Eu o matei.  
Booth estava encostado na parede da sala, um rastro de sangue se formara.  
___Você está perdendo muito sangue, Booth.  
___Eu vou ficar bem. Já perdi mais sangue que isso.  
Ouviram as sirenes da polícia chegando. Ela ajudou o parceiro a se levantar e teve sua jaqueta preta manchada pelo sangue.

***

A mulher de Howard Payton ficou observando, perplexa, um agente do FBI enfiar seu marido no banco traseiro do carro da polícia. Não acreditava que ele fora capaz de ajudar o melhor amigo a esconder um crime. Ele comprara uma mala própria para acomodar tacos de golfe, pois tivera uma idéia para se livrar do corpo de uma menina indefesa de nove anos de idade, estuprada, morta e enfiada dentro de uma caixa de madeira pelo amigo. Eles deixariam a mala com o corpo no saguão do Aeroporto Internacional Washington Dulles, supondo que nunca ninguém descobriria o autor do crime bárbaro, uma vez que milhões de pessoas transitam pelo local.  
Ela passou a mão no rosto molhado pelas lágrimas e pensou na família daquela garotinha que o mau caráter do seu marido ajudara a matar. Que amizade doentia era essa que encobria até os crimes do melhor amigo?

***

Brennan fazia uma pergunta após a outra para Daniel Mcpherson. Mostrava cada osso de um esqueleto que montara sobre a mesa iluminada do limbo, onde ficavam os vários restos que aguardavam identificação, no Instituto. Queria ter certeza se poderia mesmo viajar em paz, sem ter que se preocupar com o estagiário.  
Ele realmente se saía muito bem em todas as questões e ela lembrou-se dela mesma com aquela idade. Respirou fundo. Estava um pouco cansada. Consultou o relógio e viu que já passava das seis.  
___Daniel, acho que você pode ir agora. Daqui a pouco você terá aula, certo? Não quero atrasá-lo.  
___Sim, Dra. Brennan.  
___Nos vemos amanhã. Chegue cedo, às nove está bom.  
___Obrigado, doutora, até logo.  
Ele saiu e Booth apareceu na porta, uma camiseta preta encobrindo o peito enfaixado. O braço esquerdo estava junto ao corpo, com uma faixa que dava a volta em seu pescoço.  
___Booth? O que está fazendo aqui? Devia estar descansando.  
Ele sorriu e caminhou até ela.  
___Até parece que você não me conhece.  
Ela o encarava, encostada junto à mesa com os ossos.  
___E afinal de contas, você queria conversar, não é mesmo?  
Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Brennan. Seu estômago ficou gelado e sentiu tremores que odiou sentir. Respirou fundo.  
___Booth, somos parceiros. Trabalhamos muito bem juntos e acho que algumas coisas precisam ser acertadas.  
Ele a encarava, certo de que ela agiria como uma cientista.  
___Quero me desculpar pelo que houve na sexta – ela tentou disfarçar o embaraço, mas o tom rosa de suas maçãs do rosto denunciou seu estado.  
Booth suspirou.  
___Você não tem nada do que se desculpar, Bones. Somos adultos, é natural nos sentirmos atraídos fisicamente – ele pareceu racional demais.  
Ela observou sua expressão serena, porém séria. Seus cabelos estavam sem gel, levemente volumosos e ele ficava muito bem de jeans e camiseta. Ela tentou se concentrar na situação e ser o mais racional possível.  
___Booth, eu sei, como antropóloga é óbvio que não posso me enganar achando que não existe essa atração, essa tensão sexual entre nós, o que é muito normal, está na nossa natureza nos atrairmos.  
Ele sorriu com a aula de antropologia. Ela suspirou e apoiou as mãos na mesa.  
___Como mulher eu também sinto que existe essa química, algo forte entre nós dois.  
Ela foi mais direta do que pretendia ser e ele a encarou um tanto surpreso. Ela baixou os olhos e o encarou novamente.  
___E como profissional que faz muito bem o seu trabalho eu também sei que nós devemos controlar nossos instintos.  
Aquela frase foi um soco no estômago do agente. Ela parecia ter os olhos tristes, mas decididos.  
___Eu estava muito alcoolizada. Me desculpe, tem coisas que nem consigo me lembrar.  
Booth tentava se recuperar da apunhalada da parceira. Não tinha esperanças de que ela, passado o susto do acontecimento, caísse em seus braços cheia de amor para dar. Mas esperava que ela ficasse constrangida o bastante para perder toda a pose de racionalidade e ficasse vulnerável, dando a ele uma chance para convencê-la de que podiam ficar juntos sem atrapalhar a parceria profissional.  
___Acho – ela ficou ereta de repente – que podemos passar por cima disso tudo, não deixar que isso abale nosso trabalho, nossa amizade.  
Booth ficou indignado e extremamente irritado. Respirou fundo tentando se controlar.  
___Do que você não se lembra, Brennan?  
Ela ficou desconcertada e o encarou, certa de que agora, Booth dominava a conversa.  
___Eu... só lembro de termos nos beijado na boate – ela baixou os olhos envergonhada.  
Ele respirou fundo novamente e andou um pouco pela sala para tomar um ar. Ela ficou muito tensa.  
___Olha, Booth, eu sei que isso é muito desagradável, bastante embaraçoso, eu...  
Booth a encarou, os olhos vermelhos.  
___Você voltou com o Sully, certo?  
Ela se assustou com a frase.  
___O quê?  
Ele mordia os lábios segurando o nervosismo.  
___Eu encontrei com ele hoje, no fórum. Está voltando para o FBI.  
Brennan ficou muda e gelada ao mesmo tempo. Agora sabia o motivo da irritação repentina dele, no horário do almoço.  
___Booth, não, nós não voltamos...  
___O que há de errado, Brennan? – ele aproximou-se dela – Qual o problema comigo? Sully é agente como eu e com ele, tudo bem? Você pode sair com ele, o que há comigo?  
Ele agora estava há centímetros dela. Brennan o encarou séria e indignada pelo comentário.  
___O que está pensando de mim? Que eu saio com todo mundo então deveria sair com você também?  
___Não seja tola, você entendeu minha pergunta.  
___Entendi que você considera meus relacionamentos volúveis, que eu escolho mal, vive debochando dos homens com quem me relaciono.  
Booth desarmou-se. Ela tinha uma certa razão.  
___Eu, Bones. Sou eu, seu parceiro há quatro anos, o que há? – ele ficou há milímetros do nariz dela.  
Ela continuou encarando-o.  
___Não quero estragar nossa parceria por causa de sexo, Booth – ela falou afinal.  
Ele continuou imóvel, assimilando e analisando a frase, o tom de voz e o nível de estresse em que ela se encontrava. Respirou fundo. Será que realmente ela só sentia atração física por ele? Não havia nenhum tipo de sentimento?  
___Você não se lembra de mais nada naquela noite então? – perguntou entre dentes.  
O estômago da moça gelou. Precisava saber se eles haviam dormido juntos.  
___Eu quero saber o que aconteceu depois, Booth. Quero saber como cheguei em casa.  
Booth se afastou, visivelmente irritado. Virou-se para ela.  
___Nada, não aconteceu nada, Bones...  
Ela sorriu aliviada, o que deixou o agente louco de raiva.  
___Eu fui um cavalheiro, Bones – ele bateu com a mão espalmada no peito – um maldito cavalheiro!  
Ela o encarou assustada com o tom alto de sua voz.  
___Maldito cavalheiro que não teve coragem de se aproveitar da dama bêbada, porque o arrependimento a mataria de vergonha!  
Booth estava nervoso. Ela ficou apavorada, nunca o vira tão irritado. Ia falar alguma coisa, mas sua voz sequer teve coragem de sair.  
___Te botei num táxi e te mandei pra casa.  
Ele deu voltas na sala e voltou-se para ela.  
___Quer saber? Vá se danar! Eu devia ter me aproveitado mesmo! Devia ter transado com você naquela noite!  
Brennan ficou perplexa diante de tamanha grosseria.  
___Eu queria isso há tanto tempo, que se ferrasse o outro dia!  
A moça estava ficando vermelha e suas mãos suavam frio. O quê? Queria há muito tempo?  
___Mas eu sou um maldito cavalheiro! Um romântico idiota! É por isso que estou assim, sozinho.  
A última frase soou triste. Ele sequer olhou-a novamente. Saiu da sala como um raio, talvez percebendo que falara o que não queria.  
Brennan continuava imóvel e perplexa. Ficou olhando por um bom tempo a porta pela qual ele passara. Não conseguia se mover, suas pernas pareciam presas, seu corpo pregado ao chão, junto à mesa. Permanecera ali por mais alguns longos minutos até cair em si e ir embora.

***

Booth sentara-se no sofá em frente à televisão. Com o controle em punho começou a trocar de canal, sem encontrar qualquer coisa que prendesse mais a sua atenção do que seus pensamentos confusos e embaralhados. Não conseguia parar de pensar nas coisas que dissera para Brennan. Por um lado ficara feliz de abrir, ainda que um pouco, o jogo com ela. Ela era uma antropóloga, então entendia que ele estava a ponto de explodir, tamanho o desejo sexual reprimido há tanto tempo. Agora sabia que ela sentia o mesmo. Ainda tinha esperança de que toda essa energia fosse revertida para algum sentimento que ele já nutria por ela, mas segurar isso já estava deixando-o louco.  
Ele jogou o controle na mesa de centro, após desligar o aparelho. Olhou de relance as cortinas brancas que bailavam com a brisa fria que entrava com a noite. Sentiu-se mortalmente solitário.

***

Temperance arrepiou-se com o ar gelado que encontrava a pele nua de seus ombros e braços na sacada de seu apartamento. Estava sentada, as pernas encolhidas dentro da enorme cadeira de vime com uma almofada aconchegante que comprara há uns meses em uma feira hippie, a qual havia se tornado seu objeto de decoração preferido. Trajava apenas uma calça pantalona preta e uma camiseta da mesma cor, com alças muito finas, praticamente pronta para dormir. Os cabelos estavam soltos terminando de secar após o banho e ela abraçava as pernas sentindo-se mais sozinha naquela noite do que em qualquer outra.  
Pensava em Booth e em todas as suas palavras. Pegou-se sorrindo involuntariamente ao lembrar-se do parceiro perdendo a cabeça e revelando seu desejo reprimido de fazer sexo com ela. Arrepiou-se só em imaginar por um milésimo de segundo ambos juntos em uma cama.  
Vislumbrou a lua cheia. Quatro anos era muito tempo. Ela sabia que depois daquela noite, dos beijos que trocaram, a parceria deles estaria afetada de qualquer forma. Ainda que não tivessem cedido e ficado juntos para valer, mais cedo ou mais tarde, algum vulcão interno explodiria. Ela não sabia até quando agüentaria trabalhar ao lado dele, sem que ambos acabassem juntos na cama.  
Quantos foram os jantares em sua casa, os copos de comida chinesa, os cafés das manhãs, os almoços, as tocaias e caças a bandidos, a proximidade dos corpos, as acaloradas discussões, os apaixonados debates. Não. Definitivamente aquela noite atiçara uma faísca que ia crescer a cada dia.  
Brennan passou a mão nos cabelos confusa e um pouco desesperada por não ver solução racional naquela situação. Todo o seu corpo desejava estar com Booth e sua mente brigava com todas as forças lembrando-a que isso afetaria drasticamente sua parceria profissional.  
Ela escutou alguém chamá-la, despertando de seus devaneios românticos. Assustou-se ao ver Sully lá embaixo, sorrindo. Ficou confusa, por milésimos de segundos, sua imaginação pregando-lhe uma peça e trazendo o rosto grave e atraente de Booth em sua mente.  
Sully a chamou novamente. Olhando para baixo, respirou fundo e fez um sinal para que ele subisse. Levantou-se para abrir a porta logo em seguida.


	8. The Freak Gift

O tempo mudara em Washington. O final do outono estava trazendo dias menos mornos e noites mais frias.  
Brennan puxou o cartão de identificação do jaleco e o passou no dispositivo à entrada da plataforma forense.  
___Bom dia.  
Todos já trabalhavam a todo vapor naquela manhã e responderam ao cumprimento da antropóloga num coro.  
___Dra. Brennan, preciso que assine este documento de liberação dos restos de John Doe 16489 que identificamos ontem.  
___Ah, sim.  
Brennan pegou a caneta oferecida pela jovem funcionária e assinou os papéis, devolvendo-a logo em seguida.  
Sobre a mesa de identificação estava um esqueleto limpo. Debruçados sobre ele, Hodgins e Daniel observavam algumas partes em particular. Quase tocavam os ossos com as pontas de seus narizes.  
___Esta relíquia tem provavelmente 1500 anos, aparentemente data da era do metal, – Hodgins comentou levantando, sorriso nos lábios, fitando a antropóloga – sua estrutura foi atacada por insetos históricos famintos.  
___Está em excelente estado – Brennan comentou aproximando-se da mesa – _Provavelmente_e _aparentemente_ não são conclusões objetivas.  
Hodgins sorriu para Daniel  
___Ele está esperando identificação e datação há muito tempo – ele entregou a ela a prancheta com os documentos do John Doe.  
___Chegou aqui em 14 de dezembro de 1997 e em sua caixa ainda existem alguns artefatos interessantes – o estagiário comentou ao que a doutora olhou-o de relance, ele se sentindo intimidado.  
Ela abraçou a prancheta e olhou para os dois.  
___Isso aqui é o motivo pelo qual me tornei antropóloga.  
Daniel sorriu cúmplice. Ela devolveu a prancheta.  
___Melhor que isso, só indo até escavações longínquas encontrar restos antigos para identificar – ela suspirou com um leve sorriso nostálgico.  
Hodgins continuou fitando-a, não partilhando daquele momento, com uma expressão imutável. Daniel parecia não caber em si mesmo tamanha a admiração pela professora.  
Brennan saiu de seu transe momentâneo, algo novo para seus colegas de trabalho presenciarem, e debruçou-se sobre o esqueleto, analisando-o. Começou, aos poucos, a fazer perguntas simples ao aluno. Em menos de três minutos o metralhava avidamente, deixando o garoto ofegante e quase desesperado.  
___Tempo – Hodgins formou um "T" com ambas as mãos – Tempo para um café?  
Daniel sorriu amarelo e aliviado. Brennan suspirou, sorrindo compreensiva.  
___Ok.  
O entomologista deu um tapa amigo nas costas do estagiário.  
___Vamos, colega.  
Ambos saíram, deixando Brennan com o esqueleto. Ela resolveu absorver-se no trabalho. Era o último dia e tinha que se certificar que fizera a escolha certa. Daniel Mcpherson estava se saindo bem, mas ainda tinha muito a aprender. Ela, no entanto, estava certa que ele era uma boa escolha.  
Distraída, Brennan começou a passar a ponta dos dedos, encapados com luva, sobre a superfície do crânio. Havia deteriorações que lhe davam um aspecto aerado.  
O som do identificador anunciou alguém, mas ela sequer olhou, absorvida pelos pensamentos acerca do esqueleto. Sentiu a presença de alguém parar próximo à mesa onde estava e olhou rapidamente.  
___Querida, como está?  
___Bem – ela respondeu à Ângela posicionando-se em pé novamente.  
___Último dia de trabalho, ai que inveja.  
A amiga sorria com uma mão na cintura e outra apoiada na mesa.  
___Será o Daniel mesmo quem irá substituí-la?  
___Sim, acho que ele é capaz de ficar aqui pelos próximos 20 dias. Ainda tem muito que aprender, mas já é antropólogo formado, isso ajuda bastante. Estar no meio do doutorado forense o capacita ainda mais para o cargo.  
___Pensa em indicá-lo para a função permanentemente ano que vem?  
___Hum, ainda é muito cedo. Na verdade o melhor antropólogo que já passou por aqui, além do Zack, foi o Clark. Esse sim seria minha escolha se não se recusasse a trabalhar aqui.  
Ângela soltou uma risada.  
___Sim, ele era muito estranho.  
Brennan ficou encarando-a.  
___Eu não sei qual o problema dele, aqui é o melhor lugar para se trabalhar. E enche o currículo de qualquer um.  
___Sei, bom, o Zack também era muito estranho... Ei, o Daniel não é estranho, será que será mesmo um bom estagiário?  
Brennan franziu o cenho sem entender a piada.  
___Angie – Brennan olhou sobre os ombros da amiga e ao lado dos seus para se certificar que não estavam sendo ouvidas – Sully apareceu na minha casa ontem à noite.  
___O quê? – Ângela abriu a boca, surpresa, revelando seu enorme sorriso, após fechou a cara, preocupada – Ele passou a noite com você?  
Brennan suspirou.  
___Não.  
Ângela franziu o cenho e fez uma careta.  
___Isso seria bom ou ruim?  
Brennan a encarou confusa.  
___Acho que bem ruim.  
___Me conta, por quê?  
Brennan suspirou rendida.  
___Bem, eu e Booth tivemos uma discussão nada agradável ontem antes de eu ir embora.  
Ângela arregalou os olhos, curvando-se levemente para frente, indicando que queria que ela continuasse.  
___Finalmente descobri que nós não dormimos juntos, ele me colocou num táxi e me mandou pra casa.  
___Ah, que romântico cavalheiro... – Ângela se derreteu.  
___Foi isso mesmo que ele disse – Brennan surpreendeu-se com a esperteza da amiga nesses assuntos.  
Ângela sorriu.  
___E foi isso o que literalmente jogou na minha cara aos berros.  
A amiga abriu a boca e a encarou perplexa.  
___Ele gritou com você?  
___Foi grosso, na verdade – Brennan suspirou dando uma olhada ao redor certificando-se que não estava sendo ouvida – Ele me mandou se danar.  
Ângela abriu mais a boca ainda.  
___E disse que deveria ter transado comigo bêbada mesmo, mas que é um maldito cavalheiro e não o fez porque eu poderia morrer de vergonha no outro dia.  
Ângela sorriu, os olhos meigos.  
___Brennan, que romântico!  
___Não vejo nada de romântico nessa grosseria – ela fez uma careta.  
Ângela torceu os lábios e encarou Brennan seriamente.  
___Se ele não fosse romântico e realmente um cavalheiro teria dormido com você independente de você querer ou não, você estava bêbada mesmo. Colocar você em um táxi e mandá-la para casa foi o mais alto sinal de cordialidade da parte dele. Mostrou que se importa com seus sentimentos, com você.  
Brennan ficou pensativa e deu de ombros concluindo.  
___Bom, somos parceiros. É claro que se importa comigo.  
Ângela reprovou o comentário com a cabeça e Brennan se defendeu.  
___E eu também me importo com ele, por isso que falei que precisamos controlar nossos instintos e preservar nossa parceria.  
Ângela parou, encarou-a, os olhos inquisidores.  
___Você disse isso a ele?  
Brennan concordou hesitante sem entender o que falara de errado.  
Ângela deu de ombros.  
___Ok, cientista. Você conhece mesmo seu coração, certo? Imagino que realmente não sinta nada além de atração física e profundo respeito por seu parceiro, então, pra quê complicar as coisas, não é mesmo?  
Ângela girou nos calcanhares para sair.  
___Angie. Por quê estou sentindo que não está falando nada com sinceridade?  
Ângela voltou-se e se aproximou da amiga, dócil.  
___Você precisa aprender a ver as coisas com menos racionalidade.  
Brennan continuou encarando-a, confusa.  
___Ou vai perder o melhor que a vida tem a oferecer.  
Ângela sorriu e virou-se.  
___Aconselho-a a continuar as sessões com Sweets – ela disse de costas e saindo.  
Brennan continuou encarando-a até que ela sumiu nalgum corredor. Ficou pensativa. A verdade é que Ângela não lhe dissera nada aproveitável. Ou talvez nada que ela realmente pudesse entender. Fez uma careta. Considerou o conselho da amiga.

***

Booth apertava uma caneta com movimentos repetitivos, observando a ponta sair e voltar, entediado. Permaneceu nesta atividade por longos minutos até ser surpreendido por Sully. Não conseguiu demonstrar nenhuma alegria em vê-lo, apesar de tentar esboçar um sorriso amarelo.  
___E aí, Booth? – Sully disse apertando a mão do agente, que sequer levantou para recebê-lo, visivelmente desanimado.  
Sully se sentou e ficou observando-o.  
___Tá tudo bem?  
___Tá, tá tudo bem – soltou junto com um suspiro – E aí? Soube que voltou para o FBI.  
Booth puxou conversa e continuou mexendo na caneta.  
___Pois é. Às vezes a gente tem que perder alguma coisa para descobrir o verdadeiro amor, certo? – Sully riu.  
Booth ficou encarando-o seriamente, desta vez com a caneta parada no ar. Por milésimos de segundo, seu cérebro começou a esboçar planos e pensamentos e se alguém estivesse medindo isso não conseguiria contar em números.  
___Booth?  
O agente acordou de seu micro momento catatônico e voltou a ver Sully em sua frente.  
___O que dizia?  
___Ei, você está bem mesmo?  
___Sim, sim, estou bem – Booth se ajeitou na cadeira, depositando a caneta sobre a mesa e colocando ambos os braços na mesma, cruzando as mãos junto ao peito.  
___Soube que Cullen está para sair.  
___Pois é, aposentadoria. E aí, já encontrou a Brennan? – Booth tentou soar natural, mas não conseguiu.  
Sully se surpreendeu pela pergunta e desviou o olhar.  
___Sim, estamos nos acertando.  
Booth engoliu em seco. Sully observou uma mosca em um vôo em espiral, como se aquilo fosse muito interessante, tentando fugir da conversa sobre a parceira do agente.  
___Acabaram de resolver um caso, eu soube. Uma garotinha encontrada em uma mala.  
___Sim, foi um caso muito difícil. Sabe como é, as crianças tornam este trabalho dramático – Booth imaginou que Brennan e ele já tivessem tido bastante tempo para colocar as novidades em dia.  
___Não tão dramático quanto trabalhar lá, no Instituto, nos restos – Sully fez uma careta.  
Booth concordou sorrindo sem vontade.  
___E hoje está tudo calmo, parado? – Sully soltou-se na cadeira.  
___Você sabe que não é sempre assim, né? Eu já estou alerta, porque quando está tudo muito calmo, em algum lugar por aí, um assassinato está acontecendo.  
Sully balançou a cabeça levemente, pensativo.  
___E então, está em forma para voltar a perseguir bandidos?  
Sully forçou um sorriso sentindo algum sarcasmo mal escondido na frase.  
___Eu tenho me cuidado – gabou-se – Malhado muito, musculação, tentando voltar à antiga forma.  
Booth ficou um pouco sério e tentou controlar um desagradável sentimento que jamais admitiria ser ciúme.  
___E você tá em forma também, certo?  
___Pois é, eu tenho que me cuidar. Estou tomando poli-vitamínicos, além da musculação, porque se tem uma coisa que não dá para fugir é da idade – Booth foi sincero, deixando Sully mais à vontade.  
___Você não está treinando mais lá na academia? Eu voltei faz uma semana.  
O FBI tinha uma academia de musculação e Booth não a freqüentava há semanas.  
___Cara, eu saí tanto a campo nestas últimas semanas que não tive mais tempo. Há dias que só me alongo de manhã – Booth falou desanimado.  
___Então espanta esse baixo-astral porque ser agente do FBI não é pra qualquer um, cara.  
Booth sentiu-se desafiado.  
___Você tem razão. Eu estou parecendo um caco de tédio. Acho que tô precisando de uma investigação criminal.  
___O quê? Acabou de sair de uma!  
Booth deu de ombros.  
___Será que não há mais nada que você goste de fazer? Hobbies, outras atividades de lazer, amigo, a gente fica bitolado se não sair para relaxar, espairecer.  
Booth ficou encarando-o. Brennan comentara que Sully parecia ser um aventureiro, gostar de viver a vida intensamente. Seria essa a grande diferença entre eles? Booth estava começando a achar que em cada aniversário envelhecia dois anos de uma vez.  
___Sabe que você está falando uma coisa séria, Sully?  
Sully sorriu.  
___Claro, cara. A gente acaba ficando na mesmice, na rotina, esquece do que realmente gosta. Acho que eu saí do FBI porque nunca gostei de rotina, queria tentar algo diferente.  
Estava aí uma coisa que Sully não tinha e que Booth se orgulhava de ter, amor ao trabalho, patriotismo, prazer em servir seu país. Amava trabalhar para o FBI e, apesar dos riscos, proteger os cidadãos comuns era o que fazia valer a pena. E essa, rotina, ainda que perigosa, atraía também sua parceira. Concluiu que ela não gostava de arriscar as coisas que considerava mais importantes, por isso não fora embora com Sully. Deu um sorriso de satisfação.  
___Bones gosta de rotina. Está no Jeffersonian há dez anos – ele deixou escapar um pensamento.  
Sully o encarou sério.  
___Ok, ok – o agente ficou ereto na cadeira – O que tá rolando, Booth? Tá acontecendo alguma coisa que não estou sabendo?  
Booth continuou calmo, a expressão irritantemente serena com um sorriso divertido nos lábios quase imperceptível.  
___Você e a Brennan... – Sully supôs e balançou a cabeça.  
___Não – Booth soltou-se na cadeira, negando a dúvida do agente com um movimento com a mão, depositando-a no colo em seguida.  
Sully soltou-se na cadeira também e ficou encarando-o, expressão investigativa como se tentando ler os pensamentos de Booth.  
___Suponho que só tenha preocupações de um fiel parceiro, certo?  
Booth conteve um riso, soltando o ar pelo nariz.  
___Eu só me preocupo com ela, isso, me preocupo. Ela acabou de perder o pai, está vulnerável, precisando de apoio.  
___Pois é, ela precisa de alguém ao lado dela para ajudá-la neste momento difícil – Sully falou e sentiu o olhar gélido e o sorriso ameaçador do colega.  
Ele sorriu nervoso e recebeu um sorriso nervoso de volta. Parecia um duelo de titãs.  
___Certo, Sully. Vou te dizer uma coisa – Booth voltou a curvar-se sobre a mesa, como se estivesse se armando para uma briga – Não decepcione a Bones. Não a faça sofrer, ela não merece.  
Sully encarava Booth tentando entender até onde ia essa proteção dele com relação a Brennan. Curvou-se na mesa também, a meio metro de distância do outro agente.  
___Me fala uma coisa, cá entre nós – ele tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios – de homem para homem. Vocês já dormiram juntos?  
Booth riu tenso.  
___Porque eu não consigo entender se ainda não.  
___Qual o problema, Sully? Uma parceria perfeita tem que ir além da profissão?  
___Cara, quem você está querendo enganar? – ele riu.  
___Sully, essa conversa é meio estranha. O cara que quer ficar com minha parceria me persuadindo a dormir com ela?  
___Não – Sully ficou sério – Quero resolver bem essa questão porque se eu e ela ficarmos juntos mesmo, não vou querer saber de seu parceiro agindo como um guarda-costas reprimido.  
Booth encarou-o duramente, talvez se tivesse uma arma à mão acertaria no meio de sua testa. Sully o encarava da mesma forma e ficaram assim por longos minutos. Booth então se desarmou.  
___Tá certo, você tem razão. Eu só sou o parceiro da Bones, Sully, você vai ter que conviver com minha presença - ele deu de ombros e completou divertido, mas sério – isso se vocês ficarem juntos mesmo.  
Sully abriu um sorriso entendendo a provocação.  
___Certo, vou me lembrar disso.  
O agente se levantou, acenou com a cabeça para Booth e saiu pela porta. Booth ficou observando-o, irritado e vencido. Tinha que aceitar o fato de que algumas vezes não se podia misturar trabalho e vida pessoal. Suspirou tentando se conformar com a derrota.  
Parado, com a cabeça apoiada na mão, observou o outro braço relaxado e estendido sobre a mesa. Fechou a mão e viu as veias do braço saltarem. Arregaçou mais a manga que estava dobrada até o cotovelo para observar o tamanho dos músculos e ficou sem graça ao notar, através do vidro da porta, que duas funcionárias sorriam entre si observando a cena. Ele mexeu nos cabelos envergonhado e se virou para a frente do computador fingindo digitar algo. Espiou por cima do monitor e percebeu que elas continuavam observando-o com olhares maliciosos, ele então entendeu que estavam paquerando-o.  
Booth suspirou cansado balançando a cabeça.

***

___Sim, amanhã cedo, Russ. Eu vou direto, eu planejava ficar alguns dias em outro lugar, mas talvez o faça nos últimos dias das férias. Eu quero ir direto para sua casa para passarmos o dia de ação de graças juntos.  
Brennan escutou o irmão rir e comentar que, no dia ela deveria ir atrás do peru e aprender a prepará-lo com a mãe de Amy que também estaria com ela. A antropóloga riu.  
___Fico apavorada só em me imaginar cozinhando um peru.  
Ficou aliviada em saber que Amy também não sabia e que sua mãe a socorreria. Brennan viu Booth parar em sua porta e ficar observando-a.  
___Russ, eu tenho que desligar agora, ok?  
Booth entrou e sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa dela.  
___Nos vemos amanhã, um beijo. Também te amo, tchau.  
Ela desligou o telefone, olhando-o e se demorou a fitar Booth. Ao fazê-lo encontrou dois olhos serenos e um sorriso desarmado, ficou aliviada em percebê-lo mais calmo.  
___Bones – ele começou dócil - por favor, me desculpe por ontem. Eu fui muito grosseiro com você, me desculpe.  
Ele mantinha a cabeça curvada em sinal de prostração, profundamente arrependido do acontecido, mas mantinha os olhos nela. Brennan ficou lisonjeada e sentiu algo estranho, uma espécie de encantamento por vê-lo daquela forma. Obviamente que as palavras "cavalheiro" e "romântico" faladas por Ângela ecoavam agora fortemente em seus ouvidos. Ela suspirou.  
___Tudo bem, Booth. Tá tudo bem.  
Ele sorriu e ficou mais ereto na cadeira.  
___Eu andei pensando e acho que você tem razão quando fala que quer preservar nosso trabalho juntos. Eu concordo muito com você sobre a questão de não o atrapalharmos com... hum, sexo.  
Ela fitou-o sério, um pouco incomodada.  
___Somos adultos, é normal termos essas tensões, sabe, mas – ele hesitou um pouco – acho que a culpa é nossa mesmo, né? Às vezes não pensamos direito quando deixamos os instintos falarem mais alto.  
Ele observava atentamente sua expressão. Brennan estava ouvindo tudo, concordando com sua lógica e ainda assim queria que ele voltasse a ser o Booth irracional e todo coração, porque ela não sabia sê-lo, portanto era ela quem deveria estar falando essas coisas.  
Booth soltou-se na cadeira, mais relaxado, certo de que estava no domínio da conversa.  
___Acho que aquela noite mudou muita coisa no nosso relacionamento profissional.  
Brennan só ouvia. Ela concordava com esta frase.  
___Mas por outro lado, nós temos sofrido mudanças ao longo de nosso trabalho juntos. Não foi nosso primeiro beijo, você sabe – ele sorriu sem graça.  
Ela continuou séria.  
___Mas eu não quero que isso continue acontecendo, Bones – ele a fitou sério – Beijo não é brincadeira. Só acontece quando tem paixão e no nosso caso, na primeira vez foi um acordo entre você e Caroline e no outro, sob o efeito do álcool.  
Brennan estava muito incomodada com a conversa. Sentiu um gelo quando ele falou dos beijos.  
___Bom, o que devemos fazer é preservar nossa parceria, nós somos muito bons juntos, você sabe disso – ele riu querendo transmitir segurança e querendo também quebrar o clima tenso.  
Brennan sorriu e concordou com ele. Eram muito bons juntos.  
___Mas eu quero também preservar nossa amizade, porém, mantê-la num nível não tão íntimo, entende?  
Ela não entendia. Ele percebeu e tentou explicar.  
___Bom, é o seguinte, você é uma antropóloga e vou falar de uma forma que você entenda. Num bando, seja de lobos ou leões, imagino que alguns machos tenham ciúmes de suas fêmeas e vice-versa.  
Brennan o cortou.  
___Na verdade, uma mesma fêmea pode ser dividida entre vários machos em algumas espécies, mas em quase todas, o macho é dividido entre todas as fêmeas do bando.  
Ele suspirou.  
___Ok, outro exemplo.  
Ele sorriu.  
___Numa sociedade com pessoas independentes e ativas um homem se sente ameaçado por outros homens em sua tentativa de sedução da mulher desejada e tenta fazer o melhor para conquistá-la.  
Brennan continuou encarando-o.  
___Ele precisa desbancar os outros, ou melhor, eliminar os adversários, precisa mostrar a essa mulher que ele é o melhor e provar a ela que realmente é.  
Ela serenou o rosto e sorriu com a tentativa estabanada dele de ensinar antropologia. Ele continuou mais aliviado.  
___Bom, acontece que, apesar de estarmos em tempos contemporâneos e avançados, um homem ainda se sente ameaçado com a presença constante de outro macho na vida da mulher.  
Brennan torceu o nariz.  
___Você não pode usar o termo homem e mudar para o termo macho assim na mesma frase, ou é um ou outro.  
___Bones, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, não entendeu?  
___Sim, entendi.  
___É o que importa. O que quero dizer é que ocorre o inverso também, uma mulher se sente ameaçada pela constante presença de outra na vida do seu parceiro.  
Brennan continuou encarando-o sem entender qual a relevância da constatação do fato. Booth suspirou.  
___Nós passamos o dia juntos, fazemos as refeições juntos, saímos a campo juntos, já estamos fazendo atividades de lazer juntos.  
Ele encarou-a tentando fazê-la entender.  
___Isso assusta qualquer pessoa que queira se aproximar de nós. Digo, que queira ter um relacionamento amoroso com um de nós, entende?  
Ela abriu um sorriso.  
___Ah, entendi. Está dizendo que acha que devemos rever essa nossa política de relacionamento?  
Ele suspirou e sorriu com a forma científica de avaliar uma situação simples.  
___Sim.  
___Oh – ela soltou um suspirou quase chateado.  
Booth percebeu e perguntou:  
___Não acha que é melhor assim? Começarmos a procurar outros parceiros, quer dizer, nos relacionarmos com outras pessoas?  
Brennan ficou olhando-o. Booth não gostou de como a frase soou. Parecia uma tentativa de acordo para um relacionamento sexual liberal.  
___Estou dizendo que acho que deveríamos focar nossa parceria exclusivamente no trabalho. Para podermos preservar nossa vida pessoal e assim você consiga ter um namorado mais fixo em sua vida e eu também.  
___Eu não quero ter um namorado fixo.  
___Bones, eu não me importo com o que você queira fazer com sua vida pessoal porque estou querendo sair dela, se bem que eu nem entrei, mas enfim, quero ter a chance de sair com alguém e poder ter um relacionamento sério e duradouro.  
Agora Brennan se sentia incomodada. Booth tinha todo o direito do mundo de ter um relacionamento duradouro com alguém, afinal era romântico e cavalheiro e ela não queria atrapalhá-lo. O sentimento de rejeição que a dominara naquele momento, no entanto, era bastante desagradável.  
___Você está certo, Booth. Mas eu não quero ter um relacionamento duradouro com ninguém, porque não acredito nisso.  
___Como você pode ser tão cética acerca de coisas tão importantes?  
___Como assim?  
___Não acredita em Deus, não acredita no amor, acha que o casamento é uma instituição falida.  
Ela ficou sem graça. Talvez precisasse rever seus conceitos. Mas resolveu argumentar mesmo assim.  
___Ninguém nunca provou existir uma força onipotente, onipresente e onisciente, um Deus, controlando tudo. E o amor é um sentimento forte como o fogo e é tão efêmero quanto. Sobre o casamento eu só acho que não preciso de um pedaço de papel para provar um compromisso. Aliás, ninguém precisa de compromisso.  
Booth ficou encarando-a e ela se incomodou com aquilo.  
___São minhas opiniões, Booth, é o que eu acredito.  
Ele suspirou.  
___É por isso que eu jamais poderia namorar uma cientista.  
Ele falou tão natural a frase que a deixou transtornada.  
___Eu sou mais coração que cérebro, Bones. Eu gosto de me apaixonar, de amar e ser amado, gosto das coisas mais simples e importantes da vida, gosto de sentir mais e racionalizar de menos, enfim, acho que sou um romântico – ele soltava as palavras com sinceridade e ela as recebia com uma espécie de tristeza.  
Brennan ficou encarando-o e ele a ela, aqueles momentos em que tentavam ler os pensamentos um do outro. Ele suspirou e ficou ereto na cadeira.  
___Estamos acertados, parceira?  
Ela apertou a mão que ele oferecia, como um selo do triste acordo de ambos.  
Ele se levantou e ia sair, mas ela o deteve.  
___Booth, não vamos almoçar juntos?  
___Hum, isso é algo mais íntimo do que trabalharmos juntos, nós poderíamos se estivéssemos na rua, a campo, mas não precisamos sair para almoçar juntos, certo?  
Ela ficou indignada.  
___Booth, isso não tem nada a ver, você está exagerando.  
___Bones, eu tenho outros planos para o meu almoço.  
Ela ficou séria.  
___Você já está saindo com alguém, certo?  
Ele a encarou divertido.  
___É claro que não, mas – ele sorriu – isso não te diz respeito, certo? Somos só parceiros, lembra?  
Ela fez uma careta irritada. Ele tentou segurar uma piada, mas quando viu, já tinha falado.  
___Se sentir saudades, me liga – disse saindo.  
Ela bufou de raiva.

***

O lençol enrolara nos pés de Ângela e ela sentiu que um fio se prendeu em sua tornozeleira dourada. Roçou com desejo a ponta dos dedos nos fios das pernas de Hodgins e soltou um gemido. Ele percorreu um caminho de beijos em seu pescoço e parou mordendo o pingente dourado de sua corrente. Ela cravou as unhas com suavidade em suas costas sentindo todas as sensações maravilhosas de quando se está com alguém que se ama. Ele olhou em seus olhos e a beijou apaixonado. Após, ambos se olharam novamente, cúmplices, e riram. Estavam felizes.  
A noite entrava pela janela entreaberta, juntamente com uma fria brisa de outono. Ângela arrepiou-se e abraçou-o ainda mais. Eles podiam ver a lua lá fora e ficaram parados observando um pequeno pedaço da noite escura. As estrelas estavam tímidas e só se viam poeiras de nuvens borrando a negritude noturna.  
___Esses momentos poderiam ser eternos... – ela suspirou.  
___Sempre podem, depende de nós.  
Eles sorriram um para o outro. Hodgins apoiou o braço direito no travesseiro, sustentando a cabeça, a mão esquerda acariciava o rosto da mulher que amava.  
___Angie.  
___Hum?  
Ele observou-a por longos segundos antes de continuar. Ela sorriu.  
___Quer casar comigo?  
Ela demonstra espanto e depois sorriu.  
___De novo?  
___Quantas vezes forem necessárias.  
Ela ficou séria, mas a expressão serena. Enlaçou os dedos no cabelo dele, puxando-o para si, e beijou-o. Não respondeu a pergunta.

***

Brennan levou o garfo à boca e mastigou o pedaço de aspargo cozido sob os olhares encantados de Sully. Ela sorriu sem graça. Ele estava muito bonito, trajando um terno preto fino por cima de uma camisa verde clara com dois botões abertos, revelando um milímetro da masculinidade que Brennan um dia já conhecera. Os cabelos levemente úmidos pelo gel deixavam seu rosto mais atraente e seu sorriso branco o tornava encantador.  
Ela também se arrumara bem para aquela noite. Como o restaurante era fino, mas não tão formal, usou um terno de camurça cinza por cima de uma blusa branca com babados, sobre uma calça fina preta. Os cabelos presos e os brincos brilhantes deixavam-na elegante e sofisticada.  
Sully estava tentando seduzi-la a noite toda e jogava, cruelmente, seu charme sobre ela desde a hora em que chegaram. Ele realmente tinha seus encantos e Brennan se questionava porque não queria ficar com ele naquela noite. Se fosse só sexo, seria fácil, no outro dia nem precisariam se ver, mas ela já não conseguia mais fazer as coisas desta forma. Eram exatamente dois meses de abstinência forçada, desde que saíra com alguém pela última vez e sequer sentia falta. Ter a presença diária de Booth satisfazia seu lado carente e solitário, mas a sexualidade continuava intacta. Ela sentia receio de pensar em Booth daquele jeito. Mas afinal de contas, por que estava pensando tanto em Booth com Sully parado à sua frente? O que estava realmente acontecendo com ela?  
Quando ele a deixou na portaria de seu prédio e fez insinuações que demonstravam interesse em entrar, ela tentou ser o mais gentil possível não convidando-o, dando até desculpas de que ainda estava abalada com a morte do pai.  
Quando entrou no apartamento encostou-se contra a porta e ficou pensativa por longos minutos. O que será que Booth fizera no almoço e o que será que fazia agora?

***

Booth estava no volante do seu carro. Olhou afetuoso para Karina White, sua companhia naquela noite, uma agente que trabalhava na área administrativa no andar superior ao seu. Antes de sair do carro, ela roçou os lábios nos dele. Ele ficou vendo-a se afastar, linda, loura, num vestido preto maravilhoso. Ficou imaginando porque se recusara a entrar no apartamento dela, sentindo toda a insinuação sexual que ela demonstrava. Seus belíssimos olhos verdes eram encantadores e a moça era uma das agentes mais belas do departamento. Sentiu-se solitário, de repente. Pensou em Temperance e nas coisas que havia falado para ela. Ele e sua estratégia brilhante para se defender de uma rejeição. Talvez se abrisse o jogo de uma vez por todas e demonstrasse todo o desejo que guardava há tanto tempo ela pudesse finalmente entender. Mas também poderia se fechar e chutar Booth de sua vida para sempre, recusando-se, inclusive, a continuar trabalhando com ele.  
Ele passou a mão nos cabelos e suspirou derrotado. Deu partida no carro e saiu.

***

Camille e Greyson assistiam Jay Leno entrevistar a ex-cantora Whitney Houston. Ele estava sentado com as pernas esticados no confortável sofá branco da sala de TV dela, enquanto ela estava na mesma posição, aconchegada, porém, no meio de suas pernas. As mãos entrelaçadas denunciavam a paixão irresistível de início de relacionamento. Estar naquela situação informal e prazerosa era algo novo na vida da médica que nunca quisera se envolver seriamente com alguém por preservar demais sua independência. Greyson era tão independente quanto ela e por mais que se demonstrasse apaixonado, passava a segurança de se viver um dia após o outro sem planejar o amanhã.  
___Eu idolatrava essa mulher – ele comentou vendo Whitney chorar diante das câmeras.  
___Eu também – Cam sorriu e fitou-o – eu tinha todos os seus discos, todos. Eu e minha irmã disputávamos para ver quem cantava melhor.  
Ele riu.  
___Sério?  
___Sim, minha música preferida era Run to You.  
___I wanna run to you....  
Cam riu ao ouvir Greyson cantarolar a música.  
Ela cantarolou o trecho com ele, ambos olhando-se nos olhos.  
___Vou para Virginia Creek esse fim de semana, quer ir?  
Ela riu diante do convite surpresa.  
___Você devia estar convidando o Hodgins e não eu... oops – ela ficou encarando-o sem graça, esquecendo-se de que Greyson era o ex de Ângela.  
___Cam, relaxa.  
Ela riu.  
___Hodgins é um aventureiro também?  
Ela fez uma careta, não considerava uma boa idéia falarem do atual de Ângela, já que ele era o ex.  
___Ele costuma fazer trilhas por lá. Bom, falamos disso mais tarde, estamos perdendo a entrevista com ao Whitney – ela o calou com um beijo.  
Ele sorriu compreensivo e apertou-a junto a si. Ambos ficaram assistindo TV juntos, recordando tempos nostálgicos em comum ao som das músicas e videoclipes de Whitney Houston que Jay Leno fez questão de exibir.

***

Brennan terminava de pentear os cabelos úmidos com a mão esquerda enquanto segurava o telefone com a direita.  
__Eu sei. Olha, você tem que agir desta forma? Digo, tem que ser meu terapeuta até a distância?  
___Dra. Brennan, todos os profissionais que trabalharam com a vida, o fazem, praticamente em tempo integral. Eu estou preocupado com você, precisa me deixar ajudá-la.  
___Sweets, olha, eu estou bem.  
___Prometa que irá seguir meus conselhos, Dra. Brennan.  
Ela ficou em silêncio pensativa. Aquele moleque tinha umas idéias estranhas, ela já podia admitir que a psicologia podia ajudar em alguma coisa, mas realmente, este moleque tinha umas técnicas muito esquisitas.  
Ela escutou a campainha.  
___Tá certo, Sweets, vou tentar. Preciso ir, a Ângela chegou. Obrigada, nos vemos daqui a 20 dias.  
Ajeitou a jaqueta jeans escura e passou a mão na coxa para tirar uma pequena manchinha que avistara na calça jeans. Foi até a porta, as malas estavam prontas.  
__Oi, querida, está pronta?  
Ângela cumprimentou-a com um roçar de bochechas que ela ainda não se acostumara.  
___Isso estava na sua porta, Tempe.  
Ângela entregou uma caixinha de madeira bem talhada para Brennan.  
___Estava na minha porta?  
___É, bem em cima do tapete de Bem-Vindo – Angie sorriu curiosa vendo a amiga abrir a caixa.  
Dentro havia um bilhete sobre uma pequena flanela preta. Estava escrito em letra de forma e caneta de desenho preta:  
___ "Para prender a atenção" – ela leu em voz alta.  
Olhou de relance para Ângela temendo qualquer coisa. A caixa lembrava os sinistros 'presentes' de Gormogon para ela no ano anterior. Ela tirou o bilhete e entregou à amiga. Havia alguma coisa envolta em um tipo de embrulho de camurça.  
___Ângela, pega minha luva ali no bolso de fora da minha bolsa, por favor.  
___Ai, meu Deus... – Ângela gemeu indo direto para a bolsa que sabia conter a luva, sobre as malas.  
Ângela ajudou Brennan, vestindo a luva em sua mão direita, enquanto esta segurava a caixa com a esquerda intrigada com o conteúdo misterioso. Ambas se entreolharam antes da antropóloga retirar o objeto. Ficou com o embrulho na palma da mão e entregou a caixa de madeira vazia para a amiga.  
Ângela respirou fundo e viu Brennan começar a retirar alguma coisa de dentro. Ficou perplexa ao vislumbrar a amiga exibir um dedo humano, decomposto, a unha vermelha com um anel dourado com pedra escarlate.  
Brennan levantou os olhos para Ângela e depois observou o dedo em todos os ângulos e posições. Enfiou a mão esquerda no bolso da calça e retirou o celular para ligar para Booth.

***

Brennan estava ereta, mãos na cintura, observava juntamente com os outros squints o dedo decomposto sobre uma bandeja de metal, depositada sobre a mesa, dentro da plataforma forense.  
Hodgins estava com o braço direito cruzado no abdome, a mão esquerda segurando o queixo.  
___Esse anel pode nos levar a identidade da vítima. Parece ser de uma colação de grau.  
___Concordo. Mas é bem comum, difícil saber de qual curso e de quem – Cam comentou curvada sobre o dedo.  
___Ok, Esquadrão Squint, deixe-me ver o que me fez cair da cama esta manhã – Booth disse passando o cartão de acesso com a mão direita e segurando o paletó com a outra.  
Brennan ficou observando-o por milésimos de segundo. Ele estava com os cabelos úmidos de um banho recente, metade da camisa branca para fora da calça, os dois primeiros botões abertos, sem gravata. Quando seus olhos se cruzaram ela tratou de falar alguma coisa rapidamente.  
___Algo para atrapalhar minhas férias.  
Ele se aproximou dela e da mesa. O cheiro de perfume cítrico alcançou suas narinas. Ângela teve coragem de provocar.  
___Hum, é assim que você cheira ao cair da cama de manhã?  
Hodgins riu fingindo ciúmes.  
___Ei!  
Booth riu tímido e olhou de relance para Brennan que desviou o olhar sem graça, fazendo com que o agente ficasse lisonjeado. Ele encarou o dedo e franziu o cenho.  
___Caramba, um dedo. Esse foi o presente que você mencionou ao telefone? – ele perguntou olhando para a antropóloga.  
___É, devo me acostumar com esse tipo de presente?  
Ela não riu, mas todos riram da piada. Booth a encarava com sorriso divertido e surpreso pela ironia não natural da moça.  
___Não, não se acostume – ele penetrou-a com o olhar, um sorriso maroto.  
Ela ficou sem graça diante de seu sorriso charmoso e voltou-se para a bandeja de metal. O grupo se entreolhou divertido, somente o estagiário não estava ciente da tensão entre a dupla.  
Brennan tentava se concentrar no pedaço humano, mas ao mesmo tempo em que observava os ferimentos que levaram ao decepamento do membro, se perguntava por que Booth queria manter a parceria profissional intacta se ainda ficava jogando charme para ela.  
Ele aproximou o rosto do rosto dela.  
___Descobriu alguma coisa? – ele sussurrou.  
___Não – ela olhou-o de relance, quase embriagada por aquele cheiro matinal.  
Lembrou-se que também tomara banho recentemente, estava com o cheiro bom e não usava roupas de trabalho. Então se Booth jogava todo este charme para cima dela, poderia ser por causa de sua aparência refrescante e seu perfume marítimo.  
Ficou ereta, de repente, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ele se ergueu também e encarou-a intrigado, um leve ar divertido e confuso.  
Brennan estendeu-lhe o bilhete que estava na caixa.  
___Estava dentro da caixa com o presente sinistro.  
___ "Para prender a atenção" – ele leu em voz alta e depois encarou-a – Um dedo para prender a atenção?  
Brennan sorriu com o canto da boca, entrando no jogo de sedução dele.  
___Um dedo para me prender aqui?  
Booth espremeu os olhos investigando mentalmente, um sorriso malicioso para ela. A equipe se entreolhava sem entender e disfarçava sorrisos.  
___Trabalhar com vocês dois é muito excitante! – Ângela soltou.  
Ambos riram um para o outro e continuaram se olhando por alguns segundos.  
___Ok, dra. Brennan pode esquecer o que estiver fazendo. Você tem uma viagem a fazer.  
Sweets comentou na escada da plataforma, aguardando que alguém liberasse sua entrada. Como ninguém o fizera protestou com Brennan.  
___Dra. Brennan, por quê ainda está aqui?  
Hodgins passou o cartão para ele acessar o local.  
___Oh – ele soltou ao ver o que prendia a atenção de todos.  
Brennan entregou-lhe o bilhete sorrindo marota.  
___Acho que algo quer me prender aqui.  
Ela lançou um olhar para Booth. Ambos estavam neste jogo excitante de entrelinhas.  
Sweets leu e olhou para a antropóloga.  
___Dra. Brennan, você tem uma equipe forense bem treinada para resolver este caso na sua ausência.  
___Sweets, esse membro estava na porta do meu apartamento.  
Sweets olhou para o grupo.  
___Ela vai sair de férias, ouviram, independente de quem de vocês tenha enviado este dedo!  
Todos riram, menos Brennan que continuava séria. Quando Sweets olhou para ela, percebeu que ela não entendera a piada.  
___Dra. Brennan, ninguém da sua equipe lhe enviou este dedo, ok? Foi só uma piada.  
___Piada de mau gosto, já que no ano passado passei por isso e não foi uma boa experiência.  
Todos se calaram imediatamente. Ela olhou para o grupo e sorriu.  
___Mas foi uma boa piada.  
O time ficou mais relaxado.  
___Dra. Brennan, aconselhou-a a ir logo para o aeroporto ou perderá seu vôo.  
Ela suspirou e queria protestar.  
___Só uma vez, resista a esse desejo de desvendar um crime, pela sua saúde mental - Sweets insistiu.  
___Ok – ela deu de ombros e olhou para Ângela – vamos então, Ângela?  
A amiga olhou para Booth e depois para Brennan. O grupo observando a cena.  
___Pensei que como seu parceiro, Booth quisesse te levar, para se despedir – ela falou maliciosa.  
Brennan ficou fuzilando Ângela com o olhar, mas ela parecia não se intimidar. Booth ficou sem graça e o grupo disfarçando sorrisos, como se acompanhando uma novela mexicana.  
Ele aproximou-se da parceira por trás e tocou-a nos ombros.  
___Você quer que eu te leve?- ele tinha o olhar divertido.  
Brennan o mataria se pudesse, mas apenas disse:  
___Ângela vai me levar, Booth, obrigada.  
Ela arrastou Ângela pelo braço.  
___Tchau, pessoal, nos vemos em 20 dias – ela falou sem olhar.  
Ângela foi caminhando ao lado dela, ambas a passos largos e rápidos. Brennan segurava firme seu braço.  
___O que você quer? Me matar de vergonha?  
___Amiga, sou parte da sua terapia com o Sweets.  
Brennan a encarou.  
___Estou te ajudando a se integrar à sociedade – ela sorriu.  
Brennan bufou e riu inconformada com a amiga maluca que tinha.  
Booth ficou vendo Brennan se afastar, parecia triste, sem notar que todo o grupo o observava divertido. Sweets se aproximou e depositou a mão em seu ombro.  
___Não fica assim, agente Booth. São só vinte dias...  
Booth o encarou e deparou-se com os enormes dentes do psicólogo num largo sorriso. Olhou para o time forense que sorria com seu embaraço.


	9. The Hidden Feelings

_Notes: All characters belong to Bones Serie TV creator and Fox Channel, except these: Gaither Booth, Karina White, Aunt Ameelia and Aunt Julian who were created by Aline Key Fanfiction Writter._

O dia estava um pouco gelado naquela segunda-feira. Um vento frio balançava as folhas secas das árvores prenunciando o inverno. O sol que entrava pelas folhagens atingia os gramados um pouco descoloridos da maioria das simpáticas casas de Stokes, onde Russ morava com Amy, na Carolina do Norte. O condado ficava há poucos quilômetros de Washington e Brennan viajara por duas horas até a casa do irmão sem problemas.  
Querendo fazer uma surpresa para a irmã, Russ convidou duas figuras femininas, as quais a antropóloga ainda não conhecia. Ao entrarem na sala e iniciarem uma conversa, Brennan ficou paralisada ao saber que tratavam-se das duas irmãs de sua mãe. Casadas, com família na Califórnia, atenderam ao pedido do sobrinho desconhecido para conhecer finalmente sua família.  
Brennan não conseguia se conter e chorava sem parar, com Julian de um lado, abraçando-a, e Ameelia, do outro.  
___Isso, querida. Chore, desabafe. Tudo o que você precisa é disso.  
Aquelas vozes calmas, doces, lembravam sua mãe. Brennan não se lembrava do início da conversa ou do momento em que desabara em lágrimas. Aquelas mulheres de olhos tão meigos conseguiram arrancar dela declarações que nem mesmo Sweets conseguira em um ano de terapia.  
Conhecê-las finalmente e, principalmente, saber que elas queriam conhecê-los trazia tanto conforto à cientista como jamais sentira antes.  
Brennan tentava conter as lágrimas, enxugando-as inutilmente com ambas as mãos. Estava envergonhada por deixar-se levar pelas emoções daquela maneira. Ali, em família, com as tias tão próximas e tão solícitas, sentia-se finalmente em família.  
Russ estava trabalhando e a irmã, que chegara sisuda como sempre, transformara-se em uma manteiga derretida em dois dias de hospedagem, chorando a mais simples menção do pai.  
Julian era a mais nova. Vinte anos mais velha que a sobrinha, tinha os cabelos acastanhados e um sorriso dócil e expressão agradável. Cheirava lavanda e sua voz saía como uma canção antiga e singela.  
Ameelia era tão dócil e gentil quanto a irmã, de feições simples, trajava um casaco de lã por cima de uma calça de brim clara. O cabelo possuía mechas brancas e castanhas e por cima dos espremidos olhos azuis, sobre o nariz, ela equilibrava um delicado óculos pequeno de hastes finas.  
___Tempe, querida – Ameelia começou – Eu e Julian estivemos conversando. Passamos todos esses feriados em família com nossas próprias famílias e a Califórnia fica bem longe. Chegamos à conclusão que já que estamos aqui, passaremos esse dia de Ação de Graças com vocês.  
Brennan continuou fitando, emocionada, aqueles olhos azuis. Fitou Julian também, esta com castanhas burcas espremidas.  
___Esse será o melhor dia de Ação de Graças da minha vida.  
Ameelia fitou-a, o olhar gentil, seu delicado rosto a centímetros de distância da sobrinha.  
___Bom, vamos comprar nosso peru? - disse levantando-se com um irresistível sorriso.  
___Acho que se minha mãe fosse viva, ela seria muito parecida com vocês... – desabafou com sinceridade, os olhos marejados.  
___Oh, querida, venha cá.  
Ameelia e Julian a abraçaram, seu corpos pequenos, bem menores que o da moça.

***

Os traços digitalizados apareciam lentamente na tela do computador da sala de autópsia, onde Cam, com cuidado, pressionava a ponta do dedo encontrado na porta de Brennan, no aparelho ao lado do computador.  
___A lesão na falange distal não prejudicou o trabalho – Cam quase sussurrou enquanto terminava a digitalização.  
Ângela sorriu diante do resultado.  
___Agora é só imprimir e eu farei uma busca no banco de pessoas desaparecidas para verificar correspondentes.  
___ Pela ausência de sangue no corte, este membro foi decepado post-mortem.  
___Hodgins encontrou larvas que datam a morte a cerca de dois dias.  
___Se tiver família reclamante, não será difícil encontrá-la.  
___Se for alguma mulher de espírito livre e independente, aí sim, nos dará trabalho – Ângela comentou sorrindo.  
___Essas sim, nos dão trabalho – Cam comentou entregando a folha com a foto impressa.  
Ângela foi saindo e girou nos calcanhares, comentando:  
___Eu daria muito trabalho.  
Cam sorriu, Ângela, no entanto pareceu pensativa, com a caneta batendo no queixo.  
___Eu fico, às vezes, semanas sem falar com meu pai. Preciso mudar isso.  
___Angie, nós sentiríamos a sua falta.  
Ângela sorriu.  
___Sua ausência seria sentida imediatamente, com certeza – Cam disse sorrindo docilmente.  
___Obrigada, querida. A sua também!  
Ângela rodopiou e alcançou a porta. Cam riu sozinha dos comentários da artista e saiu, logo em seguida. Encontrou Hodgins no corredor.  
___Alguma novidade, Hodgins?  
___Sim, eu estava te procurando justamente para relatar minhas descobertas mais recentes.  
___Prossiga.  
___Encontrei larvas Muscidae da família das Dípteras, os ovos tiveram tempo de eclodirem, o que data o início da decomposição em dois dias ou dois dias e meio. O fato de a falange estar na caixa preservou muitas características. Acredito que o dedo tenha sido decepado poucas horas depois da morte.  
___Existe alguma evidência que possa revelar o local do crime? – Cam perguntou, o cenho franzido.  
___Talvez. Encontrei alguns resíduos de um mineral que ainda não identifiquei.  
___E quanto ao anel?  
___Bom, o anel é realmente de uma colação de grau, ouro 18, a pedra rubi, possui alguns diamantes minúsculos incrustados nas laterais. Pesquisei e descobri que existe uma lista oficial de cores para as formaturas de cursos de graduação.  
___Sério? Pensei que a esmeralda do meu tivesse sido escolhida aleatoriamente – Cam disse com sorriso nostálgico.  
___Pois é, você se formou em Medicina, a cor é verde, a pedra é que é escolhida pela cor, no seu caso, esmeralda. No meu caso, Biologia requeria azul-claro, a pedra escolhida foi água marinha. Já em Química a cor foi azul-escura, a pedra safira.  
O entomologista sorriu.  
___E o rubi?  
___Vermelha é a cor das graduações em ciências políticas, relações internacionais e direito.  
Cam fez uma careta e concluiu.  
___O que não restringe muito nossa linha de busca. Vamos ter que esperar a Ângela encontrar algo na base de dados.  
___Eu já penso diferente, Cam.  
Cam fitou-o curiosa.  
___Sabemos que pode ser uma mulher, o esmalte vermelho e a unha grande indicam isso, boa classe social por ser formada em cursos de importância política e forense. Uma advogada, uma cientista política ou uma diplomata.  
Cam continuou fitando-o sem ver muito progresso no caso.  
___Ela poderia trabalhar para o governo, poderia também lecionar em alguma universidade de Washington.  
Cam balançou a cabeça.  
___Estamos na capital dos Estados Unidos, quase todo mundo trabalha para o governo. Washington tem mais de 50 universidades, essa é uma busca muito ampla, Hodgins, envie os resultados para o Booth. O FBI fará uma busca muito mais eficiente.  
O biólogo pareceu desapontado e antes que Cam se retirasse, Ângela os interceptou.  
___Encontrei.  
___O quê?  
___Sei quem é a nossa vítima.  
Os três foram rapidamente para a sala de Ângela e vislumbraram a foto de uma mulher branca, aparentando 35 anos, cabelos pretos e muito bonita.  
___Katherine Jane Foott Bartlett, 38 anos, casada, mãe de dois filhos adultos…  
___Cientista política ou diplomata, certo? Não está com cara de advogada – Hodgins comentou sorrindo.  
Cam o reprovou com o olhar. Ângela balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
___Advogada sim. Mas trabalhava para o governo. Amigos, estão vendo a mulher que substituiria Condoleezza Rice – Ângela informou-os.  
Ambos se entreolharam assombrados.  
___Katherine era consultora do governo americano há cinco anos – Ângela acrescentou observando a tela.  
Cam expressava cansaço prevendo o futuro daquela investigação.  
___Booth adorará a notícia, ambos FBI e o Jeffersonian ficam loucos com esses casos envolvendo políticos e nós teremos o governo nos pressionando.  
___Sem contar a imprensa nos importunando como moscas! – Hodgins comentou.  
___A mulher ocuparia o mais alto cargo hierárquico político abaixo do presidente dos Estados Unidos, imaginem a repercussão – Ângela comentou.  
___Não poderemos deixar vazar nenhum tipo de informação para a imprensa.  
Cam ficou ereta, os braços cruzados observando o rosto sereno da mulher no computador.  
___Vocês já conhecem o protocolo para casos assim, mas em uma hora vou fazer uma reunião com a equipe que estará envolvida, ok?  
Ambos assentiram com a cabeça. Ângela voltou-se para a tela.  
___Coleman ficará no meu pé, vai ser muito legal trabalhar com o diretor geral do complexo em cima de nós – a médica desabafou.  
___Cam – Ângela chamou apontando uma pequena janela aberta contendo os dados biográficos da vítima.  
___Ela graduou-se em Direito e em Relações Internacionais pela Universidade Americana e era doutora em Ciências Forenses – Cam leu.  
___Ela lecionava na mesma universidade da Brennan – Ângela apontou o texto – "Leciona a disciplina de Sociologia Política no curso Relações Internacionais e Antropologia Forense no 2º ano do doutorado em Ciências Forenses na Universidade Americana". Pensei que só antropólogos eram professores de antropologia.  
Hodgins e Cam sorriram deixando Ângela brava. Ambos disfarçaram e reconsideraram a inocência da artista.  
___Ela era uma cientista política, doutora na área forense, advogada... – Hodgins começou.  
___Tá, tá, já entendi seus espertinhos...  
Cam ficou séria de repente e Hodgins percebeu.  
___Algum problema, doutora?  
A médica continuou espremendo os olhos, numa investigação mental, observada também por Ângela.  
___Isso pode parecer uma conjectura, mas suspeito que a coincidência não seria muito casual...  
Hodgins a transpassava com o olhar investigativo tentando captar algum pensamento.  
___A vítima era bem sucedida, mestre universitária, consultora para o governo, seria indicada como a nova Secretária de Estado dos Estados Unidos no mandato no novo presidente...  
___E eu apostava em Hillary Clinton... – Hodgins sussurrou consigo mesmo sem piscar, o olhar cravado em Cam.  
___...seu dedo decepado, com evidências de morte, encontrado na porta do apartamento de – Cam encarou Hodgins – sua colega de trabalho...  
Ângela arregalou os olhos.  
___Isso é uma hipótese, não me diga que tem relevância, por favor!  
___Mas é uma baita coincidência – o biólogo comentou admirado.  
Ângela observou-os.  
___Me digam que isso não atrapalhará as férias dela?  
Cam fitou-a.  
___Não vejo como. O FBI já sabe que o membro foi encontrado na porta de seu apartamento, ela precisará voltar para depor, não poderá participar das investigações, inclusive.  
___Que saco – Hodgins soltou.  
___Mas poderá voltar para a Carolina do Norte, certo? Depois de prestar esclarecimentos.  
Cam fitou Ângela.  
___Na verdade, considero um erro ela ter ido viajar antes de falar com o FBI. É claro que ela poderia viajar depois disso.  
___Cam, amanhã é feriado de Ação de Graças, ela foi para ficar com o irmão... – Ângela quase implorou.  
Cam fechou os olhos em reprovação. Deu uma volta na sala pensativa e, após, encarou os dois colegas.  
___Isso é totalmente antiético.  
___Brennan teve um luto recente, foi ficar com o irmão em seu primeiro dia de Ação de Graças juntos como família – Hodgins ajudou.  
___Eu vou dizer o que fazer, eu sou a chefe – Cam fuzilou-os com o olhar grave, o dedo indicador apontado para os dois – Essa nossa descoberta acontecerá depois de amanhã. Eu não consegui a digital hoje e só a conseguirei na quarta-feira. Eu sei como fazer isso. Me sentirei muito mal, não sei como conseguirei trabalhar o resto do dia, mas vou segurar isso, em respeito à Brennan, ok?  
Ângela abriu um enorme sorriso e correu abraçar Cam. Esta tentou se esquivar, mas ganhou um beijo em cada bochecha.  
___Muito obrigada, Cam!  
Ângela se afastou e tratou de apagar as evidências de suas últimas pesquisas. Hodgins aproximou-se de Cam.  
___Isso vai além do profissionalismo, é coisa de amizade.  
Cam estava temerosa de sua decisão. Sabia que aquilo ia contra qualquer valor ético que aprendera em vida, nos tempos de policial ou na faculdade de Medicina. Respirou fundo e andou em passos largos para a sala de autópsia onde o dedo se encontrava. Precisava pensar como adiaria aqueles resultados para dali dois dias.

***

A música marcava o ritmo dos exercícios nos aparelhos de ginástica. Naquele dia, a academia do FBI não estava muito cheia, principalmente naquele horário que sucedia o almoço. Muitos agentes estavam mais preocupados em descansar e fazer a digestão do que malhar e ter uma congestão.  
Booth comera bem no almoço, acontecido à cerca de 40 minutos atrás. Viera disposto a malhar e se preparara desde cedo. Havia feito alongamentos e aquecimentos, como sempre ao acordar e até conseguira correr no Dupont Park, que ficava há poucos quilômetros de seu apartamento, em Anacostia.  
Estava satisfeito por estar em forma. Fez várias abdominais, o suor excessivo na regata branca revelando os bons resultados de seu abdome. Já não estava tão definido quanto na época em que malhava com freqüência, mas ele decidira mudar essa história. Preferia pensar que não se sentia desafiado com a presença masculina de um outro homem na vida da parceira e tentava desprezar o fato, ainda que soubesse estar enganando a si mesmo. Uma tentativa infeliz de lidar com isso tinha sido uma cantada quase imperceptível que passara na agente Karina White, com quem saíra havia alguns dias. Infeliz porque seu subconsciente sabia que estava usando alguém para abafar um sentimento por outra pessoa e imperceptível porque sinceramente não queria que fosse o contrário.  
Pensar coisas como essa lhe incitava sentimentos de raiva e rancor, simplesmente pelo fato de Brennan fugir dele o tempo todo e ele se sentir um tolo fazendo comentários dúbios como se ela entendesse.  
Estava no aparelho e empurrava e puxava os braços de aço com fúria, alguns agentes fazendo piadas sobre sua performance, inclusive. Felizmente eram piadas positivas e encorajadoras para um homem com hormônios e sentimentos pululando.  
Avistar Sully se aproximar enfiado em uma roupa própria para a malhação, com músculos e tórax em excelente forma evidente, injetaram-lhe adrenalina e raiva suficientes para que ele aumentasse a velocidade e a intensidade dos movimentos. Booth pensou que se fosse um assassino, facilmente espalharia os pedaços do agente rival em cada canto de Washington e sua identificação seria impossível, até mesmo para a melhor antropóloga forense da área.  
Sully cumprimentou-o com um leve movimento de cabeça e rapidamente iniciou uma série de exercícios num outro aparelho mais afastado, percebendo, pelo olhar atravessado de Booth, que este não estava para muita conversa.  
___Ah, isso é covardia...  
Booth escutou um agente gigante e musculoso rir e comentar junto com os outros agentes sobre algo que chamara sua atenção. No final da sala entravam pela porta um grupo de agentes femininas, todas vestidas com suas coladas roupas de ginástica. Entre elas, com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, estava Karina White.  
Booth lançou um olhar rápido para Sully que também virara o rosto para a direção das moças em meio aos exercícios e continuou se exercitando, como se não tivesse visto o grupo.  
___Oi, amor... – um dos agentes quase sussurrou observando as garotas se concentrarem em alguns aparelhos.  
___Ah, qual é, cê acha que essa coisinha linda tá dando mole pra você, se enxerga, cara! – Booth ouviu um agente comentar com outro.  
___Vá se danar, Booth – o musculoso fechou a cara e encarou o agente com um sorriso malicioso – Vai ignorar, meu? Quem despreza uma loira dessas, cara?  
Sem parar de malhar, Booth encarou o grandalhão e olhou de relance para o grupo feminino. Karina White conversava com uma das moças e lançava olhares convidativos para o agente. Booth riu com o canto da boca, ligeiramente lisonjeado por estar no meio de tantos homens musculosos e ainda assim, aparentemente, ser o objeto da atenção da agente mais sexy do departamento.  
Karina iniciou a seqüência de exercícios, fazendo questão de dar a entender para todos qual era seu interesse real naquela sala. Booth, ao invés de constrangido, resolveu entrar no jogo da moça, talvez por ser observado de relance por Sully.  
___Vou voltar ao trabalho, pessoal – Booth comentou sentado se enxugando com uma toalha.  
Os agentes riram dele e fizeram piadas. Lembrou-se de Brennan e riu, como todo macho-alfa em bando. Levantou-se sob alguns comentários maldosos e irritantes de homens que mais pareciam animais no cio. Talvez, para não contrariar os colegas e a própria Karina, aproximou-se da moça antes de sair e a cumprimentou. Ela se derreteu toda, com uma conversa mole, que o deixou lisonjeado de certa forma.  
Convidou-a para um café depois e ela, esquecendo de participar corretamente do jogo, aceitou prontamente oferecendo-se para saírem dali naquele momento. Booth realmente não esperava tanta receptividade, mas foi cortês e ambos saíram para a lanchonete.

***

Ângela terminou de engolir o seu sanduíche, observada por Hodgins.  
___Como eu estava te dizendo, Jack – ela limpou a boca – Eu realmente não esperava aquela atitude da Cam, ela nunca transgrediria assim seus princípios éticos.  
Hodgins deu de ombros.  
___Somos seres em mutação, acho que de certa forma estamos todos evoluindo. Brennan ficando mais humana, Cam mais amiga... – aproximou o rosto dela – Você mais bonita.  
Ela sorriu.  
___Como se fosse possível ser mais bonita do que já é – ele completou galante.  
Ela o beijou na boca, segurando-lhe a mão.  
___Eu também estou mudando.  
___Sério?  
___Sim, Jack.  
Ele continuou fitando-a e ela o encarava com seus olhos grandes e encantadores. Ela aproximou mais o rosto dele, a boca parecia convidativa, então ele se aproximou e ambos ficaram a centímetros de distância.  
___Eu aceito, Jack. Eu quero me casar com você.  
Ele riu nervoso e surpreso.  
___Puxa, eu nem trouxe o anel...  
Ângela sorriu dócil e o beijou novamente. Ambos se beijaram apaixonados por alguns minutos. Voltaram para suas cadeiras e se olharam sorrindo.  
___Amanhã eu vou para a casa do meu pai, o que você vai fazer?  
Hodgins deu de ombros.  
___Eu não tenho família, Angie.  
___Então quero que venha comigo.  
Ele sorriu surpreso.  
___Será nosso primeiro dia de Ação de Graças juntos!  
Ele agarrou sua mão e ficou observando-a por alguns minutos, o sorriso sereno e gentil.  
___Você é incrível. Maluca, algumas vezes, mas totalmente sensata em outros.  
Ela sentiu-se lisonjeada com o comentário e ambos se beijaram novamente. Continuaram, a noite toda, na casa dele.

***

O relógio de pulso de Brennan marcava dez p.m. em ponto. Um vento gelado desordenava seus cabelos. Ela comentara com Russ que encontraria uma velha amiga e se demoraria a voltar.  
Parou na esquina da rua. Apesar da hora, o movimento no centro da cidade ainda era grande. Ajeitou o casaco cinza e se espremeu pelo frio. A bolsa estava grudada ao corpo e a calça jeans preta não bloqueava as rajadas de vento gélido que lhe atacavam de vez em quando.  
Avistou um carro preto parar na outra esquina. Alguns transeuntes passaram e ela observou o movimento por milésimos de segundo.  
O celular tocou, assustando-a. Ela atendeu e enquanto ouvia continuou observando os acontecimentos ao seu redor. Desligou. Um pouco desconfiada, o olhar irrequieto e o ouvido aguçado, se encaminhou para o carro, atravessando a rua de pedregulhos. Olhou para os lados antes de abrir a porta e sumir rapidamente no interior escuro.  
O automóvel iniciou lentamente o percurso e desapareceu na próxima esquina.

***

Uma música conhecida tocava no mp3 player do carro de Booth. Ele cantarolava, tranqüilo, enquanto dirigia. Os vidros abertos deixavam o vento correr por dentro do veículo, aliviando aquele calor típico de fim de outono.  
Booth olhou de relance para o retrovisor e vislumbrou Parker brincando com seu boneco do homem-aranha.  
___Tudo bem aí, campeão?  
___Tudo bem, pai.  
Ele sorriu por trás dos óculos escuros, satisfeito por passar, pela primeira vez em anos, um feriado de Ação de Graças com Parker. Ainda estava surpreso com a decisão de Rebeca em deixá-lo ficar mais tempo com o filho.  
Estavam indo para Rock Hall, em Maryland, onde residia, isolado, o pai de Booth, Gaither Booth.  
Vira o velho pela última vez no mês de junho, no aniversário de 62 anos deste. Booth sempre enviava remédios e roupas pelo correio e nunca chegava de mãos vazias quando o visitava. Até mesmo seu irmão, Jared, que parecia ser descabeçado, amava o pai a ponto de ser o mais freqüente em visitas. Já estava lá, provavelmente.  
Após quase uma hora de viagem, Booth viu Parker dormindo sentado, a cabeça torta, o corpo preso pelo cinto de segurança. Ele fitou o espelho retrovisor esquerdo e, não vendo movimento, encostou o carro no acostamento. Cuidadosamente deitou Parker no banco e o manteve preso pelo cinto, porém, mais afrouxado. Sabia que ainda faltavam uns 40 minutos até Rock Hall e ainda estavam em Annapolis.  
Booth retomou o curso e aproveitou para apreciar a paisagem, acentuada pelo forte sol que fazia. Lembrou dos feriados em família, dos almoços ou jantares, do sorriso da mãe e do olhar grave do pai. Sentia falta dela. Fora difícil para ele, ainda adolescente, ter a responsabilidade de cuidar do irmão, após a morte desta. O pai não tinha muitas condições de educá-los de forma eficaz, sempre envolvido em brigas e alcoolismo, portanto, responsável, Booth considerou a idéia de, quando Jared alcançasse a maioridade, ingressasse a escola naval. E naquele ano, 12 anos depois, Jared era Tenente em Comando da Marinha, recentemente promovido a chefe de Planejamento Estratégico e Político do Pentágono.  
A nova posição de destaque na vida do irmão caçula deixava Booth orgulhoso, Jared, porém, deixara escapar várias vezes que diferia do irmão mais velho na ousadia em alçar novos desafios profissionais. O que basicamente para ele significava subir de posição hierárquica.  
Booth amava ser agente federal. Subira de posição apenas uma vez, há cerca de sete anos quando passara a ser agente especial, ganhando uma sala e uma equipe sob sua supervisão. Ele escondia de todos o convite que recebera para assumir um departamento inteiro dentro do prédio do J. Edgar Hoover há dois anos.  
A verdade era que sua paixão por sair a campo ainda não cessara e ficar preso em uma sala não era uma idéia atraente para ele. Booth considerava o fato, como todo agente federal, porém esperava a boa oportunidade quando estivesse preparado para isso. No entanto, ele ainda mantinha na primeira gaveta de sua mesa, uma carta recebida há menos de um mês, um convite formal para se juntar à equipe federal de Baltimore, liderando uma nova unidade secreta de investigação do FBI, por pelo menos um ano.  
Ele observava a estrada lembrando que o convite era tentador e a remuneração o triplo do que ganhava atualmente. Pensou em Parker e na escola particular que finalmente poderia pagar. O fato de Baltimore estar há quilômetros de Washington e a possibilidade de ver o filho apenas nos fins de semana, faziam-no hesitar. Pensava também na parceria desfeita com Brennan, isso doía-lhe profundamente. Mas o fato dela estar se acertando com Sully também o fazia reconsiderar a possibilidade de não se prender em Washington por essas coisas e poder, como seu irmão sempre falava, alçar novos vôos profissionais.  
Ver o imponente sobrado onde morara na adolescência fizera com que seus pensamentos, acerca de seu trabalho, desaparecessem. O telhado vitoriano, de tons achocolatados e escuros, era um contraste com o enorme lago azul claro que banhava Rock Hall e o sol forte que refletia no branco incandescente das paredes.  
Desceu a pequena ladeira até alcançar a rua que dava uma volta no pequeno penhasco onde ficava a casa. Havia poucas casas na localidade. A residência dos Booth ali era a maior de todas.  
Avistou o conversível do irmão estacionado na garagem ao lado do Ford antigo do pai. Parou o utilitário a alguns centímetros atrás do carro de Jared e acordou Parker.  
O filho se lançou no colo do avô assim que o avistou no alpendre da varanda branca e antiga. Gaither tossiu e Booth repreendeu o filho docilmente.  
___Ei, ainda estou em forma! – o pai de Booth comentou.  
O abraço apertado naquele Booth velho e cansado que tinha um característico perfume marítimo, trazia lembranças ao agente e o acalmavam. A vista do lago era maravilhosa, o azul quase se juntava ao céu, não fosse um pequenino pedaço da cidade de Glen Burnie que se avistava como um risco no horizonte.  
___Tio Jar!  
Parker lançou-se na direção do tio e ganhou o vôo de 360° que tanto adorava no colo deste. Booth riu e apertou o irmão.  
___E aí, Seel?  
___Está mais ajuizado agora que é chefe, seu cabeçudo? – Booth riu entortando a cabeça do irmão.  
Este se desvencilhou fingindo dar-lhe um soco nas costelas e rindo comentou:  
___Eu sempre fui ajuizado, mano.  
Booth fez uma careta e entrou com os três Booth's dentro do imponente sobrado.

***

Hayley e Emma riram em coro ao ver as gracinhas que um macaco fazia em frente à televisão. Brennan fazia algumas caretas, mas para não contrariá-las ria também, sem entender exatamente qual era a graça.  
Hayley fitou-a com um encantador sorriso infantil, os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça.  
___Eu adoro a Hanna!  
___Quem é Hanna?  
___A tartaruga! – ambas as sobrinhas exclamaram empolgadas.  
O animal sorria no desenho animado e sua cor era amarela.  
___É impossível uma tartaruga ser amarela.  
As meninas a encararam.  
___Por quê?  
___Hum, bom, não há espécies amarelas conhecidas, algumas são mais claras que as outras, mas em geral todas possuem uma coloração marrom escura.  
___Eu já vi umas verdes – Emma comentou.  
Russ parou na porta da sala, ao passar pelo corredor e ouvir a conversa da irmã cientista com as enteadas, achou graça.  
___Hum, obviamente em desenho animado é possível que elas tenham cores irreais mesmo...  
As sobrinhas não demonstraram terem entendido, continuaram assistindo o desenho.  
___Ei! – Brennan exclamou de repente.  
As meninas a encararam e rapidamente olharam na direção em que o dedo esguio da tia apontava.  
___Essa tartaruga não poderia sair do casco!  
Na tela, a tartaruga Hanna resolvera sair de sua segura casa natural e se divertir com os outros animaizinhos da floresta.  
___Por quê? – Emma perguntou.  
___Porque as tartarugas possuem um esqueleto interno, mas a carapaça é seu exoesqueleto. Algumas vértebras, incluindo a pélvis e suas omoplatas são fusionadas no casco, não tem como ela sair.  
As sobrinhas continuaram fitando-a, aparentemente confusas. Brennan sorriu sem graça e Russ entrou na sala.  
___Tempe, isso é um desenho animado. Em desenho tudo pode acontecer.  
___Não, Russ – Emma disse se levantando e se aproximando do aparelho – Se a tartaruga não sai do casco, então no desenho ela não deveria sair também. Isso seria mentira.  
Brennan lançou um olhar satisfeito e surpreso para o irmão que sorriu.  
___Parece que vocês estão se entendendo então.  
___Mamãe disse que nunca devemos mentir, então o desenho devia só mostrar coisas verdadeiras também.  
___O que é carapaça? – Hayley perguntou.  
___É o casco da tartaruga – Brennan respondeu docilmente.  
___O que é exeleto?  
___Exoesqueleto – Brennan corrigiu rindo – É o esqueleto externo de alguns animais, querida. No caso da tartaruga ela possui o esqueleto interno, como todos nós, e também um externo, que é seu casco.  
___Então o casco é um osso? – Russ perguntou.  
Brennan assentiu rindo. Parecia estar dando aulas para a família. Ele riu também.  
___Vocês sabiam que os jabutis são primos das tartarugas? – ela falou empolgada e apontou para a TV – A Hanna parece ser um jabuti, mais um motivo para não sair da carapaça mesmo. Ela tem cerca de 60 placas ósseas que crescem na pele e se fundem para formar uma fortaleza impenetrável: o casco!  
Russ fez uma careta e sorriu.  
___Deve ser por isso que é tão devagar.  
Brennan riu.  
___Exatamente! Esse tipo de esqueleto limita seus movimentos, elas ficam extremamente lentas.  
Russ respirou fundo e sorriu dócil.  
___Família de cientista acaba ficando um pouco científica também.  
Brennan riu.  
___Mas eu nunca estudei nada sobre animais na faculdade. Eu sei essas coisas porque li muitos livros sobre anatomia humana que continham a anatomia animal também.  
Russ sorriu.  
___Ok, continuem vendo o desenho da tartaruga.  
O irmão de Brennan saiu da sala. Antes de sair, no entanto, ainda ouviu Brennan comentar:  
___Os hipopótamos não são cor-de-rosa.

***

Hodgins apertou aquela mão grossa e calejada. Sentiu a irregularidade dos dedos e os calos nas pontas, provavelmente de anos como guitarrista. Frank Parley-Gates estava com seus trajes característicos de roqueiro texano, com um colete de couro por cima de uma blusa colorida de manga comprida. A enorme barba acastanhada estava domada com um elástico preto, um pouco abaixo do queixo, o que dava um aspecto bizarro ao pai de Ângela. Os olhos pequenos, no entanto, pareciam bastante meigos, muito claros e azulados, revelando a natureza cansada de um velho pai.  
O cheiro deliciosamente atrativo do peru assando aguçou o apetite do entomologista que se surpreendeu com a arrumação da casa do roqueiro. Bem provinciana, com móveis e ornamentos bem tradicionais para um rockstar, a sala era um cômodo bastante aconchegante.  
Da cozinha, de avental, uma mulher negra de expressão simpática veio cumprimentá-los.  
___Olá, boa tarde!  
Hodgins se surpreendeu ao ser abraçado pela mulher até então desconhecida que desprezava sua mão estendida.  
___Jack, esta é Lia, mulher do meu pai.  
___É um prazer.  
O enorme peru com aparência úmida, cuja calda dourada ainda borbulhava na travessa de vidro, parecia apetitoso. Algumas folhas verdes e batatas decoravam o prato.  
Hodgins se sentiu muito bem naquele lugar e ver a família da noiva fazendo a prece antes da refeição o surpreendeu mais ainda.

***

___Nós oramos, em nome de Jesus Cristo, amém!  
Brennan aprendera a respeitar tradições e rituais folclóricos, portanto, abaixar a cabeça e demonstrar respeito em meio à prece na hora do jantar, era algo que tinha que fazer como antropóloga. Apesar de sempre estar contestando esses mesmos rituais, principalmente na frente de Booth, porque no fundo a divertia vê-lo com aquela expressão assombrada.  
___Desculpem-me. Eu me esqueci completamente que tenho que mandar uma mensagem para uma pessoa nesta noite.  
As duas tias, as duas sobrinhas, Amy e Russ a fitaram.  
___Será que me é permitido sair da mesa neste momento?  
Russ riu.  
___Claro, Tempe. Só não demore.  
Brennan correu para a enorme janela da sala. A escuridão da noite banhava a rua e ela começou a digitar uma mensagem no celular. Clicou em 'enviar'. Levantou os olhos para a noite e vislumbrou o céu negro e limpo, algumas constelações eram visíveis. O celular apitou: "Mensagem enviada com sucesso".  
Brennan sorriu e voltou para a mesa. Russ estava contando uma piada e sorria para Amy, cúmplice. Ambos tinham aqueles olhares que os enamorados têm quando sabem coisas que só contariam um para o outro.  
As tias tagarelavam sobre suas famílias. Brennan pegou as fotos estendidas por elas e admirou a quantidade de primos que não conhecia.  
Hayley cutucou-a pedindo que cortasse um enorme pedaço de peru que alguém colocara em seu prato. Gentil, a tia cortou em pedaços a carne e instintivamente afagou os cabelos louros e sedosos da sobrinha caçula.  
Vislumbrou a todos. Estava feliz como nunca estivera antes. Suspirou profundamente antes de levar a primeira garfada à boca. Só tinha uma pessoa que faltava para sua noite ficar completa.

***

Booth sorriu vendo o velho pai finalizar mais uma de suas histórias de pescador. Em todas as reuniões ele gostava de contar alguma anedota antiga ou um caso da época de quando saía para pescar com o velho amigo, Charlie, que falecera no verão passado. Sempre que ele o fazia, terminava com um longo silêncio e alguém tinha que continuar a conversa para que ele não caísse na tristeza.  
___Parker, você quer um pouco de arroz? – Booth falou com o filho imediatamente após ver o velho baixar os olhos.  
___Quero.  
Na mesa também estava a namorada do irmão, Terrence, que trouxera duas sobrinhas gêmeas para fazer companhia ao sobrinho do namorado. Booth julgou a atitude da futura cunhada muito gentil e agradeceu pelo filho ter com quem brincar. As meninas não pareciam bonequinhas de louça, mas sim duas malandrinhas, da mesma idade que Parker, que adoravam jogar bola.  
Jared estava contando alguma história do Pentágono, mais uma das suas conquistas profissionais. Terrence demonstrava o interesse característico das namoradas.  
Uma música chamou a atenção do grupo e Booth levou a mão à cintura para pegar o celular.  
___É meu.  
Todos continuaram suas conversas e o agente abriu o flip do aparelho. Havia uma nova mensagem e ao abri-la seus olhos se iluminaram: "Feliz dia de Ação de Graças, parceiro. Tempe".  
Ele olhou de relance a família na mesa. Ninguém lhe prestava atenção e ele ficou abobado com a mensagem surpresa. Riu sozinho e levantou-se de súbito se afastando. Observou por alguns minutos o display colorido do telefone e pensou em retornar a mensagem ligando para Brennan. Apertou os lábios e segurou o instinto, apenas digitando uma resposta apropriada. "Para você também, Seeley". Bem formal para o mínimo de formalidade que tinham um com outro.  
Booth ficou pensando se estava agindo corretamente, tentando manter certa distância a fim de cortar algumas liberdades que adquiriram após tantos anos trabalhando juntos. Lembrou de Sully e respirou fundo. Manter a distância era preciso.

***

Em Springfield, Cam brindou com a família. O pai, um velho sargento do exército aposentado, parecia não se agüentar de tanta satisfação em ver todos os seus ali reunidos. A mãe, uma ex-aeromoça, com cabelos grisalhos presos num coque, repousava a mão sobre a mão do marido. Cam tinha duas irmãs e um irmão. A caçula solteira e o casal mais velho, casados, com um casal de filhos cada um.  
A mesa estava cheia. Cam pensou em Greyson. Ainda era cedo para passarem esse tipo de feriado em família juntos. Ela sabia que por ser brasileiro, ele não tinha o costume de comemorar a data, até porque sua família encontrava-se no Brasil. Ficara em Arlington, descansando mesmo.  
Tomou o gole de vinho do porto, tão apreciado pelo pai e devorou o peru com gordura de pato feito pela mãe.

***

Zack olhava confuso para o prato cheio de pedaços suculentos de carne. Os pais e todos os irmãos vieram visitá-lo naquela noite e isso o deixava emocionado, apesar de não demonstrar.  
Ele sorriu para o velho pai, um pouco sem graça e a mãe, sempre chorando, o beijava a todo momento.  
De repente, Zack sentiu falta de sua casa.

***  
Na quarta-feira de manhã, Cam relatou a Booth todas as descobertas, omitindo a parte em que adiara o relatório por causa de Brennan. Ela não poderia admitir tal coisa e se envergonhava pelo que tinha feito, considerava a atitude extremamente anti-profissional. Um alívio na consciência, no entanto, vinha toda vez que pensava na antropóloga com sua família. "Ela precisa disso", pensou.  
___Nós descobrimos isso antes de ontem, sabe? – Ângela sussurrou para Booth.  
O agente a fitou desentendido, ao lado desta, em frente ao computador da artista forense.  
___Isso fica entre nós, Booth. Nós praticamente imploramos para a Cam não contatar a Brennan, ela precisava passar o feriado com o irmão.  
Booth franziu o cenho pensativo e o olhar vago. Ângela não gostou muito de sua expressão e não conseguiu decifrá-la. Ele se afastou, pensativo e deixou Ângela falando sozinha.  
___Booth?  
Ela olhou para a tela do computador, o olhar arrependido.  
___O que foi que eu disse?  
Na sala de Cam, Booth entrou e a viu sentada em frente à tela LCD de seu computador analisando algumas imagens em seu programa. Ela o avistou se aproximar. Eles já haviam conversado antes.  
___Cam, é verdade?  
___O quê?  
___Que o relatório deveria datar de segunda-feira?  
Cam sentiu a espinha gelar e permaneceu imóvel, a boca semi-aberta paralisada. Booth a fitava com olhar grave e uma expressão indecifrável. Ela molhou os lábios e tentou falar algo, mas só conseguiu soltar um miado.  
___Porque se for verdade – ele começou – eu diria que sua atitude foi muito honrosa.  
Cam arregalou os olhos, a expressão pareceu serenar, mas ainda havia confusão em seu rosto. Booth sorriu.  
___Você foi totalmente anti-ética em sua condição de profissional comprometida com a verdade, mas foi totalmente humana e não pensou em si mesma.  
Cam respirou profundamente, fechou os olhos e fitou Booth logo em seguida.  
___Você não imagina a batalha que estou travando comigo mesma por causa dessa atitude – ela riu nervosa.  
___Imagino sim, sei exatamente como é.  
Ele sorria para ela, admirado com sua conduta.  
___Você a contata? Ela terá que voltar, não é?  
___Eu vou levar o relatório para o FBI e lá eu darei continuidade na investigação a partir daí. Vou contatá-la porque ela terá que prestar um depoimento.  
Cam assentiu apertando os lábios. Ele lhe lançou um último sorriso de satisfação e saiu. A médica ficou pensativa, após, sorriu aliviada.

***

___Como está se sentindo, agente Booth?  
Booth deu de ombros, o corpo recostado na confortável poltrona.  
___Bem.  
___A ausência da doutora Brennan influenciou alguma coisa no seu trabalho? Na sua vida?  
Booth pigarreou e demonstrou irritação e desconforto.  
___Sweets, eu trabalho há dez anos como agente federal, sete como agente especial – ele apontou o dedo sorrindo maroto – não tenho problema algum em trocas de parceria, missões e investigações individuais...  
Sweets continuou encarando-o, a expressão serena. Booth fazia uma careta, contendo um sorriso, esperando alguma colocação totalmente psicológica e profissional do rapaz.  
___Você não respondeu minha pergunta, agente Booth.  
Booth soltou uma risada.  
___Engraçado, juro que achei ter respondido.  
___Você está passando por uma fase complicada, deve admitir, agente Booth. Minha teoria de que você está apaixonado pela doutora Brennan é totalmente plausível.  
___Calma aí – Booth pigarreou, ajeitando-se na poltrona – Você não desiste dessa história?  
___Porque não é uma história. Eu não sou um expectador de seu romance, esperando finalmente pelo momento em que ficarão juntos, sou um psicólogo altamente capacitado, trabalhando com uma das melhores duplas forense do FBI, que está tendo sérios problemas de envolvimento.  
Booth o ouvia com o cenho franzido e a cara amarrada.  
___Meu trabalho mudou um pouco de direção aqui, agente Booth. Quando eu comecei a vê-los, a grande preocupação do departamento era manter a sanidade e o equilíbrio entre vocês após o caso da prisão do pai de Brennan. Perceber que vocês estão romanticamente envolvidos só torna tudo mais complexo.  
Booth bufou e desviou o olhar.  
___Ah, Sweets, pára com isso. Eu e a Bones estamos bem, não estamos envolvidos romanticamente, só trabalhamos juntos.  
___E é isso o que eu justamente preciso saber para poder ajudá-los, agente Booth. Se vocês realmente pretendem manter-se afastados romanticamente e juntos profissionalmente.  
Booth fez uma careta, nunca admitiria qualquer coisa para aquele moleque.  
___Eu já estou no controle da situação, Sweets. Quero dizer, a decisão já foi tomada há muito tempo. Nós precisamos nos manter focados no trabalho, não quero me envolver com ela além do profissional, não quero colocar nossa carreira em risco por causa de sexo.  
___Sexo?  
Booth passou a mão nos cabelos, Sweets percebeu um leve nervosismo.  
___Ah, Sweets, você sabe mais do que eu, é psicólogo, sabe que eu e Brennan somos adultos, em ótima forma, parceiros, é óbvio que nos sentimos atraídos um pelo outro. Antropologia, certo?  
Sweets riu diante da explicação racional do agente que não tinha o hábito de sê-lo com muita freqüência.  
___Duas pessoas há muito tempo atraídas podem evoluir ou retroceder neste sentimento. A antropologia não explica porque em muitos casos a atração evolui para uma paixão platônica quando não correspondida e ainda assim alimentada.  
Booth franziu o cenho, talvez não entendendo parte do argumento.  
___Mas a psicologia pode explicar que, especificamente no caso de vocês, ambos vivem um amor platônico, à distância, sem contato físico, mas intensa atividade cerebral.  
Booth ficou paralisado e constrangido, seus músculos retesados não permitindo qualquer movimento. O olhar assustado mirando em Sweets.  
___A doutora Brennan usa este mesmo argumento de que a atração física é natural e que o melhor é reprimir os instintos para manter a carreira profissional intacta. Eu sei, já ouvi da própria doutora. A psicologia, no entanto, bate a antropologia neste caso. Mais do que animais vertebrados que se atraem sexualmente, nós, seres humanos, somos dotados de inteligência e sentimentos e somos movimentados por eles.  
Booth parecia não estar gostando muito da aula de psicologia. E como assim, já ouviu da própria Brennan?  
___A verdade, agente Booth, é que vocês não têm relações sexuais por falta de compromisso um com o outro. Ambos temem o sexo pelo sexo. Consideram o sexo casual normal, entre pessoas normais, mas não no caso de vocês, porque vocês já vivem esse amor platônico.  
Booth ficou em silêncio, paralisado por alguns segundos encarando o psicólogo. Sweets parecia satisfeito com suas colocações e esperou pacientemente por uma reação de seu paciente. Inesperadamente, o agente abriu um enorme sorriso e disparou uma gargalhada após outra.  
Sweets ficou observando a crise de riso de Booth, as mãos repousavam sobre o colo aparentando tranqüilidade, o olhar, no entanto, denunciava derrota.  
Booth parou, aos poucos, olhou sério, mas com expressão serena para o rapaz.  
___Sweets, Brennan está com alguém, ela está saindo com Sully, seu ex-namorado, ex-ex-agente que já foi ex e agora é atual. E eu estou saindo com alguém também. Estamos bem, sério. Somos amigos e parceiros – Booth levantou e ajeitou a calça – E continuaremos assim.  
O agente saiu, deixando o psicólogo um pouco chateado e pensativo. Este ficou preocupado. Booth poderia estar se enganando com todo esse argumento defensivo em relação ao seu relacionamento com Brennan. E saírem com outras pessoas era só mais uma evidência de suas tentativas de fugirem um do outro.  
Sweets respirou fundo e ficou observando a porta se abrir. Era mais um paciente.

***

Brennan comentara com Russ que teria que voltar para Washington no outro dia. Deveria prestar um depoimento no caso do dedo humano que recebera em sua porta. Ela ficaria somente tempo suficiente para isso e voltaria logo para junto da família do irmão.  
Respirou fundo e se aconchegou ainda mais nos travesseiros e nos corpos das sobrinhas. O frio as fazia ficarem mais juntas e ela contava uma história infantil cujo enredo julgava não ser adequado para crianças. Havia muitas insinuações de morte e violência, subliminarmente embutidas, mas ela resolveu ler assim mesmo, afinal elas pediram muito e a história era mundialmente conhecida e apreciada por crianças.  
Esta situação inusitada e totalmente nova em sua vida de ter a presença de crianças em sua família a deixava muito feliz. Jamais pensara em admitir o fato de que crianças poderiam trazer um gozo diferente para o coração de qualquer adulto. Analisava todos os trabalhos com a educação e os cuidados, ter um filho requeria muito tempo, tempo de que ela não dispunha. Esse pensamento ia e vinha, num momento se sentia culpada por abdicar da maternidade e do casamento para ser uma cientista forense, no entanto, reconfortava-lhe pensar que seu trabalho ajudava milhares de pessoas.  
Brennan começava a suspeitar que seu discurso sobre o casamento ser uma instituição falida e antiquada não passava de uma tentativa de justificar suas escolhas. Ela já teve esses delírios românticos de se casar e constituir família, era verdade que não passaram de delírios e foram rapidamente substituídos por projetos mais práticos, mas, às vezes, sozinha, ela refletia e ponderava sobre o incerto futuro de sua carreira e vida pessoal. Para onde iria, o que faria, o que aconteceria.  
Tantos pensamentos a fizeram dormir. Emma saiu lentamente da cama e cochichou para Hayley ir se deitar, pois ela dormiria no quarto da tia, já que esta dormiu em sua cama.  
Cuidadosamente, a antropóloga foi coberta por Emma que também colocou a irmã caçula na cama, apagou as luzes, mantendo o abajur aceso e foi dormir no outro quarto.

***

Booth fitava o teto do quarto pensativo. Estava ali há horas sem conseguir pregar o olho. O roda teto era cuidadosamente lapidado de gesso, um trabalho muito bem feito. A cor do cômodo também era agradável, um verde-médio em sintonia com os móveis claros e despojados. Era um quarto feminino.  
O agente respirou fundo, a cabeça cheia de pensamentos. Tanta atividade cerebral não deixava seu corpo apagar. Lembrou da sessão que tivera com Sweets. Aquele moleque era melhor do que ele pensava ser e sua habilidade era notável. Booth não admitiria nada para ele, no entanto. Preferia acreditar que tomara a melhor decisão e continuaria com seu plano de se manter mais distante de Brennan.  
Ele se lembrou da carta guardada na gaveta da mesa de sua sala. Apertou os lábios, pensou na remuneração e em Parker. O filho deveria ter prioridade na vida do agente e teria.  
Booth afagou os cabelos louros espalhados em seu peito nu. Karina era realmente linda, tinha olhos verdes penetrantes e o corpo dourado e perfeito era um convite que ele resolveu parar de recusar. Ela dormia profundamente, diferente dele, conseguira dormir após o sexo.  
Ele apertou os lábios sentindo-se culpado de repente, mas mexeu-se na cama e tentou dispersar aqueles pensamentos, afinal, o que estava fazendo de errado?


	10. Double Homicide

**11º Capítulo**

_Guest Appearance: Jesse Spencer as Dr. Daniel McPherson_

_Sinopse: Brennan volta de suas férias para prestar depoimento no caso do membro decepado deixado na porta de seu apartamento. Um novo caso de duplo homicídio a coloca de volta ao trabalho e força a equipe do Jeffersonian e o FBI a ficar de campana, sendo pressionados pelo governo dos Estados Unidos quanto à identificação das vítimas._

Booth sorveu um gole do café contido dentro do copo de plástico enquanto apertava o botão do elevador para subir para o departamento de homicídios do Bureau, onde ficava sua sala. Entrou no elevador com mais algumas pessoas, um burburinho de comentários despretensiosos o acompanhou. Ao sair do elevador ficara sabendo a previsão do tempo para o dia, acerca de um filme que estava em cartaz nos cinemas e que um set de filmagens de alguma série de TV estava montado em frente ao Capitólio.

Andou em passos largos, cumprimentando algumas pessoas pelo caminho. Ao chegar à sua sala avistou alguém sentado de costas. Seus olhos reconheceram o cabelo castanho liso e o corpo pequeno.

Aproximou-se devagar vislumbrando a aparência jovial da parceira. Com as pernas cruzadas, Brennan usava uma saia marrom que cobria-lhe os joelhos escondidos sob uma meia preta e botas de cano alto igualmente pretas. O casaco de couro marrom e o cachecol aberto da mesma cor lhe imprimiam elegância.

Ele parou em frente a ela, de pé ao lado de sua cadeira, fitando-a enquanto sorvia os últimos goles de café.

___Se eu soubesse que você viria tão cedo teria lhe comprado um café.

___Obrigada, mas eu já tomei – ela sorriu sem mostrar-lhe os dentes.

Booth sorriu de volta. Sentou-se.

___Como foram os poucos dias de férias?

___Foram bons – ela exibiu um largo sorriso – Conheci minhas tias.

___Sério? – ele apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e colocou a mão no rosto.

___Elas são tão meigas, delicadas, tão gentis. Adorei conhecê-las.

Ele sorriu docilmente diante do comentário da parceira que exprimia sinceridade. Jogou o copo vazio no cesto de ferro.

___Eu sinto muito ter que interromper suas férias – ele comentou com seriedade.

___Sente mesmo? Eu sempre tenho a sensação que você adora fazer isso.

Ele franziu o cenho e sua expressão assombrada fez Brennan sorrir com uma careta. Ele abriu um largo sorriso.

___Ah, você está brincando...

___Essa fala é minha.

Ele sorriu. Eles se completavam de certa forma. Trocavam até suas próprias falas, Booth já percebera algumas vezes estar corrigindo Brennan nas coisas que era corrigido por ela e vice-versa.

___Seu depoimento acontecerá daqui a pouco – ele disse olhando o relógio de pulso.

___Em que pé estão as investigações?

Ele respirou fundo, ela ainda não conhecia a identidade da vítima.

___Bones, você irá depor por dois motivos na verdade. Além do fato de o membro ter sido encontrado na porta de seu apartamento... – ele encarou-a – ele pertence a uma pessoa que talvez você conheça.

A antropóloga respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio. Ficou um pouco alarmada.

___Quem é, Booth?

___Cam tirou a impressão digital – Booth falou retirando uma pasta da gaveta contendo o relatório do Instituto junto com outros documentos do caso, entregou a ela.

Brennan demorou milésimos de segundo fitando-o, antes de lançar os olhos aos documentos. Ele sabia ser a atitude um sinal de hesitação por medo.

___ Katherine Jane Foott Bartlett – ela repetiu o nome lentamente como se buscando-o na memória e seus lábios se abriram em sinal de assombro.

Ela o fitou com aquele olhar claro e assustado, seus olhos começaram a umedecer.

___Não, não é possível. Booth, Kath trabalhava comigo, lecionávamos na mesma classe...

Brennan baixou os olhos e terminou de ler o documento. Após alguns segundos voltou a fitar Booth.

___Ela foi minha aluna, de doutorado. A instruí em sua tese, eu a indiquei como professora no curso que leciono, não é possível... – Brennan levou a mão à testa num ato de incredulidade.

___Eu sinto muito, Bones.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele.

___É tão melhor quando não conhecemos as vítimas.

___Eu sei – ele concordou gentil.

___E o corpo? O encontraram?

___Ainda não. O relatório contém as informações sobre o trabalho de Hodgins com relação a um mineral ou alguma coisa do tipo encontrado, mas ele ainda não conseguiu identificar uma localização exata.

Brennan leu o relatório.

___Isso é cal. De construção civil.

___Sim. E existem milhares de possibilidades em Washington.

___E como sempre devemos considerar o fato de ela não ter sido morta no local onde estiver o corpo. E quanto ao bilhete, Booth?

___Bones, nós fizemos todo o tipo de pesquisa, conjecturas possíveis, tudo, não tem com o que relacionar o conteúdo do bilhete. A única explicação, para mim por enquanto, é que realmente alguém queria endereçar a você o pedaço do corpo de sua colega de trabalho. Talvez o texto faça mesmo uma alusão ao fato de você estar saindo de férias.

Ela franziu o cenho, os olhos vagos investigando mentalmente.

___Pode ser – ela o encarou – Alguém que me conhece, que sabe que estou de férias.

___Sim – ele demonstrou pesar em seus olhos.

___Acho que terei que ficar, Booth, ajudar na investigação.

___Não, Bones – ele respirou fundo e prosseguiu – você não poderá participar das investigações.

___Por quê?

Ela pareceu indignada.

___Não tem lógica, Booth. Eu já participei de outras investigações até com a minha vida em risco, você sabe disso.

___Bones, me desculpe, eu pedi o seu afastamento.

A antropóloga abriu a boca mais indignada ainda.

___Estou encabeçando a investigação. Sua amiga ia ser indicada como Secretária de Estado nos próximos dois meses, não sei se você sabia disso. O governo ficará em cima do Bureau e do Jeffersonian, é praxe afastar os envolvidos diretamente no caso desta forma. Eu nunca te afastei antes porque você é consultora do FBI, minha parceira, sempre foi valiosa nas investigações.

Brennan já estava com o rosto mais sereno, mas a expressão ainda estava um pouco amarrada.

___E você está de férias. Tem esse fato também. Você teria que voltar para auxiliar no caso.

Ela respirou fundo, apertando os lábios.

___Ok, obrigada.

Booth olhou rapidamente para o relógio.

___Vamos. O agente Spencer tomará seu depoimento.

___Por quê não você? – ela perguntou levantando.

___Ética. Sou seu parceiro, não é correto tomar o depoimento de minha própria parceira.

Brennan assentiu em sinal de compreensão. Ambos saíram da sala.

***

Brennan puxou o restante do suco pelo canudo, ela sempre fazia isso, com aquele característico ruído nada elegante. Ângela sorriu balançando a cabeça. Após disse:

___Eu sinto tanto por você ter que interromper suas férias por um motivo tão triste.

___Obrigada – a antropóloga sorriu – Kath era uma mulher incrível. Não conversávamos nada além do trabalho, sabe, éramos colegas mesmo. Mas ainda assim eu admirava sua proeminência, seu porte, sua forma decidida de resolver as coisas. Ela realmente merecia um cargo tão importante no governo. Seria uma excelente Secretária de Estado.

Brennan olhou pela janela da lanchonete tentando afastar os pensamentos tristes.

___E então, já encontrou o Sully?

Brennan encarou-a, o cenho franzido.

___Por quê?

___Porque vocês estão juntos, não estão? – Ângela falou sorrindo, estranhando a pergunta de Brennan.

A moça deu de ombros.

___Nós não estamos juntos, Angie. Saímos poucas vezes e ainda assim não passou da refeição.

Ângela fez uma careta.

___Sério? Pensei que...

Ângela deu de ombros.

___Ok, amiga. Seus relacionamentos sempre foram um pouco estranhos para mim.

Brennan a encarou. Ângela tentou explicar.

___Não que isso seja algo ruim, é que eu sou diferente, só isso.

Brennan sorriu.

___Deixa pra lá – Angie completou.

Olhou para a antropóloga enquanto cortava um pedaço de torta com a faca.

___Quando você pode retornar para suas férias?

___Eu não sei – Brennan respondeu baixando os olhos indecisos – Você não acha que eu deveria ficar e ajudar nas investigações?

___Não, claro que não – Ângela falou rapidamente tentando engolir a torta – Brennan, você precisa dessas férias. Cam disse que você não poderia participar das investigações.

___Outra pessoa não poderia participar, Angie, mas você sabe que eu nunca fui afastada de nenhum caso em que estivesse diretamente envolvida.

___Eu sei – Angie limpou a boca em um guardanapo – Mas o que Booth acha?

___Ele me afastou do caso, acredita?

___Acredito.

A artista não demonstrou nenhum assombro e Brennan ficou um pouco indignada.

___Ele não é o seu protetor macho-alfa?

Brennan disfarçou um riso com uma careta.

___Tempe, volte para a Carolina do Norte, ok? Termine suas férias como uma pessoa normal. Sei que você quer ficar e acompanhar o caso, investigar, descobrir se existe alguma conexão deste homicídio com você, mas ainda assim eu acho que você deve continuar suas férias.

Brennan respirou profundamente.

___Está sendo muito bom ficar com meu irmão, sabe? Ficar com as meninas... elas são lindas. Eu passei o dia de ação de graças com minhas tias, te falei.

A antropóloga falou, exibindo os dentes brancos em um sorriso irresistível. Ângela sorriu de volta, o olhar dócil.

___Elas são ótimas. Eu havia me esquecido de como é maravilhoso ter uma família, Angie.

___Fico feliz por você, querida. Você merece. Tem dedicado à sua vida aos outros, em resolver assassinatos e identificar os restos mortais para as famílias poderem enterrar seus entes queridos com dignidade. Então, eu quero que se permita viver este momento, amiga.

___Isso é algum tipo de terapia para resolver minha inadequação social? – Brennan perguntou sorrindo.

___Faz parte.

Ângela pegou nas mãos da amiga e a encarou nos olhos.

___Essa vida é passageira. Você lida com ossos, restos, vidas que se acabaram. Você sabe que cada um de nós terá o seu momento, o final vai chegar para todos. Não há hora ou lugar. A morte não espera a gente terminar de realizar nossos sonhos e viver todas as coisas maravilhosas que planejamos viver.

Brennan fitava aqueles olhos grandes e brilhantes com ternura. Pela primeira vez na vida entendia cada palavra dita por Ângela.

___Meu conselho, e você sabe que só dou bons conselhos, é: viva a sua vida, permita-se sentir todos os sentimentos que estão presos dentro de você. Pare de sufocar todas as coisas maravilhosas que um coração pode sentir. Coloque seu cérebro para trabalhar a todo vapor somente quando estiver solucionando homicídios, mas deixe o seu coração tomar a frente em sua vida pessoal, amiga.

___Agir somente com o coração pode ser um erro, às vezes.

___E agir só com o cérebro também.

Brennan apertou os lábios, pensativa. Ângela apoiou a cabeça na mão, o cotovelo na mesa.

___O segredo é saber equilibrar as duas coisas, Brennan. Coração e mente.

Ambas sorriram. Brennan vislumbrou a rua, observando o movimento. O sol do meio do dia era forte, mas havia um vento frio que fazia os transeuntes trajarem leves agasalhos de outono. Ângela terminou a torta.

***

Brennan observava as falanges brancas depositadas sobre a mesa da plataforma forense. Analisava silenciosamente cada detalhe.

Vislumbrou uma leve lesão no osso distal e visualizou mentalmente a vítima se defendendo de um ataque. Não podia obter detalhes precisos que ajudassem na investigação com um membro humano tão pequeno.

Daniel Mcpherson vislumbrava encantado todos os movimentos da professora. Seus olhos claros investigavam mentalmente, ora fitando os ossos, ora encarando a antropóloga como se quisesse adivinhar seus pensamentos, suas análises, para talvez aprender algo mais. Já fazia alguns dias que ele dividia seu dia entre o Instituto Jeffersonian e os últimos trabalhos escolares do ano. Sua tese seria defendida em quatro semanas e ele ficava tenso em imaginar a ausência de sua professora no dia, devido às férias desta e o acontecimento do homicídio de uma professora de sua universidade. Seus colegas de classe invejavam-no por estar estagiando no Instituto e principalmente por fazer parte da equipe de investigação de um homicídio tão intrigante que afetara toda a comunidade acadêmica.

Cam entrou na plataforma e se posicionou ao lado de Ângela que observava a cena.

___O que ela faz aqui? – Cam perguntou, a voz baixa.

___Eu trabalho aqui – Brennan respondeu sem olhar, debruçada sobre o membro.

___Ela é teimosa, Cam. Você sabe.

___Dra. Brennan, o que está fazendo?

Brennan suspirou ao ouvir a voz irritante de Sweets. Virou-se para ele que parara à entrada da plataforma.

___Você já pode voltar para a Carolina do Norte, para suas férias.

___Eu voltarei à noite, Sweets. Eu dei uma passadinha para ver como meu assistente está trabalhando – ela comentou apontando rapidamente para Daniel. Este sorriu desconcertado.

Sweets suspirou e o celular de Cam tocou. Ela atendeu.

___Saroyan. Sim, ok, ok.

Brennan aguçou bem a audição para prestar atenção à ligação que Cam atendera. Estava certa que era algum caso novo e tinha quase certeza que era Booth ao telefone.

___Certo, mas por quê a requisição do Jeffersonian? Algum corpo decomposto? Oh, queimados... sei.

Definitivamente era Booth ao telefone, Brennan pensou molhando os lábios e colocando as mãos na cintura, sem disfarçar o interesse na conversa.

___Hum. Ok, entendi – Cam olhou de relance para Brennan e tirou um bloco de anotações do bolso.

A antropóloga sentiu algo estranho no ar, mas não conseguia captar essas coisas.

___Me passa o endereço. Estou indo para aí.

Ela fechou o celular e comentou enfiando-o no bolso.

___Booth está em uma cena de crime. Duplo homicídio – ela disse saindo da plataforma.

Brennan não pensou duas vezes e alcançou-a, com Sweets em sua cola.

___Cam, eu vou com você.

___Não, Dra. Brennan – o psicólogo tentou intervir – Meu Deus, volte para suas férias!

Cam parou e virou-se para Brennan.

___Brennan, eu acho que sua presença comprometeria a investigação.

___O quê? Como assim? – a moça ficou indignada.

___Daniel... sim, vou levá-lo comigo – Cam fez um sinal para o rapaz – Será uma ótima oportunidade para ele aprender mais.

___Cam, deixe-me ir. Prometo que não atrapalharei em nada, só observarei e farei um relatório mental de meu aluno, ok?

___Dra. Brennan... – Sweets tentou mais uma vez.

___O que posso fazer, Sweets? – Cam suspirou e deu de ombros.

Daniel aproximou-se delas.

___Você vem comigo, ok? Vamos sair a campo.

Daniel sorriu e seu rosto iluminou-se. Cam notou, de repente, que o garoto tinha uma bela expressão quando demonstrava satisfação.

Todos saíram deixando Sweets com um sentimento de derrota. Ângela parou ao seu lado, com a mesma cara desanimada. Os dois se entreolharam e deram de ombros.

***

Cam estacionou o carro na rua Hillyer, isolada pelas autoridades, há poucas quadras do Instituto. Alguns utilitários pretos com o logo do FBI, estacionados na transversal aliados a faixas amarelas e agentes espalhados pelo local tentavam manter um perímetro de isolamento barrando o acesso de vários curiosos e a imprensa que já se afunilava no meio das pessoas.

Cam bateu a porta, ao mesmo tempo em que Brennan e Daniel saíram do carro. Brennan colocou a bolsa sobre os ombros, a alça na transversal do corpo magro, seguida pelo assistente.

Booth veio ao encontro deles, Brennan já notando a cara amarrada do parceiro.

___O que faz aqui, Bones?

___Booth, eu só quero ajudar – ela se justificou, o olhar quase infantil.

O agente olhou para Cam que deu de ombros. Ele suspirou e tocou as costas da parceira como sempre fazia para encaminhá-la a algum local. Ela estranhou o fato de ele não reclamar tanto de sua presença ali.

Os quatro se dirigiram para o interior de uma pizzaria, vazia naquele fim de tarde, provavelmente evacuada após a constatação de um crime.

Booth se dirigiu a um homem com o qual já havia conversado antes, o gerente do estabelecimento. Sentados em algumas mesas, quatro funcionários da pizzaria, assustados, se apertavam enxugando os rostos.

Todos foram caminhando para trás do balcão e entrando na cozinha. Brennan sentiu uma sensação estranha, como se já tivesse vivido aquela situação antes. Observou atentamente o caminho que fazia tentando buscar na memória algo que justificasse o pensamento.

O gerente não parava de falar, assustado, comentando que uma funcionária encontrara os corpos quando fora buscar itens de limpeza que eram guardados no porão. As vítimas estavam no incinerador de lixo.

O grupo desceu alguns lances de escada até o cômodo subterrâneo. A luz artificial amarela do ambiente dava-lhe um aspecto quase mórbido, aliado ao cheiro insuportável de carne queimada.

O grupo encontrou outro grupo de peritos que já fazia uma varredura no cômodo a procura de evidências, os corpos, no entanto, permaneciam no incinerador, dois agentes na porta do cubículo.

Cam, Daniel e Brennan pararam e se espremeram para enxergar dentro do local.

Dois corpos carbonizados, negros, jaziam lá dentro.

___Vamos iniciar a retirada dos corpos – Brennan comentou ereta, já esquecida do que dissera no Instituto quanto à sua participação.

Booth se aproximou dela e entregou-lhe um pedaço de papel.

___Isto estava pregado acima da portinhola do incinerador.

___"A rotina mudou" – Brennan leu em voz alta, um tom investigatório.

Cam fez uma careta.

___A rotina mudou? O que significa?

Brennan ficou pensativa e começou a dar voltas no local. Todos a observaram por instantes que pareceram longos de repente. Ela parou de súbito, de costas para o grupo. Apertou o papel nas mãos e pôs a mão esquerda na testa, aparentava ter percebido algo.

___Brennan? – Cam chamou-a.

Ela virou-se, o olhar ligeiramente assustado e o cenho franzido. Caminhou até o grupo e sua respiração ofegante demonstrava um certo pânico.

___Bones, você está bem? – Booth tocou seu ombro preocupado.

___Não... é possível...

Brennan afastou-se da equipe e subiu alguns degraus da escada que levava para o andar superior. Parou no quinto degrau, encostando-se na parede. Um agente do FBI desceu e passou por ela. Booth aproximou-se.

___Bones?

Brennan parecia estar sem ar. Ela fitou-o, os olhos claros esbugalhados. Booth chegou mais perto e apoiou o braço esquerdo na parede, ao lado do rosto dela.

___O que foi, Bones?

Ela começou a controlar a respiração, a mão esquerda espalmada no peito com o estranho bilhete. Booth encostou as costas da mão direita na testa da parceira numa tentativa mais de demonstrar preocupação do que propriamente verificar sua temperatura.

___Bones, fala comigo. Sou seu parceiro.

Brennan o encarou penosamente. Parecia mais calma, mas seu olhar transmitia angústia. Ela depositou a mão direita espalmada no peito do parceiro, ele lançou-lhe um olhar desentendido, buscando uma resposta.

Com a voz rouca ela comentou calmamente:

___Não sei por que sinto que estou te perdendo...

Ela recolheu a mão rapidamente, fechando o punho e desceu as escadas em direção ao seu grupo.

Booth permaneceu imóvel tentando entender o que acontecera. Sentiu-se rapidamente pesaroso, como se concordasse com ela, mas ainda assim não cria que a parceira estivesse realmente entendendo a situação difícil entre eles. Não da forma como ele encarava.

___Precisamos retirar os corpos imediatamente ou evidências importantes serão comprometidas pela exposição excessiva ao fogo – Brennan comentou com Cam e Daniel ao se aproximar destes, colocando o bilhete no bolso.

___Tudo bem, Brennan? – Cam perguntou intrigada.

Booth se aproximou. Brennan suspirou e sentiu a mão de Booth segurando seu braço, firme, porém delicado. Ela virou-se para ele.

___Você não vai me perder, Bones.

Os dois permaneceram por milésimos de segundo se encarando, o ar visivelmente pesado. Cam estava com os lábios ligeiramente abertos, incrédula com a situação. Daniel também estava pasmado diante da dupla.

Brennan suspirou profundamente, Booth continuou encarando-a, o olhar firme, mas mais sereno.

___Este bilhete. Acho que sei o que significa tudo isso.

Cam cruzou os braços interessada. Daniel se recompôs.

___Vamos levar os corpos para o Instituto. Eu explico tudo quando chegarmos lá.

Booth continuou sentindo-se mal pelo comentário da parceira e eles se entreolharam em todos os momentos antecedentes à chegada ao Jeffersonian.

***

Eram 8 da noite quando os dois corpos foram finalmente depositados sobre as mesas de análise.

Daniel parou ao lado do primeiro corpo, observando-o, o olhar cansado. Cam permaneceu de braços cruzados fitando Brennan. Ângela também a observava, as mãos no jaleco. Dr. Sweets tinha um olhar desesperado por ver sua paciente aparentemente com um olhar agitado. Ele sabia que a antropóloga estava cansada, mas com uma taxa de adrenalina incrivelmente grande no sangue. Hodgins estava ao lado de Booth, ambos sérios esperando Brennan dizer algo.

A moça mordeu o lábio inferior, os braços cruzados, os olhos fixos nos corpos.

___Quem leu meus livros? – ela perguntou de repente, inquirindo a todos de uma vez.

Todos se entreolharam e Booth, Hodgins e Daniel foram os que acenaram positivamente.

___Desculpe, querida – Ângela desculpou-se embaraçada – Eu só li o terceiro livro, qual o nome?

___Tudo bem, Angie. Isso não é importante, eu quero saber se vocês sabem como eu matei minhas vítimas – ela encarou os três homens.

Booth a fitava, o olhar grave. Não lhe saía da cabeça a expressão triste da parceira e sua pergunta estranha em uma hora imprópria.

___Meu primeiro livro chamava-se "Bred in the bone". Kathy Reichs está para sair de férias e recebe um dedo humano pelo correio, em sua porta.

Booth fechou a cara, franzindo o cenho, entendeu onde Brennan queria chegar. Daniel abriu os lábios em expressão de assombro.

___O seu segundo livro, "Bone free", trazia dois corpos encontrados em uma pizzaria... – o rapaz comentou intrigado, o olhar assustado.

Cam passou a mão nos cabelos presos.

___Estão imitando seus livros novamente, doutora Brennan?

___Eu temo que sim – ela lançou um olhar pesaroso para Booth.

O parcerio mordeu os lábios e todos ouviram seu celular tocar.

___Com licença. Booth – ele saiu em direção a escada onde permaneceu de costas para o grupo.

Todos resolveram esperá-lo, o que fez com que Brennan ouvisse cada palavra do agente.

___Oi. Me desculpe, eu estou no meio de um caso de duplo homicídio. É, sim, acabamos de trazer os corpos para o Jeffersonian.

Brennan ficou intrigada e tentou disfarçar o incômodo que sentia naquele momento. Suspeitava que a ligação não fosse do FBI.

___A gente remarca, nos falamos depois. Outro para você.

Com certeza não era do FBI. Booth voltou-se para o grupo e sentiu no ar um certo mal estar inicial. Olhou para a parceira que tentava disfarçar o embaraço, ele se sentiu estranho de repente. Puxou conversa rapidamente.

___Então você realmente acha que estão imitando seus livros?

___Sim, e os bilhetes devem ser mensagens, para mim.

Cam respirou fundo.

___Bom, na pré-análise verificamos que são um casal, ambos caucasianos, na faixa dos 20 anos. Precisamos descobrir suas identidades. Talvez o exame dentário ajude amanhã, mas acredito que por ora, possamos ir descansar, certo?

Todos assentiram aliviados e exaustos ao mesmo tempo que o celular de Cam tocou.

___Saroyan.

O grupo viu o rosto da legista ficar levemente pálido.

___Sim, senhor.

Cam apertou os olhos, a mão direita na cintura.

___Estamos trabalhando nisso agora mesmo, senhor. Ok.

A médica fechou o telefone e o observou por milésimos de segundo, após, encarou o grupo guardando o aparelho.

___O FBI está ciente do bilhete, eles associam-no à primeira morte, assim como nós estamos chegando a essa conclusão. Isso chegou ao conhecimento de Coleman e incrivelmente aos ouvidos de algumas pessoas importantes do congresso. Eles estão pressionando porque existem duas pessoas ligadas ao governo que estão desaparecidas.

___Edward Coleman é o diretor geral de todo o complexo de museus do Jeffersonian – Ângela sussurrou para Daniel.

Booth andou pela plataforma bufando.

___Cullen... Cullen andou comentando detalhes da investigação com seus amiguinhos do governo – falou mais para si do que para os outros.

___Cullen é o diretor geral do FBI – Ângela sussurrou novamente para Daniel que lhe sorriu agradecido.

Ângela notou o belo sorriso que o garoto ostentava no rosto. Os olhos azuis associados aos cabelos louros deviam ser motivos de brigas entre suas colegas de classe, ela pensou.

___Cara, o caso pode ser político, não sairemos daqui hoje – Hodgins começou – quando se trata de assuntos do interesse desses engravatados do congresso... Afinal pode existir um fio solto em alguma conspiração política, a qual nós não temos conhecimento, mas eles têm.

Brennan encarou o entomologista.

___Às vezes, eu não entendo absolutamente nada do que você fala.

Cam colocou ambas as mãos em uma das mesas com os corpos.

___Hodgins tem razão. Infelizmente não poderei dispensá-los. Só sairemos daqui a hora que identificarmos esses corpos.

Todos demonstraram muito cansaço. Booth desatou o nó da gravata e a arrancou, enfiando-a no bolso do paletó logo em seguida.

___Ok, mãos à obra, Squints – comentou espalmando ambas as mãos.

Todos suspiraram e começaram a trabalhar imediatamente. Brennan combinou com Daniel que trabalharia naquela primeira hora e o deixaria descansar em sua sala. Na próxima hora, eles trocariam.

Cam pediu à Ângela que atendesse o telefone toda vez que alguém quisesse falar com ela, explicando que a diretora do departamento forense estava no meio de uma autópsia. Como o trabalho da artista dependia do trabalho de Daniel e Brennan, ela poderia dar uma de assessora de imprensa do Instituto enquanto estes trabalhavam.

_**10:18 p.m.**_

___Essas são as fotos de John Richardson Carbenet e Sarah Ebony Collins, dois assessores do senador Robert Carlton que estão desaparecidos desde o feriado de ação de graças – Ângela estendeu os papéis para Cam, entrando na plataforma forense.

___Aparentam a idade de nossas vítimas – Cam comentou sem muita pretensão.

___Ele tem 25 e ela 27.

Brennan ergueu-se após analisar de perto alguns ferimentos do corpo masculino.

___Nossas vítimas têm esta idade aproximada – Brennan pegou as fotos estendidas por Cam – Se encaixam no perfil, mas ainda prefiro construir a investigação em cima de fatos concretos e não conjecturas. Portanto vou acelerar a limpeza do crânio até um estágio que possa lhe servir de base para a reconstrução facial – falou para Ângela.

___Só teremos os registros dentários amanhã, mas nossos superiores querem um pré-relatório ainda hoje, portanto... – Cam começou.

___Não vou liberar um relatório enquanto não tiver certeza absoluta da identidade deste casal – Brennan disse, as mãos na cintura.

___Jamais concordaria em fazê-lo, Brennan – Cam cruzou os braços – Estou falando que não devemos nos prender a detalhes descartáveis por ora se quisermos apressar as conclusões, devemos ser objetivos. É claro que não quero que tomemos por base uma informação infundada, não sabemos se estes dois são realmente os assessores desaparecidos. Mas não vamos descartar a hipótese de serem, certo?

___Eu só não quero cometer erros, Cam. Não vou me sentir pressionada pelo governo a liberar um relatório com o qual não concorde...

___Eu já sei como trabalha, doutora Brennan. Então, continue – Cam deu por encerrada a discussão.

Brennan serenou o rosto e avistou Booth na passarela encarando-a ao lado de Sweets. Ela desviou a atenção novamente para os corpos.

_**00:15 a.m.**_

A imagem tridimensional que surgia no Angelator tinha algo de diferente da foto da moça que Ângela vislumbrara minutos antes. A artista fez uma careta, franziu o cenho e continuou observando.

___Hum – Booth grunhiu – tem algo diferente, não tem?

Ângela abriu um sorriso enquanto digitava coordenadas no palm top.

___Você está se tornando um squint, Booth?

___Não tem nada de squint nisso, Angie.

Os dois observaram a imagem por alguns segundos. Ângela tentou mudar algumas características da face conservando a estrutura craniana, mas nada que alterasse fazia com que a imagem se aproximasse da foto.

___Definitivamente não é a mesma pessoa – Sweets comentou cansado, observando a foto jogada sobre um canto da mesa holográfica.

Booth tirou o paletó observando a imagem da garota.

___Precisamos avisar a Cam – Ângela comentou.

Sweets suspirou e imitou o agente, segurando seu paletó nos braços.

Os três saíram da sala de Reconstrução Facial Computadorizada.

_**01:50 a.m.**_

Brennan caiu no sono rapidamente. Acordada desde às seis da manhã, sem tirar um cochilo somente, seu corpo doía. Sweets dera-lhe um comprimido para as dores musculares e ela relaxara e dormira, enquanto isso Daniel continuava na análise dos corpos.

De olhos fechados sentiu uma presença na sala. Seus olhos estavam pesados demais para ela conseguir abri-los. De repente suas narinas captaram aquele característico perfume masculino de tom suave e nauseante que excitava-lhe os instintos. Respirou profundamente e seu coração se acelerou de repente, parecia querer sair pela boca.

Brennan sentiu a boca perfeita tocar as suas e seu corpo todo estremeceu. Nenhuma outra parte de seu corpo foi tocada. Apenas o cheiro suave e sexy daquele perfume masculino invadia-lhe as entranhas. Seu corpo estava petrificado e sentia todas as sensações maravilhosas que aquele beijo lhe causava.

De repente ela sentiu o corpo pesado sobre o seu, o que a excitou incrivelmente, mas ela não podia continuar com aquilo e gritou apavorada.

___Não, Booth!

Brennan abriu os olhos sentando-se rapidamente no sofá.

___O que foi?

Booth estava parado à sua frente e a encarava assustado; sem paletó, gravata e os dois botões da camisa branca abertos revelando uma pequena parte da masculinidade que os olhos assustados da parceira conseguiram vislumbrar.

Ele aproximou-se e ela levantou-se de súbito.

___Não foi nada.

Ele deu um passo em sua direção, franzindo o cenho. Ela deu um passo para o lado, tentando fugir da aproximação.

___Tem certeza? Você está tremendo.

Brennan olhou para as próprias mãos, elas realmente tremiam. Seu corpo inteiro tremia. Booth tocou seu ombro.

___Bones, está tudo bem...

___Não me toque!

Ele recolheu a mão imediatamente, espantado. Fez uma careta, tentando entender o que se passava.

Brennan respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados. Booth colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, a camisa para fora, de uma forma relaxada que ela não via com muita freqüência. Ela não conseguia controlar o rumo de seus olhos e eles sempre paravam na abertura da camisa do parceiro.

___O que você faz aqui? – ela perguntou rapidamente desviando os olhos para os olhos dele.

Brennan de repente temeu que seu sono perturbador tivesse sido realidade.

___Descobrimos a identidade da garota.

___Ah, é?

___Não é a assessora desaparecida.

___É outra pessoa? – Brennan franziu o cenho.

___Uma secretária executiva que trabalhava na Casa Branca.

Brennan demonstrou cansaço e arregaçou as mangas da camisa marrom.

___Mais uma pessoa ligada ao governo então.

___Estou cansado, Bones. Daria tudo por um banho.

Ela sorriu para ele e lembrando-se do sonho, ficou séria de súbito. Ele estranhou a expressão.

___O que foi?

___Nada!

___Você está muito estranha ultimamente, Bones.

___Eu?

Booth assentiu, o olhar muito cansado. Brennan deu de ombros.

___Você é quem decide mudar o estilo de nossa parceria e eu que sou estranha?

___Então é por isso que você está estranha?

___Booth, estranha é uma palavra não muito específica.

___Você está estranha comigo, Bones. Não estamos mais parecendo a mente e o coração.

Brennan o encarou.

___Mas não era isso o que você queria?

___Nós costumávamos ser, como eu posso dizer, não sei... sempre foi como se a gente se completasse. Nossas investigações eram completas, você entrava com o técnico, o processual, o cérebro e eu com as hipóteses lógicas, as análises comportamentais dos suspeitos e envolvidos, as buscas nos locais dos crimes, interrogatórios, prisões. E tudo sempre dava tão certo.

Brennan sorriu para ele. A expressão dócil e ao mesmo tempo pesarosa.

___Sente falta dessa parceria, Booth?

Ele deu-lhe um meio sorriso. O olhar parecia tímido e de repente, Brennan percebeu que pareciam estar flertando.

__Ok, a gente toma café juntos de manhã. Mas quero saber sobre os corpos agora – ela disse pigarreando e tentando ser prática.

___Certo – Booth sorriu satisfeito.

Ambos saíram pensativos em direção à plataforma forense. Avistaram Cam ao telefone.

___Michaella Victoria Barlsson, 28 anos, senhor, secretária executiva na Casa Branca – Cam afastou o aparelho ouvindo a elevada voz irritada do diretor geral do Jeffersonian.

Brennan e Booth pararam observando a cena. A antropóloga, que ouvira a informação que Cam passava pelo telefone, suspirou exausta.

___Essa será uma longa noite... – quase sussurrou ao lado do parceiro que assentiu.

Ângela e Hodgins não estavam no local, provavelmente dormindo em algum lugar. Cam orientara-os de apenas "dormirem" na sala de estar.

Daniel aproximou-se da professora, os olhos avermelhados e cansados. Ele trazia a foto do rapaz desaparecido.

___Estou certo de que o corpo masculino é deste rapaz, Dra. Brennan.

___Quais suas conclusões, Dr. Mcpherson?

Ele sentiu-se orgulhoso em ouvir seu nome chamado daquela forma.

___O crânio está intacto apesar da exposição ao calor do incinerador, Dra. Brennan. Toda a pele foi consumida pelo fogo, então limpar o crânio não foi muito difícil. Ângela já fez um esboço – o rapaz foi pegar uma prancheta contendo alguns papéis.

___Coleman está louco, quando lhe falei que o corpo da vítima feminina não é da assessora desaparecida, gritou ao telefone – Cam comentou cansada guardando o aparelho.

___Pra quê tanta tensão? – Brennan fez uma careta, os braços cruzados.

___Pressão, Bones. O governo deve estar em cima dele. Não duvido nada que o próprio presidente não tenha ligado para ele. Quem sabe até o presidente eleito! – Booth respondeu.

___Sim, o presidente já o contatou, Booth – Cam completou enquanto Daniel entregava a prancheta para a professora.

Brennan vislumbrou a foto do rapaz e comparou com o esboço de Ângela.

___Bom trabalho, Daniel – ela comentou – Concluo que se trata realmente de John Richardson Carbenet, assessor do senador.

___Amanhã tenho uma série de interrogatórios para fazer – Booth passou a mão no rosto cansado.

Brennan virou alguns papéis que estavam na pasta de registro e leu informações sobre o rapaz desaparecido.

___Aqui diz que ele era mestrando – ela encarou o grupo – da American University.

Ela estava com os olhos azuis assustados.

___Qual curso? – Cam perguntou apreensiva.

___Antropologia forense... Era meu aluno – Brennan respirou fundo, os olhos esbugalhados – Me dê os registros desta moça que vocês identificaram.

Cam virou-se para pegá-los. Booth olhou de relance para a parceira, os lábios cerrados. Brennan abriu a pasta assim que Cam a entregou.

___Ela era minha aluna – Brennan viu a foto da moça e a reconheceu de imediato.

A antropóloga fechou as pastas e entregou-as a Cam e Daniel rapidamente, virando-se de costas para o grupo, os olhos fechados pela impotência que sentia naquele momento.

Booth se aproximou e tocou-lhe as costas. Ela virou-se para ele.

___Está vendo, Booth? Não temos tempo para problemas que coloquem nossa parceria em risco. Temos homicídios a resolver.

Cam e Daniel se entreolharam. Booth sentiu uma fisgada no peito, como se Brennan o tivesse atingido com uma faca.

___Cam, vocês tem algo sobre a moça desaparecida, a assessora do senador? – Brennan perguntou ignorando a situação pesarosa que criara.

___Sim – Cam saiu em direção a um dos computadores e começou a digitar no teclado.

Brennan se aproximou, assim como Booth e Daniel. A foto da moça apareceu.

___Aparentemente eu não a reconheço – Brennan comentou – Verifique se existe alguma relação dela com a universidade.

Cam fez uma filtragem em alguns resultados e não encontrou referências.

___Ei – Booth se aproximou ainda mais do computador, depositando sua mão propositalmente no ombro de Brennan – olha o endereço.

___7ª rua nordeste, edifício Sunflowers, apartamento 56, segundo andar, Capitol Hill. É o apartamento embaixo do meu!

Brennan encarou Booth assustada. Cam a fitou com os olhos esbugalhados. Daniel respirou fundo.

___Todas as vítimas têm relação com você de alguma forma – o rapaz comentou.

___Brennan, estou muito preocupada com a sua segurança – Cam disse.

Brennan continuou séria, encarando a foto da moça no computador.

___Ok. Já identificamos as vítimas. Esta moça, sua vizinha, está desaparecida e é funcionária ligada ao governo, de certa forma. O assassino imita seus livros e escolhe vítimas que você conhece ou fazem parte de seus ambientes – Cam recapitulou.

___Bones, você corre perigo – Booth comentou preocupado.

___Não, Booth...

___Booth tem razão. O assassino pode ser qualquer um – Cam começou – Um aluno...

Todos olharam para Daniel que arregalou os olhos.

___...um colega de trabalho – Cam olhou Booth enquanto falava – um vizinho, um fã, qualquer um.

___Não acredito que isto está acontecendo – Brennan comentou cansada.

___Bom, vamos todos para casa, quero que estejam aqui amanhã o mais cedo possível – Cam finalizou abrindo o celular – Vou informar Coleman que uma das vítimas é realmente o assessor do senador.

Booth segurou o braço da parceira com delicadeza.

___Essa noite você vai dormir acompanhada – ele baixou o tom de voz.

Ela o encarou.

___O quê?

___Eu fico no sofá, não tem problema.

___Booth, eu não preciso de um guarda-costas!

Daniel disfarçou um sorriso, Cam afastou-se para usar o telefone.

___Você está em sério risco, pare de bancar a durona.

___Isso é um absurdo, eu não preciso de um cão de guarda na minha porta.

___Eu sou mais bravo do que um cão de guarda – ele sorriu divertido.

Brennan suspirou e começou a andar em direção as escadas da plataforma.

___Você só quer uma desculpa para dormir na minha casa, certo?

Booth espantou-se com o comentário espontâneo e com a forma de falar aparentemente sem segundas intenções.

___Você não fez um comentário dúbio, não foi? – ele perguntou acompanhando-a.

Brennan gargalhou em uma altura inacreditável para uma cientista séria que sequer entendia piadas. Após, olhou para ele e adorou a expressão abismada e desentendida dele.

___Eu não faço comentários dúbios, Booth, você já devia saber.

Ele fez uma careta e ambos seguiram para o estacionamento. Brennan adorava deixá-lo com aquela cara, a mesma que ele fazia quando ela falava algo que ele considerava blasfemo.

***

Brennan girou a chave do apartamento na fechadura e entrou com Booth na sua cola.

___Continua com o chaveiro cheio de chaves?

___Sim e tem uma a mais! – ela mostrou uma chavinha minúscula – Essa é da bolsa do meu notebook.

___Preocupada com a segurança de suas informações, héin? – Booth riu.

___Uma escritora de best-sellers tem que cuidar de seus manuscritos – ela piscou sorrindo para ele e colocou a bolsa sobre a bancada de mármore que separava o hall de entrada dos outros ambientes.

Ela foi até a cozinha e ele ficou parado na sala observando o ambiente à sua volta.

___Quer uma cerveja?

___Acho que sim, quero, quero sim.

Ela pegou duas long necks na geladeira e ele foi até a cozinha pegar a garrafa que ela oferecia. Ambos se sentaram nas cadeiras da mesa e abriram suas bebidas em silêncio. Após o primeiro gole se olharam.

___São 2:38 agora – ela comentou consultando o relógio de pulso.

___Estou acabado...

Ele estava com a aparência muito cansada. O paletó ficara jogado no sofá da sala e sua camisa branca já não estava tão branca assim. Ela observou uma parte visível do peito nu do parceiro e encontrou os olhos dele de repente. Desviou os olhos, desconcertada. Ele riu.

___Ei, não se envergonhe. Antropologicamente falando é natural dois adultos da raça humana se sentirem atraídos sexualmente.

Ela entortou a boca com um sorriso indecifrável e o pensamento longe. Percebeu que os olhos dele também passeavam pelo decote de sua blusa. Encarou-o e ajeitou a blusa propositalmente.

___Desculpe – ele riu sem graça baixando os olhos – Estou com sono.

___Ok, vamos para o quarto de hóspedes, vou arrumá-lo para você – ela disse levantando-se.

Ele a seguiu pelo corredor e ambos entraram no cômodo. Havia uma cama de casal que Brennan comprara para as épocas em que o irmão ficava com Amy.

___Está tudo arrumado, mas vou pegar dois edredons que tem aqui no armário – ela abriu o móvel e ele permaneceu observando-a.

Ela virou-se para ele e depositou os cobertores na cama.

___Tem roupas do Russ nas gavetas dentro do guarda-roupa. Pode usá-las esta noite. Só tenho dois banheiros e um está no meu quarto. Use o do corredor, tá bom?

___Sim, senhora – ele assentiu.

Ela foi até a porta e virou-se.

___Fique à vontade, tenho comida na geladeira se sentir fome.

___Eu não assalto a geladeira no meio da noite, Bones. Eu durmo como uma pedra.

Ela sorriu-lhe com o canto da boca.

___Como se manterá vigilante dormindo como uma pedra? Não está aqui para me proteger?

Ele sorriu, o sorriso charmoso.

___Se você gritar eu vou escutar.

___Eu não grito, Booth. Não sou esse tipo de donzela em perigo.

Ele riu.

___Ah, sim claro. Me esqueci você é o tipo da donzela que luta três artes marciais diferentes com os bandidos.

Ambos riram.

___Boa noite – ela disse.

___Boa noite – ele respondeu.

Brennan foi para o seu quarto, fechou a porta e ao girar a chave para trancar a porta, hesitou. Se seu protetor macho-alfa estava no quarto ao lado para protegê-la precisaria entrar no quarto rapidamente caso algo acontecesse. Ela sorriu maliciosa e deixou a porta destrancada. Após, repreendeu os pensamentos e foi até o banheiro. Despiu-se rapidamente, tomou um banho rápido e dormir em poucos minutos.

Booth enxugou os cabelos molhados e foi com uma toalha enrolada na cintura para o quarto. Antes de entrar no mesmo, deu uma última olhada para a porta fechada do quarto da parceira para verificar qualquer coisa menos importante do que suas fantasias descontroladas imaginavam.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e foi até o guarda-roupa escolher uma roupa de Russ. Ficou com uma camiseta de algodão branca e leve, ótima para dormir, ele pensou. Colocou uma bermuda preta de napa que viu na segunda gaveta, deitou-se e dormiu imediatamente.

***

Um grito agudo fez Booth ficar de pé num salto, o coração aos pulos e o corpo trêmulo. Correu imediatamente para o quarto da parceira e instintivamente passou a mão próximo ao batente da porta para procurar o interruptor. A luz se acendeu e ele viu Brennan no meio da cama sentada, os olhos esbugalhados, o corpo sob um pesado edredon florido.

___O que foi? – ele perguntou, o coração pulando praticamente em sua garganta.

___Eu não sei, deve ter algum animal estranho no quarto – ela disse, segurando o edredom junto ao corpo.

Booth suspirou e achou graça por ela estar justamente em uma posição próxima a de uma donzela indefesa.

___Você não grita, certo? – ele perguntou se aproximando da cama, seus olhos inquietos tentando captar algo que o edredom tentava esconder.

Ele só conseguiu vislumbrar a ponta dos ombros nus, mas já tinha visto duas finas tiras pretas que anunciavam que ela estava vestida.

Booth olhou o chão do lado direito para ver se via alguma coisa, um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Ela olhou no chão também e não viu nada.

___Por quê você acha que tem algum animal estranho aqui? – ele perguntou dando a volta na cama e observando o chão pelo lado esquerdo.

___Porque eu senti algo gelado nas minhas pernas.

Ele olhou rapidamente para a cama e sentiu um desejo de arrancar o edredom, é claro que somente para verificar se não havia nenhum animal estranho embaixo dele.

___Então, está aí embaixo?

___Não, eu me assustei e dei um monte de chutes, acho que caiu no chão – ela soltou um pouco do edredom e ele vislumbrou a camiseta preta de seda com uma renda sexy sobre o colo.

Ele engoliu em seco e observou as pontas do edredom que chegavam até o chão.

___Eu vou ter que olhar embaixo do edredom, acho que deve estar preso próximo ao chão – ele coçou a cabeça sem graça, mas no fundo estava interessado em tirar o edredom da cama.

Ela encarou-o e puxou as pontas do lado direito revelando a perna esquerda. Ele mordeu os lábios e tentou se concentrar nos pés da cama e não nas pernas dela. Não viu nada.

___Bones, tem certeza que tem algo aqui? – ele perguntou – Ou foi só um ataque de donzela em perigo, hum?

Ele sorriu e ela pareceu indignada.

___Booth, eu tenho certeza que senti algo muito gelado nas minhas pernas, parecia congelado.

Ele franziu o cenho e teve uma idéia. Uma idéia brilhante, ele diria.

___Eu vou puxar o edredom de uma vez, ok? – ela continuou encarando-o e conseguiu captar um sorriso malicioso disfarçado – Se tiver algo aqui vai aparecer.

Ele abaixou e pegou as pontas do edredom. Vislumbrou-a rapidamente, ela estava com o cenho franzido e soltara o edredom. Ele puxou com tudo e ficou atento ao que apareceria, o resto do corpo dela primeiro. Ela estava com um shorts preto com a mesma renda da blusa. Ele ficou excitado imediatamente, mas ao perceber algo estranho no pé da cama, teve que desviar a atenção.

___Tem alguma coisa ali – ele disse se aproximando.

___O que é?

"Droga, Bones", ele pensou enquanto viu-a se ajoelhar na cama tentando ver na direção em que ele olhava. Ele percebeu o que era e ela também.

___É o que eu estou pensando? – ele perguntou, admirando as longas pernas nuas por milésimos de segundo.

___Acho que sim.

Brennan esqueceu qualquer pudor, levantou-se e agachou-se próximo.

___É um pé humano – comentou – Congelado... Vou pegar minhas luvas.

Ela se levantou e até alcançar a porta do quarto, Booth já havia analisado cada milímetro do seu corpo em poucos segundos.

Soltou uma baforada de ar quente e deu uma olhada no quarto todo. Foi até a porta do banheiro rapidamente, para verificar se havia alguém. Observou o teto e atrás da porta. Cruzou o quarto, verificando cada canto e chegou até a janela. Abriu bem as cortinas e as venezianas. Enfiou a cabeça para fora e apoiou o corpo no parapeito. Vislumbrou a rua, a janela do andar inferior, a janela do andar superior, o lado esquerdo e o lado direito.

Brennan entrou no quarto e parou, ao ver o parceiro apoiado na janela, usando as roupas do irmão. A bermuda e a posição revelavam alguns centímetros das coxas que ela só vira pouquíssimas vezes em quase 4 anos de trabalho. Suspirou e foi surpreendida pelos olhos dele, encarando-a divertido. Ela disfarçou e se abaixou rapidamente na direção do membro.

A atmosfera estava difícil para qualquer análise forense, mas a moça tentou se concentrar, certa de que o parceiro, que se aproximara, a analisava minuciosamente com os olhos.

___Pé feminino, está congelado, petrificado... – ela observou e virou o membro em diferentes posições.

Booth, que se ajoelhara ao seu lado, abaixou a cabeça para baixo da cama.

___Tem alguma coisa aí?

___Não – ele permaneceu na posição alguns segundos, observando. Havia um tapete que ia da cabeceira até os pés da cama, além de duas caixas de sapato, próximas ao criado-mudo.

Ele continuou ajoelhado ao lado dela e ficou intrigado, vendo-a observar o pedaço humano congelado.

___Como isso veio parar aqui? Você não notou nada quando entrou no quarto ou se deitou?

Ela ficou pensativa, o membro nas mãos emborrachadas. Booth suspirou, ela estava linda de roupa íntima, ajoelhada, de luvas com um membro decepado nas mãos. Lembrou-se das fantasias que tinha com o jaleco de trabalho dela e aquelas luvas, tentou se controlar.

___Eu tenho certeza que isso foi colocado em minha cama depois de eu me deitar.

Ele levantou de súbito.

___Eu vou fazer uma busca no apartamento, se tiver alguém aqui, vou encontrar.

Ele saiu deixando-a sozinha. Ela ficou pensativa. A presença de Booth em seu apartamento, com trajes informais e menores do que sua roupa habitual de agente do FBI estava fazendo-a perder a capacidade de raciocínio. Sequer conseguia analisar o membro que estava em suas mãos.

Voltando em si, Brennan ficou séria de repente. O pé poderia ser da vítima do dedo. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao imaginar que o assassino começaria a enviar partes do corpo da mulher morta para ela.

Booth entrou no quarto novamente.

___Seu apartamento está limpo.

Ele sentou na cama, próximo a ela.

___Mas que diabo, como isso veio parar aqui? – ele comentou irritado.

Brennan olhava diretamente para o pedaço humano, mas seus olhos sabiam que as pernas de Booth estavam bem próximas a ela.

___Que diabo! – ela grunhiu.

Ele a encarou. Ela o encarou de volta.


	11. The Attempted

**12º Capítulo – The Attempted**

_Sinopse: O caso dos homicídios está tirando o sono dos squints. Enquanto o clima entre Brennan e Booth esquenta ainda mais, o serial killer parece tentar se aproximar da antropóloga._

___Marcas de facadas nas costelas, externo e clavícula na mulher – Brennan comentou tocando de leve os ferimentos com os dedos emborrachados.

___E ulna, esfenóide e rádio no homem – Daniel completou debruçado sobre o segundo corpo.

Cam suspirou aproximando-se.

___Definitivamente o pé congelado é da mesma vítima do dedo, Brennan.

Brennan ficou ereta, observando-a, os olhos tristes e pensativos.

___Temo que eu comece a receber correspondências mórbidas pelo correio...

___Eu sinto muito, Brennan – Cam disse pesarosa.

___Há material orgânico sob as unhas da mão direita da vítima masculina – Daniel comentou levantando - A análise poderá dar indícios do local da morte.

___É provável que o crime tenha sido cometido em outro local e os corpos depositados no incinerador da pizzaria para que o assassino se livrasse deles – Brennan completou.

___Vou chamar o Dr. Hodgins para coletar o material, com licença – Daniel disse saindo da plataforma.

Cam observou o aluno da colega sair.

___Acho que Daniel está se saindo muito bem, não?

___Booth precisa interrogar os funcionários da pizzaria, algum deles pode estar envolvido. O assassino precisou de um ajudante para colocar os dois corpos no incinerador – Brennan comentou pensativa, ignorando o comentário de Cam.

A médica balançou a cabeça, com um leve sorriso.

___Um duplo homicídio acontecendo no porão de uma pizzaria sem ser notado é difícil de acontecer. As vítimas podem ter sido mortas em outro local...

Cam a encarava, prestando atenção em suas investigações mentais. Comentou:

___Mas também seria necessário muito cuidado para transportar dois corpos sangrando até o porão de uma pizzaria.

___É... – Brennan lançou-lhe aquele sorriso característico de quando concluía positivamente alguma coisa.

A antropóloga pegou o celular e apertou o redial.

___Booth?

Cam permaneceu parada observando. Daniel e Hodgins entraram na plataforma e se aproximaram dos corpos.

___Quero saber se os peritos do FBI usaram o luminol no porão da pizzaria.

___Sim, Bones. Eles encontraram vestígios de uma grande quantidade de sangue próximo ao incinerador, o chão foi limpo. Muito mal limpo, diga-se – Booth estava em sua sala, andando de um lado a outro – Eu acabei de tomar o depoimento do gerente da pizzaria. A ação toda aconteceu no feriado, o estranho é que os funcionários não perceberam nada, demorou dois dias para notarem algo de errado.

Brennan andou pela plataforma, enquanto isso, Daniel observava Hodgins coletar o material embaixo das unhas das vítimas.

___O pé congelado pertence à primeira vítima, a mesma do dedo.

___Estão te enviando os pedaços da vítima? – Booth franziu o cenho.

Brennan mordeu o lábio inferior.

___Parece que sim. Eu odeio me sentir impotente, e é como me sinto neste momento.

Booth suspirou.

___Vai acabar tudo bem, você vai ver. Nós vamos pegar os desgraçados que estão fazendo isso, como a gente sempre faz.

___ "Os"?

___Suspeito que toda essa ação não seja de uma só pessoa, né, Bones?

___É verdade – Brennan ficou pensativa, colocou a mão direita no bolso do jaleco azul.

___Eu tenho que ir – Booth consultou o relógio de pulso – Tenho mais um depoimento agora e mais dois depois do almoço.

Brennan cerrou os lábios e após, perguntou:

___A gente se vê na lanchonete?

Booth grunhiu e pigarreou sem graça.

___Desculpe, eu praticamente não terei horário de almoço...

___Tudo bem – ela disse suspirando.

___Hã... eu vou comer aqui mesmo – ele ficou sem jeito por ter de recusar o convite para o almoço e teve uma idéia – Jantar, que tal? A gente come alguma coisa à noite.

Brennan mordeu os lábios.

___Hoje não dá. Hoje é a defesa de tese de meus doutorandos, incluindo o Daniel.

O rapaz deu uma olhada rápida para a professora e disfarçou um sorriso nervoso e satisfeito.

___Hum – Booth ficou pensativo – Bones, você quer que eu envie um agente para a faculdade?

A antropóloga franziu o cenho, a mão direita postou na cintura.

___Por quê?

___Você pode estar em risco. Estou intrigado com a possibilidade de o assassino ser um de seus alunos.

Brennan arregalou os olhos. Sabia ser esta uma possibilidade plausível, mas ainda assim a assustava a idéia de ser traída por um dos seus alunos novamente. Apertou os olhos com uma dor no peito. Cam observou a cena preocupada.

___Você tem razão, Booth.

Booth espantou-se com a falta de relutância da parceira.

___Eu não quero passar por isso de novo... Enfim, tudo bem – ela tentou afastar os pensamentos ruins – Pode ir comigo, ok?

O agente molhou os lábios, tinha pensado em mandar um agente, mas pensando bem, o parceiro dela era ele, então nada mais óbvio do que ele mesmo fazer sua segurança.

___Certo, eu te ligo mais tarde, tenho que ir.

Booth desligou o telefone e andou a passos largos em direção à sala de interrogatório. Brennan guardou o celular no bolso da calça, por baixo do jaleco e se aproximou novamente dos corpos, voltando ao trabalho.

***

As horas passaram depressa. Dois corpos e dois membros decepados para analisar tomaram o dia dos squints. O grupo conseguiu chegar à _causa-mortis_ por facadas nas duas vítimas, porém, encontrar o corpo da primeira vítima era fundamental para as investigações.

Brennan e Daniel saíram às cinco da tarde rumo a American University, situada há 9 quadras de distância do Jeffersonian, na Avenida Massachussets, lado noroeste. Foram no utilitário dela e ele, no banco do carona, transpirava e batia as mãos nas pernas, nervoso. Soltava baforadas de ar quente tentando se distrair com o movimento do carro, observando os transeuntes nas ruas.

Sua professora estava ocupada demais com seus próprios pensamentos para notar o nervosismo do aluno. Dirigia dispersa, dobrando as poucas esquinas até a universidade. Só notou que os cabelos louros de Daniel estavam úmidos na testa, quando esperou a abertura do enorme portão de ferro da entrada para os fundos da instituição, onde acessaria o estacionamento coberto.

___Eu já passei por isso, Daniel – ela olhou-o de relance – Quatro vezes.

Ela voltou a manobrar o carro e o aluno ficou com a boca entreaberta, surpreso e encantado ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que ela tinha dois mestrados e dois doutorados, pelo menos segundo os seus colegas de classe.

Ambos saíram do carro, um vento gelado conseguia entrar pela entrada do estacionamento e os açoitava de vez em quando. O inverno chegara e esfriara muito a temperatura, principalmente aos finais dos dias.

Brennan trancou o carro e o celular tocou. Era Booth, queria saber onde ela estava.

___Estou saindo do estacionamento coberto agora – ela comentou andando em direção às escadas, seguida por Daniel que ajeitava a mochila nas costas.

Chegaram à sala onde aconteceriam as apresentações das teses, Brennan cumprimentou algumas pessoas e se posicionou atrás de uma enorme mesa com sete lugares. Daniel sentou-se em uma cadeira, ao lado de outros doutorandos.

De onde estava, Brennan avistou Booth próximo a porta. Ele permaneceu ali todo o tempo. Chegando a vez de Daniel, o rapaz não parecia tão nervoso. Brennan atentou-se para suas palavras e ficou surpresa com a eloqüência e segurança que o rapaz demonstrou defendendo sua tese sobre uma técnica inovadora para análises mais precisas de traumas em crânios.

Daniel fez uma apresentação impecável demonstrando a técnica na tela em uma animação computadorizada com a ajuda de um data show, mencionando, inclusive, que desenvolvera um aplicativo gráfico de computador que captava as imagens e trazia todo o tipo de análises em todos os ângulos de visão possíveis para facilitar o trabalho. Brennan ficou impressionada com o programa e com a habilidade do garoto em lidar com a tecnologia.

Quase no fim da apresentação, Brennan viu Booth ao telefone. Tentou prestar atenção ao aluno, sem desviar totalmente a atenção do parceiro. Booth terminou a ligação e acenou para ela, chamando-a. Ela olhou para os lados, para seus colegas de trabalho.

___Me desculpem. Eu vou ter que sair – ela comentou levantando-se, pegando a bolsa, certa de que teria que ir embora.

Ela passou por Daniel e deu um leve tapa em seu ombro e aproximando o rosto do dele comentou em voz baixa.

___Você está indo muito bem.

Daniel sorriu satisfeito. Brennan aproximou-se de Booth.

___O que foi, Booth?

___Te explico no caminho – ele disse puxando-a de leve pelo braço.

No carro dele, ele começou a falar.

___Um corpo foi encontrado na Estação Naval de Anacostia.

___Envolto em uma fita adesiva vermelha, certo? – ela perguntou colocando o cinto de segurança enquanto ele arrancava com o carro para a região Sudoeste da cidade.

___Foi assim que você matou as três vítimas de seu livro. Qual mesmo, o terceiro?

Booth saiu da Avenida Massachussets pela esquerda, pegou a 7ª Rua Noroeste na qual permaneceria por alguns minutos, por ser esta de trânsito rápido. Brennan observou as ruas começarem a escurecer.

___ "Fita vermelha, ossos brancos", meu terceiro livro.

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

___Então, Daniel está indo bem? – ele perguntou olhando o trânsito.

___Sim, ele é muito bom. Me surpreendeu.

___Então ele substituirá Zack?

Brennan suspirou.

___Zack é insubstituível, Booth – ela olhou para ele e ele olhou-a de relance – Parei de tentar substituí-lo e passei a procurar um bom antropólogo para trabalhar no Instituto.

Booth assentiu surpreso pelo comentário.

___Hum, parece então que você encontrou.

Ela olhou para ele.

___Como pode estar tão certo disto?

___Você deu um tapa no ombro dele com a mão aberta – ele comentou sorrindo charmoso.

Ela sorriu assentindo com a cabeça.

___No entanto – Booth pensou um pouco – Zack era um garoto, tinha cara de garoto e apesar de ser brilhante, era um garoto.

Brennan franziu o cenho sem entender o que ele queria dizer. Ele olhou para ela e percebendo sua expressão desentendida explicou:

___Daniel não é um garoto.

A antropóloga continuou encarando-o.

___O que está dizendo, Booth?

___Que não adianta tomar Daniel como seu protegido e querer cuidar dele como se fosse um garoto.

Brennan serenou o rosto e deu um meio sorriso. Ele olhou-a de relance.

___Ele é um homem, Bones.

___Hum... – ela sorriu para ele, o olhar malicioso.

___O quê?

___Entendi. Será que estou captando uma ponta de ciúmes neste comentário?

Booth abriu a boca com um sorriso indignado.

___O quê? Claro que... claro que não!

Ela mordeu os lábios.

___Eu só estou falando porque... bem porque você é um pouco ingênua para alguns assuntos – Booth olhava para frente sério, mas Brennan percebeu o sorriso disfarçado.

___Tudo bem, já me acostumei com o seu jeito super protetor de macho alfa.

Booth gargalhou. Ela o acompanhou.

___Meu Deus, estamos indo ver um corpo – ele olhou para ela.

___É verdade – ela ficou séria, disfarçando a diversão com o ciúme contido do parceiro.

Chegaram em poucos minutos ao local. O corpo estava sendo içado do rio Potomac e tinha as condições exatas do que fora apresentado em seu livro.

___Deve ter um bilhete em algum lugar então, não é? – ela perguntou ao lado de Booth, ambos com as mãos nos bolsos das calças, observando a cena.

Assim que a vítima foi deitada no chão da plataforma da estação, Brennan procurou com os olhos algum pedaço de papel ou local onde pudesse se esconder algum. A dupla agachou próximo ao corpo, Brennan tateando com as pontas dos dedos emborrachados o peito da vítima.

___Homem – ela se curvou um pouco para observar os dois lados da vítima – As extremidades da costela indicam que a vítima tinha entre 35 e 40 anos, o comprimento do fêmur indica que ele tinha entre 1,79 e 1,87, bem alto.

Com a ponta da caneta, Booth levantou o bolso esfolado da camisa verde escura do homem, havia um pedaço de papel. Brennan pegou uma pinça na bolsa e começou a puxá-lo lentamente. Ele estava muito molhado e as letras, à caneta, estavam fracas, mas visíveis.

___ "Instigante" – Brennan leu – Por estar na água, não era para as letras estarem visíveis.

___Pode ser caneta para escrever em DVD, é mais resistente.

___Mas não à prova d'água, a não ser que o corpo esteja submerso por pouco tempo.

Brennan analisou mais um pouco o corpo, levantando partes da roupa. Pelo estado geral, ele parecia estar submerso não mais do que 3 horas.

___Rumo ao Jeffersonian – Booth comentou colocando o bloco de anotações no bolso.

___Pensando bem – Brennan consultou o relógio, era quase nove da noite – A equipe forense já não está no Instituto, o expediente acabou. O corpo vai para o Jeffersonian, mas as análises só começarão amanhã de manhã.

Ela olhou para ele enquanto caminhavam em direção ao carro, encontrando o perito responsável pelo transporte do corpo no caminho.

___Vamos acompanhar o transporte e depois vamos jantar, por favor. Estou morta de fome!

___Acaba de analisar um corpo e ainda sente fome! – o perito comentou sorrindo.

Brennan assentiu e Booth sorriu. Quarenta minutos depois estavam sentados dentro do Royal Dinner.

____O que será que estes bilhetes querem dizer? – Brennan questionou cortando a torta de frango.

Booth deu de ombros e sorveu um gole de café quente. Estava muito frio naquela noite.

Brennan ficou pensativa de repente. Amava seu trabalho, mas odiava quando os crimes que ela e Booth investigavam tinham ligação com eles de alguma forma. Era mais fácil não ter envolvimento com as vítimas e tratá-las como corpos. Era mais frio, era insensível, mas ela não podia ser mais que isso em seu trabalho. Fora assim que conseguira chegar à posição invejada de primeira antropóloga forense a ser consultora do FBI nos Estados Unidos e fazer parte dos 50 melhores antropólogos do país.

Ela remexeu o café com a pequenina colher, a espuma cinza dissipando-se suavemente. De repente sentiu as pontas dos dedos do parceiro tocarem seu queixo e o levantar levemente para fitar seus olhos.

___O que minha antropóloga está pensando? – ele recolheu o braço.

___Sua antropóloga? – ela abriu um largo sorriso – Hum...

Ele sorriu abertamente de volta, dando uma olhada para o prato, onde cortava com a faca um pedaço de torta.

"Sim, minha, só minha e de mais ninguém. Principalmente daquele Sully idiota", ele cerrou os lábios olhando para fora. Ela notou a expressão e franziu o cenho.

___O que foi? Faz uma piada e fica sério de repente? – ela relaxou na cadeira – O que esta cabeça está pensando?

___Nem queira saber... – ele disse baixando os olhos para o prato, o garfo brincando com fiapos de frango.

Ela curvou-se na cadeira, encostando o corpo na mesa, o braço apoiado na mesma e uma das mãos puxando o rosto dele da mesma forma que ele havia feito.

___Eu quero...

Ficaram se olhando por milésimos de segundo. O braço dela parado ar e seus olhos claros fitando-o com intensidade, imóveis como um filme parado.

Depois de um dia cheio ela conseguia manter a beleza irresistível que o seduzia a cada instante. Ele suspirou. Não havia outra mulher com quem passasse mais tempo, eram quase um casal, exceto que não tinham o romance. Brigavam, brincavam, tomavam o desjejum dirigindo ou em algum lugar rapidamente, almoçavam e jantavam sempre no mesmo lugar porque gostavam de fazer as mesmas coisas por muito tempo, simplesmente porque amavam o que faziam.

Brennan recolheu a mão, continuou observando-o, sorrindo. Ele não queria falar nada. Queria ficar submerso em seus pensamentos. Ele abaixou a cabeça e ouviu um enorme estrondo. Gritos se seguiram e instintivamente todos se afastaram das janelas. Booth viu o vidro da janela de onde estavam estilhaçar em uma chuva brilhante e Brennan jogar-se ao chão. Ele sacou a arma imediatamente.

___Todo mundo pro chão!

Encostou-se ao parapeito da janela com a arma em punho e olhou rapidamente a rua, apontou a arma para fora. Havia pessoas correndo assustadas. Ele olhou de relance para Brennan abaixada com a mão na cabeça. Notou sangue.

___Bones, você está bem?

Ele virou-se para fora rapidamente procurando com os olhos e olhou para ela novamente.

___Estou bem, meu ouvindo está zunindo. Acho que foi uma pedra.

Booth pulou a janela para fora e andou pela calçada procurando na escuridão o autor da ação. Encarava a todos que entravam na rua, com a arma, as pessoas se assustando. Não vendo perigo, guardou o revólver e foi andando até a entrada da lanchonete.

Entrou e correu o lugar com os olhos.

___Está tudo bem agora. Não foi um tiro, só foi uma pedra. Fiquem calmos.

Todos foram voltando às suas atividades anteriores e Booth se encaminhou para onde estava sentado. Brennan estava se levantando e ele ajudou-a.

___Você se machucou.

Ela se sentou e ele, de pé, curvou-se para observar sua orelha direita com um corte de onde descia sangue. Pressionou a região com o lenço que Brennan havia tirado do bolso.

___Vou pegar um pouco de gelo.

Ele se afastou e foi até o balcão. Brennan viu, no chão, a pedra enrolada em um papel manchado. Pegou-o. Virou-se, o parceiro ainda estava no balcão. Colocou o objeto sobre a mesa e esperou Booth voltar.

___Tome – ele ofereceu-lhe um embrulho gelado – O que é isso?

___Foi isso que me acertou – ela fez pressão no local, estava doendo muito.

Ele sentou-se.

___Sem luvas ficará difícil, pode ter impressões digitais.

Ela sorriu. Incrivelmente suas luvas estavam no bolso interno de seu sobretudo.

___Minhas luvas estão no bolso do meu sobretudo, o que é incrível porque eu nunca as guardo aqui.

___Então estamos com sorte.

Ela fez uma careta.

___Estou com ambas as mãos um pouco manchadas com o sangue...

Ele se levantou e se aproximou dela.

___Levante-se, eu vou pegar. Qual o bolso?

Brennan ficou de pé, próxima a ele.

___Está no bolso interno, do meu lado esquerdo – ela o encarou, os olhos azuis pareciam levemente constrangidos – você vai ter que abrir.

___É, percebi... – Booth pigarreou e começou a desabotoar os botões do sobretudo preto.

Que situação complicada, ele pensou. Em seus sonhos eróticos não desabotoava as roupas dela à procura de luvas. Enfiou a mão no bolso interno e não havia nada.

___Não está aqui – fitou-a, os rostos próximos.

Ela franziu o cenho.

___Estranho, tenho certeza que coloquei aí – ela ficou pensativa.

Ele enfiou a mão no outro bolso, vazio.

___Também não está.

___Será que agora estou esquecendo as coisas?

Ele sorriu com o comentário. Ambos muito próximos um do outro. Ela o encarou séria.

___Sei onde está.

Ficou sem graça de repente.

___No bolso de trás da minha calça.

Ele sorriu embaraçado.

___Parece que estou te revistando – ele brincou para quebrar o clima tenso – Com licença...

Ele aproximou seu corpo ainda mais do dela e passou o braço direito pela sua cintura para alcançar o bolso. Ela sentiu ondas de calor imediatamente e ele se recriminou por ficar levemente excitado em uma situação como aquela, após um ataque a Brennan.

Pegou as luvas rapidamente e sentou-se. Ela se sentou também, os olhos tímidos focados na pedra.

___Vou colocar suas luvas – ele sorriu embaraçado, pigarreando e inspirando profundamente.

Ela não era tão boba a ponto de não perceber a tensão no ar. Booth tinha desejo por ela, isso era fato. A julgar pelo olhar perdido em seu decote algumas vezes e seu embaraço em tocá-la por algum motivo estritamente profissional. Que absurdo, ela pensou balançando a cabeça. Ele fitou-a terminando de colocar a luva e notou que ela havia se perdido em pensamentos.

Booth pensou por um segundo que a parceira não o via somente como um parceiro. A idéia alegrou seu espírito e ele se concentrou em desamarrar um laço de barbante que prendia o pedaço de papel. Ambos ficaram atentos e Brennan assustou-se ao perceber que além da pedra havia duas paletas junto.

___O que é isso? – Booth murmurou.

___Duas paletas humanas, ossos do joelho de Kath provavelmente – ela falou pausadamente, assustada e com as pernas trêmulas.

Ele a encarou sério.

___Eu sinto muito...

Permaneceram fitando-se por alguns segundos. De súbito ele olhou para o pedaço de papel, tocou-o com as mãos emborrachadas, abriu-o na mesa.

___ "MT 12:34".

Ela o encarou.

___O que significa?

___É um versículo bíblico.

___Qual é? – ela estava curiosa e assustada ao mesmo tempo.

Ele a encarou.

___Não sei... Precisamos de uma bíblia.

___Pensei que você tivesse muitos versículos na cabeça.

Ele a encarou sorrindo.

___Sou católico, não um teólogo.

Ele olhou para as evidências que tinham na mesa.

___Obviamente ninguém aqui na lanchonete tem uma bíblia...

___Não custa perguntar – ela disse.

___Hum, eu vou gritar para todo mundo perguntando sobre uma bíblia?

___Alguém tem uma bíblia?! – ela gritou para todos os presentes que a olharam espantados – É uma investigação criminal.

Todos negaram e ela se voltou para Booth que sorria divertido.

___O que foi?

___Seus métodos, você não se daria bem como policial.

___Por quê não? Eu sou ótima para investigar as coisas.

___Ossos – ele apontou para os ossos na mesa com o dedo emborrachado – Você é ótima para investigar ossos. Excelente eu diria.

Ela entortou a boca, um leve sorriso.

___Obrigada. Você também é muito bom como tira. Excelente eu diria.

Ele riu.

___Vamos para o meu apartamento.

___Por quê? – ela perguntou.

___Você não teria uma bíblia no seu, teria? – ele perguntou sorrindo com sarcasmo.

___Claro que não – ela respondeu com desdém.

Booth colocou as evidências dentro das luvas, conforme Brennan o orientou. Ele pagou a conta, apesar de ser a vez dela, mas como achou melhor não procurar mais nada no corpo dela, preferiu ser um cavalheiro.

Antes de ir, Brennan foi se lavar no banheiro, após, ambos se dirigiram novamente para Anacostia, onde ele residia.

Estacionaram na garagem do prédio. Booth consultou o relógio, eram 10:15 p.m. Brennan sentiu que ele não ia deixá-la partir. Subiram rapidamente para o 3º andar, o agente abriu a porta e ambos entraram como um tufão.

___Cadê minha bíblia? – ele começou a procurar na estante da sala.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si. O apartamento de Booth era muito menor que o seu e a decoração lembrava um cenário daqueles filmes antigos em que o residente não tinha onde cair morto. Havia peças de roupa sobre a mesa de centro.

___Booth, você não limpa seu apartamento desde quando?

Ele continuou procurando o livro sagrado pela estante da sala.

___Tive problemas com a senhora que vem limpá-lo. Ela vinha semanalmente, mas adoeceu.

Ela se sentou no sofá escuro.

___Semanalmente é muito pouco. A minha vem todos os dias.

Ele parou de repente. Ficou ereto e virou-se para ela. Ela o encarou sem entender.

___O quê?

___Você tem uma empregada?

___Claro, como acha que mantenho limpo meu apartamento?

___Você nunca sequer comentou o fato em mais de 3 anos de parceria.

___Booth, isso não é relevante! – Brennan parecia indignada.

___Claro que é! Tem um louco imitando seus livros, escolhendo vítimas próximas a você e você tem uma pessoa que tem acesso total ao seu apartamento, que precisa ser interrogada e não menciona o fato?

Brennan ficou estática, o olhar quase infantil, se esquecera da empregada. Ela fez uma careta, como quando quer consertar alguma burrada.

___Você tem razão, eu sou ótima antropóloga.

Ele riu e suspirou.

___Cabecinha de vento – falou virando-se e continuando sua busca.

___Quero saber sobre a empregada, Bones. Vou ter que interrogá-la.

Brennan deitou a cabeça no encosto do sofá, os braços abertos e o corpo cansado relaxado.

___O nome dela é Maria, é brasileira. Trabalha para mim há... – a moça pensou, os olhos fechados – uns quatro anos.

___Encontrei – ele pegou o enorme livro de capa preta – onde ela mora?

Brennan levantou a cabeça e Booth sentou ao seu lado, encostando a perna na sua, já que o sofá, além de feio, era minúsculo.

Ele ficou encarando-a, a bíblia nas pernas.

___Não sabe. Eu não acredito – ele suspirou – Qual o sobrenome dela, Bones?

Brennan abriu levemente os lábios, surpresa consigo mesma.

___É casada, tem filhos? Bones, nos tempos da escravidão você seria uma carrasca senhora feudal! – ele comentou se voltando para o livro.

___Carrasco – ela completou e como ele olhou sério, ela gaguejou – Não existe... carrasca, é carrasco... que se fala...

Booth suspirou.

___Meu Deus...

Ele começou a folhear a bíblia atrás do versículo.

___Sugiro que procure saber sobre sua empregada. Nome completo, endereço, cônjuge, filhos.

___Ajudaria na investigação, eu sei...

Ele a encarou, o olhar grave, mas com ternura.

___Não. Ela é um ser humano. Merece seu respeito, além de sua atenção. Você precisa dela, dos serviços dela, o mínimo a fazer é respeitá-la.

Ela ficou hipnotizada de repente por aquele castanho profundo dos olhos dele, ali tão próximo a ela. Sully não chegava nem aos pés de Booth, ela pensou.

___Mas... – ela começou, os olhos pregados nos olhos dele – eu a respeito, Booth...

___Como? – ele a fitava com os olhos quase cerrados, o corpo imóvel.

___Eu... eu nunca atrasei seus salários, ela é registrada – ela desviou o olhar enquanto viu-o suspirar – Ela tem férias, abono de Natal e seguro social pago em dia.

Ela terminou o discurso com um olhar satisfeito. Ele a fitava com um sorriso nos lábios.

___Ah, ela também tem plano médico e odontológico...

A expressão dele era imutável, continuou fitando-a. Ele não conseguia desviar os olhos. Na verdade ele ficava encantado quando ela tentava explicar coisas que não eram tão técnicas e processuais, simplesmente porque ela parecia uma criança justificando seus erros.

___Booth – ela sussurrou – você não ia procurar o texto?

O que estava acontecendo? A mente de ambos martelava a mesma pergunta. Eles permaneceram por segundos encarando-se, o olhar semi cerrado dele penetrando a alma dela, os olhos claros e assustados dela procurando respostas mudas na expressão encantadora dele, as mãos dele congeladas sobre a Palavra Sagrada e as dela no colo, igualmente imóveis, as coxas encostadas.

___Sim – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu sussurrar, como se o fato de estar com a mão pousada sobre a bíblia significasse uma resposta a um pedido de casamento.

Ele pigarreou saindo do transe. Olhou para a bíblia.

___Sim, vamos procurar.

Ela franziu o cenho e passou a mão pelos cabelos, vendo-o folhear o enorme livro. Apertou as pernas uma na outra, estremecendo o corpo e ele sentiu. Apertava as mãos, nervosa. Booth percebeu toda a movimentação enquanto seus olhos se focavam nas letras garrafais à sua frente. Definitivamente a Dra. Temperance Brennan ficava radicalmente afetada com a presença dele, principalmente ali num ambiente tão íntimo como sua casa.

Ele levantou os olhos para um ponto invisível, suspirando, observado por ela, intrigada.

___Não consigo encontrar – ele suspirou novamente.

Booth teve um ímpeto louco de agarrá-la ali mesmo, mas lembrando-se de Karina, aquietou-se, triste.

___Vou tentar novamente.

Estava esquecendo a ordem das escrituras que já havia estudado na adolescência. Ele sabia que tinha coisas que não se esquecia, e pelo menos, a ordem dos livros sagrados era uma delas.

Encontrando, finalmente, o primeiro dos evangelhos ele leu.

___ "Raça de víboras, como podeis falar coisas boas, sendo maus? Porque a boca fala do que está cheio o coração".

Ele encontrou os olhos claros e grandes novamente.

___O que quer dizer?

Fitando-a com intensidade e há centímetros de distância de sua boca pequena respondeu com a voz baixa:

___Que no fundo somos todos maus...

Ela arregalou mais os olhos e desviou o olhar pensativa, investigando mentalmente. Booth não parecia ter captado o real significado do texto e tocou o seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

___Vai ficar tudo bem – ele murmurou com a voz rouca.

Agora era ela quem não entendia nada e o encarou assustada. Booth se aproximou e a beijou. Ela permaneceu imóvel, petrificada. Os olhos fechados, ambos se tocando apenas com os lábios, em movimentos muito lentos. Quando ele sentiu a língua dela e percebeu que ela correspondia ao beijo, abriu mais a boca, devorando-a lentamente, em movimentos eróticos.

Não pensaram em nada. Booth se esqueceu que em seu colo tinha um livro que considerava sagrado e ficou excitado por baixo dele. A boca dela era macia e quente e ele aproveitou aquele momento, porque sabia que não duraria muito.

Brennan não conseguiu raciocinar por alguns segundos e o cheiro dele próximo a ela era inebriante. Aquele mesmo perfume amadeirado e suave que conseguia entrar dentro de seus sonhos. Instintivamente, com a língua dele invadindo sua boca, subiu a mão direita pelo peito másculo, acariciando por cima da roupa. Afastou-o lentamente, quase não querendo, os lábios se desgrudando ao poucos. Se olharam, um pouco ofegantes, a mão dela ainda no peito dele.

De súbito ela se levantou e foi para trás dele, em silêncio. Ele abaixou a cabeça, sabia que agora ela raciocinava.

___O quê... o que está acontecendo, Booth?

Ele ficou reto, o olhar parado e pensativo. Virou-se para ela e continuou sentado, fitando-a. Ela estava com as mãos na cintura e o encarava, os lábios cerrados. Era a antropóloga novamente tomando o controle da situação.

Brennan, no entanto, tremia dos pés à cabeça, denunciando seu descontrole. Ela suspirou e ambos não conseguiram falar nada, nem se mover. Ela sabia que se ele tentasse se aproximar novamente, a excitação que ela sentia não lhe permitiria resistir. O coração estava aos pulos, do jeito que ela odiava sentir por causa da vulnerabilidade.

___Acho melhor eu ir embora – ela se aproximou, pegou a bolsa que estava no sofá, por trás, onde ele estava.

Foi em direção à porta e ele disse sem levantar.

___Seu carro ficou na universidade.

Ela parou e suspirou.

___Eu vou de metrô – falou sem olhar para ele.

___Eu te levo – ele disse levantando-se – Está muito tarde e você corre perigo.

Ela inspirou profundamente, soltando o ar, impotente e sem ação. Arrepiou-lhe a espinha a idéia de ele tentar beijá-la novamente, então ela se virou para ele que continuava parado.

Booth a encarava transtornado e um pouco triste.

___Brennan – ele começou e ela entendeu a seriedade por causa do jeito de lhe chamar – me desculpe... Eu... acho que foi o momento, sei lá, me desculpe – ele disse soltando junto o ar quente.

Ela ficou sem graça, estava um pouco brava por ter sido surpreendida, mas agora ficara mais calma, sabendo que ele não tentaria nada novamente.

___Booth, nós somos parceiros, eu te considero um grande amigo, o meu melhor. Não vamos estragar tudo, tá?

Brennan ficou muito chateada com a reação dele. Seus olhos estavam baixos e ele parecia muito desapontado. Ela sabia que não poderiam se envolver, mas vê-lo daquele jeito fazia com que seu coração doesse.

Ambos saíram do apartamento em silêncio. O que ele queria? Os pensamentos dela estavam confusos. Ele sabia mais do que ela que se envolver romanticamente estragaria sua parceria, colocaria suas vidas mais em risco do que já estavam.

Chegaram em 10 minutos na portaria do prédio de Brennan. As ruas estavam um pouco vazias àquela hora da noite e o acesso de Anacostia até Capitol Hill era muito rápido, principalmente quando não se ia pelo centro passando pelo Capitólio.

___A gente se vê amanhã, Booth – ela falou pesarosa.

Ele fitou-a, aparentemente menos triste.

___Bones, me desculpe. Eu... não queria...

___Tudo bem – ela pousou a mão sobre a dele – Eu te considero muito, Booth – ela fez uma pausa - Você é alguém muito... muito especial para mim, mas é meu parceiro, antes de tudo.

Ele sentiu um pesar muito grande nas palavras dela. Ela parecia estar se esforçando para fazer aquelas declarações, mas, poderia também ser somente um devaneio romântico da parte de Booth.

___Ok, parceira. Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu – ele sorriu e passou a mão no rosto dela, algo inusitado que a surpreendeu.

Se despediram e ela entrou rapidamente no prédio carregando sua bolsa. Ele suspirou profundamente e passou a mão nos cabelos antes de dar partida no carro e sair.

Brennan fechou a porta do apartamento atrás de si e permaneceu encostada por muito tempo. Ficou pensativa, a bolsa jogada aos seus pés, a mente longe e todas as sensações que sentira ao ser beijada por Booth açoitando-a e fazendo com que seu coração lutasse mortalmente contra seu cérebro. Com a respiração acelerada lembrou-se da delicadeza com que ele tocou seu rosto no sofá, de como suas bocas encaixavam-se perfeitamente, as línguas se conhecendo, estremeceu.

Ela encostou a cabeça na porta. Ele era gentil e ao mesmo tempo intenso. Podia ser extremamente agressivo e ativo, caçando assassinos, arrancando confissões e ainda dócil, gentil e cuidadoso. Ela apertou os olhos e ficou assustada, de repente. Os olhos esbugalhados fitando o nada.

___Minha nossa... eu acho... não... – ela espremeu os olhos e descendo lentamente, roçando a porta, agachou-se sobre as pernas – Não pode ser... não...não...não...

Ficou por muito tempo naquela posição, naquela situação. Não acreditando que estava sendo 'boicotada' por seu coração daquela forma. Suspeitava estar apaixonada pelo parceiro. A idéia fez-lhe doer o coração. Era por isso que não conseguia ficar com Sully, não conseguia ficar com ninguém nos últimos tempos.

Relacionamento substituto, fora essa expressão que ouviu Sweets mencionar certa vez no consultório. Ele dizia que a parceria dos dois impossibilitava formarem novos laços. Ela desprezou o argumento do psicólogo, mas agora parecia fazer sentido.

Passou a mão no rosto. Mas Booth estava com outra, pelo menos ela percebia que tinha uma mulher na vida dele, e não era ela. Será que ele sentia mais do que atração física, será que ele estava apaixonado pela outra? Ficou confusa de repente, e odiava se sentir daquela maneira. O que ele sentia por ela afinal?

Brennan pegou a bolsa e levantou-se. Não estava gostando da idéia de Booth beijá-la e ainda assim estar saindo com outra, ainda mais ele, todo certinho, todo cristão, a favor da monogamia. Estava se sentindo desconfortável com aquela idéia estranha. Precisava saber o que Booth pretendia com tudo aquilo, caminhou em passos rápidos e decididos para o quarto. Próximo à cama parou. Ficou pensativa. Talvez ele estivesse tão confuso quanto ela. Talvez nem tivesse outra mulher. Outra? Uma mulher, porque ela não era a mulher dele, era a parceira.

___Que droga! – ela grunhiu sentindo-se uma idiota com pensamentos tolos.

Foi tomar banho decidida a procurar Sweets pela manhã. Queria esclarecer algumas coisas.

Em seu apartamento, Booth sentara-se no sofá, assim que entrara. No mesmo lugar onde perdera a cabeça e beijara a parceria. Riu de sua idiotice, largando-se no encosto do móvel. Mas estava satisfeito. Pelo menos sentiu aquele gosto delicioso novamente, o gosto da boca dela. O que não daria para poder beijá-la quantas vezes quisesse.

___Mas que merda!

Ele ficou indignado consigo mesmo, de súbito. Lembrou-se de Karina e da sacanagem que estava fazendo com ela. Ela, muito interessada nele e ele só saindo com ela para tentar esquecer Brennan. Mas como ele poderia esquecê-la se trabalhava com ela todos os dias?

Ela não o queria, isso era um fato. Mas se sentia afetada com a presença dele, pois estremecia ao mais simples toque. Atração física. Amor é outra coisa. Brennan não era o tipo de mulher romântica, mulher que se pede em casamento, que se tem um relacionamento fixo. E ele era todo coração. Tinha a necessidade de ter um relacionamento com alguém, mas o sentimento pela parceria impossibilitava isso.

Ele mordeu os lábios. Se ela não queria nada com ele, eles tinham um sério problema. Ele não ia conseguir trabalhar dessa forma. Suspirou profundamente. "Como é que eu fui deixar isso acontecer?" Mas tem como mandar no coração? Ele suspirou novamente. Isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Quando a conheceu e a examinou de cima abaixo, prometeu a si mesmo que não se aproximaria dela com outras intenções que não profissionais. Sabia das complicações de se envolver com uma colega de trabalho, principalmente uma parceira. Sua promessa fora simplesmente porque ficara mudo, bobo, observando-a no início. Ela era simplesmente a consultora mais atraente que o FBI poderia ter e justamente ele seria seu parceiro, isso não era justo. Segurar-se todo esse tempo tinha sido como segurar o ar embaixo d'água. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais sem fôlego. Riu, imaginando se ela tivesse correspondido com paixão ao beijo e se entregasse. Ambos teriam colocado o prédio abaixo.

Ele sabia que desejo ela sentia e que se ele insistisse a teria seduzido sem muito esforço, bastava roçar os lábios em seu pescoço e tirar a camisa. As mulheres adoram um peito nu e largo, até mesmo uma antropóloga forense, aparentemente mais interessada em ossos do que carne. Riu sozinho e depois ficou cabisbaixo. Se ele quisesse só sexo, isso já teria acontecido no dia do casamento de Russ e ali, ali mesmo. E em tantos outros momentos que ambos cortaram com medo de se envolver.

Booth se levantou e sentiu algo no pé, olhou e viu um celular. Pegou-o.

___Mas que ótimo! Ela esqueceu o celular aqui...

Ele ficou pensativo, após, foi para o quarto, colocando sobre o criado mudo todo o aparato de policial: carteira, duas armas, coldre com o cartucho de balas, o distintivo, o bloco de anotações e o celular da parceira que entregaria no outro dia. Foi para o banheiro, certo de que ela ligaria atrás do aparelho.


	12. Complicated

**13º Capítulo – Complicated**

_Sinopse: Brennan é prática e procura o ser também na resolução de seus problemas amorosos. Booth, porém, parece estar perdido e faz com que a parceira se confunda também. Enquanto isso, homicídios precisam ser resolvidos e a antropóloga está na mira de serial killers, do governo e da imprensa._

Brennan estava pensativa. A xícara de café parada no ar, ela de pé, vestida para o trabalho, imóvel, na bancada da cozinha. Tantas coisas em sua cabeça, um sentimento estranho, ansiedade misturada à derrota, tudo ao mesmo tempo. O que estaria acontecendo?

Ao acordar pela manhã e pensar na noite anterior, percebeu de repente que demorava além do normal para escolher uma roupa simples para o trabalho. Escovara os dentes distraidamente, duas vezes. Penteou os cabelos demoradamente, observando seus movimentos no espelho e avaliou a calça preta, a camisa salmão com modernas pregas que saíam dos ombros, o terninho bem cortado marrom com uma cinta ao redor da cintura.

Marcara um horário com Sweets e ia vê-lo antes do trabalho. Interessante saber que o psicólogo, com agenda sempre cheia e quase de férias, tinha horário para ela. Ele sempre dava um jeito para seus pacientes mais importantes. Hum, sei, ela pensou.

A campainha tocou e ela foi lentamente até a porta. O olho mágico revelou um rosto conhecido e pela primeira vez em anos seu estômago gelou ao vê-lo. Booth aguardava e havia pessoas com ele. Ela respirou fundo e abriu.

O primeiro olhar, de manhã, depois do que compartilharam na noite anterior, foi constrangedor. Pela primeira vez, Brennan denunciava sua insegurança quanto às suas palavras anteriores sobre "ele ser muito especial e não querer estragar a parceria". Seria isso mesmo o que ela queria? Um casal, igualmente vestido de terno acompanhava o agente. Ela fez um sinal para que todos entrassem.

___Vocês aceitam um café? – ela perguntou, a xícara com o líquido gelado ainda na mão.

Todos negaram, inclusive o parceiro.

___Bones, este é o agente Smith e a agente Svensson. Eles farão sua segurança até o fim do caso.

Após depositar a xícara na bancada de granito que separava o hall de entrada, Brennan os cumprimentou com apertos de mão. Três segundos de silêncio foram suficientes para denunciar aos agentes que a dupla estava com algum problema de ordem pessoal ou profissional.

Booth rapidamente enfiou a mão no bolso do paletó.

___Seu celular – ele estendeu o aparelho para ela – Você esqueceu na minha casa ontem à noite.

Ela pegou o telefone em silêncio e os agentes se entreolharam. O clima estava um pouco pesado.

___Os agentes foram designados pelo FBI para fazer a sua segurança, já que você está correndo perigo. Se estão jogando com você, cometendo homicídios conforme os homicídios fictícios de seus livros, então certamente você precisa de proteção.

___Nos revezaremos neste trabalho, Dra. Brennan – o agente Smith completou.

___A senhora sequer nos notará, estaremos sempre por perto, mas discretamente distantes – a agente Svensson concluiu.

___Eu tenho interrogatórios o dia todo hoje, creio que você tenha muito trabalho no Jeffersonian na identificação e análise dos corpos e dos membros – Booth disse passando a mão na nuca, ligeiramente sem graça.

Brennan assentiu.

___Ah, ia me esquecendo.

A antropóloga foi até a mesa da cozinha e voltou com uma sacola de papelão com alças pretas, estendeu para Booth.

___Sua roupa, você deixou aqui.

O parceiro ficou muito constrangido e quase corado. De olhos levemente baixos, pegou a sacola. Os agentes se entreolharam novamente e o agente Smith encarou o colega.

___Tenho certeza que estará também fazendo a segurança de sua... – olhou de relance para Brennan – parceira, certo agente Booth?

A agente Svensson pigarreou. Booth encarou-o sério, porém o constrangimento o impediu de falar.

___Ei, não é nada do que vocês estão pensando – Brennan reclamou.

___Bones – Booth quase suplicou entre dentes que ela se calasse.

___Booth só dormiu na minha casa porque...

___Dra. Brennan, o envolvimento de vocês não nos interessa.

Booth passou a mão no rosto nervoso.

___Dra. Brennan – a agente Svensson começou aproximando-se da antropóloga – conhecemos os protocolos do FBI. Não se preocupe – ela lançou um olhar cúmplice para o agente Smith – somos muito discretos.

A boca da cientista se abriu em uma expressão de espanto. Aqueles dois realmente estavam pensando que ela e Booth tinham um envolvimento romântico.

___Ok – Booth elevou a voz – Precisamos ir.

___Estaremos há uma distância considerável de seu perímetro. A seguiremos até o Instituto, ficaremos de campana e permaneceremos à noite na porta do seu prédio – a agente continuou.

___Ou onde quer que a senhora durma.

Booth encarou o agente, não gostou da brincadeira. A agente o olhou com reprovação.

___John!

Brennan então percebeu que aqueles agentes tinham olhares e algumas atitudes muito íntimas um com o outro.

___Vocês sim tem envolvimento amoroso, eu e Booth somos só parceiros...

Os três arregalaram os olhos. Booth a fuzilou com o olhar reprovador e os dois agentes mudaram de cor na hora.

___Com licença... – a agente comentou arrastando o parceiro pelo braço para fora do apartamento.

Booth a encarou. Suspirou fundo e tentou aliviar a tensão do momento. Brennan passeava o olhar constrangido por qualquer lugar menos os olhos dele.

___Você está indo para o Jeffersonian?

Ela teve que encará-lo e tentou ser natural.

___Não, eu vou passar no Sweets antes...

Brennan parou a frase, pois se arrependera do que dissera. O olhar intrigado e investigativo de Booth a fez entender a burrada que cometera em comentar que após um beijo pavorosamente elétrico entre eles ela ia a um psicólogo. Ficou sem graça e os dedos das mãos começaram a bater na calça nervosamente.

___Você quer uma carona? – ele estava sério, mas ela captou aquela característica expressão divertida.

___Não. Vou ao consultório dele mesmo e não no Bureau.

Ficaram em silêncio por milésimos de segundo. Booth sabia que Brennan não sabia dar desculpas, uma vez que Sweets alugava um andar em um prédio de escritórios praticamente em frente ao FBI.

Booth teve um ímpeto de conversar sobre o acontecido e pedir para que ambos não ficassem estranhos um com o outro. Brennan pensava a mesma coisa, mas resolveu evitar tocar no assunto. Sorriu para ele sem graça e estremecia toda vez que sua mente lançava flashes de lembrança das sensações prazerosas vividas horas antes.

___Bom, estou de saída então – disse afinal indo em direção à bolsa depositada sobre a mesa da cozinha.

___Eu também, tenho muito trabalho – ele completou, a voz mais alta do que o normal.

Ela passou por ele, ele lhe deu passagem e ambos ficaram sem graça simplesmente pela proximidade milimétrica e rápida que compartilharam. Foram embora pensativos.

***

___Homem, caucasiano, 40 anos. Nossa vítima pré-café da manhã já fora identificada ontem por Brennan, eles o trouxerem após o expediente – Cam comentou, as mãos na cintura, olhando para o grupo debruçado sobre o corpo decomposto.

___Bastante decomposto, apesar da morte não ter ocorrido há mais de 4 dias – Daniel concluiu.

___Siris azuis, claro, como no livro de Brennan – Hodgins comentou e recebeu um olhar sério de Cam.

___Vamos esquecer o livro e nos concentrar nas evidências.

___É difícil se concentrar nas evidências quando todas elas são iguais as da ficção de Brennan – Ângela comentou virando o rosto para a médica, sentada em frente ao monitor do computador da plataforma.

Ela voltou-se para a tela e comentou:

___Vocês encontrarão o ferimento que indicará morte por tiro.

Daniel debruçou-se sobre o rosto decomposto.

___Sim... Ferimento elíptico no osso frontal – ele ficou ereto encarando Cam – Execução.

Ele voltou-se para o crânio.

___A bala saiu pelo occipital.

Cam andou pela plataforma, pensativa, uma mão no queixo e a outra cruzando o corpo, abaixo dos seios.

___As mortes têm relação, mas os padrões são diferentes.

___Lembra quando aqueles malucos imitaram o livro da Brennan? – Hodgins começou, Cam fitou-o, desta vez com curiosidade – Eram três malucos, não um só. Brennan percebeu a falta de similaridade dos padrões.

Cam ficou pensativa, o olhar investigativo observando as carnes acinzentadas e moles do corpo sobre a mesa de análise. Vislumbrou distraída, as caixas com os ossos das vítimas anteriores, empilhadas num canto da plataforma.

___Que idiotice... Pode ser um jogo... – ela falou quase filosofando.

___É um jogo – Hodgins completou – Estão jogando com a Brennan e conseqüentemente com todos nós, sua equipe.

Todos olharam para o entomologista.

___Mas é muito insano, um grupo de serial killers? Sem chance, os serial killers agem sozinhos, cara...

___Pode não ser um serial killer – Ângela disse olhando para a tela do computador – Pode ser um grupo, como há dois anos, um grupo de fanáticos por Brennan fazendo algo para chamar a atenção.

___Hum, fanáticos não – Cam falou pensativa – Ele ou eles sabem muito bem o que estão fazendo. Não escolhem as vítimas aleatoriamente, isso está muito bem planejado. Eles conhecem a Brennan, sua rotina, seus horários, seus locais de convívio.

Ângela sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

___Brennan corre perigo – murmurou.

___Onde ela está? – Hodgins perguntou de repente para Cam, ao que Ângela e Daniel olharam.

___Ela vem mais tarde, vai se encontrar com Sweets antes.

***

Brennan batia nervosamente ambas as mãos nos joelhos. Respirou fundo e encarou Sweets. Ele estava sério, aguardando a antropóloga começar a falar, como ela tinha dito que o faria. Ela estava muito nervosa, ele percebeu. Seus olhos treinados notaram alguns fios de cabelos úmidos próximos às orelhas e no alto da testa. Nunca tinha visto-a nesta situação. Ficou intrigado, um pouco ansioso para saber o que se passava com ela. Imaginou se tinha algo a ver com o caso dos assassinatos que imitavam seus livros, era algo que poderia causar-lhe tensão, mas conhecendo-a como a conhecia julgava ser difícil ela se abalar por isso.

Como sempre, a antropóloga estava muito bonita. O rosto limpo, sem maquiagem, um leve batom rosado nos lábios delicados. Os cabelos estavam escovados para trás, mais lisos do que o habitual, talvez por ser início do dia e sem a rebeldia característica das intempéries do tempo. A roupa, no entanto, era muito elegante para um simples dia de trabalho. Ele diria que ela estava pronta para ir a um museu, cinema ou show. Isso deixou-o muito intrigado.

Brennan soltou o ar quente, em uma longa baforada, encarando-o.

___Sweets, vou ser direta, prática. Sou cientista, não agiria de outra forma.

O psicólogo assentiu, as mãos depositadas no colo e as pernas cruzadas.

___Você está acompanhando minha parceria com Booth há um certo tempo, acredito que nos conheça, nos tenha avaliado, enfim, sabe muita coisa sobre nós.

Sweets franziu o cenho, prestando atenção em cada palavra, analisando cada movimento de seu corpo e expressões de seu rosto.

Ela baixou os olhos para as mãos nervosas, como se tomando coragem para falar alguma coisa. Após três segundos, Brennan encarou-o, o olhar assustado, ele percebeu.

___Algo está acontecendo entre nós...

Sweets não mudou de expressão, parecia estar com a respiração parada.

___Algo que pode atrapalhar nossa parceria... – ela disse olhando para a janela.

Brennan permaneceu imóvel, o olhar parado observando a claridade. Sweets estava igualmente imóvel, mas começava a suar, dada a ansiedade da espera. A antropóloga não era uma paciente comum, bem como o agente Booth. Tirar alguma coisa pessoal dela era algo extremamente difícil, portanto, se ela vinha até ele de espontânea vontade para pedir ajuda, alguma mudança drástica em sua personalidade estava acontecendo.

___Eu nunca gostei muito de psicologia – ela começou, os olhos baixos – Mas você disse uma coisa certa vez que desprezei, mas que nos últimos dias tem me feito pensar.

Ela encarou-o, o olhar um pouco mais decidido, mas ainda havia uma sombra, alguma coisa obscura e triste.

___Você disse que eu e Booth tínhamos dificuldade em formar novos laços.

___Sim, o relacionamento substituto que vocês forjam que faz com que não tenham a habilidade de se envolver com outras pessoas.

Brennan cerrou os lábios e ficou encarando-o, investigando-o, ele pensou. Sweets continuou encarando aqueles olhos mais claros que o normal tentando entender onde ela queria chegar.

___Por quê, Sweets? Por quê você vê isso em nós? O que isso quer dizer exatamente? Porque Booth sempre fugiu dessa conversa e agora eu quero saber o que isso significa.

Sweets entendeu que Brennan precisava de respostas para as questões que tinha em mente, outras questões que ele só conheceria no decorrer da sessão. Decidiu dá-las a ela.

___Bom – ele curvou-se em posição de explicar algo – Vocês trabalham juntos há alguns anos, suas vidas pessoais e amorosas são complicadas, inconstantes. Existe essa dificuldade em formar laços duradouros com outras pessoas porque vocês estão conectados um ao outro, se completam.

Brennan estava com o cenho franzido, prestando atenção às explicações psicológicas de Sweets. Ainda assim gostaria de algo mais sucinto. Como ele parecia ter terminado ela, colocando a mão no queixo, inquiriu:

___Você quer dizer que estamos envolvidos de certa forma... sem estarmos envolvidos de verdade?

Sweets apertou os lábios, pensativo, após disse:

___Posso ser direto, Dra. Brennan?

Brennan continuou encarando-o, apreciaria muito a clareza e a precisão, mas naquele momento, com aquele assunto delicado, ela não sabia exatamente o que queria.

Sweets respirou fundo, entendendo que a antropóloga estava hesitante e amedrontada.

___Eu considero, como profissional, que a parceria de vocês ultrapassou um limite, uma linha ética e moral imposta por vocês mesmos.

Brennan franziu o cenho ainda mais. Apertou os lábios, como Sweets poderia saber se ambos já estavam envolvidos ou não?

___Vocês cederam, uma vez, provaram um pouco do que poderia ser um relacionamento amoroso entre ambos. Naquele dia no casamento do seu irmão, vocês se permitiram experimentar isso.

"Ah, tá, o casamento de Russ", ela suspirou. "Mas não é só isso. E o outro beijo é só um detalhe, porque existe uma tensão, desejos, pensamentos, atração, um monte de coisa, caramba", a mente de Brennan estava ativa demais.

___Você tem medo de ceder e gostar do que vai viver, Dra. Brennan. Teme pela parceria entre ambos. Para você está bom do jeito que está. Para os dois, na verdade. São parceiros, muito bons juntos, mas existe uma linha, não é mesmo? Um limite que não pode ser cruzado.

___Isso mesmo, Sweets. Acontece que tem ficado complicado de uns tempos pra cá...

Sweets continuou fitando-a, o olhar compassivo, aguardando a antropóloga falar e desabafar.

___Às vezes acho que vou enlouquecer – ela disse jogando a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no encosto da poltrona.

Sweets curvou-se para frente, apoiando ambos os cotovelos nas coxas.

___Dra. Brennan, vou lhe falar o que falei para o agente Booth em uma de nossas sessões.

Ela fitou-o.

___Vocês partilhamuma paixão platônica, isso é fato – ele viu a antropóloga arregalar os olhos, mas serená-los imediatamente, como que aceitando a conclusão – Resta você me dizer se quer ajuda para manter a parceria profissional intacta ao mesmo tempo que investe em um relacionamento amoroso pra valer com o agente Booth ou... – ele fez uma pausa – se quer continuar controlando seus instintos e precisa de ajuda psicológica para isso.

Hum, ele falou isso para Booth? Por quê? Ela pensou milhões de coisas, se ajeitou na poltrona, com mais firmeza de movimentos. Encarou Sweets com seriedade.

___Eu sempre avaliei os prós e os contras de meus relacionamentos amorosos. Podia separá-los em categorias, por exemplo, com determinada pessoa o relacionamento duraria só um dia ou não passaria de sexo, com outra o envolvimento poderia ser maior dada as compatibilidades intelectuais.

Sweets sorriu diante do jeito técnico e calculista da antropóloga. Ela apertou os lábios com hesitação.

___Com Booth... – ela molhou os lábios – eu não sei o que avaliar – ela respirou profundamente – Eu não sei como, quando... eu não sei... não há o que avaliar, minha mente não avalia nada...

Ela baixou os olhos.

___Acho que estou perdendo a capacidade de raciocínio. Isso me deixa louca...

Sweets sorriu diante da confusão de Brennan. Sabia exatamente o que se passava com ela, mas ela, uma antropóloga renomada, uma cientista brilhante com um QI acima da média, não sabia.

___Algum tempo atrás – ela o encarou – se estivéssemos tendo esta conversa e você me perguntasse o que eu queria eu lhe diria facilmente que escolhia controlar meus instintos, porque saberia fazer isso.

Os olhos dela ficaram tristes.

___Mas hoje, eu não sei te responder o que eu quero.

Sweets curvou-se ainda mais para frente e com olhos brilhantes a encarou.

___Dra. Brennan, antes a atração física era perfeitamente controlável, mas agora que vocês se permitiram ultrapassar um pouco essa linha imaginária que limita o profissional com o pessoal, tanto você quanto o agente Booth não sabem como agir.

Ela franziu o cenho sem acompanhar o raciocínio.

___Sweets, eu sou uma cientista. Tenho problemas sérios com coisas que não têm evidências físicas, as quais eu não posso investigar, analisar e avaliar.

___Evidências físicas... hum, ok! – Sweets esfregou uma mão na outra – Responda as perguntas, mentalmente.

Brennan ficou encarando-o, séria.

___Alguma vez você notou que se sentia bem só por falar ao telefone com o agente Booth, mesmo que só sobre trabalho?

Ela ficou com o cenho franzido, fitando-o. "Sim, claro", ela pensou.

___Você já percebeu ter ficado irritada e de mau humor só porque vocês dois tiveram que ficar um tempo trabalhando separados?

"Claro, meu parceiro, nos completamos", ela pensou observando a janela pensativa.

___ Você já sentiu aquele frio no fundo do estômago por causa de alguma coisa que ele falou ou fez?

Ela desviou os olhos imediatamente, nervosa. Sweets percebeu. "Claro que sim, e como!"

___Você estremece, nem que seja um pouquinho, quando ele a toca? Um simples roçar de mãos, por exemplo.

Brennan continuou encarando-o, um pouco assustada.

___Isso prova alguma coisa para você, Dra. Brennan?

Ela suspirou, parecia confusa. Ele disse:

___Se respondeu sim a todas as perguntas isso prova.

Ela o encarou.

___Prova o quê?

Ele encostou no sofá e olhou-a, ligeiramente divertido.

___Que você está perdidamente apaixonada pelo agente Booth.

Apesar de aquilo parecer realmente verdade, Brennan continuou encarando Sweets, imóvel, petrificada. Ele sorriu.

___Dra. Brennan, isso não é o fim do mundo. Se apaixonar é algo maravilhoso, uma experiência enriquecedora para qualquer pessoa.

Ela engoliu em seco e disse, a primeira palavra saindo como um miado.

___Sweets, eu não costumo me apaixonar. Eu me permito envolver, mas me apaixonar não. Eu decido quando vale a pena me apaixonar.

Sweets achou graça. No coração não se manda, mas esta frase ele deixou para o pensamento.

___Pois é, Dra. Brennan, parece que desta vez, quem escolheu por você foi seu coração.

Brennan continuou encarando-o, séria. Diante da aparente confusão da cientista, Sweets começou um aconselhamento.

___Aviso que esta situação de vocês não é um caso raro, eu atendo outros agentes e policiais que estão passando por isso também.

A frase parecia não ter surtido efeito em Brennan. Ela continuava encarando-o, apreensiva.

___Eu sugiro, como um profissional treinado, que converse com o agente Booth. Vocês são parceiros há muito tempo, se conhecem há anos. Podem conversar abertamente sobre isso, da possibilidade de se relacionarem amorosamente e como isso afetaria o seu trabalho. Tenho certeza que o agente Booth é muito inteligente e vai dialogar com você da melhor forma.

Brennan respirou profundamente. A idéia lhe pareceu bem sensata, já que ela sabia que não poderia continuar essa parceria desta forma. Mas ficou preocupada novamente.

___Sweets, o FBI poderá nos afastar se descobrir nosso envolvimento.

___É só serem discretos.

Brennan suspirou, um ar derrotado.

___Teríamos que esconder de todo mundo, inclusive de nossos colegas de trabalho. Eu não gosto de relacionamentos assim, escondidos.

___Vocês podem revelar tudo quando perceberem que o relacionamento tem futuro.

___Futuro? Como assim?

Ela franziu o cenho novamente. Sweets abriu um largo sorriso.

___Sério, não sabe, Dra. Brennan?

___Você fala de casamento?- ela perguntou alarmada.

___Casamento? Não. Por quê? Você cogita isso com o agente Booth?

___O quê? Claro que não? Eu nem cogito ficar com ele. Eu cogito tomar um bom coquetel de remédios que farão com que meu cérebro cancele esses sentimentos e eu volte a ser simplesmente a parceira profissional dele.

Sweets riu.

___Hum, sua cogitação é do tipo impossível então.

Brennan riu, mais relaxada, mas ainda nervosa.

___Siga meu conselho, Dra. Brennan. Procure o agente Booth e conversem claramente sobre o assunto, sem rodeios, de forma adulta e civilizada.

Brennan suspirou mais tranqüila. Se sentia muito melhor do que quando entrara. Olhou decidida para o psicólogo.

___Quer saber, você está certo. Eu vou falar com o Booth, hoje!

Ela se levantou e cumprimentou o garoto com um beijo no rosto. Ele se surpreendeu com a atitude e sorriu visivelmente encantado.

Brennan saiu para o Jeffersonian.

***

Brennan entrou no carro, após colocar sua torta para viagem dentro do porta-luvas. Saíra de casa com apenas café preto no estômago e a sessão com Sweets a fizera ficar com fome.

O Royal, é claro, o restaurante que fazia a melhor torta de frango que já comera em toda a sua vida. Ele ficava exatamente em frente ao Museu do Ar e do Espaço, na Maryland, há três quadras de distância do Instituto. Inúmeras foram as vezes que caminhara a pé, sozinha ou acompanhada, rumo ao restaurante.

A antropóloga estacionou o carro dentro do estacionamento coberto e pegou a torta, comeu-a ali mesmo, sabia que ao entrar no local não teria tempo para isso. Seus pensamentos estavam agitados e seu coração acelerava toda vez que pensava na sessão que tivera com Sweets.

Respirou profundamente, engolindo um pedaço da torta e sentindo o prazer em degustá-la. De tortas doces não gostava, de frutas cozidas sentia uma certa repulsa. Lembrou-se de Booth. Ele adorava tortas doces e vivia insistindo para que ela pelo menos provasse. Sorriu. Agradava-lhe a idéia de se abrir com ele, conversar abertamente sobre seus sentimentos e saber o que ele pensava sobre tudo aquilo.

Lembrou-se de uma discussão séria que tiveram no final do caso da menina que encontraram em uma mala. Tinham ficado juntos pela primeira vez, no casamento de Russ. Arrepiou-se. Ficou tensa, de repente. A atração sexual que Booth sentia por ela era visível, mas... e sentimento? Ela lembrou-se de uma frase do parceiro naquela noite.

"____Eu fui um cavalheiro, Bones, um maldito cavalheiro!"_

Suspirou profundamente. Lembrou-se também de uma conversa que tivera com Ângela por telefone sobre o assunto.

"____Seu parceiro é louco por você e você é a única em todo o Jeffersonian que ainda não notou"._

Suspirou. "Quer saber, vou arriscar!" Odiava o sentimento desagradável da rejeição e se fosse de alguém por quem nutria afeição era pior. Sempre se protegia em sua redoma imaginária, assim era ela.

De repente, como se acordasse, percebeu ainda estar no carro, devaneando romanticamente, enquanto no andar superior sua equipe já trabalhava.

___Definitivamente, Temperance Brennan, você está mudando – comentou em voz alta pegando o notebook no banco do carona.

Antes de sair do carro, verificou o rosto no espelho retrovisor, exibiu os dentes para si mesma, tirando com a língua qualquer resto de comida.

___Vou escovar os dentes lá em cima – comentou para si mesma.

Saiu do carro em direção ao elevador e vislumbrou de relance o agente Smith cumprimentando os seguranças da guarita na entrada do estacionamento.

Chegou ao Instituto e rumou diretamente para sua sala, onde depositou o notebook sobre a mesa, escovou os dentes no toalete e colocou seu jaleco, pensativa.

Caminhou em direção à plataforma forense onde avistara Daniel e Hodgins. Todo o complexo estava agitado, estagiários andando de um lado a outro, ouvia e respondia um "bom dia" vez ou outra pelo caminho.

A equipe já avançara bastante no trabalho de identificação da vítima, bem como a _causa-mortis._

Fora informada por Daniel e Hodgins que Cam estava presa em sua sala atendendo telefones e até àquela hora já participara de duas reuniões, ambas com representantes do governo. Com as mãos na cintura, ouviu Hodgins reclamar que recrutara dois estagiários em química do Departamento de Ciências, pois o químico do Instituto fora emprestado ao Aquário Municipal para analisar minerais presos nas novas algas marinhas recebidas do mar da Finlândia, pois o biólogo responsável estava de férias.

___Legal, né? – Hodgins comentou saindo da plataforma um pouco irritado – Algas marinhas são mais importantes do que uma investigação criminal. Preciso de um ajudante! Um que trabalhe em tempo integral!

___Ele se esqueceu de mencionar ao Aquário sobre a pressão que o Jeffersonian está sofrendo com este caso – Brennan deu de ombros, ele já tinha saído.

Não era a primeira vez que Hodgins ficava sobrecarregado. O químico do Instituto não pertencia ao Departamento Forense simplesmente, ele atendia a todo o complexo de museus do Jeffersonian.

Há anos Hodgins acumulava as funções de entomologista e químico. Apesar de adorar e suas graduações serem das áreas, ele se sentia sobrecarregado e quando voltava de férias o serviço estava acumulado.

Daniel comentou sobre o orifício que a equipe encontrou no crânio, informou o tipo de arma que provavelmente fora usada e sobre Ângela que estava naquele momento fazendo uma busca na lista dos desaparecidos, juntamente com um agente do FBI e um representante do governo na sala de Reconstrução Facial.

Brennan debruçou sobre o corpo e Daniel mostrou-lhe os ferimentos. Ainda debruçados, a professora fitou-o.

___Talvez esta seja uma boa oportunidade para testarmos sua técnica – ela sorriu ao ver os olhos azuis do aluno iluminarem e seu sorriso se abrir.

Ele ergueu-se e ambos se olharam.

___Está tudo no meu notebook, é só conectar em rede – ele falou ansioso e sorridente.

Ela sorriu e encorajou-o.

___Faça então.

Ele saiu apressado da plataforma.

***

Ângela e Brennan saíram pela porta da frente do Instituto. Ao descerem as escadarias foram abordadas por microfones com diferentes logos, gravadores de voz, MP5's e celulares segurados por mãos ávidas por informações. Estavam sendo filmadas e registradas em fotos digitais em diferentes ângulos e ambas tentaram se esquivar como que de moscas.

___É verdade que estão imitando seus livros, Dra. Brennan?

___Dê uma declaração, doutora!

___O corpo encontrado é de mais uma pessoa ligada ao governo?

___Você acha que o assassino é alguém da sua equipe?

No mesmo instante, vozes firmes e autoritárias empurraram os jornalistas e Brennan viu vários seguranças do Instituto, bem como o agente Smith que a puxava pelo braço.

Rapidamente Ângela e Brennan foram levadas em direção ao utilitário do agente, recebendo rápidas instruções deste.

___Eu as aconselho a saírem para o almoço de carro e só sair dele quando estiverem há metros de distância do Instituto.

Brennan percebeu que não poderia ir para o Royal Dinner, pois certamente as amigas seriam abordadas novamente. Pediu ao agente que pegasse a Avenida Independência e as levasse para Tidal Basin, onde caminhariam às margens do lago e comeriam por ali mesmo. Voltariam a pé, após. O agente concordou, no entanto, traria as amigas de volta com seu carro.

Tidal Basin é um enorme lago circundado por três famosos pontos turísticos da cidade: o monumento à Washington, o Jefferson Memorial e Franklin D. Roosevelt Memorial.

Brennan e Ângela trataram de comprar dois cachorros-quentes e dois sucos para viagem tão logo saíram do carro do agente Smith. Começaram a caminhar e vislumbraram as árvores brancas do outro lado do lago, aos pés do Memorial à Jefferson. Eram lindas.

As amigas se sentaram em um banco de concreto para devorar os lanches. Fazia um sol quente e gostoso, apesar do frio. Um vento gelado balançava seus cabelos e fazia com que os raios do sol não tivessem força suficiente para esquentar os corpos. Ambas trajavam roupas de inverno e estavam muito elegantes para um simples dia de trabalho. Ângela costumava dizer que o inverno era a época mais elegante do ano e que uma artista como ela não podia usar qualquer roupa. Ela olhou para Brennan, um pouco impaciente e disse:

___Amiga, estou preocupada, me diz o que você quer falar ou eu vou ter um treco!

Brennan suspirou com o lanche na mão e observou o lago e a aglomeração de pessoas visitando o Jefferson Memorial.

___Eu quero te contar uma coisa e talvez precise de um conselho.

___Claro que precisa – Angie disse fitando-a séria, os olhos quase presunçosos.

Brennan fechou o saquinho do cachorro quente, ainda tinha um pedaço, jogou na lixeira ao lado do banco. Ângela fez o mesmo e após sentar, observou a amiga tomar uma golada do suco, dispensando o canudo. Brennan soltou uma baforada de ar quente, como se tomando coragem.

___Caramba, querida, desembucha!

Brennan encarou-a.

___Você acha possível manter um relacionamento amoroso com um colega de trabalho, certo?

Angie sorriu prevendo o assunto.

___Quer dizer, bem, você e Hodgins parecem ser dar bem.

Ângela continuou fitando-a, o olhar compassivo. Brennan apertava o copo de plástico e o resto de suco remexia no fundo.

___Eu não sei como fazer isso, sabe? Eu... – Brennan ficou ereta.

A antropóloga suspirou e sorriu. Angie franziu o cenho e estava ficando ansiosa.

___Na verdade eu sei o que tenho que fazer, só não sei como – ela olhou para Angie e abriu um largo sorriso desconcertado – Eu só complico, né?

Ângela riu com ela, assentindo com um leve aceno de cabeça.

___Angie, eu estou apaixonada pelo Booth.

A artista arregalou os olhos com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela já sabia que Brennan era apaixonada por Booth há tempos, porém a amiga admitir isso abertamente era algo novo.

___Eu até conversei com Sweets sobre isso, acredita? – a cientista sorriu nervosa.

___E o que ele acha?

___Bom, ele me tranqüilizou, disse que se apaixonar é a coisa mais normal do mundo...

Ângela riu.

___E é, Brennan. Minha amiga, você é tão complicada! – Angie disse abraçando-a.

Brennan deitou a cabeça no ombro de Ângela e ambas ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio observando os transeuntes e a paisagem.

___Eu quero conversar com ele e expor meus sentimentos, Angie, só não sei qual será sua reação. Tenho um pouco de receio... – ela disse, a cabeça ainda no ombro da amiga.

Calmamente, Ângela comentou:

___Declaração de amor, isso se chama declaração de amor. E eu acho que diante disso a reação dele será se declarar também.

Brennan levantou a cabeça e encarou a amiga.

___Eu estou falando sério, Angie.

___Eu também, Brennan. E tem mais, tome cuidado com o local onde irão conversar porque a reação dele será do tipo te agarrar, dando-lhe um beijo sufocante e fazer um sexo selvagem ali mesmo.

Brennan riu indignada e Ângela continuou séria, depois sorriu.

___Sabe, não é difícil manter um relacionamento amoroso com alguém com quem você já tenha um relacionamento profissional.

Ambas começaram a caminhar, Brennan com o braço esquerdo cruzado com o direito dela.

___É só ter maturidade, saber dividir as coisas, cada um respeitar a individualidade do outro e o trabalho também.

Brennan permaneceu pensativa e as considerações de Ângela até que eram agradáveis e bem aceitáveis.

___Eu estou tão feliz! – Angie sorriu e apertou a amiga – Vocês foram feitos um para o outro, querida!

Brennan fez uma careta, sorrindo. Só a Ângela mesmo para falar uma coisa daquelas.

___Você cria expectativas porque é minha amiga e de Booth também.

Ângela parou e encarou-a.

___Definitivamente não, Brennan. Vocês realmente foram feitos um para o outro.

A antropóloga continuou encarando-a. Ângela sorriu.

___Você se completam como parceiros profissionais, já pensou como não será completa essa parceria amorosa também?

Brennan gargalhou e Angie admirou-a num raro momento de descontração. As duas continuaram a caminhar.

___Adoro você assim, espontânea – a artista cutucou a melhor amiga.

A uma distância considerável, o agente Smith caminhava, sempre atento aos movimentos das duas, a mão esquerda pousada sobre a arma coberta pelo terno.

De repente Brennan parou, o cenho franzido, a boca entreaberta e os olhos mais claros do que o normal.

___O que foi, querida? – Angie encarou-a e olhou na direção em que os olhos azuis da antropóloga miravam.

Avistou Booth parado conversando com uma mulher loira, do outro lado da 15ª rua. As amigas estavam próximas a um entroncamento das Avenidas Maine e Independência, bem longe do local onde o parceiro de Brennan estava.

Ambas permaneceram imóveis, observando a cena e Ângela rezou internamente para Booth não fazer nenhuma besteira, não agora. O agente estava de cabeça baixa enquanto a moça falava ativamente, pareciam estar discutindo. Brennan molhou os lábios tentando descobrir mentalmente se conhecia alguma mulher loura que fazia parte da vida de Booth. Além de Rebeca não se lembrava de ninguém e aquela não era a mãe de Parker.

Booth passou a mão nos cabelos, como Brennan sabia que ele fazia para espantar o nervosismo e gesticulou com a moça. Não pareciam estar brigando. Ele baixou a cabeça novamente e enfiou a mão nos bolsos da calça. A moça loura disse algo, virou-se de costas para ele e começou a andar lentamente na direção contrária. Ele ficou vendo-a se afastar. Ângela soltou o ar que prendera por alguns segundos e Brennan estava com o olhar cravado em cada movimento de Booth.

De repente a moça, com um rápido movimento, voltou-se, se aproximou dele e com ambas as mãos puxou Booth pelo rosto cravando um beijo em seus lábios. Ele não resistiu, continuou com as mãos nos bolsos.

Ângela sentiu o chão faltar e um frio subiu como um relâmpago por seu corpo e ela não teve coragem de olhar para a amiga petrificada ao seu lado. Brennan não teve tempo ou coragem para esboçar qualquer reação, continuou dura, imóvel, não conseguia acreditar no que via.

Após intermináveis segundos, a moça se afastou, deixando Booth parado e sozinho. Ele levantou os olhos para a rua e saiu imediatamente, pelo sentido contrário.

Angie fez uma careta dolorosa e lentamente virou os olhos para Brennan. A antropóloga encarou-a, os olhos claros tentando esconder os sentimentos ruins.

___É por isso que eu sempre digo que agir com o coração é muito perigoso.

Suas palavras saíram pesadas e ela soltou-se da amiga caminhando em passos largos em direção à rua, rumo ao Jeffersonian a pé. Ângela viu o agente Smith iniciando sua abordagem para deter a antropóloga.

Ângela sentiu uma dor aguda no peito, como se fosse com ela o sofrimento. "Justo agora", pensou triste observando uma revoada de pombas subindo juntas, assustadas com algumas crianças brincalhonas.


	13. Whispers In The Dark

**14º Capítulo – Whispers In The Dark**

Sinopse:

_ Assassinatos, a sangue frio, parecem fazer parte de algum ritual macabro, jogos mortais. _

_Cientistas, frios por natureza, quase tornando-se mais humanos, espasmos momentâneos._

_Confusão, lucidez, insanidade. Fazer justiça não é fácil em Washington..._

_O FBI vai enlouquecer, o governo precisa do caso resolvido antes da posse do novo presidente, o Jeffersonian precisa preservar sua imagem e continuar tendo o respeito da população americana._

_Música tema do capítulo:_

_Whispers in the Dark – Skillet_

_Música do final do capítulo:_

_Collide – Howie Day_

_OBS.: Ao colocarem a música para tocar perceberão que o texto narrado abaixo, quando lido pausada e corretamente, terá o tempo exato das partes onde a letra aparece. Portanto, tentem ler desta forma. Em alguns momentos haverá narrativa enquanto na música haverá estrofes, quando isso acontecer o texto estará entre [ ], porque estará sobrepondo a letra da música (Isso só se aplica à música abaixo)._

Estava frio. Aquele galpão abandonado só não era mais gelado que as próprias almas atormentadas dentro dele.

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses  
_

Os gritos pareciam lhe dar um prazer mórbido, aqueles gemidos de desespero, sufocados por uma mordaça. Ele não podia ver, esse não era o acordo.

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses  
__  
_[Ouvia aqueles gritos e o que sentia, ah, o que sentia, era indescritível. Era quase um deleite. Era o mestre, detinha o poder. Era seu direito ter o privilégio do êxtase no sucesso de suas estratégias.

Gritos agudos!]

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
_

Todos o obedeciam. E deveria ser assim, todos os outros eram inúteis sozinhos. Havia algo que nem o Q.I. determinava, ainda que o dele fosse acima da média.

[Poder, influência, tudo isso ele tinha. E era tão jovem, tão deliciosamente angelical, mas havia sangue em seus olhos. Uma sede insaciável pelo que as outras pessoas consideravam mal, ruim, perverso.

Poderia facilmente se esconder pelas sombras, viver sob os escombros de uma sociedade suja, mas tinha poder inato. Seu lugar era na superfície.]

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
_

Levantou os olhos para o teto escuro, suspirou profundamente. Seus olhos claros se abriram rapidamente e uma sensação de prazer inundou-o. A mente planejava, traçava, esboçava estratégias de ação que não precisavam ser escritas. Sua mente era um computador, tudo perfeitamente arquitetado.

Os olhos reviravam pelo prazer, não era possível explicar em palavras porque o sofrimento o excitava tanto. Psicopatia, insanidade, possessão maligna.

Só o que sabia era que vivia na superfície, era um esporro da escuridão e tinha sangue nos olhos.

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
_

Os gritos haviam cessado. De ambos os lados. De mulher e de homem. Preferia as mulheres, o excitava mais. Respirou fundo, hora de agir.

***

Nevava em Washington. Flocos fracos, que só serviam para agulhar os rostos desprotegidos. Os termômetros marcavam -1º C e as copas das árvores já estavam desfolhadas. Os galhos secos davam um aspecto elegante às ruas.

As pessoas estavam mais cheias de roupas, cachecóis, botas, sobretudos, boinas.

As lojas já apresentavam a decoração de Natal, as compras, no entanto, ainda eram tímidas para a época. Anos antes as ruas estariam intransitáveis, faltando menos de duas semanas para o feriado natalino. Os tempos, porém, eram de crise e havia uma grande expectativa da população de todo o país com a troca de governo no próximo mês.

Brennan molhou os lábios ouvindo, imutável, todo o discurso de Cam e de dois representantes da Casa Branca sobre sua participação no caso dos homicídios que copiavam seus livros. Ela estava sendo afastada do caso, exigência do próprio presidente e do diretor do FBI. Em outros tempos protestaria veementemente, mas decidira não ser intransigente e concordar com sua chefe, afinal era protocolo.

Há dias investigando, o FBI não conseguira chegar a nenhum suspeito de fato. Muitos interrogatórios e nada de concreto, deixando Booth e sua equipe loucos.

A antropóloga e sua equipe já haviam identificado a vítima da marinha. Jacob Larss era senador no congresso e estava desaparecido havia 6 dias até o corpo ser encontrado. Seu desaparecimento não fora reportado por ele ser divorciado e aparentemente estar viajando em início de férias. Sua morte fora anunciada pela imprensa com alarde. Jornais de todo o país noticiaram o assunto e fizeram questão de apresentar uma retrospectiva do caso introduzindo a Dra. Temperance Brennan ao mundo como a autora das histórias inspiradoras para o assassino ou assassinos.

Brennan não queria voltar para suas férias enquanto o caso não fosse concluído, não conseguiria relaxar com a mente focada na resolução deste. Russ já ligara várias vezes tentando persuadi-la a voltar, mas ela o convencera do contrário. Se não passasse o Natal e o Reveillon com sua família, pelo menos esperava fazê-lo na segunda quinzena de janeiro, quando completaria 33 anos de idade.

O celular de Cam tocou, ela pediu licença para atendê-lo enquanto os dois homens de terno iniciaram um diálogo frívolo até demais para o momento tenso.

Brennan, sempre muito esperta, fingiu não prestar atenção à ligação da médica, seus olhos, no entanto, captaram a rápida mudança de expressão dela.

___Ok, ok – Cam pareceu cansada e olhou de relance para os dois homens que já prestavam atenção a seu olhar derrotado.

Cam desligou o telefone e encarou o grupo à sua frente.

___Um corpo foi encontrado em avançado estado de decomposição e você, Dra. Brennan não vai – Cam disse apontando para ela, já que a moça se preparava para falar algo.

Brennan respirou fundo. Cam comentou que achava melhor Brennan realmente se afastar do Instituto, pois eles receberiam os corpos das vítimas. Não adiantava afastá-la do caso se ainda assim ela estaria trabalhando na identificação dos corpos.

___Não, Cam, eu não posso me afastar assim! Sou uma antropóloga forense, zelo pela excelência do meu trabalho, eu sei que não há necessidade de permanecer fora do Instituto. Eu sou mais útil aqui do que longe.

Cam fuzilou-a com o olhar, os homens se entreolharam.

___Dra. Brennan, a senhora está em férias, não deveria estar aqui. Quero que a senhora volte para sua sala, pegue sua bolsa e vá embora. Só quero vê-la aqui em algumas semanas – Cam disse séria e firme.

___Você deve estar brincando, Cam! – Brennan levantou-se indignada.

___Sou sua chefe e apesar da doutora ser brilhante e a única antropóloga forense no distrito, não colocarei em risco esta Instituição por intransigência de sua parte. Estes dois representantes do presidente estão aqui presentes para garantir que você se afaste como é de praxe em uma investigação criminal com estes parâmetros.

Cam terminara o discurso com faíscas nos olhos e a voz mais alta do que o normal. Brennan tremia dos pés à cabeça, indignada com a atitude da médica. Nunca, em dois anos de trabalho, ainda que ela fosse sua chefia, havia falado com ela naquele tom. Só podia estar agindo daquele jeito para impor respeito na frente dos representantes do presidente.

A antropóloga ia protestar, mas o olhar de Cam era inquisidor e Brennan não dormia direito havia dias, portanto resolveu calar-se, sair pisando forte e bater a porta com força atrás de si.

Estava profundamente irritada. Havia dois dias que não falava com Booth. Sabia que ele estava trabalhando muito, sabia que estava à frente de toda a investigação e que formara uma equipe grande para o caso. Ela sabia também que ainda que permanecessem dias sem se encontrar durante o dia por conta do trabalho ele sempre dava um jeito de ir até sua casa ou ela o procurava. Também costumavam telefonar um para o outro para saber como andavam as coisas.

Entrando como um furacão em sua sala, pegou sua bolsa com fúria. Maldita bebida, maldita hora que permitiu cruzar a linha. Agora não conseguia voltar a ser a parceira de Booth como sempre fora. Havia conhecido o gosto da boca dele e após não houve um momento que conseguisse conversar sem que seus lábios não desejassem os dele novamente.

Demorara muito para se recuperar do beijo no visco. Isso já fazia um ano e ela sonhara com aquilo várias noites seguidas. Mas conseguiu superar. E não entendera, na época, porque um simples beijo, sem graça até, pôde causar-lhe um efeito tão marcante. Já gostava dele, sentia algo por ele, só não sabia o que era.

Andou rapidamente em direção à porta e avistou Ângela entrando na Sala de Reconstrução Facial. Resolveu vê-la antes de sair. Estava com muita raiva de Booth. Muita raiva por ele beijá-la em seu apartamento, de surpresa e fazer com que ela tivesse que lidar com sentimentos tão adormecidos. E o pior de tudo, fizera isso, ao mesmo tempo em que já estava envolvido com outra mulher. "Ai, que ódio".

Brennan cravou delicadamente as pontas dos dedos no antebraço direito de Ângela, tão logo aproximou-se desta. A amiga se sobressaltou com a chegada repentina da antropóloga.

___Angie, prometa-me! Você vai manter em segredo tudo o que confidenciei a você!

Ângela encarava a amiga, espantada e um pouco triste.

___Brennan...

___Prometa!

A artista respirou profundamente.

___Eu prometo.

Brennan relaxou, soltando o braço de Ângela.

___Desculpe.

___Querida, você não vai conversar com o Booth sobre isso?

Brennan lançou-lhe um sorriso sarcástico, quase cruel.

___Conversar o quê, Angie? Ele está saindo com alguém, eu vi. Não vou atrapalhá-lo com meus problemas – ela desviou os olhos.

___Seus problemas?!

Ângela arregalou os olhos, indignada.

___São seus sentimentos, Brennan, você é apaixonada por ele, pode ser que ele nem goste dessa garota...

Brennan deu de ombros.

___Ele é meu parceiro. Eu deveria ter mantido o meu coração intacto – ela falou com pesar – Não existe relacionamento duradouro, não existe essa coisa de amor...

Ela cravou os olhos em Ângela, um olhar gélido, indecifrável.

___Eu sou dona do meu destino. Sou uma cientista, sei muito bem como as coisas funcionam. Os machos e as fêmeas se escolhem, acasalam e muitos são os que as abandonam logo após o ato. Como uma boa fêmea que tem necessidades, eu só estou procurando um bom reprodutor para copular!

Ângela achou a aula de ciências horrível e de mau gosto, fez uma careta de repulsa. Brennan serenou o rosto e desviou o olhar, pensativa, ignorando a expressão espantada da amiga.

___A única diferença é que os seres humanos têm um cérebro avançado e maravilhosamente surpreendente – suspirou devaneando, após olhou firme para Angie – eu não me apaixono, Ângela, nunca.

Ela encarou Ângela com dureza e assustou a amiga com a expressão sombria.

___Eu escolho me apaixonar, e só permito que isso aconteça, após avaliar todas as probabilidades de sucesso ou fracasso do relacionamento.

Ficou ereta de repente, cheia de si cruzou os braços.

___Eu e Booth... não temos futuro. Seria só sexo, só isso – fingindo desprezo pelo parceiro, deu de ombros – Eu não vou fazer sexo com ele e trabalhar como se nada acontecesse. Não sou como ele, infelizmente não sou tão boa em separar o profissional do pessoal, então opto por não ir em frente com isso porque...

___Pára, Brennan – Ângela calou-a com o pedido.

Era um pedido. Ângela conhecia Brennan há tempo suficiente para saber que ela se tornava extremamente fria e dura quando ficava magoada. Suas palavras estavam pesadas demais.

Ambas ficaram se olhando. Em segundos a muralha de orgulho que se formara em Brennan começava a se desmanchar. Antes que a antropóloga perdesse a pose, disse:

___Só prometa que manterá isso em segredo.

Ângela continuou encarando-a.

___Eu já prometi.

___Eu nunca mais vou falar com você caso isso aconteça.

Ângela sentiu um frio no estômago, mas não mudou a expressão tensa, o cenho franzido e os olhos duros cravados na amiga. Serenou o rosto e suspirou, demonstrando a Brennan que estava ao seu lado e não era sua inimiga.

___Ok, faça o que fizer... ou não faça. Ainda assim estarei com você, sou sua melhor amiga...

Brennan sorriu com o canto da boca, um sorriso agradecido, mas quase forçado, pequeno, sem vontade.

Ângela apertou os lábios e lançou-lhe uma expressão de pesar se dirigindo para a porta.

___Angie – a artista girou os calcanhares e fitou Brennan – eu estou indo embora. Cam foi pressionada pelo governo a me tirar do caso.

Ângela arregalou os olhos, pesarosa.

___Você vai voltar para suas férias?

___Sim, mas vou para casa agora e dormir um pouco.

Angie assentiu sorrindo-lhe dócil e saiu. Brennan jogou-se na cadeira da amiga e permaneceu ali alguns minutos, pensativa. Que raiva sentia de si mesma por pensar que poderia se declarar na cara de Booth. Por que ela pensara isso? Nunca fizera isso com ninguém, sempre mantinha uma certa distância de todos os homens, ainda mais daqueles por quem começasse a desenvolver afeição, uma distância sentimental estratégica para não se machucar.

Soltou uma longa baforada de ar quente e após alguns minutos sentindo-se derrotada e idiota, levantou-se bruscamente com a bolsa a tiracolo, caminhando a passos rápidos para fora do Instituto.

***

Aquele grito era conhecido. Brennan saiu do elevador às pressas e correu para seu apartamento. Ao abrir a porta encontrou Maria, sua empregada, imóvel no meio da sala de costas.

___Maria, o que houve?

___Eu... nunca... – a mulher sussurrou choramingando.

Brennan se aproximou e ela fitou-a com olhos esbugalhados e amedrontados, a mão estendida imóvel apontando algo no carpete da sala.

A antropóloga viu uma perna, aparentemente congelada, depositada aos pés da mesa de centro.

Brennan abaixou-se, retirou as luvas da bolsa e antes de iniciar a análise do membro, lançou um olhar para a mulher.

___Maria, acho melhor você não ficar aqui, esse é meu trabalho, não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem.

A campainha tocou e Maria muito assustada foi atender. Brennan começou a colocar as luvas, observando a porta e avistou o agente Smith.

___Eu escutei gritos, está tudo bem? – ele disse aproximando-se da antropóloga.

O agente fez uma careta ao descobrir o que era. Brennan colocou as luvas e tocou o membro. Estava congelado, como o pé que estava em seu quarto na outra noite. A perna, no entanto, estava decepada na altura da virilha e mantinha o pé direito.

___Contate o Jeffersonian para virem buscar isto – ela disse encarando o agente.

___Ok – ele respondeu abrindo o celular para acessar a agenda telefônica.

A antropóloga falou rapidamente um número e ele discou, desprezando a busca do telefone comercial do Instituto.

___É o celular do Dr. Hodgins, mais rápido do que passar pelo atendimento da telefonista – ela mantinha os olhos fixos na perna rosada e petrificada à sua frente.

Sabia que Cam saíra do Instituto para checar outro corpo encontrado.

***

___Eu não preciso desse tipo de proteção, agente Smith – Brennan falou, a voz elevada, as mãos na cintura demonstrando que estava se impondo.

___Eu ofereço meu apartamento, agente Smith – Ângela prontamente começou.

___Daria no mesmo, senhorita Montenegro – o agente soltou os braços, aparentando cansaço.

___Eu posso oferecer uma acomodação adequada e muito segura para a Dra. Brennan, agente Smith – Hodgins comentou dando um meio sorriso.

Ângela sorriu para ele e completou:

___Isso, Hodgins têm uma casa grande e seu sistema de segurança é bastante sofisticado.

O agente Smith o encarou.

___Quem é o senhor, afinal?

___A gente precisa ter uma conversinha, agente Smith – Hodgins tocou de leve o ombro do agente e ambos saíram da plataforma forense.

Enquanto isso Brennan encarou a perna congelada. Ela suspeitava que o membro pertencia à Katherine, a primeira vítima.

___Um exame de DNA confirmará isso.

___Algum outro bilhete, querida?

___Não, nenhum, como o pé congelado... sem bilhetes desta vez...

Ambas ouviram a movimentação na entrada. Cam estava chegando e orientava com voz firme a chegada do corpo encontrado e de outras evidências.

Ângela e Brennan postaram-se eretas observando a cena. Alguns peritos do FBI carregavam as caixas pretas contendo o material a ser colocado na plataforma. A antropóloga avistou, atrás do pessoal, Booth caminhando e conversando ao telefone. A mão na cintura, prendendo parte do terno atrás, demonstrava irritação.

Ângela olhou apreensiva para a amiga, mas esta manteve-se imóvel, na certa esperando pela bronca que levaria de Cam e pelo olhar reprovador do parceiro que certamente sabia de seu afastamento.

___Podem colocar ali.

Cam entrou na plataforma fuzilando Brennan com os olhos. Booth, ainda conversando no telefone, lançou-lhe um olhar insatisfeito. Brennan mordeu os lábios, Cam terminou com os rapazes do FBI e estes foram embora.

A médica virou-se de braços cruzados para Brennan que também a fitava na mesma posição, a expressão, no entanto era serena.

___Eu acatei suas ordens, chefe. É que quando eu cheguei em casa encontrei isso – Brennan apontou para a perna sobre uma das mesas.

Cam desarmou-se e olhou intrigada para a perna congelada.

___Mais uma encomenda mórbida, Brennan?

___Estava no meu tapete da sala quando eu cheguei.

Booth subiu para a plataforma.

___Cullen quer tirar meu coro, prestes a aposentar e o FBI pega um caso desses... wow, o que é isso?

Brennan estava com a cara um pouco amarrada. Ela tentou controlar toda a sua irritação com ele.

___Isso apareceu na sala de casa há alguns minutos atrás.

Booth se aproximou do membro que era analisado por Cam.

___Acha que é da primeira vítima? – ele perguntou para a parceira, com a expressão intrigada.

___Suspeito que sim. Mandaram um pé congelado na outra noite então...

Brennan ficou ligeiramente sem graça ao relembrar o episódio e Booth respirou profundamente, colocando ambas as mãos nos bolsos da calça desviando o olhar.

O agente Smith e Hodgins entraram novamente para a plataforma.

___Booth – Smith fez um sinal para o colega.

___Resolvido, Brennan – o entomologista comentou – Minha casa é um local bastante seguro.

Cam fitou-o com curiosidade. Booth olhou de relance para Brennan.

___Sua parceira ficará hospedada na casa do Dr. Hodgins – o agente Smith respondeu tão logo percebeu a questão pairar sobre Booth – Com esta evidência, o apartamento dela será interditado.

___E ela vai ficar na casa do Hodgins? – ele continuou encarando o colega.

___Eu não quero ficar sob proteção do governo num lugar impessoal. Com um amigo é mais fácil – ela comentou e ele a fitou.

Seu olhar grave deixou-a sem graça. Ela baixou os olhos com os braços cruzados. Ângela era a única que sabia realmente o que estava acontecendo. Nem Booth tinha conhecimento que o que se passava na cabeça da parceira ia além do que ele imaginava.

___Sua empregada estava lá? – ele perguntou.

Como se lembrasse da raiva que estava sentindo de Booth respondeu com um olhar altivo:

___Sim, na verdade foi ela quem o encontrou.

Ele apertou os olhos, intrigado com suas mudanças de expressão.

___Você tem uma empregada? – Angie perguntou – Eu nunca vi.

___Eu também não sabia – Booth sorriu para a artista.

___Por quê isto é tão estranho? – Brennan questionou.

Ambos deram de ombros.

___Eu vou convocá-la para um depoimento, Bones – Booth disse, sério.

Daniel entrou na plataforma e a primeira coisa que Brennan fez ao vê-lo foi inquirir onde ele estava.

___Desculpa, Dra. Brennan – seus olhos claros ficaram defensivos – Eu tive que dar uma saída. Estão finalizando o ano na Universidade e eu tinha alguns assuntos a tratar.

___Ah, sim.

___A propósito, você não se esqueceu da festa de fim de ano, certo?

___Não, não me esqueci, na semana que vem.

Booth interveio na conversa.

___Ôpa, espera aí. Sob proteção você não poderá ir a nenhuma festa, Bones.

Brennan levantou os olhos azuis para o agente que se aproximava.

___Eu não posso faltar, Booth. Serei a anfitriã – ela justificou, a expressão séria.

Ele continuou encarando-a, uma expressão interrogativa.

___Farei as honras este ano. É uma das festas mais esperadas pela comunidade acadêmica, onde nós homenageamos aqueles que se destacaram no ano.

Daniel começou empolgado:

___E a Dra. Brennan será uma das homenageadas por suas contribuições científicas e... – ele parou de repente, olhou para ela.

___Monetárias – ela completou – Tudo bem, Dr. McPherson.

Ele lançou um sorriso irresistivelmente aliviado para a professora. Era a segunda vez desde que começara a estagiar que ela o chamava daquela forma. No início era senhor, mas agora era doutor. "Porque sou doutor em Antropologia Forense", ele confirmava mentalmente todas as vezes.

Cam e Hodgins estavam sobre o corpo que acabara de chegar. Daniel já recebia as instruções sobre a perna petrificada. Brennan olhava para a médica e o entomologista e sentiu uma ponta de tristeza por não poder se aproximar mais. Seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Booth. Ele a fitava compadecido, sabia que ela estava chateada por estar afastada. Ela, no entanto, fechou a cara assim que o fitou. Ele ficou intrigado e ia começar a falar quando ela chamou Hodgins sem sair do lugar.

O entomologista se aproximou, enquanto isso Booth pigarreou olhando em volta. Ângela já estava em frente ao computador da plataforma pegando algumas informações, sua audição, porém, muito apurada.

___A que horas você sairá, Hodgins?

___Brennan, eu vou te dar a chave e vou ligar para lá avisando que é minha convidada. Assim, você poderá ir agora e descansar.

___Tenho que buscar umas coisas em casa... – Brennan notou quando Booth disfarçou um olhar para ela, enquanto conversava com Cam.

___Se preferir ir mais tarde, eu chegarei em casa e darei as novas ordens para todos ficarem cientes das mudanças para os próximos dias. Alguém poderá acompanhá-la e trazer sua bagagem.

___Hum, que formal... – Ângela murmurou lançando um olhar sedutor para ele.

Hodgins sorriu de volta para a namorada e Brennan agradeceu. Anunciou sua saída e deu uma última olhada para Booth, um olhar triste. Saiu logo em seguida.

Booth fitou o corpo na mesa, mas não fixou o olhar. Seus pensamentos distantes não permitiram que ele se concentrasse. Sabia que algo fora aberto dentro da relação entre ele e Brennan e não teria volta.

***

Maria era uma mulher baixa, um pouco gorda, o rosto parecia lustrado, um pouco oleoso, os cabelos muito pretos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. Sua roupa era simples, estava bastante agasalhada, até demais, segundo Booth, mas imaginou que, por ela ser estrangeira, ainda mais de um país tropical como o Brasil, poderia ainda não ter se acostumado com o clima muito frio.

A mulher tinha uma expressão de cansaço nos olhos, as pálpebras caídas, bolsas embaixo dos olhos revelando que provavelmente a idade era menor que a experiência de vida.

Com roupas cor de terra e duas tranças no cabelo, Booth a confundiria com uma índia americana perfeitamente.

___Não precisa se preocupar com nada, Maria. Este é um interrogatório comum em uma investigação criminal. Até porque foi você quem encontrou o membro.

A mulher estava muito nervosa e amedrontada. Booth resolveu iniciar um diálogo informal, perguntando sobre a vida dela.

___Há quanto tempo está nos Estados Unidos?

A mulher tremia muito e apertava ambas as mãos.

___Há três anos, agente Booth.

___E como conheceu a doutora Temperance Brennan e veio a se tornar sua empregada?

___Eu já vim com este emprego resolvido, senhor. Um amigo de nossa família arrumou-o para mim.

Maria de Oliveira ainda não havia chegado aos 45, mas as expressões de seu rosto a envelheciam bem mais. Muitas rugas, marcas e sulcos profundos revelavam uma vida difícil, vivendo em uma das partes mais castigadas de seu país natal, na região nordeste. Lá a seca fazia vítimas, a expectativa de vida era baixa, os empregos eram escassos, bem como o saneamento básico.

Sozinha, sem filhos, resolveu tentar a sorte nos Estados Unidos. Simples, ela não tinha conhecimento de que trabalhava para uma antropóloga de renome internacional, consultora do FBI e autora de best-sellers. Para Maria, sua patroa era somente uma moça muito bonita e solitária, sem família, que trabalhava e viajava demais e quase nunca via. Do trabalho sabia apenas que ela fazia alguma coisa com ossos e trabalhava em um museu.

Não havia nada de suspeito em Maria. Booth captara a simplicidade da mulher, não eram apenas seus instintos falando, era bem mais do que isso.

Ele pegara todas as informações necessárias, inclusive o endereço da mulher para averiguações.

___Obrigada, Maria – ele agradeceu e a conduziu até a porta.

Ficou pensativo. Estava um pouco aborrecido por não ter nada concreto.

***

Rod Bistrô é o bar mais freqüentado pelos alunos da Universidade Americana. Fica na esquina da 4ª noroeste com a Rua Rodman, uma quadra à esquerda da universidade.

Um clima de penumbra, com luzes artificiais, dava ao lugar um ar mais aconchegante e o fato do bistrô ficar aberto 24 horas por dia e servir cerveja a noite toda atraiu a atenção dos squints do Jeffersonian.

O convite fora feito por Daniel e ele ficara surpreso quando, contatada por Angie, Brennan concordou imediatamente em ir pra lá, pois conhecia o local e também gostava.

Todos tocaram as canecas com cerveja até a boca, fazendo um brinde, mas o clima não estava muito para confraternização. Brennan permanecia alguns minutos observando a espuma da caneca, Hodgins esquecia-se de relaxar e de vez em quando relembrava seus problemas no Instituto, Cam se desculpava com Brennan, aos poucos, quase sempre no final dos parágrafos, pela forma como a tratara e Brennan já comentara milhares de vezes que entendera sua atitude e já não estava mais sentindo nada desagradável.

Angie tentava animar o clima, rindo alto, cutucando a amiga e o namorado a todo instante.

___Dra. Brennan, eu quero muito lhe apresentar um programa de computador tão interessante quanto o que eu desenvolvi, fora desenvolvido por um amigo meu...

Angie observou a amiga prestando atenção em Daniel. Ela gostaria que todos se esquecessem um pouco do trabalho, mas estava difícil. Brennan, no entanto, só parecia sorrir falando de experimentos científicos e sobre a Universidade.

___... e o programa é capaz de fazer a reconstrução tridimensional volumétrica do osso, é possível aproximar ou afastar o modelo e visualizá-lo num ângulo de 360 graus. Você literalmente faz uma viagem 3-D pelo esqueleto, ainda que ele não esteja limpo.

___Isso é fascinante – Brennan exclamou verdadeiramente surpresa.

___Ele salva tudo em DICOM, porque é o padrão da maioria dos aplicativos deste tipo.

Angie ficou prestando atenção, os olhos investigativos no rapaz.

___A linguagem C++ é considerada uma das melhores linguagens para desenvolvimento de aplicativos que envolvam computação gráfica e processamento de imagens.

___E você sabe tudo isso por quê? – Angie inquiriu séria.

Ele sorriu sem graça, mas não ficou intimidado pela expressão intrigada da moça.

___Sou formado em Análise de Sistemas, Srta. Montenegro.

___Ângela, querido – ela disse sorrindo, o que o deixou mais relaxado – é bom saber que tenho um colega da área. Mas... você parece muito novo para já ter duas graduações.

___ Tenho certeza que não sou tão novo quanto você – ele sorriu.

Ela sorriu, abrindo um pouco os lábios, impressionada com a espontaneidade que desconhecia do rapaz. Brennan também sorriu, acompanhando a conversa. Hodgins, alheio aos galanteios, estava entretido com um assunto menos interessante com Cam e Sweets, este sentado ao lado do antropólogo analista.

___Chuta? – Angie continuou a conversa com um largo sorriso.

Brennan franziu o cenho, um sorriso parado nos lábios, tentando descobrir se entendera mal ou se realmente Angie parecia estar dando bola para seu assistente.

___Hum... – o garoto apertou os olhos com um sorriso charmoso nos lábios e balançou a cabeça jogando a franja para o lado, típico movimento de sedução - ... uns 24?

Ambos riram, Brennan riu também, ainda não acreditando que ambos poderiam realmente estar tendo aquela 'conversinha mole' bem ali, com Hodgins do lado.

___Tenho 29, Ângela – o rapaz comentou tomando um gole de cerveja.

A moça sorriu. Ele realmente parecia mais jovem, mas ainda assim, ela era três anos mais velha que ele, algo que ele jamais saberia por ela mesmo, é claro.

Uma música agitada tocava o tempo todo, ligeiramente alta, portanto era necessário que elevassem as vozes para se fazerem ouvidos. Talvez tenha sido por isso que o entomologista não notara que ao seu lado só a namorada e o assistente de sua chefia conversavam animadamente, deixando Brennan meio deslocada.

Daniel ficou curioso para saber se a moça também tinha graduação na área de informática.

___Só uso a informática como ferramenta de trabalho. Minha formação é em Artes Plásticas, eu tenho bom conhecimento em design gráfico e muita coisa de tecnologia da área eu acabo aprendendo. Sou praticamente uma autodidata.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e Hodgins finalmente apertou a namorada.

___Minha garota é demais, não é?

Daniel sorriu aparentemente sem graça e tomou um longo gole de cerveja. Enquanto isso, Ângela encarou o namorado, séria. Ele entendeu na hora que sua atitude não a tinha agradado, pois aparentava um sentimento de posse. Brennan disfarçara um leve sorriso.

___Brennan, eu esqueci de te dar os últimos detalhes de minhas descobertas acerca dos bilhetes – Hodgins começou.

___Jack! – Ângela encarou-o, repreendendo-o por querer trazer a investigação criminal para um ambiente tão informal.

___O que descobriu, Hodgins? – a antropóloga virou-se interessada para o entomologista, Ângela ficando entre os dois com a cara amarrada.

___O primeiro bilhete... – Hodgins puxou um guardanapo e tirou uma caneta do bolso.

___Maravilha – Ângela grunhiu.

___...estava escrito "Para prender a atenção" e estava junto com o dedo decepado deixado na sua porta.

Hodgins sorriu satisfeito enquanto escrevia o conteúdo dos bilhetes no papel, todos da mesa prestavam atenção, com exceção de sua namorada que o fitava com olhos de desprezo.

___O segundo era "A rotina mudou", estava junto aos corpos carbonizados no porão da pizzaria. O terceiro bilhete trazia "Instigante", com o corpo encontrado na estação naval. Mas este mesmo bilhete estava nas outras duas vítimas, tanto na comida por ratos quanto na das formigas...

___Hey, essas duas eu não sabia, comidas por ratos e formigas? – Brennan perguntou interessada.

Enquanto o grupo discutia a investigação criminal cujo teor aparentemente era sigiloso e não deveria ser discutido em um bistrô com cervejas para acompanhar, Booth abriu a porta envidraçada, enfiado em um sobretudo negro, fugindo do frio da rua.

___Exatamente como no seu livro. Muito legal, políticos corruptos sendo deixados aos animais – Hodgins comentou sorrindo.

___A diferença é que aqui no mundo real não são políticos corruptos que estão sendo mortos – Cam comentou antes de tomar mais um gole de cerveja.

Brennan suspirou fundo ao ouvir o comentário.

___Mas essas duas vítimas têm o mesmo tipo de bilhete... – ela perguntou e parou ao ver Booth surgir atrás de Daniel.

___Discutindo uma investigação sigilosa? – ele olhou sério para o grupo.

Todos se entreolharam, expressões divertidas, mas que ao mesmo tempo sabiam que, em matéria de investigação, eles eram os cientistas e Booth era a autoridade policial.

___De que adianta – Booth puxou uma cadeira vazia e postou-a entre Daniel e Brennan, ambos se afastando para dar mais espaço para ele – afastar a Bones do caso, se após o expediente vocês vão colocá-la a par de todos os detalhes?

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Cam baixou o rosto, escondendo um sorriso, enquanto Booth olhava em cada face. Ele gostava daqueles momentos em que o grupo de squints se lembrava de que a polícia era ele. No entanto, o único que o agente percebeu realmente estar tenso com a situação, foi Daniel, que quase se escondia atrás da caneca transparente, sugando os últimos goles de cerveja.

Booth riu e fez sinal para o garçom trazer mais uma rodada de cervejas. Todos relaxaram e continuaram a conversar animadamente, inclusive Hodgins que continuou a dar detalhes das investigações.

___Hum... por que esses últimos homicídios tinham bilhetes com o mesmo teor? – Brennan perguntou engolindo 5 amendoins.

Booth apertou os lábios e olhou-a com o canto dos olhos, disfarçando uma expressão divertida. Hodgins percebeu na hora que o agente sabia de coisas que não podia contar.

___Ah, qual é, cara – o entomologista curvou-se sobre a mesa, aproximando-se ainda mais do agente, que estava sentado à frente de Ângela.

Booth sorriu malicioso e colocou um punhado de amendoins na boca.

Angie riu e Brennan ficou sem entender nada.

___O que foi? – ela perguntou olhando de Booth para Hodgins e vice-versa.

Brennan estava bastante incomodada com Booth sentado bem próximo, quase espremido entre ela e Daniel, sua perna direita colava na dele e ela parou de tentar se afastar como uma idiota.

___Booth é o agente encarregado do caso, amiga. Ele sabe muito mais do que pode revelar a este pobre grupo de nerds consultores do FBI – Angie explicou, séria.

Brennan virou o rosto para o parceiro e o encarou. Ele a ignorava, charmosamente, comendo batatas fritas.

___Booth – ele observava algo na mesa, ela sabia que ele adorava quando estava no controle da situação – Você é meu parceiro, me conta tudo.

___É, Bones – ele entortou a cabeça para o lado e fitou-a com os olhos virados – Mas você está fora do caso.

Brennan abriu os lábios, indignada e ele sorriu, charmoso. O garçom trouxe a rodada de cervejas e mais porções de batata. Booth ficou observando-o servir a mesa com um sorriso disfarçado, ele sabia muito bem que a parceira estava a ponto de ter um ataque para falar alguma coisa.

___Booth?

Angie e Hodgins começaram a sussurrar e murmurar confidências entre si. Daniel já conversava sobre universidades e diplomas com Sweets e Cam.

___Booth, olha para mim – Breennan murmurou cutucando-o com o cotovelo direito.

Ainda olhando para sua caneca de cerveja ele falou:

___Bones, eu não posso ficar entrando em detalhes da investigação – ele a encarou, sério, ambos muito próximos, baixou a voz – seu assistente, ele é seu aluno e eu suspeito que algum aluno seu esteja envolvido, portanto...

Brennan cerrou os lábios e viu Daniel rir junto com Cam. Booth tomou uma longa golada de cerveja.

Um pouco chateada, Brennan entornou a cerveja para a boca e fez sinal para o garçom trazer mais. Booth a observou, intrigado, após, comeu mais algumas batatas. Levantou os olhos e viu Hodgins fazendo alguma declaração romântica no ouvido de Angie, esta rindo com os olhos baixos.

Ele olhou para Brennan e ela o fitou. A antropóloga estava na ponta da mesa, de frente para Cam que ocupava a outra ponta.

___E então, muito trabalho esses dias? – Brennan perguntou enquanto o garçom trocava seu copo vazio por outro cheio.

___Sim, sim – ele falou e ficou com uma expressão séria, talvez sem graça, ela não soube decifrar.

___Não te vejo desde anteontem – ela tomou mais cerveja.

Booth ficou sem graça e tomou mais cerveja também.

___É... eu.... interroguei muita gente esses dias – ele a fitou e aproximou mais o corpo, querendo manter a conversa só entre eles – Interroguei vários alunos seus, colegas de trabalho da faculdade, até do Instituto.

___Interrogou meus alunos? – ela sussurrou, observando Daniel que tomava cerveja.

Ele sorriu balançando a cabeça.

___E devo admitir que se tivesse que escolher um suspeito, escolheria todos.

___Por quê?

Ele suspirou, ela estava séria.

___Nada.

___Como assim?

___Deixa pra lá? Foi... sei lá, uma piada – ele olhou para a mesa – Ou era para ser.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Ele ali, tão próximo, de preto, tomando cerveja com ela, era uma sensação boa. Se lembrou de como ficara aliviada após a conversa com Sweets. Ela realmente havia sentido que conversar com ele sobre o que se passava com ela resolveria tudo.

Suspirou fundo naquele longo silêncio entre os dois. Os outros conversando e ambos quietos com seus pensamentos.

Ela realmente imaginou que poderia sentir aquilo novamente, poder explorar a boca dele e tudo o mais que lhe fosse permitido, mas tudo tinha que ser muito bem conversado antes, porque ela não ficaria com Booth uma noite de qualquer jeito. Ela sabia que no outro dia fugiria da situação, simplesmente por medo e vergonha por ter-se deixado envolver.

Ela apertou os lábios, Angie já lhe lançava olhares investigativos, estudando-a, talvez tentando descobrir seus pensamentos. Hodgins conversava com os outros, Booth também já estava inteirado com uma conversa sobre policiais e seus faros infalíveis. Cam concordando prontamente.

Brennan depositou a mão sobre o braço de Booth e o encarou. Ele virou o rosto para ela, saindo abruptamente do bate-papo com os outros squints.

___Me responde uma coisa – ela o penetrou com o olhar – Você está saindo com alguém?

Booth abriu levemente os lábios, surpreso com a pergunta vinda da pessoa menos provável para fazê-la. Angie ficou estática, com Hodgins disfarçando um sorriso, também surpreso. Cam, Sweets e Daniel conseguiram captar a pergunta e ficaram tão abismados quanto os outros colegas.

___Eu-eu...

___Nós podemos sair da mesa – Cam começou levantando-se.

___Deixá-los mais à vontade – Angie disse se movimentando.

___Não será necessário – Brennan falou, os olhos cravados no parceiro que a encarava tão assustado e surpreso que não se movera – Nós vamos conversar em outro lugar.

___Vamos?

Os colegas ficaram parados na posição que estavam, não acreditando no que viam. Brennan se levantou, puxando Booth pelo braço. O parceiro ficara tão impressionado com a atitude dela que sequer tinha movimentos espontâneos, foi fazendo só o que ela queria, sendo conduzido para onde ela o guiava.

Brennan continuou puxando Booth para um canto do bar, atrás de um pilar, um pouco afastado da mesa dos amigos. Eles pararam no final do balcão, sentando-se em bancos altos. Ela sentou-se com as pernas viradas para ele, em posição de interrogadora.

___Eu preciso acertar algumas coisas na minha mente, Booth – ela o encarou com aquelas burcas azuis mais claras do que o normal – eu preciso de algumas respostas.

Booth se ajeitou na cadeira, curvado sobre o balcão. O olhar confuso.

___Bem, eu... o que quer saber exatamente?

Brennan suspirou virando-se para o balcão, ficando na mesma posição que ele. Fitou-o, o olhar parecia tão confuso quanto suas palavras.

___Você... eu... quer dizer, nós, bem... – ela respirou profundamente e ele apertou os olhos, investigando-a – Nós abrimos uma brecha...é... alguma coisa aconteceu entre nós. Alguma coisa colocou nossa parceria em cheque, Booth.

Ela o encarou séria. Ele entendeu que ela estava confusa com seus sentimentos. Ele sorriu, um olhar dócil.

___Bones, você disse que precisa de respostas, certo?

Ela assentiu, o olhar denunciava sua fragilidade.

___Faça-as então.

Aquilo parecia tão fácil na teoria, mas Brennan estava aprendendo que na prática certos assuntos eram complicados de serem expostos e tratados.

___O que-o que você acha que está acontecendo... Booth?

Ele a fitou com ternura. Sabia que era difícil para ela lidar com assuntos pessoais. Se fossem processos científicos ou teorias antropológicas seriam facilmente debatidos.

___Exatamente o que você disse antes, uma brecha aberta.

Eles permaneceram alguns segundos se olhando. Os braços apoiados no balcão, os corpos próximos, as respirações aceleradas sendo controladas dificultosamente.

___Mas quem é a garota, Booth? Por que então...

___Bones...

Booth pousou a mão sobre o braço dela, exatamente como ela tinha feito na mesa.

_[aqui começa a tocar a música 'Collide',apertem o play do player]_

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah  
_

___Estou tão confuso quanto você. Só que... mais idiota.

Ela disfarçou um sorriso. Ele sorriu-lhe de volta. Pensou em mil coisas para dizer naquele momento, mas nada de concreto vinha em sua mente.

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again  
_

___Eu só estava tentando fugir, sei lá, fazer alguma coisa. Eu-eu... meio que estava pirando com essa história do... do Sully na sua vida de novo..e-e ... sabe...

Brennan calou-o com um beijo... profundo, inacreditável.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide  
_

Ele não se moveu no início, estava surpreso demais para isso. Ela o explorou com os lábios e só eles. Todo o seu corpo queria sentir aquela sensação novamente, seu coração saltava no peito. Ela o queria inteiro. Sem mais nenhum tipo de amarra ou impedimento. Precisava dele.

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

Booth apertou-a contra o seu corpo, apoiando-se na cadeira alta com a perna direita reta e o pé plantado ao chão. Abriu mais os lábios e devorou os dela. Sua língua queria a dela, seu corpo queria o dela junto ao seu. Seu coração parecia querer sair de seu corpo. A sensação que compartilharam era intensa e maravilhosa.

Foram vários minutos se beijando, como se o mundo simplesmente tivesse desaparecido e somente eles houvessem restado. Parecia um filme parado, com uma música que tocava dentro de suas mentes, somente. O cheiro dela era irresistível e o cheiro dele a embriagava. Estavam se beijando por anos, terminando o que sequer haviam começado, começando o que sequer haviam planejado.

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

Não queriam parar. Brennan apertou-o com os braços ao redor de seu corpo, os braços dele estavam sobre os braços dela, as mãos passeavam por suas costas. O abraço dele era aconchegante e ela não queria se soltar. Mais do que se excitarem estavam confortáveis, felizes, esperando aquilo acontecer há muito tempo.

Quando finalmente pararam, Brennan não se soltou dele, deitou sua cabeça em seu ombro e ele permaneceu com a face sobre a testa dela, ambos observando nada, só se permitindo sentir tudo o que precisavam sentir, agarrados um ao outro.

Ficaram ali por mais tempo do que imaginaram, mas não pensaram em mais nada. E nada mais precisava ser dito.

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_


	14. Crimes Without Traces

**_15º Capítulo – Crimes Without Traces_**

_Sinopse: O FBI invade a Universidade Americana seguindo uma denúncia anônima e Booth e Brennan estão num caso intrigante e sem pistas._

_**Obs.: Peço desculpas pelo capítulo 'gigante', ele estava ficando maior ainda, tirei algumas coisas, mas ainda assim ficou imenso.**_

_Música que acompanha a cena:_

_**Switchfoot – Politicians**_

Os utilitários pretos do FBI estacionaram em frente às duas enormes entradas da Universidade Americana em seu acesso lateral pela Avenida Nebraska.

Booth saiu do carro, assim como os outros, totalmente vestido de preto, com o colete à prova de balas, calça e jaqueta pretas com o logo do FBI, bem como o boné, que estava virado para trás para não atrapalhar a visão.

___Kleven, Charper! Eu quero que fechem o acesso à Universidade pela Massachussets!

Os dois agentes carregaram alguns outros e todos foram cumprir as ordens de Booth. Caminhando para a porta traseira do carro ele deu mais ordens para um outro grupo de agentes que estacionava atrás, de qualquer jeito, em fila dupla com outro carro atrás de Booth.

___Becker, leve seus homens e fechem os dois próximos acessos para a instituição. Tem uma entrada na Rua Rockwood.

Becker girou nos calcanhares e abriu a porta de trás para retirar os fuzis, Booth fazendo o mesmo no seu carro, juntamente com o agente Spencer.

**___**Ninguém entra ou sai do colégio até o fim da operação – ele completou.

**___** Entendido, Agente Booth.

Booth carregou os fuzis e caminhou junto com o agente Spencer até um enorme grupo de agentes. Ele avistou um carro parando no bloqueio, tinha o logo de uma emissora de TV.

___Que ótimo! Esses caras farejam notícia como moscas em merda! – ele grunhiu entrando na Universidade.

O reitor e um secretário vieram ao encontro de Booth e seus homens. Eles já sabiam da ação, Booth estava com o mandado, mas ainda assim estavam muito tensos e apreensivos.

A equipe entrou no prédio C, onde ficavam os dormitórios femininos. O reitor ficou na escadaria externa, junto a alguns funcionários e estudantes, todos assustados e curiosos.

O secretário lera o mandado. Só mencionava que o FBI estava investigando uma denúncia anônima.

**___**Todos esses agentes para investigar uma denúncia anônima? – o secretário perguntou com o papel na mão.

**___**É por causa da escritora! – ele ouviu uma estudante comentar.

**___**Sim,ela é minha professora!

___Está dando nos jornais toda hora!

O reitor passou a mão no rosto, nervoso.

___Esse caso vai acabar com a reputação da universidade.

Apesar de ser de manhã, o interior do prédio era muito escuro, as lanternas das armam permaneceram ligadas para não atrapalhar a ação.

As portas dos dormitórios eram abertas. Simultaneamente vários agentes entravam nos quartos interrogando alunas, revistando as gavetas, olhando embaixo das camas.

**___**Fique calma. Estamos procurando uma garota que gosta de se vestir com roupas de super-heróis em festas da universidade – Booth disse para uma garota, trêmula encostada à parede.

Dois agentes levantavam a cama para olhar embaixo.

**___ **Senhor! – um agente chamou da porta.

Booth e os agentes saíram imediatamente atrás do homem e foram para um outro dormitório. Os estudantes estavam assustados e muitos se encostavam às paredes em sinal de rendição.

Ao entrar no quarto, um agente exibiu nas mãos uma máscara. Sobre o estrado da cama, o colchão jogado para o lado, havia uma roupa colorida. A máscara era de uma personagem de desenho animado chamada Vampira.

Booth aproximou-se do criado-mudo, ao lado da cama, havia um porta-retrato com a foto de uma moça branca muito bonita com longos cabelos negros. Ele pegou o porta-retrato, retirou a foto e virou-se para a porta. Ao lado do guarda-roupa, próxima a outra cama, extremamente assustada, uma moça loura estava acuada.

___Quem é sua colega de quarto? – Booth perguntou.

**___V**-violet Car-rly Wendell, 1º ano de me-mestrado em An-antropologia... – ela disse gaguejando.

A tropa de homens desceu para o térreo e Booth encontrou o reitor.

**___**Primeiro ano de antropologia. Quero que me leve até lá - Booth falou rapidamente com o reitor andando ao seu lado, ambos em passos rápidos

___Me-meu Deus! Senhor! Vá com calma, por-por favor! Ainda estamos de luto por tantas perdas...

Booth continuou andando, o olhar grave, cenho franzido, mas pela sua expressão, parecia estar atentando para as palavras do homem baixo e careca.

**___**Esta é uma universidade de prestígio, temos um corpo discente filhos de importantes homens do governo...

Booth parou e encarou o reitor, à entrada do enorme castelo onde se localizava a área acadêmica e administrativa da instituição. Todos os agentes pararam logo atrás.

___E nós trabalhamos para os pais deles. Quero que me leve até a sala de antropologia agora ou vai ter um presidente e um presidente eleito muito chateados em saber que o reitor de uma universidade tão conceituada não está querendo cooperar com os trabalhos.

O reitor pareceu engolir em seco. Ele assentiu e conduziu o pelotão armado até a sala.

Por onde passavam, os agentes metiam medo e os estudantes se afastavam imediatamente; à exceção de alguns mais estranhos que chegavam a sorrir abobalhados com um pouco de ação em um local tão monótono.

O reitor abriu a porta da específica sala e encontrou os olhos assombrados de um professor magro e esguio que não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

___Estamos procurando por esta garota – Booth falou exibindo a foto.

O professor olhou para a classe lotada e ajeitou os óculos. Assustado, ele apontou para uma garota sentada na penúltima fileira.

**___**De cabelo rosa – ele completou para ser mais específico.

Mal o professor terminou de falar, a garota se levantou de súbito e correu para o lado esquerdo da sala, saindo por uma porta. Booth virou-se rapidamente alcançando a porta, chegando ao corredor junto com seus homens.

Viu a garota ser abordada com força por outros agentes. Suspirou satisfeito com a ponta do fuzil apoiada no ombro direito.

***

Hodgins e Daniel subiram as escadarias do Instituto. Encontraram-se no Royal e Hodgins deu uma carona para o garoto, já que vinham para o mesmo lugar.

**___**Olha, eu realmente não sei o que era, mas eu só tinha 7 anos, se era um fantasma ou não eu nunca soube... – Hodgins comentou sorrindo.

**___ **Quando eu era adolescente eu ouvia vozes à noite. Não sei o que eram. Mas eu só dormia com as luzes acesas.

**___**Arrepiante!

**___**E eu escutava barulhos, sabe, tipo as maçanetas das portas se mexendo ou batidas nas janelas. E quanto mais eu prestava atenção para identificar os ruídos, mas fortes eles eram – Daniel falou, ambos andando.

**___ **E eu não conseguia dormir porque sentia formigas no meu corpo.

**___**Sério?

**___**Eu devia ter uns 4 ou 5 anos, é tudo o que me lembro desta idade, foi muito marcante.

**___**E nunca descobriu o que era? – Daniel quis saber.

**___**Claro, eram os fios dos tecidos das cobertas, das roupas ou meus próprios pêlos do corpo.

Ambos gargalharam.

**___**Só sei que eu fazia meu pai dormir no chão do meu quarto, só de cuecas, bravo por eu não conseguir dormir e reclamar de formigas na minha cama toda noite!

Os dois caíram na gargalhada novamente, já no meio do enorme complexo.

**___**Bom dia, Daniel.

Os dois foram surpreendidos por uma negra espetacular, de cabelos negros, olhos parecendo burcas, enfiada em um jaleco azul.

**___**Oi, Maryann.

Os dois voltaram a andar, Hodgins encarando Daniel com olhar curioso e divertido.

**___E**u não sabia que estava com essa bola toda? Lá na lanchonete eu já tinha notado como a garçonete te olhava.

Daniel sorriu com o canto da boca.

**___**Eu só sou gentil, Hodgins.

___Mas eu também sou gentil e não tô com essa bola toda.

Daniel riu e comentou, já na entrada da plataforma forense.

**___**Com todo respeito, Hodgins, com uma mulher tão espetacular quanto a sua, você nem ia querer estar com essa bola toda.

Jack riu intrigado.

**___**Com todo respeito, ok?

Os dois passaram o cartão e acessaram a plataforma.

**___**Eu só sou um cara solitário que já teve muitas desilusões amorosas e não consegue tratar uma mulher com menos gentileza do que ela merece.

Jack riu do romantismo do cientista.

**___**Então seu segredo é a gentileza?

**___**Sim e nunca esquecer um nome, claro!

Os dois chegaram ao departamento de entomologia rindo e Hodgins abriu o armário chaveado para colocarem as bolsas.

***

**___**Ai, Tempe, você ainda vai me matar! Não é fácil ser sua amiga, não mesmo...

Angie andava ao lado de Brennan, esta empurrando um carrinho de compras. Ambas estavam em uma loja de departamentos fazendo as últimas compras de Natal.

A antropóloga suspirou e sorriu para a amiga.

**___**Você não acha que Russ ficará lindo naquele casaco? – Brennan apontou para um manequim, o sorriso denunciava um prazer sádico em torturar sua melhor amiga.

Angie bufou e o olhar era indignado. Pegou Brennan pelos ombros.

___Pelo amor de Deus! Você dormiu ou não dormiu com ele?

___Shhhhh – Brennan olhou envergonhada para os lados.

___Porque eu não acreditei quando Jack comentou que você foi para casa ontem à noite.

Brennan olhou-a de relance e parou em frente a uma prateleira lotada de bonecas e brinquedos para meninas.

___Não, não dormimos juntos – a antropóloga pegou uma embalagem da boneca Barbie.

___O quê? Caramba! Vocês estavam no maior 'love' ontem, Brennan! Como é que não dormiram juntos, como assim?

Brennan suspirou divertida.

___Você acha que as meninas ficariam chateadas em ganhar uma Barbie?

Angie bufou e revirou os olhos.

___Porque eu não gostaria de ganhar uma Barbie, não mesmo...

Ângela ficou encarando-a. Brennan colocou duas embalagens das bonecas no carrinho e resolveu parar de torturar Angie.

___Ok. Realmente eu e Booth acertamos algumas coisas ontem à noite. Vocês notaram, é claro, foram embora antes de nós.

___Mas o que ficaram fazendo então? – Ângela pegou as duas embalagens das bonecas do carrinho da amiga e devolveu para a prateleira.

___O quê...?

___Porque Jack ficou na minha casa um bom tempo e disse que você chegou depois dele em casa – Angie pegou outras duas embalagens da boneca, porém maiores, em uma versão de princesas, incrementadas e cheias de acessórios.

___Ah... Boa escolha... – Brennan sorriu.

___É, amigas são para essas coisas – Angie sorriu sarcástica.

___Nós...bem...nós ficamos conversando e...

___Conversando? O quê?

___É, Angie, conversando sim, nos conhecendo...

___Temperance, eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo!

As duas moças viraram à esquerda para ir até a sessão de roupas femininas.

___Vocês não acham que já tiveram tempo de sobra para se conhecer?

___Angie, nós somos parceiros. As coisas estão mudando, na verdade ainda não nos conhecemos, digo, como casal, sabe, um homem e uma mulher...

___Ok, ok, entendi, entendi. Mas, ai, Deus! Brennan, vocês são mais que parceiros há anos, são amigos, tem essa ligação forte...

Angie parou e encarou a amiga.

___Mas, minha amiga, não há maneira melhor de se conhecerem do que dormindo juntos! Tendo uma longa noite de sexo selvagem, fantasias eróticas REAIS... Tirar o atraso, sabe?

Brennan sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente. Ambas reiniciaram a caminhada.

___Acho que concordamos em fazer as coisas com calma, Angie – Brennan pegou uma jaqueta branca com gola de plumas – Você acha que a Amy vai gostar?

Angie fez uma careta.

___Claro que não!

___Sério? – Brennan analisou a jaqueta.

___Vem cá, te mostro o que a Amy vai gostar – Angie suspirou.

Ambas se aproximaram de uma arara lotada de roupas. Ângela mexeu em algumas e viu uma jaqueta marrom bordada.

___Você acha que ela vai gostar disso? É tão simples...

___É o estilo dela, Brennan. E aquela jaqueta com plumas – Angie riu – não faz nem o seu estilo nem o meu.

Brennan riu.

___Eu sei escolher roupas para mim mesma. Ainda assim não sou muito de ficar me atentando se alguma peça combina ou não... Eu sigo meu instinto.

___Ai, ai, você não é nada boa com instintos, Brennan – Angie riu.

___Por incrível que pareça, para me vestir eu sigo o lema do 'me sinto confortável ou não'.

Ambas riram.

___Tá, muito legal essa conversa sobre moda com você... Mas então, me responde. O que você e Booth conversaram sobre vocês dois?

Brennan colocou a jaqueta escolhida por Angie dentro do carrinho.

___Bom, pouca coisa...

___Nossa, ficaram um tempão no bar ontem, não dormiram juntos e conversaram pouca coisa?

As duas voltaram a circular pela loja.

___Então devem ter se beijado muito, né? – Angie disse, maliciosa.

___Na verdade não. Nos beijamos algumas vezes, mas quando o clima começou a esquentar pra valer, decidimos que iríamos com calma.

___Ai... – Angie grunhiu agoniada.

___Angie, somos parceiros há 4 anos, nos tornamos amigos, companheiros. Não podemos passar disso para amantes de uma hora para outra assim.

___Por que não?

Brennan pareceu indignada. Sorriu sem jeito.

___Ah... – percebeu-se de repente sem argumentos.

___Tá bom, Brennan...

Angie apontou uma jaqueta jeans escura, enorme, própria para os dias frios, com algumas manchas mais claras, parecendo sujeira.

___Uau, não é a cara do seu irmão?

Brennan ficou admirada com o gosto para presentes da amiga.

___Você tem um ótimo olho, Angie.

___Obrigada.

Brennan pegou a jaqueta e colocou no carrinho, sobre as outras coisas.

___Bom, nós vamos sair hoje à noite.

Angie encarou-a, um sorriso nos lábios.

___Vamos ter o nosso primeiro encontro de verdade – a antropóloga completou sorrindo com o canto da boca.

Angie sorriu, mas havia uma expressão diferente que Brennan não captou e nunca captaria por sua inabilidade para tal.

___Brennan.

___O quê?

A antropóloga lia o rótulo de uma embalagem de um boneco de super-herói.

___Você acha que Parker gosta deste personagem? – ela mostrou-o para Angie – Hum, pode combinar com aquele outro que eu dei a ele em seu aniversário.

___Você não vai pirar, né?

___Como?

___Tempe, quero saber se você não vai surtar...quando a ficha cair – Ângela parecia preocupada.

Brennan suspirou colocando o brinquedo no carrinho e recomeçou a andar, pensativa. Angie parou-a, tocando em seu braço.

___Você sabe o que sente pelo Booth. E ele é louco por você, então...

___Vamos deixar acontecer, ok?

Ângela não sentiu muita firmeza na amiga e isso a deixou preocupada.

___Certo, certo – ela suspirou afinal - Então, você viajará depois de amanhã?

As duas se dirigiram para os caixas.

___Sim, vou passar a ceia de Natal com meu irmão, volto no final da tarde do outro dia. Ele está certo, eles são minha família e ele, aquele danado, colocou minhas duas sobrinhas no telefone!

Ambas riram. O celular de Ângela tocou.

___Sim. Oi, Cam. Ok, estou indo pra aí – ela desligou o telefone e se dirigiu para Brennan – Cam precisa de mim, querida, vou ter que ir.

___Algo sobre o caso, Angie?

A moça suspirou.

___Angie, me fala sobre o caso, você sabe como eu fico quando sou afastada do Instituto. Vou enlouquecer assim.

A artista olhou para os lados, ambas estavam na fila.

___Bom, o que sei é que Booth está neste momento... hum, na sua universidade.

___Como?

___Eles foram com ordem de busca para uma garota, foi vista arrastando a última vítima. O rapaz estava alcoolizado e drogado. Daniel e Hodgins estão ficando doidos, sabe como é, né?

Ângela olhou no relógio.

___Brennan, são quase 9 horas da manhã, eu tenho que ir pro Instituto. Tenho muito trabalho mesmo. Você passa estas coisinhas para mim, por favor? Acerto com você depois, tá bom?

___Angie, eu vou para a casa do Hodgins em menos de 1 hora, não vou fazer nada o dia inteiro, então, vou me conectar...

___Não!

___... vou estar on line o tempo todo, Angie. Tenho certeza que tem problemas lá na plataforma que já teriam sido solucionados se eu estivesse lá.

Angie balançou a cabeça. Para uma pessoa normal o comentário soaria convencido, no caso de Brennan nada mais era do que uma declaração da realidade. E ela falava com uma sinceridade irrepreensível.

___Ok, ok. Daniel com certeza ficará aliviado em poder falar com você.

Ambas riram e Ângela foi embora. Brennan aproveitou a ausência da amiga para sair da fila e comprar os últimos presentes, incluindo o dela e de Booth.

***

Brennan surgiu na tela de plasma, na plataforma forense, assim que Angie conectou no servidor.

___Bom dia, Brennan – Cam saldou-a.

___Bom dia, tem algo para me falar sobre o caso?

Cam olhou de relance para Angie balançando a cabeça pela falta de gentilezas da antropóloga.

___Angie, tem como dar uma reduzida na foto da Brennan?

___Por quê? – a antropóloga perguntou.

___Para as câmeras de segurança não pegarem sua imagem no micro.

Angie reduziu a imagem e Brennan ficou em um quadrado pequeno no canto superior esquerdo.

Hodgins surgiu atrás das moças.

___Olá, Brennan!

___Oi, Hodgins.

Daniel viu os três amontoados em frente ao monitor e ficou curioso. Eles estavam conversando com o aparelho. Jack o avistou e fez sinal para que ele se aproximasse.

___Dra. Brennan! Que maravilha que está aqui! Tenho tantas dúvidas para tirar com você!

___Fale mais alto, Daniel, assim quem sabe meu chefe descobre que Brennan não foi totalmente afastada do caso – Cam comentou encarando o rapaz com olhos de desdém e um sorriso parado.

O rapaz desculpou-se. Em questão de minutos, Daniel e Brennan travavam um diálogo técnico sobre algumas inconsistências nas análises dos ferimentos dos corpos.

___Eu não consigo identificar a _causa-mortis_ da primeira vítima de ontem, Dra. Brennan – Daniel comentou – Não há nenhum tipo de lesão externa, não há ferimentos superficiais, luxações ou quebraduras de ossos visíveis.

___Ele teve uma hemorragia interna, o sangue foi expelido por nariz e ouvidos. Os exames toxicológicos identificaram Psilocibina e Bufotoxina, mas a quantidade não provocaria uma overdose nem seria fatal – Cam completou.

___As outras vítimas também apresentavam enteógenos e outras substâncias alteradoras da consciência – Hodgins completou.

___Então esses alucinógenos só tinham o objetivo se alterarem a noção de tempo e espaço das vítimas – Brennan pensou alto – Talvez para um ataque mais efetivo... mas por quê?

___Para um atacante mais fraco? – Angie questionou.

___Não faz sentido, não há padrões no _modus-operanti_, penso que Booth está certo quando diz que pode ser mais de um assassino – a antropóloga concluiu.

___Então deve haver outra explicação para as drogas – Angie falou.

Brennan estava pensativa, olhando as fotos enviadas pelo compartilhador de arquivos do aplicativo.

___Isso explica a ausência de evidências de luta – Daniel completou.

___Hodgins percebeu que só se tratam de drogas naturais, Brennan, nenhuma sintética – Cam completou.

___DMT, Mescalina, Psilocibina, Bufotoxina e até Ibogaine, mais comum na África – o entomologista-químico explicou.

Brennan franziu o cenho.

___Parece contrabando de entorpecentes! – Cam completou diante de tantas substâncias diferentes.

___Não, contrabando de substâncias naturais potencialmente alucinógenas. Não se acha um conjunto delas em qualquer lugar – Hodgins completou.

___Isso pode restringir nosso perímetro de busca: farmácias de manipulação, talvez, ilegais, laboratórios científicos, centros de pesquisas... – Brennan disse.

___E outra coisa, as roupas do rapaz da universidade apresentam esfregaço de grama, lama e óxido de cálcio, ferro e magnésio – Hodgins comenta.

___Ele foi arrastado?

___Pelo jardim de algum lugar e por um chão liso de concreto depois.

___E... – Daniel começou e se calou em seguida.

Cam o encarou, bem como Ângela.

___O que foi, Dr. Mcpherson? – Brennan quis saber.

Ele suspirou.

___Talvez não seja nada, talvez seja coisa da minha cabeça.

___Uma suposição? – Cam perguntou.

___Seria válida? – Brennan completou a pergunta, a feição intrigada.

Daniel fez uma careta, pensativo.

___Dra. Saroyan, você vê algo de diferente aqui? – o rapaz conduziu a legista para o primeiro corpo e apontou para a cabeça decomposta da vítima.

___O que foi? O quê, Angie? – Brennan ficou curiosa.

Angie sorriu. Hodgins fitou-a.

___Ah, a tecnologia...

Ângela retirou a webcam de cima da tela de LCD e levou o minúsculo equipamento wireless para junto do corpo.

Cam e Hodgins continuaram encarando os corpos, tentando identificar o que o rapaz vira de diferente.

___Nos dois – Daniel apontou para o rosto da vítima feminina.

Cam continuou encarando, ele não sabia se ela estava entendendo ou ainda investigava sem nada perceber. Hodgins parecia desentendido.

___Os espasmos... eles foram muito fortes, as vítimas tiveram muitas contorções nos rostos no momento da morte...

Os três ficaram observando e Angie escutou um som sair da caixa de som do computador.

___Brennan está vendo de perto, mas falar é outra coisa... – a moça entregou a webcam para Cam e se dirigiu para o computador para saber o que a amiga dizia.

___Esses traços... eu já vi isso antes – a antropóloga comentou.

___Brennan já viu esses traços antes – Angie exclamou para o grupo.

Hogdins achou graça. A médica estava com a câmera direcionada nos rostos das vítimas.

___Eles morreram de medo... – Brennan disse.

___O quê? – Angie pensou não ter ouvido direito.

___Alguma coisa os assustou muito no momento da morte – Brennan continuou.

___Eles morreram de medo – Angie repetiu para Cam e Daniel.

Daniel arregalou os olhos. Cam ficou pensativa. Hodgins achando graça em ver Angie como pombo-correio.

___Hum... as drogas eram para causar alucinações, talvez para que não houvesse reconhecimento dos assassinos – Cam pensou alto.

___Mas todas as vítimas, à exceção do rapaz, apresentam perfurações de tiros ou facas, então... – Daniel completou encarando-a.

___Então o objetivo era assustá-las e deixá-las sem ação – Cam disse ereta, de frente para o estagiário.

Hodgins ia falar alguma coisa, mas ao ver Cam e Daniel há centímetros um do outro, investigando e conversando entre si, ficou calado, intrigado, observando a cena.

___Os assassinos conheciam as vítimas, de alguma forma conseguiam dopá-las sem força. A psilocibina pode ser tomada através de um chá do cogumelo, por exemplo... – Daniel disse.

Angie ficou observando a cena. A médica e o interno, frente a frente.

___...e leva de 15 a 45 minutos para agir no organismo – Cam completou.

___O que fez com que o assassino passasse um tempo com a vítima... – Daniel ia concluir.

___...antes das alucinações começarem – Brennan interrompeu a dupla, gritando pela caixa de som para ser ouvida.

Daniel ficou pensativo e Cam voltou-se para a câmera minúscula em sua mão.

___Mas ainda assim – ela olhou para os corpos – não sabemos o que matou o rapaz.

___A moça morreu a facadas – Daniel disse – Identificamos 5 facadas, duas fatais no tórax, perfuraram a escápula.

___E há material orgânico em suas roupas – Hodgins disse – fios sintéticos coloridos, ainda não analisei, mas pelas características devem ser fios de nylon ou de outro tecido.

___Então, vocês ainda não identificaram as vítimas? – Brennan perguntou.

___Se não há mais nada para mostrar nos corpos, vocês poderiam se aproximar do computador? – Angie pediu ao que Hogdins lançou-lhe um sorriso aberto - Não posso aumentar o som, vai chamar atenção e... Hodgins, pare.

Ele ficou sério, encarando-a. O ar divertido, no entanto.

___Se você é a chefe, por que todo esse sigilo? – Daniel perguntou para Cam, ambos se aproximando de Ângela.

___Porque também sou subordinada a alguém, que é subordinado ao governo. Brennan está afastada do caso, não posso arriscar meu pescoço nem o de vocês.

___Eu perguntei se já identificaram as vítimas.

___O rapaz é Klauss Sonnenberg, 24 anos, aluno de Ciências Políticas da Universidade Americana. Ele estava com a carteira e todos os documentos, incluindo a carteirinha da biblioteca – Cam respondeu – Quanto à moça, Booth está fazendo uma busca.

___E a _causa-mortis_ da vítima masculina é desconhecida?

___Sem nenhum ferimento aparente... – Daniel pareceu frustrado.

___Daniel, e aquele experimento do seu amigo? – Brennan começou – Que faz um raio-x tridimensional?

Daniel animou-se, principalmente por ouvir sua professora chamá-lo pelo seu primeiro nome.

___É verdade, seria muito útil!

Na verdade ele não sabia se ser chamado pelo primeiro nome era uma coisa boa.

___Qual o nome do seu amigo? – Brennan perguntou.

___Douglas William Johnson, nos formamos juntos. Ele é doutor forense, terminou seu doutorado no ano passado. Tem formação técnica em Computação, desenvolveu este programa para o doutorado. Atualmente ele faz um curso de 4 meses de Reconstrução Facial na Universidade George Washington.

___Huh, George Washington? – Brennan ficou surpresa – Deve ser um aluno exemplar.

___Sim, ele é! Trabalha em um Centro de Pesquisas Científicas em Fairfax, além de ser um consultor em criminalística do Pentágono, por ter apresentado na conclusão de sua tese de doutorado uma pesquisa sobre um importante papel que a antropologia forense vem desenvolvendo junto aos órgãos governamentais.

Brennan ficou séria, olhos apertados e investigativos.

___Você parece se orgulhar muito desse seu amigo, Dr. Macpherson – Cam falou para quebrar o clima embaraçoso por Brennan não demonstrar aparente interesse nos comentários do rapaz.

___Ele foi meu aluno, Dr. Macpherson?

Angie fez uma careta. Daniel pareceu ficar sem graça.

___Sim...

___Eu estava na banca examinadora quando a tese foi defendida?

Angie se perguntou por que Brennan prolongava essas situações embaraçosas.

___Sim.

___Hum... – Brennan grunhiu pensativa.

Os três ficaram sem graça pela antropóloga não se lembrar de um aluno tão exemplar, a exceção de Hodgins que se pudesse soltava umas boas gargalhadas. Cam resolveu quebrar o clima novamente.

___Então, Dr. Macpherson, por que não contata seu amigo e o traz aqui? Afinal, qual antropólogo forense não quer conhecer o maior Departamento de Identificação de Ossadas do mundo?

Angie sorriu sem jeito, encorajando o rapaz a fazer o que Cam havia falado. Daniel saiu apressado da plataforma. Hodgins tossiu, segurando a vontade de rir.

___Com licença, damas, tenho trabalho a fazer – ele saiu da plataforma.

___Ele já foi? – Brennan questionou.

___Jack? – Angie perguntou.

___Não, Daniel.

___Sim – Cam confirmou.

___Certifique-se.

___O quê? – Cam não entendera.

Angie, olhando para a direção que o rapaz fora disse meio irritada:

___Sim, Brennan, ele já foi.

___Bom, eu me lembrei da tese deste rapaz, o Douglas.

___Huh – Angie grunhiu.

___E...

___Ele foi meu aluno, eu realmente estava na banca examinadora de sua tese.

___E por que disse para o Daniel que não se lembrava dele? – Angie pareceu indignada.

___Porque ele apresentou diversas técnicas de outros e uma dele, não muito brilhante, para tratar de um tema totalmente desinteressante. Ele mencionou mesmo essa pesquisa sobre o importante papel que a antropologia forense vem desenvolvendo junto aos órgãos governamentais e nas soluções de crimes.

___E por que você aprovou a tese? – Cam quis saber.

___Bom, eu fui praticamente obrigada, porque na verdade ia acabar parecendo uma decisão pessoal se não concordasse.

___Como assim? – Angie perguntou.

___Ele foi brilhante em sua exposição e pesquisa, mas para mim, foi como transcrever de forma espetacular um monte de abobrinhas.

As duas riram.

___Ele mencionou meu nome na tese, inclusive, como a primeira antropóloga a serviço do governo dos Estados Unidos.

___Então ele merecia um crédito – Cam comentou sorrindo.

Brennan ficou indignada.

___Claro que não! Não é porque ele mencionava meu nome que eu deveria...

___Brennan! Foi uma piada! – Angie interrompeu.

Brennan ficou sem graça.

___Oh... desculpe.

Cam disfarçou um sorriso e Angie balançou a cabeça. Brennan ficou com aquele olhar parado, desconcertada.

***

Violet Carly Wendell estava sentada, ereta, ambas as mãos sobre a mesa negra da sala de interrogatório.

Booth, sentado na cadeira da frente, estava expondo toda a história de denúncia à moça, contando tudo o que os investigadores haviam descoberto e como haviam chegado até ela.

___Segundo a pessoa que ligou, cuja ligação não pôde ser rastreada por privacidade das denúncias anônimas, ela vira quando uma moça fantasiada arrastara um rapaz para dentro do pavilhão C, dos dormitórios femininos. Ela não dera atenção antes porque a cena, segundo ela, é muito comum em dias de festas.

A moça sorriu maliciosa, cabeça levemente inclinada para baixo e os olhos sedutores para Booth.

___Sexo. Quem não gosta de sexo, não é mesmo, agente?

Booth permaneceu sério, encarando-a.

___Ok – ela disse afinal – Eu realmente saí da festa com ele, nós transamos no meu quarto... ele estava chapado.

___E dois dias depois – Booth, os olhos cravados e duramente sérios na moça, enfiou a mão dentro do paletó e começou a jogar, uma a uma, fotos do rosto e do corpo decomposto da vítima sobre a mesa – ele aparece morto... em uma loja de animais... sendo devorado por ratazanas?

A moça continuou com os olhos cravados no agente, sem olhar para as fotos.

___Não vai dar uma olhada em como ficou seu amiguinho depois que o matou?

___Eu prefiro utilizar o meu direito de me manter calada – ela falou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, um ar de desprezo.

Booth se levantou abruptamente, apoiou-se sobre a mesa e curvou o corpo sobre a moça, esta afastando o corpo, ainda sentada.

___Não há como escapar, Violet – ele molhou os lábios – Nós temos material orgânico na roupa, está sendo analisado pelos peritos, o DNA será comparado ao seu.

___E como, agente Booth, você colherá o meu DNA se eu ainda não lhe dei autorização? – ela o encarava, a boca semi-aberta, estava caindo no jogo de sedução dele.

Ele se aproximou, centímetros de distância do rosto dela.

___Você vai me dar – ele colocou a mão no encosto da cadeira dela – Se me fizer pedir um mandado, e eu consigo um agora mesmo, basta uma ligação... – encarou-a por um instante – entenderei sua falta de cooperação como atestado de culpa.

Ela sentiu o hálito de menta em seu rosto e ficou um pouco acuada, um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Booth se afastou um pouco e manteve a posição e o olhar grave, segundos em silêncio para a garota raciocinar e autorizar a amostra.

Violet molhou os lábios e estalou os dedos. Booth percebeu o nervosismo e leu suas expressões.

___Seu advogado chegará logo.

Ele se levantou.

___Enquanto isso, vou fazer umas ligações – disse abrindo a porta.

Booth entrou na sala de observação, onde um representante do governo e Walter Massaro, diretor do departamento de homicídios e possível sucessor de Cullen assistiam ao interrogatório juntamente com Cullen e Sweets.

___Você terá que mudar de tática, agente Booth – Sweets começou – Ela não cairá em seu jogo de sedução. Ela usa a mesma estratégia, vai saber se defender.

___Ela não vai admitir nada. Vamos esperar o advogado chegar – Booth comentou discando um número de seu telefone para solicitar o mandado.

Ele continuou observando a moça pelo espelho, enquanto conversava com Caroline pelo celular. Sweets, com os braços cruzados, observava atentamente cada movimento da garota, enquanto ouvia Cullen e o homem discutirem em voz baixa.

Ao desligar o telefone, Cullen o inquiriu:

___Booth, você terá que ser mais agressivo.

___Agente, você deve arrancar uma confissão dessa garota agora, em algumas horas ela será dispensada.

___Eu não arrancarei uma confissão involuntária, senhor.

O homem riu sarcástico olhando para Cullen.

___Hey, quem falou em confissão involuntária?

___Eu te conheço, senhor – Booth começou aproximando-se do homem – Com todo o respeito, senhor Desmond Alley. O senhor estava na última conferência do FBI, foi preletor na última sessão, não foi? Sobre técnicas de interrogatório.

___Agente Booth, você tem uma ótima memória.

___Você defendeu a volta de, digamos, formas mais agressivas de interrogatório.

O homem ficou sério encarando o agente. Cullen e Massaro ficaram observando a cena.

___Michael Crowe: confessou em 1998, aos 14 anos de idade ter matado a irmã de 12 anos após ser interrogado sem a presença dos pais ou outro adulto. Ele foi indiciado, mas evidências de DNA levaram a polícia até o homem que realmente assassinou a menina.

___Agente, nós temos uma sucessão de governo eminente...

___Os 'cinco do Central Park': Vinte horas de interrogatório e 5 adolescentes confessaram, em 1989, o estupro e o espancamento de uma mulher no parque. Depois de 6 e 12 anos de prisão, adivinhe, foram soltos pois um outro homem confessou o crime, com ah... evidências comprobatórias de exames de DNA.

___Só estou aqui como apoio do governo, não podemos permitir erros nesta investigação. Existem homens acima de mim e de todos aqui que estão pressionando e analisando nossas condutas!

___Todo caso que se torna público causa comoção, senhor Alley – Massaro ajudou.

___Não estou falando de comoção pública, agentes! Estou falando de política!

___Peter Reilly, Earl Washington, Brown X Mississipi e claro, Miranda X Arizona, quer que eu continue, senhor Alley?

Alley ficou sério, esperando o agente destilar sua raiva. Sweets observava a cena de canto de olho, à distância.

Booth suspirou.

___Senhor, eu trabalho neste departamento há quase quinze anos. Defendo os Direitos Miranda e sei décor o manual de "Interrogatório e Confissões Criminais"...

___O agente Booth é nosso trainee para os agentes recém-chegados, senhor Alley – Cullen interrompeu.

___Eu sei, agente Booth – Alley falou, desarmado – Já assisti uma de suas palestras sobre sua adaptação pessoal às técnicas de Reid.

A porta se abriu e um agente informou a chegada do advogado da moça. Booth soltou uma baforada de ar quente e foi em direção à porta.

___Hey, agente Booth – Alley o chamou, interrompendo sua saída.

Booth virou-se.

___Bons princípios são valorosos e não esperamos menos de nossos bravos agentes.

Booth assentiu agradecido.

___Mas infelizmente não se pula muitos degraus com esses mesmos princípios impecáveis.

___No entanto – Massaro completou para Alley – a chance de queda é quase nula.

Booth sorriu com o comentário.

___Agente Booth, você está chefiando uma mega-operação muito visada. Estar à frente de um caso tão difícil está revelando muito de seu caráter. Vou me lembrar disso quando o caso for solucionado – Massaro acenou com a cabeça.

Booth molhou os lábios e repetiu o aceno antes de sair, compreendendo a metáfora.

***

Douglas Johnson era um homem magro, branco de cabelos pretos. Usava óculos de aro claro que acentuava sua expressão nerd e seu cardigã cinza, quase fora de moda em combinação com sua calça social preta, dava-lhe um ar fajuto de falso inglês.

Apesar disso se expressava com muita eloqüência e a expressão de seu rosto, serena com olhar curioso e sedutor, era atraente. Era um rapaz bonito.

Ele comentara que milagrosamente estava por perto e que, após aquela reunião, deveria estar no Pentágono, pois assim como Brennan, era consultor de lá.

___É como se ele estivesse seguindo os passos de sua mentora, Dra. Brennan – Daniel comentou empolgado.

Brennan forçou um sorriso na tela de computador. Ângela pensou que a amiga poderia fingir melhor.

Cam entrou apressadamente na plataforma.

___Perdi alguma coisa?

___Não, o rapaz acabou de chegar – Angie comentou.

Em poucos minutos Douglas abriu o aplicativo, conectou na internet para que Brennan visualizasse as imagens em tempo real e iniciou as análises de demonstração dos corpos das vítimas.

Sentada na escrivaninha do quarto de hóspedes de Hodgins, Brennan estava grudada na tela de computador, encantada com as imagens perfeitas do interior dos corpos. As compras de Natal, enfiadas nas sacolas da loja, ainda permaneciam jogadas sobre a cama, apesar de já terem se passado quase cinco horas de que ela chegara.

Ela estava visualizando artérias, veias, músculos, tudo muito colorido numa espécie de tomografia computadorizada 3-D.

___Douglas, movimente o leitor no corpo da vítima masculina.

Brennan espremeu os olhos para observar, não queria deixar nenhum detalhe escapar à sua análise visual.

___Isso é fascinante – Cam comentou encantada.

___O leitor é como um código de barras comum – Douglas explicou – neste caso específico dos corpos ele está filmando a superfície e captando a radiação de calor, absorvendo as informações exatamente no mesmo processo de uma tomografia nuclear. As ondas captam o interior dos órgãos, tecidos e estrutura óssea transmitindo os dados para o computador que os decodifica.

O rapaz apontou para a tela do notebook e Angie se aproximou lentamente encantada com o que via.

___ E então temos imagens em vários padrões, cheias de cores, para analisar massas musculares, imagens saturadas para a análise do esqueleto limpo ou imagens tridimensionais para análise do estado dos órgãos.

Cam estava boquiaberta.

___Aí, Douglas – o rapaz ouviu Brennan dizer – pare o leitor aí, sobre o tórax...

O rapaz o fez e Cam franziu o cenho apertando os olhos sobre a tela de computador.

___Tem lesões no pulmão esquerdo...

___Pode ser asfixia – Brennan completou.

___Não há nada que aponte isso externamente, não há sinais de estrangulamento. Internamento o pulmão está limpo... hey!

___O quê... – Brennan começou – Têm uma perfuração.

___Sim! Veja! – Cam apontou para o monitor.

___Muito fina – Daniel aproximou-se da médica – Cerca de oito milímetros de largura e menos de 0.3 milímetros de altura...

Douglas digitou as coordenadas no computador e olhou assombrado para Daniel.

___Uau, você continua bom de cálculos! 8,2 por 0,2.

Alheio ao comentário Daniel debruçou-se sobre o corpo e o nariz quase encostou no peito da vítima.

___Tem... tem uma pequena luxação aqui...

___É uma cicatriz, Dr. Mcpherson – Cam disse debruçando também.

___Olhem por dentro – Douglas encorajou-os.

Cam o fez fitando o monitor.

___Ele foi perfurado no tórax, mas houve coagulação, até uma cicatrização externa.

Brennan observou as imagens por alguns instantes, alheia aos comentários dos outros que saíam dos auto-falantes do notebook.

___Esse corpo – ela começou – foi encontrado dias depois da morte...

Todos ficaram em silêncio ouvindo suas conclusões.

___...porém a vítima não morreu no momento do ataque que causou esta perfuração. O sangue teve tempo de coagular e iniciar a cicatrização no local.

Angie fez uma careta ao imaginar a cena.

___Meu Deus! Onde alguém mata uma pessoa e a deixa morrer lentamente sem levantar suspeitas?

___A morte provavelmente aconteceu cerca de 6 horas depois, mas a vítima deve ter começado a apagar minutos depois da perfuração – Cam completou – O cérebro começou a lutar para viver e o coração a bombear mais sangue, o que fez com que as hemoglobinas corressem para coagular no ferimento.

Angie revirou os olhos, era uma artista e odiava quando o grupo fazia aquelas análises mórbidas necessárias.

___ A hemorragia aconteceu lentamente por causa do tamanho da perfuração, tão fina que nós não notamos com os raio-X convencionais – disse Daniel.

___E nós não notaríamos mesmo com os ossos limpos – Brennan comentou – reparem no direcionamento da perfuração, não atingiu nenhum osso, só passou por órgãos vitais.

Douglas ficou admirado com o olho clínico de Brennan, não era para menos que na comunidade científica se referiam a ela como a dama dos ossos.

Cam ficou intrigada.

___Mas que tipo de arma seria tão profunda e tão minuciosa?

___Talvez não tenha nada a ver com minúcia ou habilidade para não atingir ossos – Brennan comentou investigando as imagens – O que quer que seja não tinha força suficiente para traspassar a superfície óssea, acredito que o objeto era maleável a ponto de se desviar do esqueleto e precisamente pontiagudo para cortar sem falhas.

___Algum instrumento cirúrgico com essas propriedades, Dra. Saroyan? – Daniel perguntou.

___Nenhum de meu conhecimento, Dr. Mcpherson.

Todos ficaram parados observando as cenas. Brennan suspirou e comentou:

___Definitivamente, Dr. Johnson, este equipamento precisa ser adquirido pelo Instituto.

O rapaz abriu um largo sorriso e Cam concordou prontamente.

***

___Essa moça está envolvida na morte desse garoto, Bones, eu sei que está – Booth disse batendo a caneta em sua mesa, o telefone no ouvido.

___Isso é mais uma das suas conjecturas policiais ou têm evidências físicas? – ela perguntou, o viva-voz acionado.

___Ela saiu com o cara, o cara estava drogado...dois dias depois o corpo é encontrado...não sei não...

___Faro de policial – ela o provocou.

Booth fez uma careta e sorriu.

___Hodgins está analisando um material encontrado no corpo do garoto.

Mal terminou de dizer, escutou um bip no celular.

___Só um minuto, Bones – ele apertou um botão e atendeu a segunda chamada – Booth.

___Booth, você disse que a moça tem cabelo cor-de-rosa, certo? – ele ouviu a voz metálica de Hodgins.

___Sim.

___Os fios que encontrei na roupa da vítima não são fios de nylon ou tecido, me senti um estúpido quando me dei conta de que se tratava de cabelo humano. Quando você me deu a evidência eu simplesmente não pensei em cabelo na hora, apesar de você ter dito que a garota...

___Ok, ok, Hodgins, seja claro.

___Ok, os dois minúsculos fios são humanos e da cor rosa. O DNA não está pronto, mas já o requisitei para comparar com o da moça, minha pré-conclusão é que se trata da mesma pessoa.

___E como ela foi vista com ele dois dias antes do crime...

___Que é a noite mais provável da morte dele...

___Eu tenho boas evidências para trazê-la novamente e pressionar para obter uma confissão. Valeu, Hodgins – ele voltou a chamada para Brennan – Era Hodgins. O material orgânico do corpo da vítima é cabelo humano, na cor rosa. Mais incriminador impossível.

___O resultado do DNA já saiu?

___Não, mas a garota não sabe disso, eu boto uma pressão e ela confessa a autoria do crime – ele disse satisfeito.

___Mas você acha que ela cometeu os outros crimes? – Bones perguntou observando a enorme piscina de Hodgins da janela da sala, estava semi-congelada.

___Não, tem dedo de mais gente nessa história. Estamos investigando – ele soltou uma baforada de ar, aparentando cansaço.

___Este caso está se estendendo demais, Booth.

___Eu sei.

___Eu não gosto disso. Num caso destes, me sinto culpada por não termos evitado os outros homicídios.

___É, eu também, acaba sendo frustrante – ele observava o teto – Ah, quanto aos bilhetes, meus homens descobriram que são trechos de críticas de seus livros. Cada frase corresponde a um texto de uma jornalista do Washington Post sobre cada um de seus livros na época do lançamento.

___Hum, estranho não termos notado isso antes...

___Contatamos o jornal. Sarah Connor, muito prestigiada, está de férias no Hawaí.

___Sim, eu conheço, ela me entrevistou certa vez. Uma afro-americana muito bonita, ela usa aqueles cabelos sintéticos rastafári. Mas, demoraram para fazer a conexão dos bilhetes com suas críticas, nem Angie desconfiou de nada?

___Bones, você se afastou do caso, eu fiquei sozinho com minha equipe investigando isso e seus squints ficaram sem você, o que atrasou um pouco as coisas.

___Eu passei a manhã conectada com o Jeffersonian – ela falou sorrindo se sentando no sofá luxuoso – foi muito proveitosa minha conexão.

___"Muito proveitosa"?

___Sim.

Ele riu.

___Nós utilizamos uma técnica de um de meus antigos alunos lá na plataforma, conseguimos fazer uma tomografia nuclear tridimensional em tempo real e a cores das vítimas.

___Parece divertido, mas o aluno, ele estava lá?

___Sim, foi demonstrar a técnica...

Booth bufou indignado.

___Droga, Bones, você leva um de seus alunos para a plataforma forense. Um lugar com acesso restrito, com as evidências e os corpos das vítimas sendo analisados?

Brennan ficou muda.

___Meu Deus, o que vocês têm de genialidade tem de ingenuidade também!

Booth se soltou na cadeira irritado.

___E Cam estava lá também, certo? – ele ouviu-a grunhir positivamente – E claro, provavelmente tão encantada com a tal técnica que se esqueceu das normas de segurança em uma investigação criminal como esta e permitiu que um estranho visitasse a plataforma! Ah, o faro policial dela deve mesmo ter acabado depois da faculdade de medicina...

Brennan fez uma careta. Ficou abismada com sua falta de senso para perceber toda a situação que agora era apresentada pelo parceiro.

___Booth, você tem razão, mas o rapaz é um ex-aluno e entrou lá para demonstrar um experimento então...

___Bones, estamos em meio a uma investigação criminal em que sua Universidade está na rota, um aluno seu ou ex-aluno, o que seja, não poderia entrar lá, eu estava querendo até afastar o Daniel do Instituto.

___Não, Booth, sem mim lá eles estão sobrecarregados, se tirar meu assistente vão enlouquecer!

Booth bufou cansado. Sua parceira não tinha noção da realidade.

___Temperance, você é uma excelente cientista e precisa tomar cuidado com essa genialidade toda.

Ela não entendeu e pelo silêncio ele soube disso.

___Ok, eu vou chamar a garota para mais um interrogatório agora. Quero terminar logo porque tenho um encontro à noite e quero minha noite livre.

O silêncio na linha fez Booth soltar uma risada baixa.

___Temperance, você ainda está aí?

___Estou tentando me acostumar com a idéia de te ouvir me chamando de Temperance o tempo todo...

___Hum, é o seu nome, certo?

___Sim, mas estou acostumada com Bones, pelo menos saindo da sua boca.

Ele sorriu lisonjeado.

___Ah, e só eu te chamo assim, não é?

___É... – ela ficou sem graça.

___Estou pensando em outros apelidos, que tal?

___Por quê?

Que mulher difícil de se conquistar, ele pensou.

___Bones, você não facilita nada, não é mesmo?

___Como assim?

Ele suspirou profundamente.

___Ok, Bones, eu tenho que ir, vou passar aí às oito, certo?

___Ok. Booth?

___O quê?

___O que você almoçou?

___Como?

___Você almoçou, certo? Porque já passa das duas.

Ele sorriu intrigado com a pergunta.

___Eu comi um salgado engordurado e uma coca-cola que o Spencer trouxe para mim, por quê?

___Nada, só curiosidade.

___Hum...

___O quê?

___Tá preocupada comigo?

___O quê? Não...

___Não?

___Quer dizer...

___Porque é muito normal, sabe, os parceiros se preocuparem um com o outro.

___Sim e eu acho que você deveria ter comido melhor no almoço. Não adianta nada ficar o dia todo aí sem almoçar direito.

___É que, sabe como é, né? A gente costuma almoçar juntos praticamente todos os dias – ele falou sorrindo malicioso – Eu meio que fiquei com saudades.

Ela mordeu o lábio para não dizer nada.

___Aí não quis sair para a rua, sozinho.

___Ok, até a noite então.

Ele se despediu e ficou pensativo. Ela não se entregava facilmente. Ficou imaginando como seria o encontro de mais à noite, pensou se ela continuaria na defensiva. Sorriu pensativo.


	15. Adrenaline

16º Capítulo – Adrenaline

Sinopse: Booth e Brennan irão descobrir o que é uma parceria de verdade.

___Booth disse que todos os bilhetes são trechos de críticas de livros da Brennan, de uma jornalista em especial, do Washington Post – Ângela estava contando para Cam, enquanto esta redigia algumas notas na pasta de relatórios das vítimas.

Ambas estavam na plataforma quando Hodgins entrou. Daniel analisava imagens no monitor sobre uma das mesas de análises.

___Hey, é Booth no programa de mensagens – Angie comentou abrindo a janela de conversação – Hey, Booth! Aproveitando a tecnologia?

___Oi, meu pessoal descobriu a identidade da última vítima com base no seu esboço, Angie. Sarah Ebony Collins, 27 anos, assessora do senador Robert Carlton.

___A assessora desaparecida... ela está desaparecida há muitos dias – Cam se lembrou, intrigada.

___Era namorada deste rapaz morto, esse atacado por ratazanas, moravam juntos – Booth completou.

___Deviam estar juntos na hora do homicídio – Angie pensou alto.

___O estranho é que ela desaparecera na mesma noite que o seu colega de trabalho, o outro assessor que encontramos no forno da pizzaria – disse Booth.

___Hey, Booth, aproveitando seu contato... a perna que foi encontrada na sala da Brennan realmente pertence à primeira vítima, a Katherine, e as patelas que lançaram com a pedra também pertencem à ela – Cam comentou.

Booth assentiu um pouco cansado.

___Ok, tenho que ir, tenho um interrogatório e talvez uma prisão para fazer agora mesmo.

___A garota Pink?

Booth assentiu e desligou.

___E aí? – Cam perguntou maliciosa.

Angie abriu um sorriso entendendo a pergunta.

___Vão sair hoje à noite, o primeiro e verdadeiro encontro.

___Sério? Quer dizer que ontem eles não...

___Não – Angie balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

De repente um alarme sonoro e uma movimentação na escadaria da plataforma chamou a atenção de todos.

Angie e Cam não acreditaram quando viram uma garota de longos cabelos louros, estagiária, pois repararam no crachá escrito "interno" que balançava no peito, sendo abordada pelo segurança.

___Senhorita, não pode entrar sem um cartão de acesso!

___Daniel! Eu só quero saber se fiz alguma coisa errada!

As duas colegas olharam abismadas para o rapaz ao lado de Hodgins que estava com um pedido de socorro estampado em sua face lívida, atrás de uma das mesas forenses. Hodgins sustentava a mesma expressão surpresa das moças no rosto, com uma prancheta parada no ar.

[IMG].com/albums/v89/lica_[/IMG]

___Você não responde minhas ligações! O que eu fiz de errado?

Angie sorriu, mas ao mesmo tempo manteve a boca aberta e os olhos esbugalhados no rapaz. Cam cruzara os braços, mas não conseguira ficar séria diante da cena inédita desde sua chegada ao Instituto.

___Senhorita, por favor! Vá embora, não pode entrar aqui! – o segurança exclamou puxando a moça pelo braço.

A garota assentiu e foi saindo.

___O sexo não foi bom?

Todos escutaram antes da moça finalmente sair do Instituto. Daniel permaneceu estático, mais branco do que já era, os olhos azuis parados sem vida, observando o espaço vazio deixado pela moça. Hodgins bateu em seu ombro, tentou conter o sorriso.

___Cara, você...você está bem? - o entomologista colocou a mão na boca, tentando não rir – Desculpe, amigo... é que isso... desculpe...

___Você teria... uma pá... para eu... cavar um buraco... e me enfiar dentro? – ele perguntou sem fitá-lo ou se mover.

Ângela mordeu os lábios para não rir.

___Cara, esse negócio de ser gentil com todo mundo é perigoso, algumas mulheres confundem gentileza com sinal verde – Jack aconselhou tentando se manter sério.

___Bem, no caso desta moça acho que foi a falta de gentileza que a deixou com raiva – Angie replicou.

Cam se aproximou dele vendo seu estado de choque. Tentou ser séria, apesar da situação hilária. Daniel levantou o rosto assustado para ela e fitou-a. A chefe estava ereta, braços cruzados, observando-o.

___Desde que isso não se repita, Daniel – ela sorriu para tranqüilizá-lo – Mas como Hodgins já disse, tome cuidado com os excessos de gentileza.

Ele fez uma careta.

___Então, acho que só vou ser educado e ir atrás dela para pelo menos explicar que o problema não foi o sexo.

Cam assentiu e completou:

___Vá fazer isso, mas no final do expediente, teremos que ter uma conversa.

Ele apertou os lábios, assentiu e saiu.

O celular de Hodgins tocou.

___Sim?

Era Booth.

___Hodgins, o DNA do fio de cabelo está pronto?

___Não, Booth. Faz menos de 4 horas que foi para a análise, não ficará pronto até amanhã de manhã.

Booth bufou.

___Eu preciso de um relatório que ateste que o cabelo é da garota, caso contrário não posso solicitar um mandado de prisão porque ela não confessou absolutamente nada.

___E você sabe que eu não posso emitir um sem o resultado.

___Claro...

___Você não pode pedir a prisão preventiva, até o resultado ficar pronto? Eu tenho certeza que vai dar positivo.

___Eu também, mas ela tem um excelente advogado com muitos conhecidos no Congresso. Sem evidências, sem prisão.

___Isso é muito ruim, cara. Eu já constatei uma deterioração no folículo piloso e grande quantidade de peróxido de hidrogênio, a amostra realmente está modificada quimicamente com propriedades semelhantes.

Booth bufou.

___E o que isso significa exatamente, Hodgins?

___Que basicamente é possível comparar as amostras a olho nu, o exame de DNA só confirma.

___Como assim? Por quê?

___Porque a amostra apresenta a mesma química e coloração do cabelo da moça.

Booth grunhiu.

____Ah! Você precisam aprender a se comunicar! Sem chance de eu prendê-la sem um relatório.

___Sem chance de eu emitir um relatório baseado em minhas suposições, ainda que eu tenha 99% de certeza, Booth.

___Sem evidência forense, não há prisão – Booth comentou entre dentes observando a garota e o advogado através do vidro da sala de observação.

___Você terá que soltá-la, Booth – Hodgins concluiu.

O agente desligou o telefone, deu mais uma olhada para o vidro e esmurrou a parede com fúria.

***

Booth tomou um gole do vinho sendo observado por Brennan à sua frente.

___Dia difícil?

___Não consegui prender a garota.

___Por que não?

___Sem evidência forense – ele disse observando a taça já vazia.

Brennan suspirou e estudou as feições dele. Aparentava cansaço, menos físico e mais mental. Ele estava bonito, trajava um charmoso cardigã cáqui, as golas de uma camisa marrom para fora e jeans escuro, o sobretudo ficara no cabideiro, à entrada da lanchonete. Fazia muito frio naquela noite.

Ele olhou para ela, sério.

___Tinha uma fantasia com a garota, Bones. Uma roupa e uma máscara, mas é de um personagem que você não conhece – ele disse e comeu um cubo de queijo.

___Que personagem? – ela perguntou intrigada.

Ele sorriu pela insistência, era impossível ela conhecer personagens de história em quadrinhos.

___Vampira, é de uma história de mutantes...

___Sim, eu conheço.

Ele entortou a boca sorrindo surpreso.

___X-Men, Booth, Quem não conhece? – ela o surpreendeu ainda mais sorrindo charmosa – Eu costumava mencioná-los em minhas aulas.

___Sério? – ele fez uma careta, um pouco incrédulo imaginando a situação.

Ela riu da expressão dele.

___Minha aula tem um currículo, sabe, meio entediante, cansativo...

___Chato.

Ela fez uma careta de reprovação, mas a expressão era divertida.

___Ouvi dizer que é bom introduzir algo menos tenso para as aulas, para não ser tão massante. Eu mencionei os X-Men e essa situação da mutação genética que os faz diferentes dos seres-humanos. Eles são desprezados e perseguidos. Sabe, eu fiz uma comparação – ela hesitou – sabe, os comparei com as pessoas de QI elevado...

___Ok, Bones, isso é repulsivo – ele fez uma careta – Eu odiaria estar nessa aula.

___Porque você não seria um X-Men, Booth! Só por isso! – ela tentou se justificar.

___Ok, entendi, você comparou os seus squints com os X-Men sendo desprezados pelos ignorantes, pobres mortais que sequer tem noção de que precisam deles para combater o mal.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso, surpresa com o raciocínio rápido dele.

Ele sorriu charmoso.

___Surpresa? E eu nem sou um squint... ou um X-Men.

Ela riu e continuou.

___Eles começaram um debate, nada pedagógico, sobre os poderes e se eles fossem mutantes quais preferiam ser.

___Eu, sem dúvida, ia querer voar – Booth comentou sorridente – E ter visão de raio-X também – ele sorriu malicioso – Isso, visão de raio-X!

Ela riu, aquele sorriso charmoso dele era irresistível.

___O caso é que eles me batizaram de Dr. X depois disso – ela riu sem graça – Infantil, né?

Ele olhou-a, curioso.

___Dr. X? Dr. Xavier, por que ele é o líder dos X-Men?

___Acho que também, mas tem mais a ver com o fato de ele ser o mutante mais poderoso – ela riu ficando sem graça, não querendo parecer convencida – eles diziam que ele era o mais inteligente.

Booth ficou olhando-a, mas seu olhar parecia atravessá-la.

___Booth?

Ele continuou com o olhar vago e começou a murmurar alguma coisa. Ela resolveu provocá-lo.

___Você já começou a treinar sua visão de raio-X?

Ele caiu na gargalhada.

___Você está aprendendo a ser engraçadinha, é?

Ela riu, pareceu-lhe um galanteio.

___Eu só estou pensando – ele disse sorrindo - Essa fantasia dessa garota, então, pode não ser apenas uma fantasia. Pode ter mais coisa a ser descoberta, sabe?

Ela continuou encarando-o, agora séria.

___Você acha?

___Coincidência que não é. Se você já mencionou isso nas aulas... vou ter que investigar isso...

___Esse caso está muito cansativo mesmo – ela comentou com a mão segurando o rosto, o braço apoiado na mesa – eu odeio quando a investigação patina dessa forma.

Ele olhou para ela, as mãos em volta da taça.

___Eu também e é o que está acontecendo – ele suspirou e ficou encarando-a, fez uma careta charmosa – Vamos mesmo ficar discutindo sobre investigação criminal, assassinatos?

Ela riu sem graça.

___Afinal, isso é um encontro ou não é?

Ela mordeu os lábios e desviou os olhos. Ele a achou encantadora.

___Hey, foi você que deu em cima de mim lembra? – ele provocou-a.

___O quê? – ela abriu a boca, sorrindo.

___Claro! Foi você que me agarrou ontem à noite, ali – ele apontou para trás – no canto escuro.

Ela fingiu indignação rindo.

___Ah! Quem me agarrou primeiro foi você, lá na sua casa.

Ele riu.

___E você – ele apontou o dedo para ela – foi quem puxou meu rosto e me beijou no casamento do seu irmão, lembra?

___É verdade! – ela tapou o rosto com ambas as mãos, os braços apoiados na mesa.

Ele puxou uma das mãos dela para visualizar seu rosto envergonhado ou que fingia vergonha.

___E foi você quem inventou aquela história do beijo debaixo do visco, lembra disso também? – ele depositou a mão dela na mesa e manteve a sua em cima.

Ficaram se olhando, os sorrisos meio tímidos. Ela molhou os lábios e ambos riram do momento embaraçoso.

___E então – com a mão esquerda, a mão livre, ele pegou um pedaço de queijo com um palito – onde vai passar o Natal?

Ele manteve a mão direita sobre a mão dela de propósito, fingindo que aquilo era natural, mas sabia que para ela não era. Ela estava afetada e tentava se acostumar àquela situação nova.

___Com Russ, Amy, as meninas, minhas tias... – eles se observavam com sorrisos cúmplices cientes da necessidade de se acostumarem com a intimidade – E você?

Booth notou que a mão dela ficara petrificada na mesa, desde que ele a tocara e ali permanecera. Puxou o braço com naturalidade e virou a garrafa de vinho para servi-la e a si mesmo.

___Eu vou para a casa do meu pai, em Rock Hall. Parker vai ficar com Rebecca e seu namorado.

Ela sentiu uma ponta de desprezo na palavra 'namorado' e sorriu. Nada disse, ficou vendo-o colocar a garrafa de volta à mesa. A mão direita continuava prendendo o rosto, os dedos da outra mão passando pela base da taça. Booth traduzia todas suas atitudes, as mais sutis. Ela estava controlando o nervosismo.

A comida chegou e eles continuaram conversando por um tempo. Quando algum assunto remetia ao trabalho mudavam-no imediatamente.

Após longos minutos de conversa e duas garrafas de vinho, Booth notou que Brennan permanecia mais inclinada para a janela, sem encostar, a mão apoiando-se na nuca, o olhar semi-cerrado e o meio sorriso característico de um fim de encontro bem sucedido. Ela estava rendida, ele traduziu.

___Já está na hora de irmos? – ele perguntou curvando-se para frente encarando-a, um meio sorriso nos lábios.

"Que droga de homem bonito", ela pensou e riu de seus próprios pensamentos. Ele riu junto sem entender ou imaginando outra coisa. Pensou que ela estivesse um pouco nervosa pela possibilidade de irem para a casa dele.

Os dois se levantaram. Booth pegou as comandas embaixo dos pratos. Ele roçou os dedos nas costas dela, ambos caminhando para o caixa. Ela sentiu calores imediatamente e um nó se formou em sua garganta, parecia uma adolescente virgem temerosa com sua primeira vez.

Ao chegar na fila do caixa, o local estava lotado, Booth suspirou fundo, na tentativa de controlar seu próprio nervosismo e ela o olhou de relance. Ambos sorriram cúmplices, sabiam do medo e da excitação que cada um tentava controlar.

___Não, não – ele segurou a mão dela, já depositada na bolsa tencionando pegar a carteira – Quê isso, Bones? Você acha que eu vou permitir que você banque nosso primeiro encontro?

___Booth, não seja careta! É muito natural uma mulher pagar a conta, tempos modernos.

___De jeito nenhum!

___Vamos dividir então.

___Nem pensar! – ele puxou a carteira e abriu-a – Eu pago, como um cavalheiro.

Ele estendeu o cartão de crédito para a moça do caixa que sorria, acostumada com aquelas situações. Brennan sorriu em desaprovação.

___Na próxima eu pago.

Já com o cartão de volta e ambos caminhando para a saída, ele a provocou quando pegava o casaco vermelho para ajudá-la a colocá-lo.

___Hum, isso é um convite?

___O quê? – ela recebeu o casaco nas costas e o fechou.

___Você disse que na próxima paga.

Ela sorriu e ele colocou seu sobretudo, fitando-a com aquele sorriso charmoso.

___Mas... Bones, me desculpe – ele comentou caminhando com ela até seu carro – Não temos intimidade para isso.

___Como? – ela ficou confusa e indignada com o comentário.

Ambos entraram no carro.

___Nós já temos esse acordo, como parceiros, afinal trabalhamos juntos há 4 anos. Mas em um encontro – ambos estavam colocando os cintos de segurança – eu pago.

Ela deu de ombros.

___Então desse jeito você vai à falência.

Ele abriu um enorme sorriso e a encarou. Ela o fitou desentendida.

___Uau, então serão muitos encontros depois desse, é?

Ela abriu a boca, surpresa em perceber como ele estava usando as palavras dela contra ela mesma. Sorriu, mordendo os lábios.

Ele arrancou com o carro, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios e um brilho diferente, intenso, penetrando a rua.

Brennan apertou a boca e sentiu sua respiração ficar ofegante a cada metro que o carro avançava. Booth ficou calado por um tempo, molhou os lábios, as duas mãos presas no volante, o olhar sério no trânsito à frente.

Para quebrar o clima tenso, após poucos minutos, ele perguntou:

___Então, quantas mortes ainda faltam?

Ela respirou fundo.

___Bom, estas últimas mortes imitam meu 3º livro – a voz dela surtiu ofegante, ele conseguiu notar.

Ele parou em um semáforo e soltou uma baforada de ar quente olhando para frente.

___Bones.

Ela olhou para ele, o olhar ligeiramente assustado, odiou-se por se sentir assim.

___O quê?

Booth parecia partilhar do mesmo nervosismo dela.

___Se eu dobrar à esquerda te levo para a casa do Hodgins – ele olhou-a de relance antes de continuar, os olhos sérios, mas com um intenso brilho – se eu seguir reto, vamos para minha casa.

Brennan suspirou profundamente, seu coração acelerou incrivelmente e ela sentiu suas costas começarem a suar. Booth apertou os lábios olhando para o sinal ainda vermelho. Sentiu pequenas gotículas de suor no alto da testa. Molhou os lábios para disfarçar a tensão que estava naquele momento.

___Eu acho... – ela começou pressentindo que o sinal ia abrir, olhou de relance o espelho retrovisor direito e viu dois faróis atrás deles.

Ele continuou encarando o sinal. Este de repente se abriu e ele olhou rapidamente para ela, inquirindo silenciosamente uma resposta.

Ela viu o sinal aberto e escutou a buzina atrás do carro.

Ele teve que iniciar o movimento e ela soltou, quase um miado:

___Prossiga.

Ele não havia feito movimento de dobrar à esquerda e deixou o carro continuar deslizando pela rua. Suas mãos estavam úmidas no volante e ele não se atreveu a olhá-la. Parecia estar pregado no banco e seu coração parara na garganta.

Brennan permaneceu na mesma posição que ele. O casaco pesado que usava, de repente começou a ficar incômodo.

___Vou cozinhar aqui dentro... – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.

Ele sorriu nervoso e fitou-a, olhando o trânsito em seguida. Ele ligou o ar-condicionado. Lá fora o frio congelante, dentro do carro, o calor ficara insuportável de repente.

Ambos sentiam os corpos gelados fervendo por dentro. Ao pararem em frente ao prédio de Booth, permaneceram por segundos na mesma posição, eretos, tensos, encarando o vidro pontilhado por flocos de gelo que começaram a cair.

A tensão lembra-lhes os tempos da juventude, onde a inexperiência causava-lhes náuseas de insegurança.

Booth virou a cabeça lentamente para fitá-la, soltando baforadas de ar quente para controlar a respiração. Ela percebeu o movimento e fitou-o, a face muito tensa. Sorriram sem graça.

___Eu... tenho seus livros.

Ela franziu o cenho, intrigada com o comentário.

___Quer subir e... dar uma olhada? – ele disse sorrindo totalmente desconcertado.

Aquilo a fez rir, nervosa e ele ficou surpreso, com um meio sorriso encarando-a.

Ela parou, soltou o ar e o encarou, séria. Estudou-o por segundos que pareceram eternos.

___Quero, quero subir sim – ela falou séria, um olhar misterioso e diferentemente menos desconcertado que milésimos de segundos antes.

Ele ficou intrigado fitando-a, molhou os lábios. Ela iniciou um lento movimento de aproximação e ele decidiu que já era hora de tomar coragem e seguir adiante.

[IMG].com/albums/v89/lica_qualtieri/Bones/bones_[/IMG]

Roçaram os lábios e pareceu-lhes que ambos sofreram uma descarga elétrica. Imediatamente, Booth abriu os lábios e invadiu a boca de Brennan com ânsia, mas ainda lento. Ela correspondeu com paixão e permaneceu no ritmo dele. Ele tocou o rosto dela e mais uma vez ela sentiu um choque elétrico. Um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha e seu braço direito alcançou a cintura dele, passando para suas costas, ao que ele se aproximou.

As bocas ficaram ansiosas e as mãos pareciam querer explorar outras partes além do rosto dela e das costas dele. Separaram os lábios um instante e se encararam, os corpos ainda próximos, ele com a mão segurando-a pela nuca.

___Acho que... seria melhor subirmos, não acha? – ele falou ofegante e ouvir aquela frase na voz rouca dele a excitou incrivelmente.

Neste momento inicia a música que acompanha a cena:

12 Stones: Adrenaline (leia sobre ela no final)

Ela assentiu também ofegante e ambos rapidamente desafivelaram os cintos de segurança. Brennan pegou a bolsa e saiu do carro, enquanto ele saía pelo lado esquerdo, fechando a porta e acionando o alarme.

A porta do apartamento de Booth escancarou com ambos entrando rapidamente, os corpos se abraçando e as mãos se procurando.

[I]My heart is beating faster

Can't control these feelings anymore

I've waited long enough

I want it more than anyone[/]

Ele bateu a porta com o pé, beijando Brennan e ela jogou a bolsa no chão sem olhar. Imediatamente arrancou o casaco vermelho e ele arrancou o sobretudo, ambos atirando-os em qualquer lugar. Ele segurou-lhe as faces, com as mãos e puxou-a para mais perto, devorando seus lábios. Ainda vestidos, voltaram a caminhar em direção ao corredor para alcançar o quarto.

[I]It's time to step up

And deliver what you wanna see

My blood is pumping

Now this is how it's gonna be[/I]

Booth desceu a mão para o peito dela à procura dos botões da blusa. Mais uma vez ela sentiu um choque elétrico, mais forte que os anteriores. Ele iniciou a dificultosa tarefa de abrir sua blusa sem olhar e ela sentiu aquela sensação gelada no fundo do estômago ao perceber, que pela primeira vez em anos, ele a veria nua.

Brennan afastou-se um pouco, ambos já no corredor, e com um puxão abriu sua própria blusa, a qual para ele estava tão difícil de abrir. Botões voaram e ambos riram, ela jogou a blusa e ele a vislumbrou só de sutiã. Ela avançou novamente, puxando o cardigã charmoso que ele usava pela beirada, subindo-o. Ela ajudou-o a tirá-lo, pela cabeça, já que este não tinha botões e antes mesmo que ele o atirasse ao chão, ela já iniciava a rápida abertura dos botões de sua camisa marrom.

[I]It's 45 minutes of love

I wanna see you push and you shove

I'll show you just how far to go

It's time to lose all our control[/I]

Já estavam na porta do quarto quando ela abriu sua camisa e parou observando seu tórax definido. Se olharam e ele notou o olhar de desejo que ela ostentava. Sorriram e ele tirou rapidamente a camisa, aproximando-se dela e a beijando com paixão. Ele não tirou seu sutiã, aproveitou aqueles segundos de aproximação para senti-la colada ao seu corpo. Ela o arranhava pelas costas e devorava seus lábios, sua língua explorando sua boca de uma forma que nunca se permitira antes.

[I]So feel it

I can't control these feelings anymore

Believe it

My heart is racing and I can't seem to get enough[/I]

Foram se aproximando da cama e ela agarrou a cabeça dele com ambas as mãos, parecia estar perdendo o controle. Ele deitou-a e ficou sobre ela, metade dos corpos para fora da cama.

___Booth – ela murmurou e ele a encarou.

[I]Am I dreaming?

Feels like a drug but I know it's just adrenaline

Go, just feel it

Ooh, my heart is beating faster[/I]

Ela enlaçou sua cintura com a perna direita.

___Eu sou um pouquinho dominadora – ela comentou com um sorriso malicioso, empurrando-o com a perna e arrastando-se rapidamente para o lado para, num rápido movimento, subir por cima dele.

Ela começou a beijá-lo, ao mesmo tempo que uma de suas mãos tentou desafivelar seu cinto. Ela sentou-se, ajeitada sobre ele e com ambas as mãos desafivelou o cinto com mais eficiência. Ele ficou observando-a agir e aquilo pareceu enlouquecê-lo.

[I]My adrenaline reached its limit

I can feel it taking over me

My head is spinning

And it seems like I can hardly breathe[/I]

Com um olhar carregado de desejo, esquecendo-se que aquele era seu parceiro de anos, Brennan se levantou um pouco para puxar-lhe as calças. Arrancou-as num puxão desajeitado que o fez rir. Ela o vislumbrou deitado, as pernas para fora da cama, dobradas e sua sexy cueca Box preta.

[I]You get a taste

It's like a drug that you don't wanna leave

So if you want it let me see

You put your fist in the air[/I]

Encarando-o, lentamente começou a desafivelar as próprias calças. Ele sorriu, cheio de desejo. Ela apertou os lábios e desceu as calças, livrando-se delas rapidamente. Ele a viu pela primeira vez trajando apenas a calcinha branca rendada e o sutiã do mesmo conjunto.

[I]It's 45 minutes of love

I wanna see you push and shove

I'll show you just how far to go

It's time to lose all control[/I]

Ela sentou-se sobre ele e ele sentiu novamente uma descarga elétrica em sua espinha. Não conseguiu segurar um gemido e ela sorriu satisfeita, fitando-o. Ela avançou com seus lábios vorazes sobre os dele. Ela tinha certeza, a boca dele era uma delícia.

[I]So feel it

I can't control these feelings anymore

Believe it

My heart is racing and I can't seem to get enough[/I]

___Bones – ele murmurou, afastando-a ligeiramente, com as mãos em seus ombros para fitá-la – Você não acha... sabe, são quatro anos esperando por isso, sabe, e se a gente fosse com mais calma...

Ela franziu o cenho.

___Para saborear o momento, sabe, é mais gostoso... – ele tentou seduzi-la com seu sorriso, o rosto bem próximo - ...especial...

[I]Am I dreaming?

Feels like a drug but I know it's just adrenaline

Go, just feel it

Ooh, my heart is beating faster[/I]

Brennan sorriu com malícia. Acariciou-lhe o rosto másculo e ele a fitava com olhos brilhantes como ela jamais vira antes.

___Booth - ela disse afinal - o Dr. Wyatt falou sobre sua alma feminina – ele riu, piscando os olhos – eu realmente aprecio isso, é lindo, e vai ser especial, mas pode ser na 2ª vez?

[I]Am I dreaming?

Feels like a drug but I know it's just adrenaline

Go, just feel it

Ooh, my heart is beating faster[/I]

Ele permaneceu encarando-a, admirando seu rosto delicado emoldurado pelos cabelos caindo sobre o rosto dele.

___Agora – ela sentou-se, ajeitando o corpo sobre ele e ele viu estrelas – você poderia permitir que sua alma masculina fale mais alto?

Ele soltou uma gargalhada cheia de prazer e ela o acompanhou. Ele agarrou-lhe a cintura, ela ainda sentada sobre ele, pressionou-a de encontro a si.

___Definitivamente, Dra. Temperance Brennan - com destreza e rapidez ele trocou de lugar com ela, ficando por cima, as pernas dela se mantiveram ao redor de sua cintura – você está ficando muito engraçadinha!

Ambos gargalharam e ele afogou sua risada com um beijo intenso e cheio de desejo.

***

Uma música ecoava em volume baixo no apartamento de Booth. Os lençóis de sua cama estavam tão revirados que atingiam o chão. Havia um caminho de roupas que ia do quarto até a sala, o contrário na verdade.

Todo o apartamento estava em penumbra. Na sala, uma cantora conhecida, Norah Jones, seduzia com sua voz rouca e tranquila. Um piano baixo, um momento de calmaria. A lareira estava acessa e era a única claridade da sala.

O carpete não era aconchegante, mas ainda assim, acolhedor. Havia um vinho pela metade sobre a mesa de centro. Também havia um pequeno founde sobre ela, de onde, com um espeto, Brennan pegou um pedaço de torrada embebida em queijo. Levou à boca de Booth, cuja cabeça estava deitada em seu colo.

Ele segurou a sua mão, enquanto mordeu a torrada oferecida por ela, um fio de queijo escorreu pelo canto de sua boca. Puxou a cabeça dela imediatamente ao seu encontro e a beijou eroticamente, passando a língua com queijo na língua dela. Ela lambeu-lhe o queijo escorrido e ambos riram.

Brennan voltou-se para cima, fitou-o por alguns segundos. Os olhos semi-cerrados dela demonstravam encantamento. E ele tinha um sorriso parado e seus olhos a fitavam com intensidade, estava feliz. Sorriram um para o outro.

___Booth.

___Uh?

___Você sabe que muda tudo entre nós, não é?

___Você promete?

Ela riu, sem exibir os dentes e ele continuou a encará-la vislumbrado por sua beleza à luz da lareira. Ela estava com uma longa camisa preta dele, com as inscrições de um disco do "Metallica" na frente. Ele adorou essa nova visão dela, tão espontânea e à vontade. E ele preferiu ficar com a calça preta do pijama que usava para dormir, pois só de cuecas estava ficando arroxeado de frio. Cogitaram permanecerem nus à beira da lareira, seria muito sexy, mas dois minutos foram suficientes para os fazerem mudar de idéia e Booth não queria que ela o visse com frio, ainda mais sem roupa.

___Vem cá.

Ele se sentou e a fez sentar em seu colo, abriu as pernas para que ela sentasse no tapete, ficando no mesmo nível que ele, as duas pernas brancas e nuas unidas saindo para o lado direito. Abraçou-a, deitando-a em seu peito nu.

Ficaram naquela posição por alguns segundos, ele passando a mão em seus cabelos e ela acariciando aquele tórax há tanto tempo desejado.

___Não quero estragar esse momento – ele começou fitando-a – mas tem uma coisa que eu queria muito saber.

Ela ficou encarando-o, os olhos muito azuis prestando atenção nele.

___Você chegou a voltar com o Sully?

Ela suspirou fechando um pouco os olhos não gostando de ouvir aquele nome em um momento tão prazeroso com Booth. Após, sorriu.

___Não.

___Sério?

___Ele tentou várias vezes me conquistar de novo.

Ela sentou-se, ajeitando-se entre as pernas dele. Passou o braço direito ao redor de seu pescoço e ficou fitando-o.

___Eu nunca quis voltar com ele, sabe – ela acariciou seu cabelos, com a mão que foi para atrás de sua cabeça.

___Por quê? – ele ficou curioso, o olhar sereno.

Ela sorriu, dócil e o beijou.

___Você nem suspeita? – falou afinal, fitando-o, o olhar penetrante.

Ele apertou os olhos, investigando aquelas órbitas azuis, sorrindo. Parecia estar vendo uma constelação de estrelas dentro deles.

___Não, me diga – ele apertou-a pela cintura.

Ela molhou os lábios e continuou fitando-o. Suspirou.

___O mesmo motivo que me fez não ir embora com ele há dois anos – ela falou misteriosa.

Ele permaneceu encarando-a, o sorriso de antes dera lugar a uma expressão curiosa e investigativa.

___O mesmo antigo motivo que me fez não conseguir ter um encontro real com aquele colega virtual há mais de três anos atrás, lembra?

Ele lembrou-se. Continuou encarando-a, um pouco sério, ela ostentava um meio sorriso e um brilho diferente no olhar. Ele preferiu aquietar o coração e esperá-la terminar.

___Sempre o mesmo motivo – ela falou olhando seus dedos brincarem com os cabelos dele, não o fitando diretamente.

Ele permaneceu imóvel, esperando.

___Bones – ele sussurrou para ela olhá-lo – que motivo é esse?

Ela continuou fitando-o, sem responder, analisando-o, admirando-o.

___Você.

Ele franziu o cenho e seus lábios esboçaram um sorriso muito pequeno, tímido, surpreso. Por fim ele aproximou o rosto do dela e continuou encarando-a, as pontas dos narizes roçando.

Ele a beijou lentamente e ela correspondeu-lhe com ternura e contentamento. Brennan ficou acariciando sua nuca grande com a mão direita, a outra mão espalmada em seu peito másculo passeando vagarosamente, sentia a sensação maravilhosa de tê-lo finalmente por completo.

As mãos dele eram levemente ásperas e bem grandes, contrastavam com a pele dela, tão delicada e macia. Ele adorara sentir a textura da pele de suas coxas e as acariciava com gentileza, caminhando lentamente em direção ao quadril.

Deitou-a no tapete para começar novamente a amá-la. Ela queria que aquela noite nunca mais acabasse.


End file.
